Grant Me Three Wishes Please'
by ladyhouse
Summary: Part 1. Bruce Wayne marries Rebecca Middleton but a happy life is not always promised. Hiding his 'true face' takes its toll causing abuse, a runaway and a child not planned until Rebecca makes the discovery.Char: MadHatter,Scarecrow,Poison Ivy,Catwoman
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**Chapter 1 ''**

**Song – If I Were A Boy (Beyonce)**

It was evitable that he would get married

Not only would it give him a healthy alibi for not socializing with all the other rich Gotham folk…. But it would also drive the stares and endless pondering of the minds of various people of who he really was……..

And, although the thought never crossed his mind, provide a suitable heir to his billion dollar family company

Rebecca Middleton, was a promising young, attractive British girl from a good stock and a soiled upper class family….thought she had never relied on her parent's money or connections….she did everything the hard way just to know that it was possible that she could do it on her own

She had no choice in her early education, but when it came time for her to apply to universities….there was only one logical choice from the beginning

To get as far away from the Cotswolds of England as possible….and America seemed to be a smart choice. More specifically….

Gotham City

Two weeks before she left for her new home, eighteen year old Rebecca Middleton was the focus of one of her parent's lavish parties

She hated the attention and all the hurly burly of the fancy dress and non sense pointless chatter…

'Why not put your money where your mouth is and donate it'

That comment had cast a disciplined look from her father, Sir Charles Middleton and a drunken laugh followed by a dainty hick up from her mother Mary, Lady Middleton.

She had wanted nothing more than to piss her parent's off to no end, in the hopes they would dismiss her out of sheer disappointment. But to her dismay, they kept her around and with a rough arm, she was thrust around the room by her cold hearted father….

She almost wondered if he was trying to pawn her off on some dimwitted millionaire, in the hopes that they would find her at least marriage material, and get her off his coattails

Rebecca was not a fan of the drink, and made some insensitive remarks at the various levels of expensive Rothschild Merlot and Champagne that occupied the wide brimmed glasses and rims of the glass flutes of the guests

Bored as she was, many were drawn to her evil smile, as she charmed the older men with balding comments and praise…..waiting for them to open up to her before she pounced on their lack of giving to charity….and preceding to question as to 'Why was it necessary to have more than one car…let alone be it a Mercedes Benz?'

As an only child, she had known from a very early age that she was never to be the apple of daddy's eye. That her mother would try and try to provide a boy for the family…..but neither of her parent's constant visits to the Doctor's or her ovaries, gave any satisfaction

Instead,

They had Rebecca

At a young and impressionable age of eighteen, she had reached her full height of five foot ten with shoulder length chestnut colored hair and piercing emerald eyes that not only display the privilege life she had led so far, but of the many sleepless nights of listening to how much of an accident and disgrace she was to the Middleton family.

'God I am sooo bored' she muttered to herself

What caught many people off their guards about Rebecca was that she refused to live the life she was born into. Many people would kill to have to not worry about money or really have to find a job, when they could rely on a wealthy friend of the family to propose out of suitable stock and gain not just a title, but a new country house.

And further spending their days shopping, and collecting their children from the most infamous and expensive schools in the world

That was not for Rebecca

And apparently, for another guest at this party…..it was not for him either

Her father shoved her rather suddenly in the ribs, urging her to continue on through the crowd of tux's and coloful frills and lace of oversized dresses.

Speaking into her ear, the smell of expensive whisky on his breath, he nudged her along…

'You want to go to Gotham City?.....at least have a blue blooded friend you can spill your worries to' he spoke in his thick Cambridgeshire accent

Turning her face to question….. she found herself being bumped into a rather handsome, yet tall man with a similar shade of hair and eyes that seemed to pierce deep down into her very soul

The black tux and white dress shirt were of the highest calibre made and tailored to perfection…no doubt costing around first year's tuition. It fitted perfectly on the man, whom she sized up at approximately six foot two and quite muscular underneath it all

'Mr. Wayne…I would like you to meet my daughter, Rebecca. Rebecca….this is Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City' he spat pushing her into the young man

He held out a hand, which, breeding had taught her to shake lightly….and was amazed at just how strong his grasp was….

'Nice to meet you Rebecca. I hear you are attending the University of Gotham this year?' he questioned holding his champagne flute just above her eye level to keep it from splashing onto both her and him, as her father keep pushing the two of them closer, not to mention the other guests who were co-miggingly.

'You heard right. As far away from here as I can possibly get….' She replied tossing a bold hand out in a fading gesture of poshness.

He eyed her suspiciously as she looked to her right, almost in a bid for a quite escape route

'You've lived here in England your whole life….yet…you have no accent?' he remarked trying to play it up as an interesting unintelligent comment from one with too much money to shake a stick at

Rebecca turned back to her 'suitor' with a grimace

'Nothing gets past you . And just a quick question….just how much disposal waste has your company put out today?. I mean…it's nearly Earth Day, and with running a technological company, surely you must be planning some big shin dig recycling program to show the world your company has no faults' she quipped

Squinting his eyes at her, he waved off the question with taking a dainty sip from the champagne flute

Displaying a bored look on her face, she tilted her head as she saw the crowd loosen up slightly to her left….

'Lovely to meet you Mr. Wayne…hope to run into you again' she sang as she lightly dragged a cool hand past his abdomen, making her way through the sparse crowd.

'Hmmmm' he muttered to himself as he went to take a sip from his flute, not noticing it was empty until nothing splashed on his dry lips

'Can I get you another glass of champagne Master Wayne?'

Bruce turned slightly, fixing his eyes upon his faithful Butler, Secret Keeper, and Substitute Father.

'No thanks, Alfred….I think we should call it a night' Bruce spoke shoving his hand into his black pant pocket and etched out a painful posh smile as he moved through the crowd the same way the lucky Miss Middleton had made her escape

'God this is bullshit….two more weeks and then POOF!!!!! Never will they hear from me again'

Rebecca had creped down the marble stones of the main stairwell leading out from the front of the rambling Victorian Manor House and down into the darkness of the front grass. Kicking off her shoes, she took a seat on the grass, breathing in deep breaths…unaware of the presence that had caught sight of her

'Miss Middleton….it was nice to meet you, and for the record….Wayne Enterprises has one of the most restrictive disposal programs in all of the United States….with only a ten percent throw away rate'

Shooting her eyes open, she turned her head, annoyed at being interrupted in her deep breaths….as her eyes caught those of the tall handsome billionaire playboy. She watched him take from the grassy footing to the sounds of the crunching gravel under his high class leather shoes…..observing an elderly male opening the backseat door.

He gave another glance in her direction before he ducked down into the leathered backseat.

The silver Benz pulled away leaving her alone with her thoughts, as the sounds of the ending parties fireworks show….the oohs and ahhhs of the crowd emitted from behind her

'Well…well….well…Mr. Wayne….you put on almost a poorly displayed show of interest as I did' she muttered to herself as she picked herself up and headed back to the house……unaware of the looming shadow of her father in the study window

Watching her…..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

The Joker will come into play in this story…..Summary is not long enough :S

**Chapter 2 **

**Song – The Cloud Room (Laura Veirs)**

She entered the home threw the front door….turning right, she approached the familiar staircase that she had climbed for so many years….so many times…..when a horrid cough came from behind her…..

Half way up the flight, Rebecca turned back and noticed her father at the foot of the stairs, with the familiar look of distain that met her every time she was in his presence

'You just don't know how lucky you have it little princess' he slurred as he ripped off the black bowtie that encased his thick red neck

'Jesus Christ' she muttered

Here was her father….drunk as always……

Turning her attentions back, she began to climb the stairs to her room, with his degrading words echoing in her ears until she slammed her oak door firmly shut…followed by the click of the lock

'Fuck this……..I am gone tonight!' she spoke to the empty room decorated with various pieces of painted art….painted by herself in her moods of distain and unhappiness

Ripping her two vintage blue suitcases out from under her queen sized bed…she heaved them heavily onto the comforter as she marked to her walk in closet and began tossing in the clothing she wanted to take with her

'None of this fancy bullshit clothing' she remarked as she insulted labels by the likes of Dolce and Prada, gifts over the years she had never bothered to adorn

She had just finished packing one case when a light tap sounded on her door

Pausing, she quietly walked to her door, pushing aside the full length mirror to reveal a homemade peep hole…..

It was her mother

Rebecca slide the mirror back

It wasn't that she hated her mother, she just didn't understand how a woman who use to pride herself on helping others had withered away and become a useless drunk….constantly wearing way too much makeup, and spending her days with a glass of alcohol and attending various parties and openings….

But she was better than her father

Resting her hand on the door handle, she hit the lock and slowly opened the door to see her mother standing in her glittery 1980's garb….but something was off about her

'Mum…I'm tired….can it wai…..'

She watched as her mother turned her head around, displaying a small welt that would no doubt form a pretty dark bruise in the next few days

'Jesus….Mum….' Rebecca ushered her mother into her room and locked the door

'Your father is a hard man Rebecca, but he is strict and fair….' She slurred catching her daughter's sorrowed eyes as she took a semi straight seat on the edge of the bed

She noticed the blue suitcases…

'Where are you going?' she asked suddenly sounding sobered for the first time in days

'I've decided that Gotham is closer than two weeks away….if I left tonight, it would give me time to find an apartment and get settled in before school starts….find a part time job….'

The sound of glass sliding along the side table caught her attention, as she turned to see her mother shelving the booze

She twisted her winkled soft hands in a knot as she looked to the floor….. 'One time, these hands knew no pain…..' she spoke glancing up at her daughter

She unknotted them and patted the space beside her

She figured she could afford this time with her mother…..time and time again it ended with her getting some age old advice about how to make a good marriage, or remember to sit up straight…or worse…. _'Don't show too much intelligence darling….men don't like to be out thought by a woman'…_

Rebecca sat down on the edge of the bed next to her mother…their thighs touching. 'Despite the fact that you were not a boy…..' she began

'Oh for fuck sakes I knew it…' Rebecca uttered pushing herself off the bed

'Rebecca, please listen…..despite the fact that you were not the boy your father always wish for……' she paused as she suddenly placed a finger on the darkening bruise

'I am proud of you' she spat

Rebecca looked hard at the suddenly frail woman in her midst. She had never heard those words from her mouth before….not as a child and not throughout her adolescence.

Not until now…..right before she was to make her escape

'Mum……no offence but I don't believe you' She spat back turning to her closet furiously throwing items toward the bed…some making it, others stopping short on the floor or getting caught and tipping over her beside lamp

Her mother sighed as she stood up making her way to the bedroom door

'Just one piece of advice for your new life…..' she spoke

Rebecca paused, standing still in the closet…listening….

'When you meet the man you fall in love with and agree to marry…..just make sure you know all his faults before the ring gets cool on your finger' she spoke as she left the room

Rebecca took a step out of her closet, holding a black sweater…..

'Don't you worry Mum…..I won't make the same mistakes you did'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

The Joker will come into play in this story…..Summary is not long enough :S

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Song – Crazy (Seal)**

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?!?' He spat, spitting out crumbs from his marmalade covered toast out in front of him

Raising her first glass of watered down scotch of the day; she fixed a tired eye on the man that sat across from her in the grand dinning room

'I mean,' she paused to take a long sip….. 'that she is gone….gone away early to her new life in Gotham City'

He finished his piece of toast before quickly rising from the antique wooden chair, knocking it over with a loud thump as he stormed out of the dining room towards his study……

'Well let's see her try and survive in the big bad city on her own…..with no access to money' he threatened

She walked as he stormed out of the room, threatening to make life harder on their only child….little did he know…that Rebecca had been gifted with more than enough to allow her a comfortable existence until she rose to the fame and recognition she so badly rejected.

Rising, she stood in front of the large picture window that faced the backyard of lush green tended grass, large shrubberies, and the old oak tree that once held a rickety wooden swing

_For a moment, she thought she saw a young child, female….five years of age running around the tree being chased by a young Nanny Paddy. The precocious child was fearless in her attempts to not be caught….._

Feeling her lips quiver, she took another sip from her glass to ward off any hint of weakness….for that was not the Middleton way………

**Three Days Later……….**

'WHERE ARE THE OTHERS??????' he growled through gritted teeth

'JESUS……..CHRIST……I HAVE NO IDEA…….PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALL………..FUCK PLEASE!!!!'

The night had started off innocently enough….just three middle aged men in the beginning stages of jewellery heist, when it all went to hell…..

The first man never saw the black gloved fist that cracked his face…..nose obviously broken…..

The second, was lifted off the ground and smashed into a metal side door of the building, shoulder dislocated, chest partially crushed from the violent impact….the sounds of his hurried breath wising through broken ribs were the final sounds emitted in the dark alley as he blacked out

The third man…..was still holding the Dark Knight's attention…..

'PLEASE……….LET ME GO………' he begged for his life, eyes so wide that the crusader could make out the red lines. He thrusted a hand out to grab hold of whatever fabric he could to keep from falling…….

'If you request'…. The masked dark angel breathed

It was so easy……..

He simply let go of the ratty green material that made up the jacket and watched with careless eyes as the man fell down the building height….followed by his blood curdling scream…..

He landed with a sickening thud into the green disposal bin……. He wouldn't be screaming anymore…..

He straightened up his six foot two frame and flexed his arm…feeling the strain of the past weight of the man that had just plummeted to a bloody mess into the grimy alley

The crime rate in this fair city had subsided slightly, but not enough to take away the attentions of a certain vigilantly who felt more at home in the company of the wicked, the corrupt, and the evil than with the tailored suits and playboy mansions that was associated with his alter ego

He let out a tired sigh….. .it was his third night out in a row…..and tonight was thee most strenuous of the three. Groaning, his eye caught the beginnings of a distance sunrise….

'Shit' he muttered turning back flipping his cap out behind him

……………………

She hadn't slept a wink since getting settled in her bachelor apartment above a second hand book store. On her first night, the people above her decided to have a dusk till dawn sex a thon. On the second night, the cops showed up to raid the apartment next to hers…..something about a drug raid….

And tonight…well this morning….was her third night of a restless sleep….

She stood with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee, staring out the window she watched as the shadows began to disappear, revealing a city with secrets in nearly every corner.

Today, she was going to find herself a part time job. Turning back from the dingy window, she approached the wooden two seated kitchen table flipping through the Gotham Classifieds…..

She took up the red marker and began drawing the odd circle around certain prospects…..

………..

'You have a board meeting in two hours Master Bruce…..'

'I know Alfred…..'

The sun's rays had touched nearly ninety percent of the awakening city by the time he had stepped out from the cool shower and dressed in the guise of Bruce Wayne

As he buttoned up his white dress shirt, he caught the disapproving eye of his most trusted friend….

'Did I miss one?' Bruce questioned as he took a single sip of the coffee before turning back to the mirror

'Although I worry if you will arrive back here in a body bag' he began taking up the discarded mug and placing it back on the silver tray, 'I worry more that your obsession with portraying this superhero will kill you first before any crazy maniac gets to first' he spoke with dignity at his position

'Don't worry about me Alfred….' Bruce offered grabbing his suit blazer…. 'Worry about me when the body bag finally shows up' he spoke turning and making his way out of the room as Alfred bowed his head to follow

…………

She wasn't sure of the bus routes in the city….and after staring at the map posted on the subway for nearly ten minutes, she gave up and threw an arm out to hail one of the yellow cabs that screamed by

'Um…the Starbucks on the corner of 8th and 14th please' she spoke sliding into the back seat

'Sure thing Miss…..nothing like a hot treat on the way to the office' the Turkish driver chatted as he watched Rebecca close the door

'Ya. Something like that' she snorted

The cabbie had just put the car into gear, when he suddenly slammed on the breaks…causing both himself and Rebecca to lurch forward

'FUCK MAN!' he screamed in his native language as he narrowly avoided side swiping the black limo that sped past, oblivious to the near accident

'Rich bastards think they own the road' he spoke as he finally pulled out into the congested traffic

Little did either of them know….the limo carried one of the wealthiest men in the world to his billion dollar company…..

Just another day at the office


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

The Joker will come into play in this story…..Summary is not long enough :S

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Song – Only Superstition (Cold Play)**

'Hi my name is Rebecca, I'm here for the job….the cashier job advertised in the Gotham Classifieds? She spoke to middle aged woman standing behind the counter, frantically trying to restocked the various sized beverage cups

'Dana….do we have another box of Venti cups in the back room?

'Excuse me…..'

'Yes I heard you…..have you worked in a coffee shop before Hun?' the lady asked, her head deep in a box bleeding out styrofoam puff balls

'Yes I have….several in fact' she lied through her teeth

'Do you know how to work a cash register?'

'Obviously….'

She stood up and took in the sight of the pretty brown haired young woman….

'How old are you dear?'

'Eighteen, nearly nineteen'

'Alright…Dana will get you an apron….you're hired'

…………

'And that concludes our meeting Gentlemen' Bruce stood first as the others followed suit. It was nearly two in the afternoon as Bruce glanced at his watch with tired eyes….no time for a proper lunch he decided……a coffee would have to suffice

'Late night eh Bruce?' the quip from Mr. John Angerson came from his side as he patted his arm

Throwing up a protective playboy smile, Bruce agreed giving a forced out chuckle

'You know my wife Mora has a cure all for late nights….whether drink, drugs, or whatever else…..I'll leave my number with your secretary' he spoke leaning in closer to the billionaire

'You know….you should get one' he whispered almost like a private joke

Bruce turned a curious eye, 'Get one what?'

'A little Misses…..would look good on the company invites…. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne request your presence….' He chided before throwing himself out the door before Bruce had the chance

'Right….I'll get right on it' he mumbled as his secretary Laura made her way into the empty boardroom

'Here are your messages Mr. Wayne' she spoke as she handed him the stack bumping into his arm

'Thanks' he took a quick glance through….nothing too pressing, before moving out of the room

'Oh, and Mr. Fox wants to confirm your dinner reservation this evening at the Plaza?'

Bruce looked up, slightly puzzled

Laura sighed…. 'I'll tell him your not….'

'No' he cut her off 'Tonight is…fine. What time?' he questioned gathering up his coat

'Seven, at the Plaza'

'Right' he tossed the messages into the manila folder on his great oak desk 'I'm heading out for a coffee' he announced putting on his sunglasses

Now it was Laura's turn to be puzzled

'Sir…I can bring you something…'

He let out a tired sigh….. 'I think I can go and get my own coffee…for once' he spoke as Laura stepped aside

'Of course Sir…it is quite cool outside, but the fresh air will clear your head'

She watched as he offered no response before turning to her desk, picking up the screaming phone

…………………..

She was nearly finished her first day when a sudden flurry of excitement and bustle came from the front door of the store….but it was too busy to see exactly what was going on. The only thing heard………. 'Oh he's sooo hot'

Rebecca felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to face Dana

'We also get a lot of celebrities as well' she nodded her head towards the door

She didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of here and getting a nights sleep

The line continued to swell as she rang the orders threw…..

'Hi, what can I get for yo…' she paused as her green eyes fixed deeply on a familiar pair….not one week ago at a party…on the other side of the world

'Rebecca?' he questioned with a curious glance

'Uh yes….'

'What are you doing here?...you're working here?' he questioned again with a growing annoyed tone of voice as two teenage girls standing behind him started flipping their blond locks over their shoulders…no doubt in the act of trying to gain attention

'That would be why I am standing behind the counter…' she quipped annoyed that he was holding up the line

'You're kidding me, you don't need the money' he shot back sensing a rise out of her as he taunted with a bored tone

'Look, she growled capturing his eyes, are you going to order or what?' she snapped as Dana came over to the beginnings of a commotion

Whispering in her ear, he watched as Rebecca went off to the back of the store

'I'm very sorry Mr. Wayne, she's new…all the stress of a first day to be perfect' she gave a bit of a laugh to try and relief the mounting attention… 'What can I get for you today?'

Bruce returned his eyes from the disappearing black shirted back of Miss Middleton to the older girl standing, ready to serve him

'Just a black coffee…..and your manager' he spoke through gritted teeth

…………….

'I'm very sorry Mr. Wayne, she seemed quite pleasant it is her first day after all' the older woman spoke almost as if she was pleading with him

'So I've been told' he responded in a bored tone running a hand through his short brown hair

'Again, I'm very sorry; I will have a talk with her and if there is anything else I can do for you' she trailed off

Bruce's eyes lit up as he checked his Rolex watch….

'Actually, there is…..'

The manager piped to attention

He fixed his hard eyes on hers….. 'You can fire her'

……………………

'FIRED?......for what? She spat into the face of the woman who had hired her only six hours previous…and who was now asking for the green apron back

'Rebecca…we have a reputation to uphold, and speaking to our customer's in a tone anything less than acceptable will not be tolerated'' she spoke holding out her hand

Rebecca fixed a menacing eye on her former employer

'Fine. But it's his attitude that stinks….it's a shame that money can you the opinions of a fucking coffee shop' she spat tossing the apron to the floor and stormed out of the back room

Making her way to the door, she was caught suddenly by Dana's attentions waving her over

'Here's my number, everyone needs a friend in this city' she spoke quickly crumpling the sheet of Starbucks receipt into Rebecca's fist, giving it a tight squeeze

'Thanks Dana' she responded as she strode past the two teenagers that had been vying for the billionaire's attentions only moments before

Ignoring their snickers, she exited the shop as her chestnut locks swiped up in the sudden cool breeze. Flipping up the collars of her white pea coat, she turned up her nose…….

'God this city smells' she muttered to herself as a well dressed man walked by, giving her a confused look

Turning left, her eyes were caught by the towering metal W that stood high above the city buildings….signifying the great and power 'Wayne Enterprises'

Clicking her tongue in cheek, she made her way to the right as she muttered to herself….

'That asshole…let's see if he's got the balls to face me'

She jaywalked to the opposite side of the street as cars blared their horns in the rush hour traffic that was slowly coming to a stagnate

……………..

'Excuse me…..but would Bruce Wayne be available please…..tell him an old friend is here to see him'

The secretary looked up from her rapidly filling note pad to the flashing light on her phone signaling at least one message.

'I'm sorry Miss….but Mr. Wayne will be in meetings all day today, he's in one right now….he's not available for a social gathering' she lectured showcasing a slight distaste on the ending vowels.

'I know he's such a busy man, but could you at least ask…to see if he will see me?....I imagine he gets you to run errands for him left right and center….why not do this for me. 'I'll tip you for it' Rebecca spoke crossing her hands over her stomach, fixing a professional, privileged eye on the hired help seated at the wooden desk

She pursed her lips and reached over for the phone, grabbing the handle with distain as she punched in three single digits. Rebecca watched as the secretary mumbled into the receiver….a slight smile spreading across her lips as Rebecca raised an eyebrow

She replaced the receiver and looked up with sudden joy….

'Like I said Miss Middleton….he is busy' she replied bluntly turning back to the note pad on the desk

Rebecca removed her wallet from her purse….and removed a crisp fifty dollar bill. Slapping it down inches from the secretary's face….

'Thanks anyway' she offered snidely

Turning back, she preceded to walk to the elevator doors, digging into her bag for her mobile phone. Ducking into the other hall, she flipped it open and dialed the number on the business card.

'Wayne Enterprises' the feminine voice on the other end replied after the third ring

'Hello, this is Sarah Scott from Fed Ex, I have a delivery for a Mr. Bruce Wayne, care of Alana Douglas at the front desk…..we need you to come and pick it up it's marked private' Rebecca uttered in her non familiar British accent

The secretary sighed and noted she would be down to the front desk in five minutes. Hearing her high heeled shoes on the marble floor, Rebecca ducked into the men's washroom as the ding of the elevator signaled an unmanned desk at the end of the hall

Smiling to herself, she stepped around the door and made a hurried way to the desk. Carefully rummaging over the contents, her eyes fell upon a black book.

'Jackpot'

Opening it up quickly, she flipped it to today's date, and found something that might be useful to her later on tonight.

'You won't see me Mr. Wayne….you've got another thing coming' She muttered closing the book and tossing it back onto the desk

………………………….

The skies of Gotham had been blue…..earlier in the day….but now…..

'God you'd think I was back in England….rain rain……'

After discovering that her intended target had a dinner date at the Plaza Hotel later on this evening…..she had quickly returned to her shitty little bachelor…..only to find it being staked out by Gotham's finest….

'Christ….you guys stand out more in a crowd than anyone' she muttered as she walked by the unmarked car, hearing the crackling of a walkie talkie

As she reached the foyer door, a mighty gust of wind caught her hair tossing it into her eyes. Looking up at the sky she observed the clouds rolling in….

'Looks like a storm….' She muttered entering the red brick building

……………….

' Mr. Wayne, nice to see you again…..you remember my wife Sharon'

He had been tempted to cancel the dinner date, but Alfred had pressed into him that not only did Batman need a façade, but Bruce Wayne needed one as well…..and so here he was….black suit, red tie, and a Norwegian model on his arm….what was her name again?

'Lucius long time no see, ah yes Sharon you get more lovely every time I see you' Bruce put out as he shook his employee's hand and gave a slight kiss to the cheek of Sharon

'Please meet Nathalie….'

After the exchange of pleasantries, the four were seated at the best table in the hotel's restaurant and complimentary bottles of the finest wines both red and white were brought out

They had just placed their orders for exotic dishes that would tally up a regular workers wage when his eye caught a familiar face from across the room

He watched her over the edge of his raised wine glass……..He watched as she laughed to the woman sitting across from her…….He watched as she leaned down to her bag on the floor….exposing her plunging neckline

Gently, he swallowed the bit of wine in his mouth as he moistened his lips……

'Excuse me sir…..'

Bruce shot his eyes up to the waiter who had arrived with their food. Moving his arm, he allowed for the steaming dish to rest in front of him…. Though his eyes were no where near his plate

'Could I ask you to send a bottle of Rothschild 1968 to that table over there?'

All at the table looked to Bruce as he gave his instructions to the passing waiter

'Of course Sir, and whom should I say it is from?' he questioned

'An old friend' he replied as his own glass was replenished

The Norwegian was the first to speak…… 'She don't looks old enough to drink even'

Bruce flinched slightly at her horrible use of grammar. Raising his glass in a toasting gesture to the green eyes as they settled on his table, he couldn't help but notice from afar the coldness they emitted in his direction

'No Darling, she does not look old enough to consume alcohol' he spoke as he watched the waiter leave their table

'Excuse me for a moment' he suddenly sprang as he pushed back his chair and stood up. Buttoning up his blazer he made his way to the table of two ladies…..

…………..

'So when do you start your classes at the university?' Dana asked as she watched the waiter fill up her glass of the red liquid….she at least was above the legal age to drink

'Actually, I have to head over to the campus tomorrow to register for my first year classes….chemistry, organic chem., physics, environmental law' Rebecca replied as she watched the waiter set down the sent over bottle

Looking at it with a taste in her mouth, she rubbed a finger nail against the labeled R as the table suddenly gained a shadow….

'Ladies, you both look beautiful this evening' the smooth voice boomed from above them as Dana caught her breath in her throat at the sudden presence of one of the richest men in the world….standing at the side of their table

Rebecca raised her eyes to him, as she watched him pull away an empty chair from the next table, and took a quick seat at their side, closer to her.

'Well just make yourself at home Mr. Wayne….' Rebecca spat as she moved her chair quick evidently away from his.

'Well I do own this hotel…..' he spoke smoothly as he raised his index finger, slightly tracing the rim of the wine glass

'Then you won't mind if we enjoy our dinner in peace then?'

Dana, who had finally regained her composure, shot a horrified look to her new friend….how on earth can she talk to Bruce Wayne like this? She wondered to herself

'On the contrary, he spoke elegantly, turning to Dana and briefly recognizing her as the server at Starbucks earlier in the day, I had hoped to lure the two of you away to my table….my guests and I are not trading business secrets…..' he offered a slight smile to Dana who blushed in return not believing this was actually happening

'I'm sorry…Bruce….' She spat just as Dana joined in…

'Rebecca and I would be delighted to join your company' she replied with a smile, 'Won't we?'

Bruce looked back to Rebecca… 'Two against one'

'Fine' she breathed leaning down to grab her bag, leaning back up, she ignored the hand he held out, rising from her chair, she felt him at her side as he leaned in to her pressing his cheek against her ear….catching her off guard…..

Moving his arm around her waist, he dug a thumbnail into the bare small of her back while whispering in her ear……

'Behave yourself Miss Middleton' he breathed into her ear as he felt her flinch with the pressure of his nail. Satisfied, he drew back placing a soft kiss on her ear as he turned to place a slight hand on Dana's back…..escorting the two ladies to his waiting table

………………..

Their dinners had been redirected to the growing table as the wine flowed and the conversations continued as if there had been no lou of a brief absence of the billionaire playboy

Dana had been seated next to Bruce, while Rebecca took up the empty seat next to Lucius Fox….

'So Rebecca, how do you know Bruce?' Lucius asked taking a sip of the café noir that had been served to the table

Rebecca raised her eyes to settle on Bruce. Dana….sensing the urge rising in her friend to reach across the table and utterly slug the playboy…jumped in to speak

'Well, Rebecca is new to the city…she's here to study at Gotham University, and up until a few hours ago she worked with me at the Starbuck's in the city center' she spoke casting her eyes upon her new friend

But her eyes were still locked onto those of Wayne's….even as she watched the Norwegian model lean in close to him and began to nip at his ear lobe.

He took no notice

It's like he's made of solid stone she thought to herself

'Actually Dana, I met Bruce a few weeks ago at a party my father Sir Charles hosted back home in England' she spoke up adjusting the left strap of her dress

She looked up at her friend sitting across from her and just as she expected….her mouth had dropped into an impressive O shape.

'Wait….SIR Charles?...that's aristocratic right….as in millionaire big country house….' She trailed off suddenly becoming aware at just who, her general company now consisted of.

'Yes'

'Oh wow….' She whispered suddenly smoothing out her short hair behind her ears

Bruce had turned to Dana to speak…when Rebecca suddenly jumped in….

'So Nathalie……how is that you know Bruce?...or did you just meet him tonight when you got the call?'

Bruce paused in his motion, and fixed a hard stare onto his 'guest' as she raised the wine glass to her lips

Nathalie looked down sheepishly…. 'I's ummm…. Through a friend' she stammered out in a broken accent looking over nervously to Bruce for a sort of comfort or rescue

'Well please let us know if he is a decent lay or not'

The stare between the billionaire and the millionaire would have killed anything that got in its crossfire….

'Miss Middleton, I think you've had enough fun for one night….I shall arrange for a taxi….'

'Oh yes, the commoner's choice of vehicle' she interrupted

Dana rose from her seat, 'Umm Nathalie would you mind coming with me to the Ladies Room, I need some assistance with uh…some wine I spilt on my dress' she motioned.

Rebecca watched as the two girls left the table, Sharon rose as well to show them the way as Lucius offered to arrange a ride…..

Sitting in her chair, she ran a finger over the entwined CC's of her bag, aware of his still piercing glare. He suddenly rose from his chair and before she could move from her's he placed his warm hands on either of her bare shoulder blades rubbing the pressure points

Strongly it felt good as she loosened her neck and tilted her head back, it coming to rest against his smooth chin….

'You really are a chip off the old block Rebecca…..' he growled moving his hands down further her shoulders

'Hmmm….but I am not a drunk….or beat my wife' she uttered as she felt him move his chin, his lips suddenly whispering into her right ear….

'Not yet anyways….but you're still young enough to even it out'

She snapped her head forward and shrugged off his hands, grabbing her bag as she stood, knocking her chair back as Bruce caught it swiftly

'Dana it was nice to meet you tonight' he spoke as he moved around to the three who had returned

Dana shook his hand as she nodded towards her friend…..turning back, he was meet with one of the most powerful and dead on upper cut assaults to the right side of his face

'FUCK!' he shouted as he stumbled back into the table, his head a furry of emotions….he wanted to smack her back, throw her up against the wall and make her scream, in a sense to treat her like the many scum of the earth he dealt with night after night……..

He leaned against the table, getting his bearings as Nathalie stood at his side looking confused as anything. He raised a hand to his chin that throbbed like a mother fucker as she walked by….pointing a finger at him…..

'Now we are even'

He watched her and her friend leave, to which as they exited, he caught sight of his alter ego's flashing sign in the sky

'An old friend indeed' Lucius spoke as he waved a waiter over


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Batman/Bruce Wayne – Christian Bale**

**Dr. Jonathan Crane – Cillian Murphy**

**Rebecca Middleton – Haven't decided**

**Alfred – Michael Caine**

**Lucius Fox – Morgan Freeman**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story….an extra special thanks to my reviewer**

**And…enter one Dr. Jonathan Crane….**

**Chapter 5**

**Song – Tomorrow Never Dies (Sheryl Crow)**

'God that felt good….wait not good….GREAT' she announced with a certain triumph

Dana still in a slight shock at how this evenings events had unfolded, sat quietly in the back of the cab beside the beaming teenager

'I can't believe you just sucker punched THE Bruce Wayne…in the face' she piped up twisting her bag strap in her clammy hands

Rebecca looked over to her friend, her face half hidden in the darkness…every once in a while lighting up with the moonlight

'Relax…he won't sue you' she offered holding out her hand

The cab went silent as a brief mist settled around the cab, dimming the lighting from the high street lamps to a soft glow

'Twenty five ten' the gruff cabbie uttered without turning around

Rebecca thrusted out a twenty and a ten dollar bill

'Keep your tip' she spoke with a happy tune as she watched Dana grasp the door handle and fling it open

Scooting across the tattered leather seating…..she was suddenly knocked back into the cab as Dana gave a cry and stumbled back part way into the vehicle

'What the hell?' Rebecca spat looking out the door around Dana's waist…

'He just stole my fucking purse!' she cried as the cabbie finally turned around….

Clambering out of the back no holds bared, Rebecca threw herself into a flight down the street…

'JESUS CHRIST!!! REBECCA FORGET IT!' Dana called after her friend but to no avail……….

Neither of the two girls felt the piercing eyes on their situation…..not least of all Rebecca…..of whom those eyes had focused their direction attention on…..

And had been on….all evening long

………

She rounded the corner so fast that everything seemed to blur….

'_No way in hell is this guy getting away'_ she swore under her breath as she knocked over a metal trash bin

'_Nice one. Why don't you just yell out here I am' she thought to herself_

She watched as he rounded yet another corner

'_When I get my fucking hands on your throat'_ she threatened as she rounded the same corner only a handful of seconds behind………

She stopped dead in her tracks….nearly falling back into the collection of metal and plastic cans………..

The scene in front of her looked to be something out of a fantasy movie as her eyes fell upon the body of the man she had been chasing down…but he was not standing on his own two feet

Instead, he was lifted a good three feet into the air by a cloaked shadow. The man tried in vain to kick his legs at a contact point with his captor, but to no avail

'What the fuck?' she whispered not daring to move a muscle. She simply stood frozen as she watched the helpless man drop Dana's silver purse to the dirty ground as the peculiar creature gave the man a violent blow the head with his own, to which he casually tossed the limp body against the brick wall feet in front of him with a sickening crack. She watched as he slumped down in a crumbled heap among the discarded garbage bags.

For a few seconds the only sounds heard in the alley were the settling of various pieces of garbage, heavy objects under the body and glass bottles rolling on to the cement…..

After that….

It was just the cold pants of her breathing heavy

She was not one to be scared, hell she had just chased down a man who was probably armed with either a gun or a switch blade down the block in the dead of night for a purse that probably had only a few bucks in it

But now……….

She was literally standing perfectly still out of sheer fear

Her eyes went wide as the dark creature turned to face her……

'Holy fuck' she breathed as her as her pupils took in the creature's physical appearance….

It was well over six feet in height, a black cape flowed behind, it almost looked like points on the top of its head…..

It almost looked like a ………….

It took a step towards her, at the same time her brain told her to get the fuck out of that dark alley

She spun around on her heels and ran for it. At full speed, her eyes blurred through sheer panic……..nearly at the end of the alley, she threw her head back to see if it was in pursuit of her…..

Nothing………

Like hell she was going to stop though

Whipping her head back around, her eyes barely had time to register the impending contact…..as she slammed full force into a heavy metal chest……..knocking her flat on her ass………

She threw a hand up to her head just as he approached her…….

'Going somewhere?' he growled….stalking towards her like she was a wounded animal caught in a snare, with a menacing eye

It was here that she got her first proper look at him….

His eyes were surrounded by black….. his smooth chin and pillow lips tightened into a fierce expression….. his statue completed with the extra pounds of rubber and bone crushing protection only added to the fear he commanded with his mere presence

She stared hard into his dark eyes as he leaned in close to her face

He was impressed…..she didn't flinch….

'Are you going…..to let me go?' she spat out the question as if there was acid on her pink tongue….trying to not show any of fear……….she looked back down the alley where the scene had taken place earlier………and caught sight of the silver purse in the moonlight

She turned her head and gasped as his face came within a few centimetres of hers

He saw her lips slightly tremble as he smiled darkly inside……

Raising a black gloved finger, he laid it gently against her bottom lip as he spoke words that the Devil might have used to tempt Eve into taking the first orgasmic bite into the forbidden fruit

'I'm not done playing with you yet' he growled quickly thrusting out his other hand violently muffling her terrified blood curdle scream……

……….

_(Credit to Sheryl Crow 'Tomorrow Never Dies)_

_How to tease  
How you leave me to burn  
It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near_

The air felt deliciously cool all around her…..

_Why all around her………_

Slowly…she opened her right eye…..

Lights…..blinking lights…..almost like twinkling little stars….

'_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…..How I Wonder What You Are……'_

She gave a shiver as she opened her left eye….

It was only when she heard the fading beeps and horns of the traffic stories below that she realized she was literally at the top of Gotham…..

Lying dangerous close to the edge of the skyscraper

'Jesus' she muttered still unaware of just how close she was….she licked her lips…tasting the hint of copper

A sudden movement to her left made her shift her head as her eyes set upon the crouched figure of……..The Batman…….

'Jesus!' her eyes went wide as she went to make a move…

'I wouldn't move too quickly…you'll fall to your death' he spoke in a raspy whisper

Rebecca paused as she slowly stretched out her right hand away from her body….it settling over the edge of the building….

He watched as she splayed her fingers, the cool night's air wrapping around…teasing the smallest hairs into attention

'Would you catch me if I fell? She asked in a low voice

Something in her voice sounded almost sad

'Do you want me to catch you?' he questioned watching to see if she would actually throw herself off the building

Blinking in surprise, she retracted back her hand

'No….but I need to get down….I'm afraid of hei…ightss….please…' she began to plead as her breathes shortened

There was no way he was going to let her off without pushing her to edge….perhaps to the edge of mental sanity….not after tonight's episode at the hotel

'Oh my god….please' she reached out a shaking hand towards him….she wasn't sure if he would it and pull her to him or to a more steady area…or if he would let her grasp think air……..

In his current state, he had no remorse for her. He looked at her as if she was a ruthless thug…..just another mental case gone ape shit who decides to blow up a building or murder the innocent…

But there was a part of him, deep down that had a soft spot buried deep within….

For her

He admired her courage, her willingness to defy, and that god damn right hook……

He blinked his dark eyes as she slowly extended both her hands towards him

And then………

She slipped

The horror on her face as she scrambled for dead air…..he watched as she fell offside………her scream piercing his very soul

Lunging off his perch, he flew after her….wrapping one protective arm around her waist…..in response she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his smooth chin and lips

He faulted for a brief moment as his lips met her cool cheek…..for a full minute they just dropped freestyle

_You bet your life  
Every night  
While you chase every morning die  
You're not the only spy out there  
It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near_

The sound of a device echoed through the air as he swung them to the flat roof top of a brick building

She refused to loosen her arms as he felt the wet tears of her eyes moisten his lips

It was truly, only of the first moments he had felt a tender emotion in his heart shaped box

………….

'BBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG'

She shot up in her bed…..fully clothed in her plunging neckline dress from the night before

Turning in confusion, her eyes landed on Dana's silver purse….which laid lovingly on the night stand

She ripped the receiver off the hook

'What?...hello??'

'REBECCA!...thank god. I've been up all night thinking you were laying dead in a fucking alley….what happened to you?'

She looked around her bedroom….nothing out of the ordinary; her white silk bed sheet had been draped over her slime figure

'I…I don't…..know…um can we talk….this afternoon?....go out for coffee….I need to talk to someone'

The sounds of music being blared over a stereo came into her ears, she must be at work….

'Of course Hun. I'm at work right now; I get off at one but let's meet at the university's café'

'Ya…sure I have to finish registering for my classes by noon'

'Ok. I'll see you then….ummm….did you find my purse?'

……………

She quickly showered and changed into black skinny jeans, a black and white stripped sweater, Mary Jane ballet flats, topped off with shoving her long chestnut hair up under rather messy beneath a brown page boy cap

She grabbed a large black coffee to go from the corner shop and caught the bus heading towards the school

'Brrr….' She mumbled as she approached the main gates of the gothic styled Gotham University. Approaching the main office, she knew that if there was no line up….it would take her only minutes to scribble her name as she already knew what classes she wanted…

'Organic Chem….Physics….Environmental Law, and Psychology'

She had just finished dotting her last i….when she was roughly bumped into the office desk. Pissed off, she spun around to face a young man, a bit taller than her with black rimmed glasses…who had the softest blue doe eyes she had ever seen….

'I'm terribly sorry….it's a bit crowded in this end' he offered pulling up his brown briefcase to his chest

'Ya a bit. Nothing like the chaos of registering for first year' Rebecca spat with a slight chuckle

'Indeed. I wonder how many will willingly subject themselves to the behavioural scienes this year' he spoke rather elegantly

'Are you taking any sciences?' she questioned as she watched him snake around a taller man.

He looked back to her

'It's my life.'

He extended his right hand to her….

'Dr. Jonathan Crane, Professor of Psychology'

She shook his cool hand… 'I've read your work….never seen a photo but interesting enough….fear and phobias'

He held onto her hand as he sized her up ' Well now…flattered I am….and you are?'

'Rebecca Middleton, currently unpublished' she mocked

'Currently, but hold's herself with a great promise' he smiled releasing her hand

Seeing the crowd beginning to wan, he moved away from her…..

'Don't be late on your first day of my class Miss Middleton' he spoke giving a dimpled shy smile

…………….

'So you ran after that asshole, and then what….you just gave up and went home?'

They had met at the school's café and after grabbing two cesar salads and bottle juice, they found an unoccupied booth

Rebecca sat in silence briefly, the sounds of orders being made, mindless chatter all around her filling her ears….

'I fell off a building' she whispered leaning in close

Dana gave a huge cough on her salad before displaying a confused look

'What do you mean you fell off a building?' she spat

She took a sip of juice….. 'Have you heard of the Batman?' she questioned

Again Dana chocked…. 'Jesus YES! The Dark Knight….the guy that saves the unfortunate from the crazy ass psycho's of Gotham…..he's a regular Robin Hood….I take it he's not too popular over in England?'

Rebecca looked to Dana with a smug…..

'He was the one who caught the guy that took your purse' she spoke reaching into her bag and pulling out the slightly dirty silver bag

'I tried to clean it off as best I could'

'Fuck me….your serious?' Dana questioned whispering

'Yes'

'How did you get home?'

She thought long and hard…..

'I have no idea….all I know is that your call this morning woke me up'

'So…..you ran into the alley….ahem…Batman caught the bad guy, gave you the purse, and then threw you off a building?' she spoke stuffing the lettuce into her mouth

'No….Jesus…..he…..was very cruel. He's fucking scary Dana….fucking messed in the head…..'

'But he didn't let you fall to your death' Dana pointed out with her fork

Rebecca paused mid motion of fork stabbing into a crouton…..

'Ya your right….he saved me'

Dana leaned back in her chair observing her friend rolling the bread crumb around the plate….

'Oh for god's sakes…eat Rebecca….you're making me look like a pig' she laughed…satisfied with the small smile that had creped up on her dear friend's lips


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Batman/Bruce Wayne – Christian Bale**

**Dr. Jonathan Crane – Cillian Murphy**

**Rebecca Middleton – Haven't decided**

**Alfred – Michael Caine**

**Lucius Fox – Morgan Freeman**

**The Joker – Heath Ledger**

**Harley Quinn – Brittany Murphy**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story….an extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf and saddie**

**Chapter 6**

**Song – Nothing In My Way ****(Keane)**

Her first day of class began Monday…thus allowing her the weekend to veg out, pick up textbooks, and hopefully catch up on sleep

No sooner had she woke up then the constant repetitive beats of the techno music began emitting from the apartment above hers

'Christ'…. She muttered as the steam from the coffee rolled up from the rim. She unfolded her morning paper, turning her attentions to the new announced race for Mayor in the City

That is until the crack head couple began arguing upstairs….

'Fuck this…I need to move' she muttered rising from the table, making her way to the cream colored fridge for some milk….removing the carton she gave a sniff…..

'Uh'

Dumping it into the garbage bin under the sink, she turned back to survey her tiny bachelor flat…..

'Hmmm….I need a solid night of sleep…..' she spoke to herself as she made her way to the bed and plucked out the two familiar blue vintage suitcases. Packing enough clothes for a couple days, she turned to her fridge to throw out the remains…..just as her mobile began ringing….

Lifting her head from the fridge, she moved to the table and looked at the caller ID….

It stated plain and simple…..

_MUM_

Rebecca felt the air leave her lungs a little too quickly for her likes…..

Placing the phone down on the table, she walked away….

'Sorry Mum, but I'm done with all of you' she spoke to the empty room as she moved back to the fridge, opening one of the compartments…..

……………

She didn't want to call a cab, but the threat of rain in the air….along with the darkening clouds….

She needed something to eat first….

Walking down her sidewalk carrying her two cases and her brown laptop bag over her shoulder….she was suddenly aware of car rolling along beside her at a snails pace…

Turning her head, she peered through her rimmed glasses at a very nice black Mercedes Benz…..

_There could be only one person in that car_….. she thought to herself as she turned her head back and kept walking

He rolled down the window beside him as he watched her walk….

_So stubborn child__….._

'Miss Middleton….could I offer you a ride to….your hostel?' he spoke leaning slightly out the window

She stopped at the sound of his voice….._of all the nerve_…

Setting her suitcases on the ground at her feet, she turned back with a turned up lip

Taking in the sight of the man before her, she smiled….

'Pity I didn't leave a mark on that preppy face of yours' she poked as she felt a raindrop

Looking up to the sky, she heard the car door open in front of her. Looking down, he had extended his hand in offering….

With soft eyes, he drew her in…. 'Just trying to show some humility and it's going to rain' he spoke softly

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the driver exit and round the front of the car….picking up her cases…placing them gently in the truck

Taking a step forward, Bruce recoiled back inside the luxury vehicle, allowing her to slide over the leather seats. The driver shut her door as for a brief moment; she was solely in the company of a man….fast becoming a real pain in her ass

Gazing out her window, she watched as the sidewalk scene began to breeze by her….what little trees planted on the walkway dashing by her eyes, the beginnings of congested foot traffic as people hurried to get to their destination before the rain hit….

'So how have you been?' he asked casually as if nothing had been amiss between them

Rebecca turned with bored eyes to her left, her eyes coming to rest on his brown black spotted tie…..perfectly tied….perfectly ironed no doubt

'I'm just peachy….Bruce….and how are you…..how is Nathalie?' she sassed the last part in a low tone

He cracked a smile…..knowing she wouldn't be able to resist

'She's great. Had to break our lunch date today….something about… being too tired to get out of bed this morning' he mocked as he unfolded the Gotham Times on his lap

_Smug bastard _

She was about to haul a string of choice phrases to him concerning their last conversation, when her eyes caught a grainy photograph on the paper folded on top of his black briefcase

Squinting her eyes…she could just make out….a spiked hand?...points a top of…..

Quickly…she leaned over towards Bruce and snatched up the paper rather violently from his lap as he let his mouth drop….

'Your welcome' he replied faking a stunned tone….

She raised an eye brow in his direction as she unfolded the half paper to its full height

'It's him' she whispered

Bruce tore his eyes from the tinted window and fixed them on Rebecca…

_Well it was nice for Batman to get press exposure every once and a while….what a coincidence he happened to be on page one….._

'Him who?' Bruce spoke, playing the fool as he checked his watch

She blinked her eyes in surprise as she tapped her finger against the picture….

'The Batman'

He looked back at her….

_God she looks like she's seen a fucking ghost _he thought, smiley internally

Clearing his throat….he looked down to her other hand, resting gently against the leather seat. Running a hand over his chin, he lowered it and barely grazed the healing cut on the top of her hand….

'What happened here?...you hit me with your other fist' he kidded running his thumb against the wound

She flinched violently at his touch….. 'Ahhh…um broke a glass doing the dishes….'

He ran his finger gently over the wound…causing Rebecca to look away from the paper. His eyes were fixed on the circles he traced along the healing cut, teasing the little hairs…

_Liar…..you sliced it open in the alley way on the dirty ground_

He looked up into her concerned eyes…..

'You don't have to be afraid of me'

She turned her head back to the paper, pulling her hand away into the safety of her lap, letting off a shiver at his words

'So….where am I dropping you?' he questioned taking his cell phone out of his inner jacket pocket

'Here'

He snapped his eyes up….. 'Rebecca's it's the middle of the intersection'

'I need to…..' she spoke rather confused still gripping the sides of the paper

'Robert, just head to the hotel please' Bruce commanded, scooting across the leather next to Rebecca.

'What are you doing?' she breathed taken aback that he had just invaded her space

'I'm not a complete bastard….and I want you to have lunch with me at the hotel….you're pale and all bones…..' he soothed

She didn't have time to spit out her response of ………..'Uhhh no' before he was on the mobile again making the preparations for their lunch

…………….

'Mr. Wayne…..welcome back…..'

He nodded and displayed a smile as he laid a gentle hand on Rebecca's back to guide her into the familiar dinning hall

She couldn't help but smirk as they past the table where she had let loose a fierce blow to her companions face nights ago

_Serves him right….probably won't be the last time_

The waiter pulled out a chair for Rebecca as Bruce pulled out his own. Settling down, the order for coffee was placed as Rebecca sat motionless in the gold tinged room

'So….have you started your classes yet at the university?' he asked to break the annoying silence as he turned off his mobile

'Monday. I start Monday' she offered

Again the silence enveloped around them

'So…how did you come to be interested in Batman……you just arrived in the city'

_He knew it was bold to ask, but damn it….he was curious __as hell_

'Apparently he is some god damn hero to the people….but have they really met him? I mean have they been exposed to him one on one?' she spat out moving her arm as a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of her

Bruce began to deposit perfectly cubed sugar into his cup….._play the fool play the fool…_

'I imagine it would be exciting to meet Batman in person, at least thrilling….though a guy, he paused to take a sip, who dresses up as a rodent…..must have issues….mental issues…..' he spoke calmly

'Does the thought of this….man, she forced out, not fill you with dread? She took a sip of the coffee looking to her right at a posh looking elderly couple sharing a meal together

She sighed

'You know….as long he doesn't come after the innocent people of Gotham….then why worry?' he breathed as their food orders arrived

Rebecca looked at him catching his eye…..

'Then why did he come after me?'

………………

'Another year…..another group of hapless students…..eh ?'

Jonathan Crane looked up from the note pad he was writing on, and capped his black fountain pen

'Yes, though I have a few that show some promise' he spoke sliding aside the journal article he had just finished editing….making notes in the margin of paper for things he felt still needed clarification

He made a swallow sound in his throat as he pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose

He sat at his standard issue wooden desk, seated in front of the large picture window that afforded his office a fantastic view of the south side of the University's campus. He watched with bored eyes as the two workers finished assembling the metal book shelf on the far side of the wall…..

Picking up one of the good Doctor's books, the fatter of the two maintenance workers placed it on the shelf….only to have the shelf come crashing down in a heap of noise and shattering glass as it also took out a decorative vase

Crane narrowed his piercing blue eyes as he tented his finger tips together against his lips

'So sorry Doctor Crane….we'll get this fixed right away…..'

'You'd better' he threatened, in a polite tone just as his office door swung open….a light tapping coming through

'Um excuse me….Dr. Crane?'

He tore his eyes off the idiots trying to recompose the shelf, as he settled onto a pair of svelte hips. Rising his eyes slowly, he rested on the face of a perky blond female…..

_Hmmm….a possible willing volunteer……_he thought….a million thoughts racing through his brilliant mind…..

His pulse began to race…..but not for the obvious reasons….

'Yes?....how can I help you?' he asked in a smooth voice and he caught the more obese of the two workers checking the new arrival out….

'Hi….my name is Megan Raller….I'm….starting in your first year Psych class on Monday…and I was just wondering…….' He watched as she approached his desk with grace. She didn't stop at the front; instead she moved around….dragging a finger across the desk as she approached the seated Psychiatrist.

An interrupting cough from the younger worker broke the murderous thoughts racing through his mind at the speed of light, as he glanced over

'All fixed Dr. Crane…..steady as anything….will there be anything else?' he asked trying to hide the beginnings of a smirk

Crane blinked his doe eyes in a slow motion…. 'No…..that will be all for now….'

Both he and the blonde watched as they exited the room, one hitting the other in the shoulder and whispering something before they closed the door behind them….careful not to smudge the still drying letters that stencilled out Crane and Psychology

He could practically feel the warmth of her….. as she sat on the edge of his desk less than a foot of distance between them

'I know that you are a hard marker Dr. Crane….and I just wanted to let you know….' She spoke in a flirty tone…. 'That I could make things really comfortable for you…if you make them comfortable for me' she purred as she reached out and brushed his suited shoulder

Shrugging his shoulder in a way that could almost signal a violent movement….he peered at her through his glasses before deciding to act on his plan of action

'You know what Miss. Raller…..'

'Megan'

A thin smile spread across his lips as he spoke her name…. 'Megan….I could really use your help with a little experiment that I am working on' he spoke as he slowly stood up

The blonde seated on the end of his desk, caught her breath in her throat…..as he moved directly in front of her….placing a hand on either side of her.

'Um. Sure….I can help. So….what kind of experiment is it?....I'm not going to be shocked or anything am I?' she asked giving a bit of a giggle and a blush as the Doctor moved closer to her….

Leaning his head in closer, he watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip….

'No No….nothing like that' he mirrored her giggle to put her at ease…. 'It's more of an experiment…. that looks at a person's reaction….to certain stimulants' he dragged out slowly blinking his blue eyes twice quickly causing his 'subject' to blush

'But there is one thing…..it requires a mask…..do you like masks….Megan?' he leaned in closer….so close that she could see the delicate lines on his smooth pink lips

'I like masks…..' she whispered as she closed her eyes….waiting for what she thought would be a sensual contact…..

Instead, he moved his head, making contact with her right ear with his lips as he whispered………..

'Would you like to see my mask?'

……..

SLAM

He closed the office door firmly behind him as he straightened his tie.

Briefcase firmly in hand….he proceeded down the empty corridor…..as his was the only office occupying the newly built floor of the gothic style building….

He had a Faculty Meeting in less than ten minutes…..and had to rush….finishing his 'experiment'

Sniffing…..he detected the scent of something stale….almost coppery

Placing a finger under his nose, he pulled back to reveal a smear of red liquid…

His own blood

Sniffing again, he pulled out a tissue from his pocket as he wiped his nose clean

Stuffing the bloody tissue back into his pocket, he ran a quick hand through his mop of dark brown hair……….

Not taking any notice of the few bits of coarse straw that fell from his hair to the tilted corridor floor……..


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story….an extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf and saddie**

**Chapter 7**

**Song – Pity And Fear (Death Cab For Cutie), The Freshman -Acoustic Version (The Verve**

They had finished their lunch as the rain tapered off into a light drizzle outside. Inside though, the atmosphere still held a chill air between the two diners……..

'So do you do anything other than buy luxury property, drive expensive cars, and date foreign models with little grasp of the English language? She asked finishing the last of her chocolate cake

He watched as she savoured the last bite of sweet flourless chocolate

_Oh sure….I fight crime in my spare time, haul in the criminally insane, and spend many days trying to get sleep and appear as a normal human being…_

He fixed a curious eye on her as the waiter slipped the crisp white bill onto the table, via a silver tray

'You seem like a very spiteful person Rebecca….not everyone in the world is a complete bastard….there are some that do their part in this city….he spoke taking a sip of the replenished coffee….

'Like your hero Batman' he breathed coolly

Rebecca froze narrowing her eyes at the man sitting smugly across from her

'You're just asking for another punch in the fucking face' she growled lowering her eyes in spite

Bruce lowered his eyes on hers…..burning with a sudden desire….

'Well now that you've alerted me to the possibility….i'll be on my guard' he spat casually tossing down his black no limit credit card to cover the lunch expense

She looked to the card on the table

Holding in her temper and frustration, she stood up as Bruce stood at the same time….

'Thanks for the lunch Mr. Wayne….but I need to get going….' She spoke fast, turning on her heel heading towards the check in desk in the foyer

Upon reaching it, she didn't see her blue cases or brown bag anywhere….looking around….her attention was drawn back to the impressive figure of Bruce Wayne, leaning against the check in desk replacing his credit card in his wallet.

He noticed her eyes in confusion as he held up a distinctive card….

A room key to the Plaza…

'Your suitcases were taken up earlier….come on….' He held out a hand as he tucked the card key into his pant pocket

Still mindful of how much he pissed her off, she figured she could afford a hint of gratitude…..after all, when was the last time her stomach was quite so full of delicious food

Walking towards him, she moved past towards the elevators as he offered a slight smile

…………

They didn't speak a word in the elevator

He was aware of just how close she stood…..too close for comfort…..

_Would she really try and take me out….here in the elevator?_ He wondered silently as he watched the climbing numbers continue up…..

The hairs on his neck began to stand…..

_B__eing Batman did have its perks_….as he sensed her arm moving in a swinging motion…..

It happened all too quickly………

She swung her arm with the intent to catch him in the chops once more…..when he wheeled around and roughly grabbed her arm in mid air, twisting it around he pinned it back behind her as she gave a painful cry…….

The anger in his eyes clouded his judgement as he thrusted her violently, chest first, into the button panel. Struggling, it only hurt more as her pent up rage got the better of her…..

'Fuck sakes, let me go' she cringed as she tried to back into him

Pulling her back into his chest still pinning her arm behind her, Bruce whipped her around to face him smashing her back into the panel….thrusting a fist out to the emergency stop button

The brief alarm ring, followed by the red emergency light lit up the elevator as the anger between the two shown through their pairs of eyes….

'I told you I would be on my guard' he growled pressing her harder against the panel….

'RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr' she muttered attempting to knee him or wound him in any sort of way that would loosen his grip

Sensing her great discomfort, he roughly raised her arms to pin them over her head….

'Keep struggling and you'll break your arm' he whispered watching her wither beneath him

He could see the growing anger in her eyes….

_Oh what fun it was to taunt her…..holding strength over her….Alfred had worn him time and time again that he needed to get his anger under control for someone who didn't deserve it would get serious hurt…..or even die_

She peered into his eyes as he held her still……

The emergency light blinking softly red….illuminated the two who were nearly at each other's throats…..

Rebecca looked up into his face…._so much rage….why so much rage?_

'You just hate having someone who's not afraid to stand up to you Bruce…I see it in your face…you want to kick the shit out of me….because for once….someone caught you off guard….' She spat as she closed her eyes wincing in pain as he tightened the grip on her wrists

Bruce dug a finger nail into her wrist as he squeezed

This time….he didn't feel any remorse for her…. and it was true….he wanted to throw her around

But now……

He looked down into her eyes…..almost to the very depths of her soul as she displayed a firm stubborn pout…

He wasn't sure how she would react…..or how he would react……

He watched as she moistened her lips just before he lowered his head towards her…..

Stopping a mere inch away from her lips, he heard her exhale a soft breath as he slowly touched his lips onto hers….

_Such a soft tender kiss….just a light touch…_

He didn't want to chance her reaction by letting her loose, but his mind ran with a million thoughts

The taste of her….how soft her lips were, and how they seemed to welcome his own

She felt him loosen slightly his tight grasp around her up stretched wrists….

She gently twisted her wrists as a sign of white flag surrender as she parted her lips against his deepening the kiss between them in the red light

Satisfied that she would not try anything, he loosened her arms as she wrapped them around his neck….he responded by firmly placing his hands on the small of her back

Feeling him push her back into the panel, Rebecca lifted her hand to the side of his face, running her hand threw his short brown hair…

He growled against her lips as the elevator suddenly lurched back into motion catching them both off guard

He pulled away first as she watched him run a hand through his hair and straighten his tie

The elevator dinged to a halt as the doors spread open. She stepped into the grand carpeted hallway tinged with gold when she felt something press into her left hand

She looked down…

It was the white card key he had held only minutes earlier

She looked up to his face_…….unreadable….. as if shielded by some sort of mask_……

'Pleasant dreams Miss Middleton' he spoke in a low tone as she watched the doors close in front of her….

She watched as the doors cut off her vision….

Turning around….she looked to the number on the key in her hand

Proceeding down the hallway, the carpet muffled her foot steps as she reached two fingers up to her lips….

………….

She had intended to get some rest before having to make her way up to the University's Bookstore….

But after the scene in the elevator, there was no way she could rest in peace

'What's happening?' she muttered into the mirror….ask if beckoning a response from her tired reflection

'He's never showed any….I've never showed any….what is going on?'

Deciding that she could not stay still enough with the thoughts racing through her head, she turned the facet letting the warming water run over her fingers

Closing her eyes, she savoured the warmth…….

_The__ feel of being shoved hard as he pressed against her…._

_How his lips felt as they gently parted hers…._

'Snap out of it Rebecca' she scolded herself…..' No sense in falling for an asshole' she mouthed as she splashed the warm water on her face. Turning around, she grabbed the towel to dry

Tossing it haphazardly onto the edge of the sink, she changed her sweater and grabbed her jacket

…………………..

'Found all but one….' She muttered to herself

'For which class are you looking for?' a voice from her left right emitted

She looked up to see a young man, no doubt a fellow student

'It's first year Psychology…..for Dr. Crane'

'Hmmm I think the psychology texts got moved over there….but there is another book that's required that's not out on the shelves yet…..' he spoke shifting his basket of books

'Really?' Rebecca looked to her printed out list scanning the books required for Psych 101.

'I don't see anything else on here?'

'You might have an old list….but there is a new book needed for the first half…it's actually written by Dr. Crane' he announced with a impressive tone

He moved out of the way to allow other students past, 'I think you can only get the book from Dr. Crane….it's past four so I doubt he'd be in his office, I'm going Monday before class' he spoke as he turned to get into the congesting checkout line

Rebecca looked at her watch….it's twenty after…he'd probably be around somewhere. But she had enough reading to keep her occupied until she could make it to his office

Standing in line, her mobile began to buzz…

'Hello?'

'Hi hun it's Dana…how's it going?'

Rebecca smiled happily at the sound of her friend's voice….followed by a furrowed brow as the sound of something crashing in her background came over the phone

'Having a bad day?' she asked shifting the phone to her other hand as she sat down her basket of overly priced books

'Kinda….hey are you free tonight for a movie or something?'

'I was going to try and get a start on the readings for my classes….but ya I can spare a bit….how about dinner?....my treat' she offered as she moved ahead in line, kicking her basket in front of her

'Sure sounds good meet me here at the shop?'

'Sure, I'm just paying for some textbooks and need to make a stop at my Professor's office, but ya I'll be there within the hour'

The said their goodbyes as Rebecca lunged up her basket with a heavy thud onto the counter….

'And I'm not even finished yet' she smiled to the tired cashier who began to ring in expensive hard covers

……………….

The rain had begun again almost as soon as she had stepped out of the bookstore door

'Oh come on….this is ridiculous' she muttered getting a better grip on the white bags

She ducked out into the rain just as soon as a shoulder grazed hers….and magically the rain was no longer hitting her face…..

Her eyes shot to her left as she looked into the face of her Professor….

'Uh…Dr. Crane' she exclaimed in a surprised tone 'I was just going to try your office….'

She noticed that he was dressed a long black trench coat, the ever present black rimmed glasses, and was holding a black umbrella over his head….shifted slightly to cover hers as well

'Miss Middleton, you are very unprepared for the ever changing weather of Gotham City' he spoke in that elegant tone as they continued to walk forward

'So I've noticed'

He looked down to her _My my….she is quite a pretty one….._

'I'm afraid I am not heading back to my office until Monday….' He spoke in a satisfied tone

_Damn….oh well just means I can concentrate more on these other readings for now_ she thought

Giving the umbrella a shake, he closed it shut as they reached the building's underpass

'Oh Ok….I'll focus on the other classes….though I have a feeling they will be no where as interesting as yours' she replied hoping it would break him….

He turned towards her 'I do apologize but it will have to wait….I won't penalize you for not having the readings completed….I just have experiments at my lab at Arkham that needs attention to' he pressed in a cool tone

'Well as long as I don't get written up in your bad books' she laughed turning to exit out the building to the waiting city bus

He watched her exit….. _You'll soon enough be in my books Miss Middleton_…..he whispered in his head….

'I wonder what it is that truly causes you fear…….' He sang into his chest as he check his watch, briskly making a break for the side door

………………

'That's a lot of books'

'Tell me about it….and I'm still missing a few'

They had settled into the only empty booth in the Starbucks shop. Dana had offered for them to go elsewhere as she saw the dirty looks being thrown at her from the other employees…..they had all heard of her being sacked on her first day for unprofessional behaviour…..

'So I saw your boyfriend today' Dana spoke as Rebecca took a bit of her espresso brownie

She coughed hard as bits of crumbs escaped her lips and fell onto the table top

'My who?'

Dana smiled…. 'Oh come on….I can see it…..you like him Rebecca…'

Rebecca shift in her seat…. 'Uh ya….about as much as I like snakes' she spat back looking out the window at the scurrying streetwalkers trying to find cover from the rain

Dana took a sip of her tea.... 'I think you two will get so pissed off at each other that you'll both realize there's an attraction between you two'

She swung her head back to face her friend _Who the hell had she been talking to?_

'I don't like him Dana'

'Everyone else does….those two girls over my right shoulder….they are in here EVERY single day….waiting to see if he will show up again. It was the first time, since I've started here, that he actually came in here himself' she noted as she watched Rebecca glance over to see the same two girls that had been pringing themselves behind him the day she had worked here

Until he got her fired

'He got me fired….how does he not know that I don't need the money….maybe I do…maybe'

'Oh just let that drop….you're not Starbucks material….'

Rebecca narrowed her eyes as she took up her coffee cup…. 'Should I take that as a compliment or something sinister' she breathed filling her mouth with the hot liquid

Dana smiled and ran a finger through her bangs

'A compliment of course. Your lucky….I wish I was in your position' she looked down at her lonely plain scone on the white plate

Rebecca sighed…. 'My life has been hell from the moment I arrived on this planet…a mother that is slowly drinking herself to death and a father that cursed day in day out for having a daughter….who has the notion that my only goal in life should be to grow up and marry some rich billionaire and live a life in the Hills'

'It's not for me…..from an early age, I knew I was going to make a difference and by hell I will'

Dana pursed her lips at her friend's sour, yet determined face…. 'Well you know, having a rich billionaire husband could help you out in that respect' she joked, laughing as Rebecca smiled and threw her balled up napkin at her chest

………………

The only sounds came from his black dress shoes, marching down the stainless corridor of the infamous mental hospital….

He looked straight ahead as he gently swung his black briefcase along side of him

Flashing his nametag to the guard on duty as he was met by the brief wave of hand to signal him threw

On his way, he passed by the tightly locked doors that held some of the more sensational of Gotham's most famous on either side of him…..

He glanced at some of the names on the face plates….

_Matthew Manson….Richard Parker…._

Rapists….Murderers….The Criminally Insane….

He blew a puff of air through his pursed lips as he continued on down the silent cold hall. Reaching into his pocket, he jingled the set of keys that held many of his darkest secrets, deep down both inside and the outside

Pushing open the hallway door, he breezed through down the winding white stairs, whistling a few notes as he pulled a white card from his pocket

Upon reaching the bottom stair, he pushed the card into the entrance slot, and with a satisfied click, he pulled open the door, stepping into the darken hall

The muffled sounds of sobbing and sniffles came from the corner of the dark room. He kept this room for the specific purpose of 'entertaining his guests' and considered it a privilege to share it with others…..even if they weren't exactly willing to be here….

He slammed the door shut behind him as the lone man seated on the metal chair looked up, nodding his head, he stood up and gave a final glance to the other person seated in the room

Crane watched him leave, smiling as the sound of a deadbolt came sliding into place…slicing the silence in the air

For a moment he just stood in the darken room, adjusting his eyes to fall upon where his guest of honour sat…all wrapped up like a pretty Christmas package

Clicking his tongue in cheek, he reached over and flicked the dirty switch…lighting up the room with a sudden pulse of energy of overhead fluorescent bulbs. And even though she had a nylon bag tied around her head, she gave a gasp in the degree of lighting…

Her efforts to try and scream….or even speak an intelligent word were useless as the gag in her mouth, shoved so far in, allowed her not even the hint of verbal speech. She sensed that the someone in the room was quite close to her….she couldn't smell anything, but she could hear the timid steps of shoes approaching her….rounding her….

'I must apologize for the extra caution and wrapping that was taken to get you here…Miss Raller' he spoke placing an emphasis on her last name, 'But when you agreed to be…such a willing participant….well', he paused with a sudden joy to his tone, 'Well it excited me to the point where I didn't want to loose you'

She tried to move, her arms….her legs…her head….anything to get a better look of what was happening, or where she was at least…..

'Oh my dear, it's no use to try and move….you're being held quite tightly together….' The sound reached her ears as the tears started to fall from her stinging eyes…she recognized the voice….

Feeling the gentle pulls of the strings under her chin, she tried to squirm her head away from the brush of his finger tips….once she would have tried to seduce him in the efforts for a guaranteed passing grade….but now…..after witnessing a taste of his true demeanour, all she wanted to do was to run away….far away….

She wasn't prepared for the sudden violent force of the nylon bag being ripped off her head as she closed her eyes so tightly to shield from the burning bulbs that tried to seize their way into her retna's

She felt a cool finger tip graze the edge of her lip over the crusts of dried blood…

She pulled back in utter fear….keeping her eyes firmly shut

He lowered his face close to her exposed ear… blowing a bit of breath

'Will you open your eyes? For me please? He asked in a calm tone removing his rimmed glasses, carefully folding them and placing them in his blazer pocket

She tried to shake her head in defiance but to no avail

To say he was having fun with his 'volunteer' was an understatement. He was excited beyond belief that he would finally be able to try out his new drug….one that had taken nearly two years to develop….but now his pretty volunteer was not being so co-operative….and it was beginning to piss him off

'M..eee…ggg…aaa…nn' he drawled out in a seductive whisper with moistened lips close to her ear

He could see that her lashes were soaked with tears….

_Such a brave girl….._

Taking on a more directive tone, he placed a hand under her shaking chin bringing his face in close…..

'I would suggest you open your eyes right now…..because if you don't' he paused letting his first words time to sink in, 'I'll pin your eye lids to your forehead' he growled tightening his grip on her chin

She began to shake uncontrollably as he watched her wet lashes flutter slightly….though not open

'Alrightly….if that's your choi….' He began

He knew she would open them, and as she did the horrific fear in her eyes…radiating out from her pupils as she made contact with his blue eyes, could have killed a man in his step

He smiled, the light from above catching the twinkle in his glistening eye, as he loosened his grip on her chin.

'That's better my dear' he spoke calmly. He watched as her eyes darted around the plainly painted white room from left to right

'I want to thank you again for volunteering your time to helping me out….this could be a rather important breakthrough in my research….and to have such a willing student' he paused as he watched the tears roll down from her eyes down her red stained cheeks coming to rest on the grey standard issued Arkham Asylum straight jacket… 'Well it means a lot'

He straightened up, brushing off the invisible dirt from the front of his jacket, as he made his way to the metal table where he had rested his briefcase.

'Is there anything I can do to make your stay here with me a bit…more comfortable?' he asked in a sincere tone

_Is he fucking serious?....._

She fixed her blurred vision on his form struggling to make an audible sound

'Hmmm…I suppose I could remove that gag…again I apologize for having to use it, but you just refused…. to shut your fucking mouth' he threatened walking back to her.

Removing the gag, Megan cough violently…..heaving in deep breaths of air…..to the point where she felt that her lungs would collapse out of sheer exhaustion

'Whaatt…please Dr. Crane…..I …let me go….I won't tell anyone….I won't I won't I promise'

He knew she would try to plead her way out. He even expected her to start screaming before he had the chance to administer the drug into her blood stream….

'No No….. I greatly accept your proposal to help me' he spoke as he flashed a half smile, turning around making his way back to the table

'Please……….I'll….i'll scream……….they…they will hear me……' she threatened raising her voice to above acceptable in a small room

He clicked open the case and with a bored tone, gave his response….

'My dear, this is a mental institution…..scream your fucking lungs out…..and join the crowd of coos' he laughed as she watched him remove the first taste of sadistic treasures that she had been exposed to in his office only hours before….

'Oh god….please…..AHHHHHHHHH' she struggled to free herself. Violently she snapped her head back and to the sides, grinding her teeth in the pain as she felt a throb reach her collar bone from her shoulder

He watched with pleasure as she struggled endlessly, forming his mouth into a small O, as he was pretty sure she had just dislocated her left shoulder in the process

She let out a scream of pain as he took a step towards her.

'Now….Megan, he used her first name, this is not going to help me….'

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes….

'I think you need something to take your mind away….' He spoke as he suddenly thrusted out his right hand inches from her face to release the snap of a small blue capsule……he watched as she coughed and breathed in the white cloud of what could have been dust from a chalk brush

It was all around her, it filled her nostrils, her eyes, her ears…..travelling deep down into her lungs…..mingling with her blood….

Gasping for air, she screamed in sheer terror…..as he stood watching her wither, holding the mask in his hand

Smiling he slipped on the poorly stitched burlap straw sack, adjusting the hanging noose cord against his red tie…..

He thrusted a hand to her face as she tore open her eyes……..heart beating fast she screamed a bloody murder as she began to convulse in an utter mental and physical breakdown…………….

'What……… are you so afraid of?.....................' he growled bringing his stitched lips against hers in a fitting farewell kiss from the devil…………

_(Credit to The Verve, The Freshman)_

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession**

**SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO THIS VILLIAN IS WITH THE 12/6 CARD :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Song – ****Take It From Me (The Weepies)**

He had been waiting on the roof for nearly forty minutes since he had flipped the switch.

And still no sign of him.

Buckling his chin down into his jacket collar, Commissioner Jim Gordon stared out at the buildings in front of him and below as his breath caught in the cool night's air.

'Perhaps he has a date' he muttered to himself, turning to head back down the stairs of the police headquarters.

'No time for dates I'm afraid.'

Gordon turned around to see his friend crouched on the side the ledge, his cape blowing around him like a ship's sail.

'I never doubted for a moment that you wouldn't show up, at least not on this night. We really need you' he spoke thrusting his hands deep into his pockets, a furrowed look to his brow.

'What's going on?'

The commissioner ran a hand threw his short hair 'There's been a string of robberies in the city. First, we didn't think they were connected, that is' he pulled out a clear evidence bag from his pocket taped shut with red tape. Handing it over to the dark knight he provided more elaboration

'Funny thing is, it's not banks that are being hit…more like China shops, Novelty stores, Bookstores specializing in first editions….in fact, from one store a collection of CS Lewis's Alice in Wonderland' was taken…worth nearly five thousand dollars' he spoke slightly troubled

'Has anyone seen them in action?' the growl came as he looked to the evidence bag

'No. By the time the call comes in…they are long gone. We have a theory of at least four counting the separate shoe sizes and prints'

'Any ideas on what this means?' Batman asked tracing a finger over the face of the bristol board card displaying a 12/6

'Not a clue a twelve over a six, I have no idea'

'Hmmm. Perhaps…'

He didn't finish as the sudden shrill of police cruisers from down below echoed through their ears. Gordon looked to his right…turning back to nothing

'He's always on his toes' he breathed looking down at his feet to see the evidence bag

………………….

Rebecca had left Dana at her apartment after they had polished off the Indian take out. The Nan bread had been slightly burnt but the chicken dishes had been just right for spices.

'No…no. It's only a fifteen minute walk to the hotel I'll be fine'

Still Dana had pleaded for at least a cab ride, but was refused along with the offer of bunkering down on her couch.

'I'm walking….watch me walk out the door' she chided as she bid her ado's, stepping out into the cool air.

Giving a shiver, she bundled up her pea coat and took a firm grip on her bookstore bags.

'God sakes, I'm going to have muscles the size of anvils before I get back to the hotel' she spoke into the cool air as she walked down the steps, turning right.

For a Friday night, there were not a lot of people out and about, at least not in the area she was walking in. As she walked, she passed an elderly couple holding hands, giving a sigh she suddenly remembered a time when her parents had shown affection for one another

Pushing the thought and vision of her parents clear out of her head, she walked briskly towards the twinkling lights of the city center.

………………….

He swung from building to building

The sound of his cape fluttering in the wind as he dove from the tops of the buildings down to the near crowds of people, unaware of the commotion above them.

He was following the wails of the police sirens….another break in perhaps?...perhaps the police would catch the thieves without his help…perhaps he would be needed

It was the sound of three gun shots and a terrifying scream from his left that drew his attention. Forgetting the sirens, he perched on the ledge of an apartment high rise and listened.

Another scream was enough to redirect his attentions.

'You're on your own' he rasped in the direction of the police cruisers speeding away, lights flashing and sirens screaming into the cool night

He turned forward and without a second's thought, threw himself off the ledge…soaring towards the darkened alleys of the night.

Landing on top of a vacant building, he looked down into the alley where the last scream had come from

He couldn't see anything amiss

Taking out his grappling hook gun, he fired it into the dark and swung down for a better inspection

Landing with a thump, slightly causing a splash in the puddle, he could see the outline of someone slumped over against the wall…was there where the screams had come from?

Cautiously he approached the shape, and stopped abruptly when something made a loud crunch under his foot. Stepping back he peered for a closer look…

_Pearls_

His eyes went wide

Pearls, laying on the dirty ground….some scattered about….some still attached to the string

'_It's ok Bruce……….don't be afraid………'_

He shot his head up from the ground looking into the dark

'_A little opera goes a long way…right Bruce?'_

'What the fuck…..?' he muttered as the lump began to stir

He made his way towards it as the voices continued in his head….

'_And why do we fall, Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.'_

'I think I've been stabbed….please…help me' the cry came in a pitiful voice full of weakness

It wasn't until she focused her eyes on his looming shadow that she blacked out in fear

……………….

'_All that damn girl does all day is read and write bullshit that no one will ever want to read. What the hell is the point of it all….she really needs to be sent to a boarding school further away'_

'_Oh Charles, leave her be, she is just a child'_

'_She's fucking thirteen years old. Barely has any friends, and makes no effort to be social or polite to the guests we welcome here'_

'_Well I wonder who she gets her stubborn attitude from'_

The voices of her parents echoed through her mind as she turned her head from left to right. She could have sworn they were on either side of her, shouting in her ear.

With a violent last turn, she quickly opened her eyes, to find herself staring at rather dark gritty sharp points hanging from the ceiling

_Stalactites _

_Should one fall it could get quite messy_

_Wait a minute…_

She tried to move her arms but to no avail.

'What the hell?' she muttered flexing her fingers

'You're strapped to the table….for your own protection'

Rebecca threw her head to the left as her eyes went wide. Struggling to loosen her wrists, she kicked her legs against the table letting out an awful crash against the metal

But nothing. No release….no change in the strapping

'Where am I' she shouted as he walked towards her side

Holding her breath as he reached her side, he extended a gloved hand from his side…

'My home'

'Why am I here, and….why am I strapped to a table?'

He looked down at her as he brushed two gloved fingers against her exposed side

'You were stabbed; I couldn't leave you in the alley. You've been stitched up, but you'll need time to heal'

She winced at the pressure of his fingers 'You should have just left me in the alley instead of bringing here …to this fucking….hole in the ground' she spat pissed off at not being able to move

'You're lucky you tied me down, looks like it was for more of your protection then mine' she added giving an angered sigh as she closed her eyes

Hearing the quick wings and seductive coos of the bats that hung from the ceiling top, she tried her best to relax…knowing that she wasn't going anywhere soon

It was the hurried and violent snap of stiff fabric, followed by the violent pound of heavy metal against metal as Rebecca tore her eyes open to see him standing above her, feet on either side of her lower torso

'I'll scream' she threatened feeling the tension grow in the pit of her stomach

He fixed a curious eye on her. 'Well like you said, you're in a hole'

She watched as he leaned down closer, being careful not to touch her. She felt the tip of his cape drift across her exposed abdomen as she turned her head away from him.

No sounds were heard from either of the two, except for the sudden slice of the switchblade coming to life

She closed her eyes in desperation….

_Jesus Christ is he crazy enough to gut me?_

Holding her eyes tight, her thoughts ran through her day's latest adventures….purchasing her textbooks, her brief meeting with the handsome Dr. Crane, coffee, dinner and laughs with Dana, the look on her face once she bit into the burnt Indian bread…..

Her lunch with Bruce Wayne…the kiss they shared in the elevator. The passion and precision, how rough he had been with her body, but how gentle he had been to her amateur lips

Was she ever going to see him again?

Was this crazed maniac going to kill her on this table?

She waited for the pain. But it did not come

Instead, she felt the gentle graze of the switchblade tip run against her inner wrist as the straps around her right wrist went tight….then all of a sudden

She was loose

At least one arm was loose

Slowly turning her head, she didn't see him, but the strap had been sliced clean. She raised her wrist for inspection and upon seeing no blood, tried to prop herself up. Succeeding only so far as her other wrist would let her

'You're here somewhere' she whispered to herself scanning the darken area ahead and beside her. Turning her attention back to her strapped wrist, she tried to tug

Nothing

She groaned as she began pulling as hard as she could…that is until she felt the presence behind her

She stopped cold knowing that he was standing directly behind her.

'Should I even try to get away?' she spoke in a monotone voice, her hand still gripped around her the strap

The swoosh of his cape met her ears as she tried to move to the head of the table, twisting her wrist to a painful angle

'Owww'

She cried out as the pain shot up through her wrist. He was standing now right where she had just been

'Fuck you' she spat wincing at the pain 'Just get it over with…kill me, beat me, whatever, don't keep me waiting'

She watched as he just stood…staring at her

_What the hell is he waiting for?_

He calmly walked over to her….after all, where was she going to go?

She watched as he near close to her

'Get aw….HEYyyyy!'

She didn't see it coming….the needle he held in his closed hand to which he pressed into her strapped wrist

He caught her before she blacked out completely, before her head came crashing down on the metal table

Picking her up, he sliced the remaining strap to her wrist as he carried her in his arms bridal style towards the tumbler. Laying her gently in the seat, he stood looking down on her

_Oh how much he wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms as she slept…._

'Master Bruce…..'

He turned to the calling of his trust friend

'Alfred, what am I doing?' he questioned softly removing his mask and running a hand over his tired eyes

'It appears Sir, that you have a very peculiar dating habit' he remarked noticing the familiar girl slumped over in the tumbler

'It's Rebecca Middleton. We attended her father's party weeks ago'

'The man that tried to pawn her off as a gift?' Alfred spoke un amused

Bruce fixed an eye on him as he sat down on the rock , 'Yes'

'Pardon me for saying this Master Bruce, but it looks like, you might have a bit of an infatuation with this young girl.'

He watched as Alfred walked towards the metal table, fingering the sliced straps before he noticed the white card key left lying on the table.

'You might need this to lay your sleep beauty in her gentle slumber' Alfred spoke as he handed him the card, 'Well, Bruce Wayne will need it' as he proceeded to head back up the staircase

'She's not too fond of me Alfred' Bruce spoke to the disappearing back

'Not too fond of you Sir? Or the Batman?'

'Both'

'The only thing I can suggest Sir, is that you woo her in only one identity….the place could use a woman's touch'

Bruce shot his eyes up in dismay. 'I'm not wooing anyone Alfred'

He watched as Alfred shot a quick smile

'In time Sir'

…………………………

She woke up in a daze

Her head hurt like hell and her side was killing her

'Hmmmm…mmmm' rolling over she noticed her white card key on the side table of her hotel bedroom

Throwing her head back down on the pillow she growled 'Least I am still alive' before placing a hand on her bandaged side

'And in one piece'


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession**

***I have based my Mad Hatter on Gene Wilder with his costume taken from the Animated Series of top hat, bow tie, and dress outfit**

****So we have Dr. Crane slowly becoming the Scarecrow, and the introduction of the Mad Hatter, and a blossoming romance between Bruce and Rebecca**

**Chapter 8**

**Song – ****People Are Strange (The Doors), The Mad Hatter (Brett Marshall Lefferts)**

'What is fear?'

His question echoed out from the wooden platform set to the far right of the stage

He surveyed the vulnerable and extendable minds that sat in the crowd facing up at him.

He watched as they typed on their fancy laptops, scribbled messily trying to keep up with his words, while some others simply relaxed, hands on head as they let their tape recorders do the work

He breathed deep in annoyance as he pushed the black rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

_So many minds out there….the endless possible reactions…. _

He could feel the excitement growing in the pit of his stomach

_I could make anyone of you spoilt children bow down before me, cringe at t__he sight of something you love, make you scream in terror at the sight of your worst nightmares_

A cough emulated from the front row as he blinked in surprise, looking to the hands raised within the audience

He pointed to the first hand in the front row, stepping out from the platform to reveal his all black suit, white dress shirt and red tie.

'Yes, you in the front'

She was sheepish. Flattered that he had picked her to answer the first question in his lecture

_Well don't just sit__ there trying to look pretty, SPEAK FOR FUCK'S SAKES!!!_

'Um…fear can be both emotional and physical, um…it's an emotional response to what might pose as threats or danger' she spoke hoping to gain favour

He sighed, pursing his lips into a bored pout

_Christ, always the same response_

He turned and walked back to the platform, clicking a switch as the students looked about them, the lights began to fade in the auditorium

The glow from his laptop lit up his face as the soft blue screen reflected back in his clear glasses as he began to speak…

'Fear is everything. It can consume us, it can make us stronger, it can make us weak in the knees.' He began as he clicked the play button, and took a step back in the shadows of the right wing

The screen went from blue to displaying a slightly grainy black and white video clip coming slowly into focus as the narrator began to speak over the booming speaker system

… 'Studies the behaviour of babies. To Watson, we arrive with a blank state….to prove that environment is more powerful….we introduce Baby Albert'

He watched the crowd of students furiously take down notes and watch the black and white images on the screen

_Oh the best is yet to come_

The scenes played across the screen as the baby boy was introduced to an array of live animals. First a dog, then a small monkey tired to a leash, followed by a burning tray of newspaper set inches from the tot's grasp. Lastly, a white rat was placed in the child's lap as he cooed and awed at the first introductions

'The Doctor then placed the rat in the child's lap again, this time accompanied by a loud bang. He does this numerous times to signal fear conditioning'

The screen then went dark

'Fear can be learned. Objects that become the focus of one's fear may have once been a welcomed sight, another time they can be caused by traumatic events. Accidents if you will' Dr. Crane spoke from the darkness

Taking a step out from the shadows, he brought up another file; one of his personal files and as he clicked it open, he couldn't help but let out a devilish smile

……………………..

'May I suggest Sir, that you extend an invitation to your birthday celebration to Miss. Middleton'

'What?'

Alfred looked in the driver's mirror to his charge, sitting in the back seat of the Rolls Royce dressed to the nines in a navy blue suit with a light blue tie

'What I mean is that her delightful youth would lighten the guests a bit. Bruce Wayne's guests. And she is quite a lovely girl if I may say so'

'She right hooked me in the face, and tried once more the other day Alfred' Bruce spoke opening up his newspaper to the business section

Alfred caught his eye in the mirror: 'Precisely Sir'

Bruce shot him a look of dismay as he loudly fluffed the paper in the air

'I'll think about it'

……………………..

'I think I'm going to be sick….'

'Jesus…is he….oh my god…he's scratching the skin off his arms….I have to get out of here!....'

'How long is he going to play this?....'

'Look at her eyes…SHE JUST BIT OFF HER FUCKING TONGUE!!!'

'I just….spit on the floor, I need air, finish my notes'

He watched from the podium as those whose stomachs were not up for the task, scampered out of the lecture hall…..hands over mouths.

He could hear the mixed whispers from the remaining students. His evil smile was half hidden in the dark as he brought his eyes up to the primary footage shot of some of the co-operating patients, and, some of those no exactly willing to be terrified…..

'_What were you afraid of as a child?' _

'_Nothing man…nothing scared me….' _The patient in red spat out towards the boyish looking Doctor

'_I'm sure there was something….'_

'_Like I said Buddy, nothing'_

The camera swung around to show the young Doctor, just out of University, stirring a cup of clear liquid

'_You must be thirsty, here' _he spoke setting the plastic cup down on the table in front of the Arkham inmate. The guard took a step forward, and loosened one of the leather straps holding the man to the chair

'_You know Doc….you're alright_.' The man spoke taking a deep sip from the cup

He remembered this patient. In Arkham for murder in the first degree. Confessing to bashing in his pregnant girlfriend's skull with a wrench, he claimed that he was just following orders from Lucifer

'Hmmmm' the sigh escaped from his lips as he continued to watch the old film footage, noticing that the remaining students in his class had their eyes glued to the eight year old footage

'_Man…this water tastes weird….'_ He spoke roughly placing the cup back on the table as the guard re strapped his wrist

'_I added a little something extra to it, think of it as a sweetener'_ Crane spoke, sitting down at the table within arms reach. Adjusting the white lab coat, he was sitting on awkwardly, he took out a note pad and black fountain pen….but then he paused

'_Gross, I think I'm gonna be sick….that's not sugar'_ Red spat, spitting saliva to his right. _'Ahhhh….shit man my stomach…..what did you give ME?'_

Crane watched patiently as the inmate began to shake his head from side to side. He violently tried to twist his wrist but was strapped down too tightly

'_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?????'_ he began to violently shake….

'_HHEEYYYY…HOW DID THOSE GET IN HERE…..I..FUCK MAN….THOSE SNAKES….SNAKES!'_

His horrific screams, followed his every move as he began to wrench his wrists against the leather straps….blood began to emit from the top of the straps as the patient began to seize in his chair

The camera came to rest on the side profile of the young Dr. Crane, who was calmly jotting down something in his notepad

He seemed to take no notice of the violent trashing and screaming of the man sitting directly across from him. He only seemed to take notice when the table began to violently shift from the blunt force of Red trying to bash his face in to the metal siding, causing him to lift his pad off the surface to finish writing

The camera shifted upwards to the florescent lightening, as it barely caught the wide eyes of Red, now bleeding from his eyes, as he thrashed his head from side to side teeth blazing in the effect to grasp the invisible reptiles off his shoulders and arms with his canines

As the camera was still focused on the ceiling, the words of the young doctor could be heard, although slightly muffled…..

'_Patient seems to be suffering… from a delusional episode of Ophidiophobia. No doubt brought on from an early childhood experience.' _

The camera suddenly switched off, just as Crane flicked on the overhead lights of the auditorium. He counted about twenty students left in their seats.

_Not bad, last year he had just fewer than thirteen _

He tapped the microphone on the podium side as it screeched against the hall walls. 'I see that our numbers have dwindled. For those who have remained, you're attendance is appreciated and duly noted' he smirked as he shut the laptop lid

'Read chapters one through four for next week' he lectured as he bent down, picking up his brown laptop bag off the floor.

He watched as his faithful students began to leave the hall in single file with their books and bags before he spoke again into the sound system…

'Would Miss Rebecca Middleton, please come see me before she leaves'

…………………………..

The day had been dreadfully boring.

Meetings, filled with meetings, filled with inspecting the new techno logics department on the fourth floor. To say the least, he was exhausted

He glanced at his watch: 2:56pm

Running a hand through his brown hair, his mind wandered back to the morning's conversation with Alfred…

'_It's your birthday next week Master Bruce, I take it the usual party favours will be in order?'_

_Bruce glanced up from the bathroom sink pausing his razor stroke. 'It's just a birthday Alfred, no need to get excited' he spoke as he continued with his morning routine_

'_You are turning thirty one Sir…at least have __the party for identity sake'_

'_Fine. Invite the usual' Bruce coughed before splashing the warm water over his face_

'Maybe I should ask Rebecca to come…' he mumbled to himself, unaware that his secretary was creeping up on him. He spied her reflection in the glass window as he turned….

'Mr. Wayne, Mr. Ramirez has had to cancel your dinner reservations for this evening. He sends his regrets, his son is sick'

Bruce didn't speak as he watched her leave the room

'Perfect timing. Gives me the opportunity to formally ask her to my party' he thought as he made his way back to his large oak desk

…………….

'I must say I've never been that entertained by a first year lecture before. And it was rude for the other's to walk out'

She walked side by side with the doe eyed Professor down the hallway towards his office in the nearly constructed Psychology wing.

'It's not unusual. The human mind can only handle so much' Crane replied removing the keys from his pant pocket. Clicking the lock, he pushed open the door labelled _Dr. Jonathan Crane, Psychology _and offered a rare smile….

'Ladies first'

…………………

_(Credit to Brett Marshall Lefferts, Mad Hatter)_

_What a curious feeling_

_I must be shutting up like a telescope_

_Curiouser and curiouser_

'Oh tonight's the night of all night's, a celebration to behold…a spectacle like no other!'

The man brightly grinned with childish delight as he dusted off his black top hat, bottom wrapped with blue satin.

'A perfect night for a party, a perfect night for a soiree. Music, and dancing, and crashing through antiques' he sang in tune twirling around as he pulled a crisp white card marked with 12/6 from his pocket

_Please would you tell me, why does_

_your cat grin like that?_

_It's a Cheshire cat, that's why_

Grinning with delight, he tightly fastened it to the blue satin before he took a sip from a dainty little white tea cup, resting it gently back down on the matching saucer

'Hey boss…..are we making a move tonight?' a gruff lanky man in brown pants and a purple shirt asked as he pulled a black beanie hat onto his thinning head

The man turned around from his table seating with a Cheshire like smile….

_Well after such a fall as this, I should _

_think nothing of tumbling down stairs_

'But of course. I wouldn't miss the Lewis Auction for the world….' He spoke softly with a hint of English accent as he waved the Sotheby's Auction card in his hand towards the framed first edition print of his beloved Alice in Wonderland hanging with pride on the wall above the long table clad with a white table cloth

…………..

'Please have a seat Miss Middleton, anywhere is fine' Crane waved a hand across his vast office

'Thanks' Rebecca replied taking the seat directly across from his desk. 'Oh, I need to pick up your textbook…I couldn't get here early…had a bit of an accident over the weekend'

He took a moment to look back at her as he settled his computer on the desk

'Nothing too serious I hope' he spoke with a non too concerned tone to his voice

'Um. No' she shifted uncomfortably in her seat… _'Just that Batman stitched me up after a stabbing, and tied me down in straps'_ she thought to herself, her back suddenly feeling the coolness of the metal table

'Miss Middleton?'

Rebecca shook her head and blinked widely as she noticed the Professor's extended hand with a copy of his required textbook

'Oh Thank you' she replied sheepishly taking a hold of the book

She looked at the cover art…..Edvard Munch's…Scream?

'The Scream?' she questioned running a finger over the elongated agonised figure, situated against a blood red sky

'I find the Scream to depict what all humans, at some point in their mind, go through. The anxiety, the exhaustion, the madness of general life' he breathed taking a seat behind his desk, dropping his keys down heavily into a little wooden bowl

'I see'

The room went silent as she tucked the book away in her bag

'I was wondering Miss Middleton, it might be too soon to ask, but I may need a research assistant now that I have been granted a full lab at Arkham Asylum. Usually, I would require a Masters or Ph.D student, but this year,' he paused as he ran a hand through his hair and fixed a firm eye on her

'This year, I want a fresh mind. Untainted'

Rebecca couldn't help but give a shutter at his last comment. Perhaps it would not of paid her much attention, but after witnessing that taste of raw collected footage of his early work, she had the mind to refuse…

For her own sanity

'Well I am interested in perusing a Graduate Degree after my time here, so….I accept' she responded holding out her right hand for a firm commitment

He stared down at her hand, and with narrowed eyes, took it firmly in his and responded with the same enthusiasm

'You'll learn much Miss Middleton, I can guarantee it' he purred softly, standing as she left her chair and bid her ado's

……………….

5:23pm

Bruce rubbed a tired hand over his eyes

_Will this meeting hurray the hell up?_ He wondered

'And that Gentlemen is all, Mr. Wayne we have left a copy of the brief with your secretary, and we have already faxed a cop to Mr. Fox'

Bruce nodded with agreement as he stood to leave

Grabbing his folder, he met his secretary at the door. Taking his coat and briefcase from her he found his way to the waiting car door held by Alfred

'To the Plaza Alfred'

'Of course Sir' he responded concealing his smile as he firmly shut the door

……………………

'Ohhhh….nice comfortable bed….how I've missed you'

She was finished her classes and wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath, eat enough food to feed a family for a week, and then fall into the plush sheets of a beautiful slumber

_Forty Five Minutes Later…._

'Ahhhh…vanilla….' She had just rested her head back on a rolled up towel when the loud knock came from the other room

'Oh come on!'

Stepping out of the warm tub, she slipped into white robe on the counter, tying it up tightly.

'I had better just won the Millionaire's Sweepstakes' she muttered to herself wrenching the door open

'Oh'

He certainly did cut an impressive figure in that color of suit…navy blue

Their eyes locked as Rebecca grasped the front of the robe tighter to her chest

'Are you serious?....you are stalking me' she stated leaning against the door frame

She raised an eyebrow as he just stood there….

'You're going to tell me that my mascara is all runny, and that….'

'Actually' he interrupted leaning an arm on the frame, 'I was going to say you look quite pretty in just a robe'

'Ah ha. Nice. What do you want?' she blushed slightly, unsuccessfully hiding her rosy cheeks

'It's my birthday next week'

She gave a slight smile, 'That makes two of us'

He smiled at her, 'Happy early birthday to both of us' he winked

'So you just stopped by to announce you're another year older?' she dragged out

He sighed to keep his anger in check, reaching out to brush a wet strand of chocolate hair from her lips edge. Tucking it behind her ear, he traced his hand against her chin

'I'm having a party next week, and I would like you to come…ahh…be my guest' he spoke clearing his throat

_So my own personal stalker is inviting me to his mansion in the hills. It would be a nice break from writing papers she thought __to herself. It would also let me learn a bit more about my mysterious suitor _

With a smile on her face, she leaned in close to his face, looking deep into his green eyes…

'I'll think about it' she uttered with a smirk as she closed the door to return to her long overdue bath.

Bruce sucked in a long breath as he raised his balled fist to knock against the door in the bid for entrance….until the signal caught his eye

'Another night on the street's' he muttered walking down the hallway towards the awaiting Rolls Royce


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, odette**

***I have based my Mad Hatter on Gene Wilder with his costume taken from the Animated Series of top hat, bow tie, and dress outfit**

****So we see Rebecca admitting, to herself, that she is falling for him. Chapter 13 will be Bruce's Birthday party….and things heat up between Bruce and Rebecca…stay tunned!'**

**Chapter 10**

**Song – Mad Hatter (Brett Marshall Lefferts), Is It Love (Iio)**

The grand ballroom was a bustle of activity as the well dressed of Gotham's high society started settling down for an evening of outlandish bidding and expensive champagnes from around the world.

The blond haired Auctioneer took his place behind the podium in full suit and tux as he took up his anvil

'Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to tonight's Auction.' He spoke as the array of colored dress and men in tux's began to take their seats, champagne flutes in hand. 'Tonight, we are pleased to have a variety of items from the personal family collection of English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson better known to all as Lewis Carroll'

The crowd of wealthy Gothmites watched as the assistants rolled out a trolley cart draped in a velvet covering. On the surface, a pristine leather bound copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _carved out in gold lettering, was propped up on the stainless steel stand

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have here in our midst the first publication of Miss Alice's Adventures. Published in 1865, the beautiful and intricate illustrations are completed by John Tenniel, and we shall start the bidding at one hundred thousand…..'

He had barley finished his sentence, when the double oak doors at the back of the room were thrown open with a grand flourish…

'Oh Hazzzaaaa…we didn't miss the opening bids' came the cheerful cry from the back of the room as some of the folks in the centre of the seating turned around at the sing song voice

'Excuse me Sir, but we have already started the opening bids and have seated the guests, would you care to place a bid?' the auctioneer inquired with a twinkle in his eye, trying to gather more interest in the hopes for a record monetary night

'No I don't think so my young friend….won't you…I mean….can you….oh I am too polite for threats…..' the costumed man in the black top hat spoke as he pulled out a pistol….

Those seated in the crowd began to panic at the sight of his gun, as two men walked up behind him dressed in red and white

'What the hell is going on….security?' he called out turning around to the wings of the auction stage scanning the empty wings

'Oh I'm afraid…they are slightly indisposed. My men gave them the night off' the hated man spoke as he slowly walked up the middle of the aisle, taping the crisp 12/6 card tucked safely in the satin folds.

'Oomph' the painful moan of a tuxedoed man echoed out into the room as the henchman dressed in red threw a sickening punch into his stomach

He watched with glee as the man coughed out a mouthful of blood onto the lap of the woman seated next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fear in their eyes, in both the men and the women….

_They've never had to do an honest days work in their lives. They could buy up all this precious, brilliant literature and on__e of a kind memorabilia and what?....display it in a glass box….not taking the time to fully appreciate and understand the underlying and hidden meanings of the powerful story lines…the anthropomorphisms and the toying of human logistics…_

A work of art, this story is….a work of art that will make a good home with me. A man that truly understands who Alice and her friends really are…

'My poor little Alice' he whispered sadly through plump lips as he bent down, running a light finger over the depicted sketch of how in some sorts, the young girl might resemble.

'Hey, don't touch that….it's worth more than you'd ever make in a lifetime buddy!' the blonde man cursed storming out from behind the podium, marching with determination towards the trolleys of auction item and the man who badly wanted to take them away….

SMACK!!!!

The blonde man fell back a few feet at the sting of the metal butt making contact with his face. Letting out a horrible scream, the costumed looked back to the array of goodies on the trolleys as he gave a sharp whistle, signalling the white clad henchman to his side

'Pack everything up nice and tight gents, it's time we left our guests to their wonderful party' he cooed smiling

'Duuu…Boss….this book has no pictures' the white thug spoke, roughly picking up the original hand written manuscript… 'What's the use of a book if it ain't got no pictures?'

'AHHHHHHH!, YOU IDIOT!' the top hated man seethed through gritted teeth as he ripped the book from the man's meaty paws

He cradled the book as if it were a small child

Delicate

Weakless

'Sorry Boss' the man in white apologized with a slur

'Never mind!...just get everything else' he snapped

He watched as his thugs gently packed the items into crates before he noticed a young blonde girl in a light blue and white dress. He smiled to himself as he moved beside her, kneeling down and laying a hand on her arm

'You resemble her, my dear' he spoke as she shuttered, ripping her arm out from his hand

'Who are you?' she cried through misty eyes as the man to her right put a comforting arm around her shoulders

Standing back up on his black and white shoed feet, he announced to the audience with arms spread wide…

'You may all call me….The Mad Hatter!' he smiled with glee as the auctioneer scrambled back up to the podium, throwing a hand over the concealed silent alarm button

'You're a fucking MAD MAN!' he screamed, spitting the dripping blood that fell freely from his nose to his lips

The top hated man gave a sinister laugh as he adjusted his large black bowtie with his free hand. Staring up through spiteful eyes, he raised the gun up in front of him, pointing it directly in the face of the auctioneer…

'My dear Sir…..' he purred as a woman in the crowd let out a shaky scream

'We're all mad here' he growled as he pulled the trigger

……………

She couldn't seem to enjoy her bath. Not after her brief confrontation with the billionaire playboy.

'Why can't I get my mind off him?...just as he begins to fade….he pops up again….' She spoke to herself as she ran the soft towel through her hair. Dressing in grey pants and a black sweater, she placed her hands on either side of the basin and stared hard at her reflection…

There were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, not to mention the fading green bruise under her chin. She had lost weight in the face, and though she didn't look gaunt, her cheek bones were protruding slightly

'I think…..'

She closed her eyes as her thoughts ran with the silly school girl notion…

'I think I am falling in love with him'

Opening her eyes, Rebecca ran her hands through her hair as she left the bathroom, grabbing her coat and wallet; she made her way out of the hotel room and down the hallway…

'Good evening Miss Middleton, are you having a pleasant stay with us?'

Upon reaching the foyer of the grand hotel, she had run into the manager. Something about him gives me the creeps, she thought to herself as she gave a small smile

'Yes I am thank you very much' she spoke making her way around his outstretched hand

She thanked the door man as he held out the door for her, making her way to the corner cart for some midnight snacking before tackling Crane's psychology textbook

………….

'Quickly you fools…….get everything into the truck'

'Yes Sir….right away Sir' the henchmen spoke obligingly as he stepped over the bloody body of the auctioneer

In all, three people had been killed in the auction hall

'Let this be a lesson to you all' he laughed as he pulled the door shut behind them, wedging in a long throwing spear between the handles to keep all in the room

'The fool sounded the alarm, let's go quickly now…..' he spoke as the three made their hurried way down the stairs, precious cargo in tow

………………..

'Well that be all?' the cashier asked as he ran the items in through the till, reaching below to grab a bag

'Yes…I think….' She paused as her eyes caught his face….on a magazine

'Um, just a minute' she spoke walking over to the rack, leaning closer for a better look

Sure enough, it was him…in print format on _Gotham Today_

Her eyes locked on those that stared out from the cover as she noticed the caption underneath…

_Billionaire Playboy….Everything You Ever Wanted To Know_

Picking it up, she tucked it under her arm as she also noticed another gossip rag, this one though…featured a very different character

'Batman…' she whispered as she grabbed a copy

'These too' she spoke laying the papers on the counter

The cashier gave a slight laugh, 'Ah yes, the infamous Bruce Wayne…..every time they put his face on the cover, it sells out like that' he spoke snapping his fingers. 'Although since this one came into town, he noted taping the glossy cowl of Batman, he seems to be stealing Wayne's thunder. That will be fifteen seventy five'

Handing him a twenty, she scooped the bag up grabbing her change as she exited the store with a smirk on her face

…………………

The mad laughter echoed throughout the alleyway as they loaded the back of the truck

'Boss…I hear sirens, the cops are coming' Red yelled out as White ran around to the passenger side door, throwing it open

'GET IN GET IN' The Mad Hatter shouted as he slammed the door shut

'If the cops are coming, the Batman won't be far behind, NOW GUN IT!'

The wheels squealed as the truck made a run for the alleyway entrance. They were almost free….almost…..

'FUCK WHAT IS THAT?.....IT'S THE BATM……'

Red's sentence was cut short as he swerved the truck from colliding with the figure that had suddenly swooped down into the alleyway

Ramming the front of the truck into the side wall of the Auction Hall, Red was clearly unconscious as the passenger side door opened.

Falling out the door with a groan, the Mad Hatter clutched his head as he noticed he was without his hat…

'It's always tea time….' He moaned letting out a cough and spitting on the ground. Grabbing the first edition book up into his arms, he picked himself up and backed against the wall…

'Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat….how I wonder where you're at?' he sang to himself, setting the top hat back onto his head, covering the slight cut on his scalp

He couldn't hear anything….but he had seen the figure in the alleyway as well…where could he be?. Looking up to the sky, he still couldn't see anything….

The back door of the truck swung open as he jumped slightly…

'Boss….' White spoke as he took up the silver handled spear in his hands

'Keep a watch out….he's around here somewhere' he growled, walking quietly to the front of the truck. Stepping on a piece of broken glass, he turned slightly back to White as he screamed his alert

'BEHIND YOU….KILL HIM!'

Spinning around, White swiped the spear sharp towards the masked head, missing by mere inches. Grasping the handle of the rod, Batman yanked it out of his hand as White ran into him, knocking him roughly against the wet wall

Smiling in the darkness as his faithful man pinned the masked crusader against the wall, throwing a hard fist into the side of his face, he let out a laughter as he took this as his cue to……run

'Until next time….BATMAN!' he spat, spinning around on his heels, making a made dash out of the alley and into the darkened streets as the 12/6 card flew off his hat, landing in a shallow clear puddle

'You're mine now Bats' White growled as he closed his hands around Batman's neck trying to suffocate him

'Argh' he felt light-headed as he brought his arms up under the pits of the white clad man, thrust with all his force into his pressure points

The man let out a painful scream as he went down on his knees. He threw a sharp directly into his face as the man went down for the count

He fell back briefly against the wall trying to clear his head…..

'_No No it was me, I just needed some fresh air'_

Bruce shot his eyes open at the voice….

There was nothing….nothing except for the man at his feet and the other passed from trauma behind the wheel of the truck.

'_Sometimes a little opera goes a long way. Eh Bruce?'_

'Where are you?' he called out to the darkness, not disguising his voice. Taking a step forward he heard the voice again….the voice of his father

'_Bruce, I think she is a very good choice'_

His palms were sweaty inside his thick gloves as he tore towards the truck driver's side. Roughly shaking the body of the man dressed in red, he snapped the man's head up as his eyes opened slowly

'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?' Bruce threatened as he shook the man back into unconscious

Roaring his fury, he smashed the man's face back into the dashboard as the sounds of the police sirens grew closer

'Time to go' he whispered

…………..

'Oh man….sleep you are evading me once more…at least tomorrow is not too hectic for class' Rebecca spoke to the empty room as she tossed the two magazines onto her bed

Taking off her sweater, she dropped it to the ground as she undid her pants. Hoping around, she slinked out of them and grabbed her nightgown. Slipping it over her bare shoulders, she unclipped her hair as it fell over her shoulders

He couldn't help but shiver as he watched her. She was indeed beautiful. The way her hair spilled onto her white shoulders, her swan like back arching slightly as it soon was covered by the creamed colored dressing gown

_Will she accept my invitation?_ he wondered to himself as he shifted his feet to better perch himself on the building's ledge.

'Oh nice warm bed' she sang as she flopped under the covers, pulling them. Picking up both of the magazines, she seemed to study the covers of both.

'Which should I read first?'

He could see she was pondering over the two books she held, what were they? He wondered as he caught a lightening flash in the distance out of the corner of his eye

'Looks like you win Bruce' Rebecca smiled as she threw down the Batman covered magazine to the edge of her bed. Opening it up, she flipped to the cover story as a full page colored photo of the billionaire stared back at her.

With those eyes of his

His face lit up with a sudden smile as he saw the cover of the magazine

'Well Well' he spoke grinning as he turned and leapt off the building

……………

'Master Bruce, I can not help but notice the fresh set of bruises'

'I'm back in one piece Alfred' Bruce spoke as he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth

Taking the mask up into his elderly hands, the faithful butler set it high upon the shelf as he closed the door turning the lock

'Perhaps, you could incorporate some sort of padding Sir' he spoke with a slightly worried tone

Running his hands over his chin, Bruce looked up at him with a raised eyebrow

'Well Sir, it would soften your landing' Alfred replied to the face he was awarded

'I'm fine Alfred' he finished with a low tone. Alfred watched as his charge stuck a finger in his mouth, feeling around his upper teeth

'Ugh….' He cried out, as he pulled out a back tooth that no doubt, had become loose from the fist that met his jaw earlier in the night

'Christ' he spat out along with a mouthful of saliva and blood as he placed the bloody tooth on the table surface

'I'll call the dentist first thing in the morning Sir' Alfred spoke calmly as he turned, making his way up the staircase

He hadn't actually meant to spy on Rebecca, but once the police had show up at the Auction Hall, he had to try and find the man that ran from the truck. How oddly he was dressed and how eloquently he spoke as he remembered the alleyway

'Why was I hearing my father's voice?' he asked himself as he sat alone in the dark bat infested underground…beneath the grand house that held the beginnings of his thirty fist birthday celebrations planned for next Thursday evening

……………….

'Oh my god'

She pulled her legs up under her as she read the accompanying story….the early life of Bruce Wayne

_Faced at the tender age of eight years old, a sudden orphan…._

_Thomas and Martha Wayne were both killed, gunned down in cold blood after a performance by the Gotham Operatic Society in an alleyway….._

_In front of their son, who was left alone kneeling in their blood…._

She had lost her appetite while reading of his childhood horror. Flipping back to the cover, she peered into his eyes as a tear fell from her eye and landed on his lips

'So that's why he's so guarded and hates the world' Rebecca whispered as she closed the magazine and tenderly placed it under her pillow. Clicking off the light, she saw a flash of lightening, barely visible through her half draped window

Laying her head down on the pillow, she sighed, running a hand under her head and setting it on the glossy magazine

'I accept your invitation, Bruce' she whispered closing her eyes

**p.s. here is the link to the Mad Hatter song by the genius Brett Marshall Lefferts (bml) on his myspace page…song is titled: the mad hatter


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette**

***We see Bruce, starting to unravel emotionally, but Rebecca is on his mind….**

****Chapter 13 will be Bruce's Birthday party….and things heat up between Bruce and Rebecca…stay tunned!'**

**Chapter 11**

**Song – Time Is Running Out**** (Muse)**

_The voices were all around him. There were people all around him, but he didn't recognize any of their faces._

_He could tell it was a mixture of men and women, young and old, and they were happy….celebrating…._

_He walked towards the crowd, but stopped short as he passed his reflection in the large tall mirror, he couldn't have been more than seven years old. He had short brown hair and a round face. Dressed in a tailored suit with a little black bow tie he seemed to be the only one who was not happy_

_He felt a man place a gentle hand on his right shoulder, but he couldn't see the hand in the reflection. Looking up into his face, he smiled a toothy grin as Thomas Wayne smiled back_

_The two began walking down the grand tiled hallway as they were met by a beautiful blond woman on the bottom step of the winding staircase. Together, the three cut an impressive scene as they made their way towards the celebration_

_Walking between them, his father on his left and his beloved mother on his right, he finally cracked his first smile all evening…until the shots rang out_

_His father fell first_

_The screams of his mother filled his ears as she went down next, making a grasp for his tiny black suited arm as she crumbled in a heap atop of his father_

_He could feel the tears run down his cheeks as he licked at the salted taste that poured into his mouth_

_He wondered if he was next. Tightly he closed his eyes as he waited for his shot….but nothing came_

_Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down…_

_They were gone_

_In their place, were two red roses and a string of white pearls….some smeared with the specks of blood…_

_The hallway suddenly seemed so cool….so cold…_

_Rubbing his hands, they sounded like they were made of sandpaper as he rubbed them quicker and quicker…._

_And then they made no sound_

_He looked down, blood. _

_His fingers__ were covered in the thick red liquid. It had spread across his hands with splashes landing on his white dress shirt sleeves_

'_If I hadn't had gotten scared…..'_

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Bruce shot his tired eyes open in a snap as he stared up at the dark ceiling of the bedroom. Breathing heavy and fast, he sat up, his white t-shirt soaked with sweat. Running a hand over his eyes, he felt the excess oil on his face.

Letting out a sigh, he tore off the heavy covers, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He had always had nightmares about the night his parent's had died, to this day, nearly thirteen years later come next Thursday, he still dreamed about them.

And every dream had ended the same….if only he hadn't gotten scared

He stood up and after throwing on pair of black pants that were hung over the chair, he made his way silently down to the kitchen

He didn't turn on the light; he knew where everything was off by heart. Opening the cupboard, he took out a white bowl and grabbed a silver spoon from the dish rack. Opening the large fridge, he took out the bottle of milk. Setting his finds onto the butcher block in the middle of the room, he approached the antique wooden hutch that his mother had found in a flea market in Connecticut…when he suddenly stopped in his tracks

_It was him_

_Him as a small boy….perhaps five or six? Climbing up the hutch for the top shelf. What was it he was after again? _

_THUD! Bruce snapped his eyes to the floor as he watched the tin can of condensed milk roll to a stop against the bottom cupboard door _

Giving a shudder, he grabbed the box of cereal from the inside door and pulled up the bar stool. Sitting alone in the dark while he made a snack, he looked at his watch, 2:14am

'Mmmmm' he whispered running a hand over his much abused eyes

He was just about to take his first bite off the spoon, when he noticed the large stack of envelopes on the far table. Shoving the spoon in his mouth, he rested it back in the bowl as he scrapped the stool on the floor and walked to the table

_You Have Been Invited to Bruce Wayne's 31__st__ Birthday Celebrations…._

'Christ' he muttered as he replaced the envelope

'I wonder….'

The letters were filed alphabetically as he flipped through….

_H, I, J, K, L, M…..M……_

_Middleton, Rebecca_

Bruce smiled to himself as he held her invitation before looking up to the room's ceiling

Of course she would have been invited, if not by him, then by Alfred who thought she was the most perfect thing in the world….

Part of him wanted to toss it into the silver trash bin on the other side of the room. But part of him wanted her to come. Truth be told, he would love to see her all decked out in a gown…

Walking back to the block, he finished his cereal before grabbing his jacket and keys, tucking the envelope safely into his pocket

…………

She wouldn't be asleep yet would she?

Students don't sleep….they run 24/7 on fumes…caffeine, red bulls…

He had made the decision earlier to ask her to his party, and now he was simply delivering her the required invitation…nothing more

Even if it was 2:50am as he strode into the Plaza's foyer

The clerk at the counter recognized him immediately even with his Yankee's ball cap on

'Just going to visit a friend' he waved with a small smile as she waved back, a slight blush on her cheeks

Stepping into the empty elevator, he pressed the floor button and couldn't help but rest his head back against the wall….

_The elevator brought him to his intended floor with a ding as he stepped off and walked to her door_

_Raising a hand, he knocked…and then knocked again….alright maybe student's do sleep_

_He was just about to turn away and leave, when the door opened a crack_

'_Bruce?'_

_She opened the door wide as he took in her appearance….Slightly tossed hair, and a white hotel robe tied at the waist, concealing her slim frame…_

_My god she was stunning_

'_I wanted to bring you the birthday invite…can't get in without it' he chuckled as he held it out in a shaky hand_

_She fixed a confused eye as she reached out and took it in her soft fingers_

'_You brought me a birthday invite at three am?' she questioned leaning her head against the door frame_

_He watched her blink as a smirk played across her lips_

_He couldn't take it anymore…..Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around her as his lips came crashing down onto hers_

_The door closed shut behind them as he pushed her up against the wall with force. She threw her hands up into his hair as he tore at the knot holding her robe closed. They broke apart as he spread the robe open to reveal her cream colored night gown. _

_It felt so soft as he ran his hands over it, caressing her hip bones. She looked up into his eyes, and that was all he needed. Gathering her up in his arms, she crossed her legs around his waist as he made their way to the tossed bed covers. He fell onto his back as she sat on top of him, straddling his waist._

_She was indeed quite beautiful, he always thought she was. Even when she was pissed off at the citizens of the world…including him_

_He watched as she brought the ends of her nightgown up over her head. Revealing her naked body to him, for him. He reached up for her, until his eyes rested on something around her neck_

_The room was dark, but not as dark as it should be….and she had something around her neck…._

_Pearls_

_He felt his heart skip a beat as she toyed a finger around the expensive necklace_

'_Bruce…'_

_He looked up into her face as he noticed her eyes had bruises underneath_

'_What the fuck?' he spoke as he reached up for her…_

'_Bruce….why do we fall?'_

_He stopped his hands in mid air at her question. 'What did you say?'_

_She smiled down at him as she threw her head back_

'_Think of all those you failed to help….protect…. Dark Knight' she growled_

DING!

Bruce threw his eyes open at the sound of the elevator stopping

'Jesus Christ….' He breathed hard as he felt his knees weak. 'A dream….it was a fucking dream' he spat as he tugged at his jacket

The elevator doors opened as he slowly stepped out into the empty hallway

He stopped in front of her door. Raising a hand to knock gently, he felt his heart race and instead, leaned down and slipped the card under her door.

Turning, he walked back to the elevator and pressed for the Lower Floor

The door opened as she stepped out slightly into the hallway, envelope in hand. Scanning the left then the right, she saw no one as she turned the card over in her hands…

_You Have Been Invited to Bruce Wayne's 31__st__ Birthday Celebrations…_

…………

'I take it your friend was fast asleep?' the clerk questioned as he took out his black credit card

'Actually they had stepped out, but I am too tired to drive back' he spoke as he signed the slip she slide towards him

'Of course Sir, enjoy your night Mr. Wayne' she spoke as he made his way to the penthouse suit, card key in hand


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette**

****Chapter 13 will be Bruce's Birthday party….and things heat up between Bruce and Rebecca…stay tunned!'**

**Chapter 12**

**Song – Decode (Paramore)**

'AAACCHHOOOOOO'

He looked up from the closet, 'Bless you Miss Middleton' he spoke with a smile

'Ugh….thank you…it's the dust off this box I think' Rebecca replied stabbing a pen knife into the right corner of the taped up box

He watched out of the corner of his eye

_Such precision with that pen knife_

'AAACCHHHOOOOO. DAMN IT!' she shrieked causing him to stand up from the closet

'You've cut yourself….here let me' he spoke gently as he ushered her to sit in the chair behind his desk. With long fingers, he opened the drawer and took out a white box of band aids, and placed one over her cut, running a thin finger across her thumb

'Um. Thanks. I'm fine, back to work' she laughed nervously at the close quarters

Leaning on the side of his desk a mere inches from her, she could see that he was pondering something in his mind. She watched as he rubbed the two slips of paper between his thumb and forefinger.

Rebecca made a move to stand, when he held out an arm in front of her, 'You know Miss Middleton that I would never have you do anything that would make you feel….uncomfortable' he spoke calmly almost to reassure any last lingering doubts over his sanity that might be running through her delicate mind

She shifted nervously in her seat as his strange announcement met her ears, what the hell is he talking about?

'I know' she replied, she didn't know what else to say

He offered a rare smile as he straightened himself up, adjusting his tie

'I know it's not lab work, or anything to do with my research right now, he gestured tapping his thumb against the cardboard box, but I do appreciate you helping me to fully unpack my office' his eyes flashed

It was Rebecca's turn to smile, as she stood up, 'Well as long as I get to do more than just turn the letters' she laughed as he had a blank expression settle on his lips.

'I'm sorry?'

'Um, nothing pathetic joke gone bad. I just want to do more in terms of actual research, perhaps even see, you know, the effects personally' she spoke looking back to the box in the works of being half full, half empty

She didn't catch the gleam in his eyes at her comment. He couldn't have asked for a better specimen. Such a shame though that her pretty face and willing mind would soon be lost forever.

'I think I can arrange something quite soon, to your liking' he replied clasping his hands together in a shake

'I can't wait' she uttered, unable to mask her excitement as she returned to the box, nor the offset feeling to run out of there, with her life

_Neither can I_

…………_._

He opened his eyes at the crack of sunlight straining to enter from the half closed drapes.

'Mmmm' he pulled the covers back over his eyes as he let out a puff of air. Why the hell did Alfred not close the drapes fully?

'Alfred?' he called out from under the sheets

No answer

Bruce tore the covers off him as he laid flat on his back as he remembered suddenly where he was

The Plaza Hotel. He had slipped Rebecca's invitation under her door…after having a vision of her….of him…together….of

Pearls and blood

Raising his hands, he placed his cool palms on his tired eyes as he caught the reflection of his watch….

11:46am

'Shit'

………..

Environmental Law was uneventful. As was Organic Chemistry. Walking across the campus, she reached into her shoulder bag to feel the crisp invite stashed in her psychology textbook.

_Reassurance_

'Thank god I am finished for the day' Rebecca muttered as her bangs caught in the blowing wind

'Damn, that bites' she shivered 'What I could use is a stiff drink, and a dress critic' she smiled as she pulled out her mobile, unaware of the blue doe eyes that watched her every move through thick rimmed glasses

…………

'Well you know what I think…'

'Let me guess….because I am such a klutz, white would not be my best choice'

'Well that too. But I think you should go green. Emerald Green to bring out your eyes. Oh and backless too. That will certainly catch his eye' Dana winked as she took a sip from her bottled water

They had met to discuss her options for the perfect dress. The color, the neckline, how it fit…it all had to be perfect.

Perfect for her, but also perfect for him and the likes of his wealthy guests

'What do you say…shall we make like Pretty Woman and stake out some high class shops?' Dana laughed as Rebecca ran a hand through her hair

'Only if we can have a date with a liquor cabinet after' she replied

Dana held open the store door as she swept her hand in a grand flourish, 'But of course'

………

'So nice to have you back Master Bruce' Alfred spoke as he held open the door

'Just needed some air Alfred'

'I see. You'll be happy to know that your birthday invites have been sent out this morning, with an extra guest added to the list'

Bruce slipped off his jacket into Alfred's hands, 'I know you did. You'll be happy to know Alfred, he spoke as he peeled off his white t-shirt making his way towards the shower room, that I personally delivered her invitation this morning'

The elderly man's eyes lit up. Personally he missed the comfort of having a family to watch over. His joy had been evident the day Mrs. Wayne had brought the infant boy home from Gotham General. And he had hoped for some time that Master Bruce would bring up the next generation of Wayne's in this rambling home.

A home that had sheltered six generations of Wayne family

They both knew the tabloid's had been teaming with false articles and rumours of him finding his 'Cinderella'. What the tabloids didn't know was how a certain Dark Knight factored into the picture as well.

Alfred had wondered time and time again, could his charge be both?. Could he be the husband, father, and business man working nine to five? Could he settle down to a wife and children and walk away from the dark fantasy that had plagued his mind over the years.

Could he perhaps, let go of his feelings of being responsible for his parent's tragic deaths?

He had always thought of himself as a surrogate father and had forgo his own child rearing days, in favour of looking after the young boy whose eyes of hazel shone with mischief and wisdom behind his years

And now….

And now he could only watch as the man who once was that innocent little boy take his failed frustrations out on those who tried to make life unbearable for the rest of the city's dwellers.

Fingering the jacket he held in his wrinkled hands, Alfred left the room as Bruce stepped into the shower

…………

'WOW….that dress is perfect'

'Do you think so?...it's a little tight'

'Pain is beauty hun. Hmmm backless down to the small, pushes up the boobs slightly, looks good in light for the paparazzi shots ya I think this one is right'

'Christ'

She had finally found the dress for his birthday celebrations

And damn would it ever get his attentions. Everyone's attentions

'Alright we got the dress, let's get some booze'

Letting out a laugh, Dana snapped her fingers 'T minus three days until the big day sweetheart'

Rebecca offered a teasing smile. On the outside, she was the vision of pure confidence. But on the inside, she was a ball of nerves. Thursday would mark the first time in nearly a week that she would see him again.

The man that she was falling in love with

…………..

Carmine Falcony, the notorious mob boss, had been residing at the city's jail for three days now.

Awaiting his trial. But first things first…

'Thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Crane'

'It's alright. It's not every day you have the city's biggest crime lord requesting your presence' he spoke as he straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair.

'Do you want a guard to come in with you?' she asked as they walked down the cool silver hallway towards the interrogation room

'No that won't be necessary. He's nothing in here. To all he's just a tempting target.' He spoke quietly as they reached the room door. Crane watched as the security guard unlocked the door and pushed it open

'Are you sure?' she asked once more

He offered a smile, placing a hand on the door frame, 'Only the mind can grant you power in here'

……………..

She had finally got around to reading the second magazine with the Batman on the cover. 'Not as interesting as Mr. Wayne…but still mysterious all the same' she muttered as she tossed it aside.

Her eyes fell upon the wrapped up dress that hung on the back of the hotel room. It was beautiful indeed

'Why does it have to be Bruce Wayne?....why can't it be someone else?' Rebecca questioned herself hoping off the edge of the bed, making her way to the balcony. Throwing open the doors, she was met by the cool crisp breeze of the night's air as the sounds of the city below her echoed up along the walls of the grand building structure

She leaned on the balcony's edge as she gazed out to the city skyline…

'Wow….this is beautiful'

A tinge of excitement entered her mind as she peered over the balcony, observing the people walking down belong. Sooner or later though, she would have to return to her dingy apartment. She couldn't go on living this fairy tale in the Plaza Hotel. Soon she would have to return to the normal world and perhaps a budget

A sudden flash to her right drew her eyes to the upper sky

'The…the bat signal' she whispered, straightening up with a sudden fear

He frightened her. No doubt he caused fear and torment in the lives of many, those that deserved it, but also to those who were the innocent bystanders.

I wonder if he has ever killed anyone?....Has he ever hurt a woman? Or a child?

Blinking her eyes to the cold, she took a step back wrapping her arms around herself as she breathed the question out loud towards the glowing clouds

'Where are you?'

She had not expected a response from anything or anyone. Alone on her balcony she was not….

'Here'

She let out a cry as she spun around and backed against the balcony's edge

And there he was….

She stared into his eyes from her safe distance. She couldn't make it to the balcony door, no doubt he would stop her, all he had to do was throw out an arm or make a quick move right.

'Can't you tell you're being summoned?' she growled not taking her eyes off him

Standing perfectly still, his cape caught in the breeze as Rebecca shivered, looking down to her arm to see a perfectly formed rain drop settle on the hairs. Looking up into the dark sky, she closed her eyes as she felt more drops fall and land on her face.

Like soft gentle kisses

Bringing her head back down to face him….

'Where did?'

She looked around frantically for any sign of him. But there was nothing

'Was I just imagining that he was here?' she let out a slight laugh as the raindrops began to pour more steadily

Giving another look around, Rebecca walked back into her room just as the door slammed shut behind her

'You're freaking me out….what do you want?' she spoke to the dark, knowing he was there…somewhere

No answer was given

'Would you tell me if I said please?' she chided balling her fists at the sides of her nightgown

She felt the tip of his gloved finger move across her shoulder blade as she let out a sigh of air.

'Am I going to be your hostage again?' she questioned, feeling his hands settle on her shoulders

'Like you said….I am being summoned' he purred lowering his lips to her right ear

'Can I ask you one thing before you leave?'

He didn't answer as she turned around slowly in his grip

Fixing a hard eye on her, he waited for her question

He watched as she took up her hands slowly and placed them on either side of his masked face…

'Can I kiss you?'

The question caught him off guard, in truth; he wanted to do more to her than just kiss her. But not as Batman….as a symbol, he was feared, but as a man in the flesh, he could satisfy her

He pulled her hands off his face as he turned to leave the room. Taking a step towards him, she watched as he flung open the door and leapt off the edge of the balcony

Wrapping her arms around her waist, she spoke to the darkness as she watched the Bat signal fade from the clouds

'I'm his pet it seems….'

…………….


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette**

**Chapter 13**

**Song –Shape Of My Heart (Sting****)**

She had skipped all her classes. Even calling Crane's secretary to let him know he would be short his assistant.

Setting down the receiver, she hoped he would understand that she had a prior engagement. Although she didn't say exactly, she left a fitting enough message explaining that she could volunteer some extra hours in the next week.

'You're gonna be some knock out tonight hun, he'll probably smack himself in the face when he sees you'

Dana had come over for assistance and was amazed as she stepped foot in Rebecca's grand room. _Wish I was associated with the rich and famous…_

'Wow look at this fucking view!'

Turning her head, Rebecca slipped her black sweater up over her head and tugged her messy pony tail loose. 'You can stay here for the night if you want…order room service, gaze out at the view..'

'I bet you can see the whole city lit up like a Christmas tree on a clear night'

Laughing silently to herself, she moved for the bottle of spring water on the table. 'Are you having a drink before you go?' Dana asked coming back in from the balcony rubbing her arms to get warm

'No. I don't want to be slightly drunk and fall on the stairs. Wouldn't the gossip columns love that' Rebecca smiled as she pinned up her hair off her shoulders.

'Are you going to move in here?'

'No. Saturday will be my last night. I've already found a new place. An actual one bedroom not far from campus' she spoke taking the dress off the hanger

'Do you need any help moving in? I am off next Wednesday if you can hold off till then'

Rebecca kicked off her boots, 'If you're available that would be cool. I get the keys Tuesday evening at four. Though I promised Dr. Crane that I would help him at Arkham for a few hours.'

The sound of her friend's cough caught her ears as she turned around to face her

'Arkam? As in Arkham Asylum?' she questioned with a certain dread in her voice as she paused throwing the dress hanger into the bathroom

'Um, ya. That's where he is currently doing his research. I've heard it's quite the funhouse' Rebecca added trying to sound upbeat. Truth be told, she was a bit hesitant when he had asked her to come with him. But he reassured her that the inmates were quite secure.

'Rebecca, that place is fucking creepy. Inmates break out all the time, that guy that….guy calling himself the Mad Hat guy, he broke out of there and killed four fucking people at an Auction the night before last'

Dana sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly all out of the joy and happiness of helping her friend transform into a princess for the night.

She could see and hear the worry in her voice as she sat down beside her. 'I'll be fine. Really'

It wasn't until Dana brought her head up from her cradled hands that Rebecca really understood her dread. 'My Uncle was a guard there, years ago. You wouldn't have heard about this in jolly old England, but the riot that happened there, three years ago? He got his throat slashed by some junkie asshole, which then gut him like a fish. He left him there, bleeding, making a pillow for his head out of my Uncle's own intestines'

She sounded like she was going to throw up. Grabbing the bottle of water, Rebecca shoved it into Dana's hands. 'I trust Dr. Crane. And no one has escaped from there in nearly two years. I'll be fine. I promise you'

Setting the bottle at her feet, Dana raised her head, 'I want you to call the minute you step foot out of that place'

Rebecca nodded and rubbed her friend's shoulder for support. Wiping her eyes, Dana suddenly stood up and with a renewed smile help up the emerald dress, 'Well come on Your Royal Highness, we need to get you to your ball and into the gaze of your Prince Charming'

………..

'FUCKING BATMAN!!!!!!'

His scream echoed throughout the old slightly dilapidating red brick house as the thug dressed in all black winced at his boss's frustration.

'How DARE he rain on my parade, when I was trying to do was safe guard brilliant literature!' The shattering of a white tea pot against the soft yellow painted wall was enough to send the thug scampering to get out of the way of the shattering debris as he watched the pieces land to the ground

'Uh Boss, at least you got away, duh with your book'

Rubbing his tired and sore eyes, The Mad Hatter raised his head with narrowed eyes

'And where…pray tell me you idiot!, is everything else? In the hands of those….greedy, loathing upper class twits who will more than likely donate these treasures to children. CHILDREN!. Their greasy paws rummaging through the pages. Their sticky fingers….'

The thug took a step back as he waited for something else to be thrown

Now standing, he grabbed his top hat and stormed out of the room shouting to the walls….

'I SHALL KILL THAT FUCKING FLYING RODENT!. I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE, MARK MY WORDS'

…………

The car turned the bend, as she got her first look at the impressive Wayne Manor. Truth be told, it kinda resembled her parent's home back in England.

'Just great' she muttered into the collars of her long black pea coat

The front lawn had been lit up with thousands of dazzling white lights, while the entrance to the home was covered with a white canopy, no doubt to safely protect the line up of guests, crowing around to get into the grand home as the threat of rain filled the air.

She threw her door open before the car had reached a complete stop. The driver made no effort to get out and head her off. _Let her fall out then_

The sound of her black high heels crunched over the black carpet that had been laid out especially for tonight as she made her way to the other spectacularly dressed ladies and gentlemen of the evening.

The men were all in black bow ties and jackets while the arrays of colorful dresses on the ladies part, made it look like a rainbow. Zigzagging through the huddles of people, a bright camera flash went off mere inches from her eyes as she stopped dead in her tracks temporarily blind.

'Beautiful complexion my dear…and your name is?' the man asked as he whipped out a pen and paper pad

'Get out of my face…please' she spat, sidestepping the photographer as another flash went off in her face.

Finally making her way out of the mayhem, she shrugged off her coat to one of the many doormen also handing him her invitation. Producing a smile, he muttered to himself as he showed her the way down the hallway to the ballroom. His eyes caught her swan like back as she walked away from him…

'Very nice indeed' he mumbled as he took another invitation from an overweight woman wearing about five million dollars in diamonds around her neck and ears

She was nearly at the end of the hallway as the sounds of the gathering crowd began to fill her ears…when she stopped in her tracks

She had caught her reflection in the large mirror and what she saw, made her suddenly feel like a fake

_This isn't me_ she thought as she took in the regal looking gown, the diamond drop necklace, smoky eyes and red tinted lips. Raising a hand, she traced the outline of her lips on the mirror, unaware of the hazel eyes that peered down on her from the top of the grand staircase

She had come here for school. To get away from her glittering society parents and their rich ass lifestyle. Many a times she had escaped their parties and stripped out of her forced formal attire and into jeans and a sweater, wiping away the traces of makeup that made her resemble more and more in the growing years of her mother.

Her alcoholic celebrity hangers on mother

So why the hell then was she here?

_You're in love with him you stupid girl. You're pathetic childish crush on one of the world's richest men is what brought you here_ the voice spoke in her mind as she moved slightly allowing a man and woman to walk by shoulder to shoulder

'I wonder if there is another way out of this…castle' she spoke as a lady turned around with a questioning glance

'Excuse me, are you speaking to me?'

'No Elizabeth. She is speaking to me. Thank you for coming'

The sound of his booming voice brought both their heads to turn and take in the crisp cut appearance of the billionaire birthday boy. Dressed in a perfectly fitted tux and perfectly tied bowtie, he ran a hand through his short hair extending the other into the flushed woman's right hand

'Oh Bruce, happy birthday!' she marveled with an excited tone as Rebecca watched him smile

_Christ, it's like he's god_

He caught her lean against the mirror with a bored expression as the woman placed a hand on his arm. 'Yes, well thank you, and I hope to see you joining in the rendition of Happy Birthday later on tonight. Please enjoy yourself' he finished as he watched her flush again beet red and continue on down the hallway

Satisfied that she was now out of ear shot, he slowly turned and fixed his eyes onto Rebecca, twisting his lips into a scowl as he slowly approached her.

'Could you look even just a little more bored?' he spoke in a low tone leaning his shoulder into the mirror, a mere inches from her face.

'Is it that obvious?' she whispered turning her head to look back down the hallway she had just come from. She suddenly felt him leaning into her bare shoulder as she turned her back to face him. She watched as he raised his hand and traced a finger down the length of the diamond drop necklace that came to rest between her cleavage. His finger lingered on the end of the necklace as his thumb grazed her breast bone.

'So…if you don't want to be here, then why are you making no effort to leave?' he questioned leaning closer to her exposed ear. The feel of his warm breath on her skin made her shiver as she closed her ears, offering her reply as steady as she could

'I had just made my decision to leave, when you showed up'

He detected the emphasis she placed on the word _you_, as he took his hand off her necklace and drew it down from her shoulder blade down her bare arm and rested his fingers just at her wrist.

'Would you like me to show you the way out? Or would you like to play it grown up for once in your young life'

She blazed her eyes into his at his challenge. She just wanted to leave, but a part of her deep down became enraged and wanted to show up his challenge. But that would mean she would have to stay.

The voices in the hallway began to grow louder as she felt him pull away. 'If I remember correctly Miss Middleton, he announced formally, holding out his hand palm side up, it is your birthday as well. Nineteen are you now?' he spoke with a low growl as the people past, one man giving his shoulder a friendly pat

'Yes' she eyed him suspiciously as he flexed his fingers

'If you stay, for my party, I promise to make this a night…that you will never forget' he whispered with certainty blinking his eyes as he waited for a response

_You're already here god damn it. Eat drink, well more drink, and be quite merrily you foolish child_ the voice ran through her head as she looked at his outstretched hand

'You are persistent aren't you' she stated as his lips broke into a smirk

'Let's just say, that I am use to getting what I want' he added with a rich tone taking a step towards her and slipping a hand gently around her waist, his finger tips resting on her exposed lower back

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her close to him. She was like putty in his hands and for some reason, a part of her didn't mind. She couldn't help but draw her eyes to his lips.

Giving her a wink, he quickly lowered his lips as she closed her eyes, waiting for the press of his on hers, until she felt his cheek brush hers as his lips placed a soft peck on her lower ear lobe

'And a happy birthday to you Rebecca' he purred into her ear as she felt his finger tips tap her lower back.

Pulling back, she opened her eyes in a confused state as he took his hand off her back and took up her hand, turning to lead her into the crowd of Gotham's High Society.

……….

Nearly every pair of eyes had turned to stare at the birthday boy and the young girl whose hand was grasp tightly in his.

_Who is that?_

_She's probably another model….maybe an 'actress' with no talent sleeping her way onto a starring role_

_She is quite pretty; I wonder who made her dress_

_She looks barely old enough to be out of school_

For once in her life, she was uncomfortable with all the attention. The various parties her parents held had included some of the oldest and most wealthy families of the country. Not to mention certain dignitaries and the odd Royal title. Ever since she was a child, she had rubbed shoulders with the children of the rich and famous who were amazed that there was not a television in her bedroom or that she didn't even have a separate toy room with the latest gadgets and noisemakers.

And now at the age of nineteen, with flashbulbs going off in her face and the scrutiny of the crowd that had gathered around her and Bruce, she was suddenly hit with an alarming sense that she was being sized up….

Sized up by Gotham's elite as if she were auditioning for the role of a society trophy wife.

_Fuck, why can't I have more than one friend in this damn city_, she thought as she scanned the crowd of faces for someone…anyone that she might have met before

It wasn't until the crowd slightly parted that she saw him at the back of the room holding a silver tray of champagne flutes with an easy smile. Taking a step forward she looked down to her hand…

Even though he was talking offhandedly to an elderly man, he was still holding her hand in his. In a firm grasp, his fingers were curled around hers.

_No wonder the world is staring at me!_

'Um, can I have my hand back?' she spoke leaning towards his ear

He paused his conversation, half turning his head before looking down at their fingers entwined. 'If you promise not to run away' he spoke in a serious tone

'We'll see'

What else could he do? Releasing her hand, he suddenly felt a loss as he watched her walk and disappear into the growing crowd

'Bruce, I think she is a very good choice'

He spun his head back around to the man he was in conversation with. He was gone. In his place stood another man, making a comment on the growing revenue of Wayne Enterprises.

Composing a smile, he accepted the flattery as the music from the band began to emit from the back of the magnificent room

……….

Walking through the crowd, she flashed a wide smile to the elderly man who had just refreshed his flute tray

'Hello Alfred'

He glanced up at the mentioning of his name as his blue eyes lit up at the sight of her

'My my Miss Middleton, you are quite a vision this evening' he sang, offering her a flute

'Thank you' she nodded 'To both this and your compliment, I imagine it's the only positive one about me in this whole room' Rebecca spoke adjusting the necklace that was beginning to bite into the side of her neck

'Oh that's not true Miss Middleton. The rest of the ladies here, he leaned in close, are just jealous at such an entrance you two made' he winked as a man reached over and took a flute off the rapidly emptying tray

'Hmmm, I've caught the hint of jealousy from some as I walked by to get here, though they have no reason to. I didn't choose to enter in with him' she tilted her head slightly to the front of the room

'Well, many of Master Wayne's guest's this evening are, how shall I say it, eager for his attentions'

'You know Alfred. I think you are the only man in the word who could word 'social climber' in the nicest way' she smiled raising the flute to her red stained lips as he lowered his now empty tray

Offering a smile, he handed the tray to a passing server

'Mmm. Thank you again for the invitation, though slipping it under the door at three in the morning was a bit much don't you think?' she posed as the crowd began to move towards the front of the room

She caught the confusion in his light eyes, as he spoke quickly before being drowned out by the beginnings of a very off key Happy Birthday, 'Miss Middleton, I did not deliver your invitation. That, he paused nodding his head towards the front of the room, that honor belongs to Master Wayne' he finished excusing himself and turning back to the door behind him

Slowly she turned around, crossing her arm in front of her stomach as she ran the edge of the flute against her cherry red lips…staring up at the man with the powerful smile as he laughed at the impossibly horrible off key rendition being sung in his honor

………..

She was not drunk, but she had had three glasses of the expensive bubbly

_Christ what a light weight I am turning out to be. How can the daughter of two alcoholics get shit faced after only three glasses?_ She could feel the slight blush graze her cheeks as the crowd around her began to break into couples and take to the floor

_My god it's like a school dance_, she smirked as she watched the flashes of color twirl around the floor. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized her was standing slightly behind her.

'Thank you for not leaving' he spoke from her right shoulder

She narrowed her eyes at the sound of his voice, and flinched slightly at the feel of his warm hands resting in between her shoulder blades.

'I wonder Miss Middleton, if you would like to dance with me'

It wasn't a request. To her ears, it came across as a command as she turned her head to look at him

'I suppose, since I didn't get you a birthday gift' Rebecca remarked glancing at the side table overflowing with no doubt the most expensive objects on the market today. And no doubt would be donated to the various charities whose simpletons would also not know what to do with them

He slid his hands down her shoulders, gently taking her left hand and leading her out to the dance floor. Expertly, he placed her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. Taking up her other hand they became one with the fluid movements to the slow music of the orchestra.

He was so close. So close that she could smell the faint expensive aftershave as she moved in closer to him, their chest's now resting against each other. It would have been very easy for either one of them to just lean in and close the gap completely but neither made a move as the eyes of Gotham were plastered to them

'So even though you remembered my birthday, she spoke inching her hand along his shoulder and finally resting it on the back of the collared shirt, I take it you didn't get me a gift either' she finished as he pressed his palm hard into her exposed back

Resting his chin against the side of her head, he felt her warm fingers graze the back of his neck as she slipped them slightly into his collar. Taking a deep breath in, he could smell the strawberries in her hair as he whispered towards her ear…

'What would you like me to give you?' Bruce asked as he brought the hand he griped, up to join her other at the back of his neck, as he fully wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Let me see, I could send you first class to anywhere in the world, I could take you on a spree at Tiffany's and tell you to pick out anything that meets your eye, or I could buy you a plot of land where you could grow some trees' he finished hearing her laugh gently as she placed her lips to his ear

'Or you could kiss me' she whispered as he pulled away slightly, looking at her lips with lust

'Or I could kiss you' he repeated as she slowly parted her lips as he slowly brought his down on hers.

They were now one

As they gently teased each other's lips, they both could feel the needs and wants of each other's body's as they slowed to a halt on the floor. Wrapped in each other's embrace, the other couples on the floor danced around them as the music played on….

And the calling of the brave Dark Knight slowly came to light against the grey clouds of the midnight sky


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina**

****SOME HAVE ASKED WHAT REBECCA SOUNDS LIKE, AND I HAVE BASED HER VOICE OFF OF ZOOEY DESCHANEL**

**Chapter 14**

**Song –I Alone (Live), Start Wearing Purple (Gogol Bordello)**

The music died as they were still locked in an embrace

Their eyes blazing into each other's as the lights came back on in the ballroom

A few snickers and smiles here and there, as the announcement came that the party was now officially at a close

Looking to his left, he caught the sight of Alfred giving him a sign. He knew exactly what for….

Pulling away, Bruce grabbed Rebecca's hand and proceeded to lead her to the large wooden doors

'Your….your guests Bruce'

He turned back to her concerned words, tightly gripping her hand in his

'Don't…you even think about leaving' he threatened releasing her hand and making his way toward the waning crowd of high society folk

What else could see do?

She watched as he shook the hands and accepted the air cheek kisses of those pasted with lipstick. Watching him walk out the door in seemingly deep conversion with a man no older than himself, she took to the back door and found herself standing in the kitchen

It was spotless beyond belief. The only thing that looked out of place, were two bottles of wine that were set on the wooden butcher block

Tracing a finger over the edge of the antique wooden hutch, she looked to the ceiling of the room. She couldn't tell if the crowds of people were now obsolete, and so she decided to look around

_If he wanted her to stay…….he would have to find her_

Stepping back out into the ballroom, it was empty and quiet. Making her way to the doors he had exited from, she peaked out into the hallway…

_Empty_

Leaving the ballroom, she took tentative steps down the hall and caught her reflection once more in the large mirror. That is until her eyes caught the winding staircase behind her.

It was the staircase he had come down earlier in the night. No doubt in this huge Manor the bedrooms were located in the same place as any….upstairs

Still not hearing any sounds or voices, she took slowly to the stairs, picking up the excess of her dress so she would not trip and fall back down the stairs in a heap. Steadying herself with her hand on the railing, she made her way up

The first room she arrived at was just an ordinary bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, it wasn't even dressed in any elaborate fabrics or furniture. Just a bed, dresser, and curtains

The next room across the hall however, made her stop and stare

_Hush little baby don't you cry…….._

'_You are the most precious thing in the world to me…to us….our little Princess….'_

Rebecca violently grabbed the edge of the door as her eyes took in the display……

_She watched as the woman dressed in a cream colored gown with chestnut colored hair slowly rock back and forth a tiny bundle in white in her arms_

_She watched as the young woman made her way to the window with the bundle still cradled in her arms__, the sound of a child's gurgle meeting her ears_

'_Let's hope Daddy won't be late from the office like last night and the night before' she cooed _

Rebecca threw a hand up to her mouth as she recognized the voice from the woman……..

It was her's

………….

She didn't hear him come up behind her, though she jumped slightly as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders followed by the soft kiss of his lips

'Why are you in here?' he questioned with a whisper running his hands down her arms before placing them on her hips

She watched as the scene before her faded away as she felt his breath on her neck

'I….just thought I would take a look around' she breathed raising a hand to rest on his that gripped her hip bone

'Mmmm…thinking of staying are you?' he mumbled twisting his fingers into the fabric of her dress

'What…what room is this?'

'An empty room obviously.' He spoke taking up her hand in his as he began to led her to the doorway

She pulled slightly away in the effort to try and coached the image back into the room

'What is it?' Bruce questioned with a confused tone

'Just…nothing. Where are we going?' she piped up feeling his hand close tightly around her's once more

She caught the hint of a smirk from his half lit face as he pulled her towards him

'To my bedroom'

…………

The actions were new to her

The motions of stripping down, tearing their clothing off each other as they savoured the feeling of each other's skin against one another.

How warm she felt in his arms he thought as he finally pushed himself inside her. Her cry became muffled as he brought his lips onto hers. Kissing her hard with lust, she moaned against him as she adjusted

Had anyone asked her at their first meeting of whether she would ever fall for the handsome billionaire, she would have scoffed at the simple suggestion while letting loose a string of curses to make even the most steadfast docker blush mad

But now

Lying here in his bed, wrapped in his arms, she finally felt content. She had been thinking of this, moment. This delicate situation she was now in since he had first kissed her deeply in the elevator of the Hotel

To say that she wanted more was true. And something deep down inside of her, gave her the assurance that she would get so very much more

………..

He slammed down the phone in a fit of rage just as his secretary winced. Sliding the messages and various slips of paper onto the edge of his desk, she tried to creep out of his office like a virtual shadow, but she was not so lucky

'Miss Adams……'

She froze in her steps as he purred her name from behind his desk

Slowly turning around, her eyes were drawn into his beautiful cold blues, 'Yy..yes Dr. Crane?' she spoke trying not to loose her voice as he set his devilish smile into action

'You seem, somewhat, nervous this evening' he observed taking a few steps around his desk to settle beside her. She only reached up to just under his chin

'It's um, been a long day and, she paused as she felt him lean into her side, and uh I was hoping to get home at a decent time' she finished feeling him trace a finger over her shaky hand

'Can I ask why you are shaking?' he calmly inquired pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose

'Um, I'm not shhakking' she breathed trying to steady the hand that he had now brought up inches from his face for examination

'Yes you are my dear. You are shaking, something about me frightens you…doesn't it' he paused now hinting with a more sterner tone to his voice

'Nnno'

'Moving his face down to her's, she blinked in surprise as he seemed to be intently searching for any hint of terror in her eyes

Nothing

Drawing his lips up into an unsatisfied grin, he casually dropped her hand from his face and turned back to his desk, grabbing the pieces of loose paper signalling required call backs, deadlines for papers, and other various messages.

'Thank you, Miss Adams, you may leave for the evening' he growled taking a light seat in his office chair

She watched as he pulled a black notebook out from his leather bag and clicked into place his black fountain pen

'Goo..good night Dr. Crane' she offered taking a quick exit and closing the door softly behind her

'Jesus, why does he seem so terrifying?' she mumbled to herself as she quickly grabbed her coat and purse.

………

There must have been only a few dedicated left on the Gotham University Campus at this hour, with no family or friends to go home to, he had nothing left but his work to occupy his mind and time

And the minds of others

Running a hand through his short dark hair, he breathed out a puff of air. He was tired, but he had to shelve his own emotions to concentrate on one of his biggest projects to date.

'Scarecrow………' he whispered into the splayed fingers across his mouth as his eyes fixed on the recently submitted essay of his sudden obsession, Rebecca Middleton

……….

He woke with a start

The room was essentially still dark except for the brief slivers of morning light creeping in under the pulled drapes and curtains of the bedroom windows

Running a hand over his tired eyes, he was surprised that he had actually had a descent's night rest. Skipping out on the bat signal once in a while, might actually proof to helpful in times of near sheer exhaustion

His other hand, he found, was resting comfortably on the bare stomach of his bed guest. Turning his head to look at her, he gave a slight smile as she took in a deep peaceful breath to which she nuzzled into the side of his chest

Bringing his hand up off her stomach, he ran two fingers through her hair as her eyes suddenly flew open into his

'Morning' Bruce whispered

'Um….morning' Rebecca repeated with a slight blush on her cheeks. Staring into his eyes, she began to have flashbacks of the previous night

_The birthday party and dancing_

_Their kiss_

'_Let me know when you're ready'_

'_How do you feel?'_

'_Mmmm….it feels good……….'_

'I should probably get going' she stammered, unsure just how long her welcome here was to last

'I'm in no rush for you to leave' he spoke into her ear, drawing her close

…………

'You slept with WHO?'

No sooner had she arrived back at the Plaza, then did she call Dana to assure her that she was ok and not in harm's way

'Christ, she's the worried mother I never had' Rebecca sighed to herself as she kicked off her shoes and flopped down heavily onto her perfectly made bed

'So did you end up staying the night here?' she asked hoping to ward off the curiosity

'Actually yes I did and don't you dare try to get out of my questions. Your face is on the papers hun'

Rebecca sat up straight, 'What?'

'Yipe. A nice big front page of you and billionaire Wayne, holding hands I might add that's a nice added touch. And with the perfect caption_….. Billionaire Finally Finds His Cinderella_

'Oh God' she moaned into the pillow drawing the phone away from her ear

'Oh relax, you'll only be the target of the tabloids until either he or you move on' Dana reassured with a gentle laugh on her end

'Thanks' Rebecca muttered taking a glance at the alarm clock. She hadn't planned on skipping her only Friday class at the university, but after last night, all she wanted was a nice hot bubble bath and to fall into a coma

'Are you up for coffee later on tonight?' the voice at the other end of the phone questioned, the sound of something heavy dropping on the end

'I'm gonna take a bath and lapse in a sleeping beauty slumber, and what did you drop?' she asked managing to step out of her dress without mishap

'Just a box of stuff, work is hectic, I wonder if they would hire you back? Now that you are Wayne's girlfriend' the sounds of snickering made her way into her ear

'Nice try. I'm not his girlfriend' as soon as the words left her mouth; she suddenly remembered the empty room she had stepped into on the top floor of the Manor. The vision of a young mother in her happiest moment of cradling her newborn baby in her arms….

Giving a shudder, she bid her goodbyes and promised to fill her in with details later on in the evening. Placing the phone on the sink edge, she turned the fancy taps, adjusting to the perfect temperature before slowly entering one foot in

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

'Oh come on!' she hissed as the sudden ringing of the portable phone caught her ear.

Secretly, she hoped it could only be one person…….

'Hello?'

'Good afternoon Miss Middleton'

She nearly dropped the phone into the water as his purring voice filled her ears

'Oh. Hello Dr. Crane, um I'm very sorry I was unable to assist you yesterday in the lab, but ah, something came up I couldn't get out of it' she lied through her teeth hoping that he was the kind to read the tabloids

'I understand. These things happen' he spoke re crossing his legs at the ankles all the while tapping his finger against her shy smile on the front cover of the paper

'What I was hoping, well wondering, is if you were free later on this evening to assist me in a little experiment. I am nearly finished with collecting the data and would greatly appreciate if you were available to help….me' he paused

Shit

All I want is to fall asleep…..but I do owe it to him for blowing him off yesterday at such sort notice

'Ah sure. Yes I can be there at the University, um what time?'

She hung up the phone five minutes later and stepped into the cooling bubbles with a satisfied moan

'Four hours to kill before I have to brave the cold once more' she cooed, blowing off a smattering of bubbles that had gathered in a crowd on her knee

………….

Taking his time, he gently sat the receiver back into the cradle as a wide smile broke across his otherwise, poised professional face.

The trap was set

The bait had been summoned, quite willingly he was excited to see as he picked up the newspaper once more and with a delicate motion……

He placed a kiss upon the face of the newly photographed young girl with the shy smile

'Four hours until we _really_ get to know each other my dear' he cooed in a sadistic tone


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg**

**Chapter 15**

**Song – Libera Me (Interview with the Vampire Soundtrack)**

She had no reason to let anyone know where she was going

To Bruce and Dana, she was planning a quiet night in after a night of high society and paparazzi exposure

However, the unexpected plea for assistance from Professor Crane had presented itself, and she really did feel bad for not giving more notice at bowing out of her research assistance duties. If anything, she felt extremely lucky that he was not sacking her for pulling such a stunt

'Christ I am lucky' she muttered as she strode out of the hotel. She only had a few nights left to stay here before she moved into her new apartment and truth be told she couldn't bloody well wait!

Dressed in skinny black jeans tucked into her old pair of brown riding boots, complete with a red sweater atop of a white v neck shirt, she pulled her blue pea coat around her as she flipped up the collars.

Making her way to the bus, she felt the first rain drop fall on her cheek as she fished out exact change. Climbing the steps to the bus, she thought she saw Bruce exit from a black BMW….

'Br…..' stopping short, she felt a gentle jab from an elderly woman standing behind her

'Please hurry Hun, it's gonna rain something awful in a bit'

Nodding her head in approval, she gave one last look to where her vision had taken place

Nothing

No man, no car

Giving her head a quick shake, Rebecca climbed on board and tossed her change just as the old woman behind her felt the pressure of the bus door closing firmly behind her

She didn't take the first available seat. Instead, she walked down the aisle and found an empty seat near the back with a wide window to peer out of. Still nothing

'Was it just my imagination?' she mumbled to herself as the elderly woman who had followed her on board slumped down into the empty seat beside Rebecca

'See dear? Like I told you'

Snapping out of her brief trance, Rebecca drew her eyes up on the elderly lady in confusion. Pointing a withered hand towards the wide window, Rebecca followed noticing the now heavy rain that pounded on the cars and the pavement as the bus sped through the evening traffic.

She watched the foot traffic hurry and scurry to get out of the sudden rain. Some dipped into stores and businesses; others threw up their newspapers, briefcases, and magazines above their heads in feeble attempts. As safe as she was on the bus out of the rain, she couldn't help but feel a knot tightening in her stomach as she folded her hands together in her lap

'You look pale dear, are you ok?'

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look once more at the old woman

_Funny, she has a resemblance to my own mother_

'I'm just tired. School work is calling my name' she offered as her eye caught a quick flash of lightening from her right

_Perfect……just perfect_

'You college kids work so hard, it's a wonder you all don't pass out from exhaustion.' She spoke in a soothing tone, grasping her black handbag closer against her chest. 'My grandson goes to College out in California' she finished as Rebecca smiled

'Oh dear, this is my stop, it was very nice speaking with you dear and take care tonight. It looks like a very bad storm is on its way'

Rebecca watched in silence as the elderly lady carefully made her way back down the aisle towards the front of the bus. Feeling the bus lurch slightly, her eyes fell quickly onto her disappearing form as the bus began to pull away.

Why was she nervous?

It had to be because she had blown him off. It had to be

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, she settled down for a hopeful power nap as the outside rained down from the heavens in an awful furry

………..

His secretary was not at her desk when she arrived on the Psych floor

Thumbing her fingers along the edge of the wooden desk, she debated whether to wait, or to just walk down the long corridor to his office unannounced.

'Perhaps I'll wait a few minutes, she's probably running photocopies' she spoke to the empty chair seated behind the large wooden desk. Having no where to sit, she began to pace a ten foot radius before she suddenly gave up

'Oh screw it, here I come Dr. Crane' she spoke out loud as she began to walk down the hallway.

_Please don't be mad….__I don't want to loose this position in addition to an actual paying job_

The sounds heard wear the sounds of her boots taking their steps closer and closer to his office. Upon reaching the door clearly marked, she noticed it was slightly ajar….

But the light was off

'Okay…..'

Rebecca placed a light hand on the door and taped her fingers

'Professor Crane?'

There was no answer

Pushing the door in, she found the office devoid of a human body. The desk though, was arranged in perfect order. Files stacked straight, pencils and pens collected together in a little black cup, and a little dark wooden bowl holding two sets of keys

She had intentions of snooping, but she couldn't resist

After all, neither he nor his sectary were around

Walking slowly to the front of the desk, she had no intentions of going through the files as she could see the carefully and perfect cursive labelling the top folder 'Essays/Psych 101A. It was the keys however that captured her interest

Tracing a finger over the fist silver key, she thought it looked like a mail key

Small, meek

Picking up the small ring of keys, Rebecca splayed through each tracing a finger over the head and down along the jagged edge

I'm guessing, mail …possibly this one is for an apartment entrance, and this one to a car' she spoke to herself thumbing over the black head of the rubber

Setting the set back down in the bowl, she picked up the second set of keys and thumbing through them as she had the first

'Work keys. I would say office door, office desk…and…'

The last key caught her off guard

'Arkham Asylum'

Reading the faint label on the scratched gold surface, she ran a finger nail over what looked like dried on mud or rust….it flaked away after some effort

'Ah shit' she moaned as some of the flakes became wedged under her nail

'Well well….I have found a curious visitor….'

She gave a slight cry, dropping the set of keys which bounced off the edge of the desk and fell underneath at the sudden soothing voice that had interrupted her thoughts

Rebecca dropped to the ground and snatched up the keys, catching his well polished black shoes move in slow steps towards the front of the desk. Standing up in an embarrassment with being caught snooping. She gently laid the keys back in the bowl

'Oh, please. Don't put them back, we need them' he cooed standing in front of his desk as he bent over and took up the remaining set from the bowl along with the manila file underneath the essays

'Dr. Crane I am so sorry, I didn't mean to break in here,..well actually the door was already open and I your secretary was not at her desk so I….' she paused as she watched his soft lips break into a precious smile

'No need to apologize Miss Middleton you did nothing wrong. I had a meeting that was running late so I left the door open for you. And Miss Adams left earlier in the evening'

'Oh. Well ok'

They stood in silence for a moment as he fixed an eye on her

_She's nervous_

'Um, so where is it that we are going?' Rebecca piped up breaking the silence as she turned slightly and looked out the window at the approaching darkness.

'Arkham'

She couldn't help but give a shudder as he spoke the single word with a slight purr. Turning around, she caught him pulling on his black pea coat as he shoved the keys into his coat pocket

'Shall we?' he asked holding out a hand

'Isn't it funny? Going to Arkham on a dark and seemingly stormy night…feels like something right out of a horror movie' she replied making her way around his desk and to his side as he stood apart to let her pass through the office door

'Isn't it though?' he grinned ushering her out as he pulled his office door shut

They walked in silence down the corridor, the sounds of their steps in sync as they pushed through the hallway doors

'How are we getting there?'

'My car of course….' He replied hitting the automatic locks on a black Honda Civic

She passed at the rear of the car as he made his way to the passenger side door, pulling it open for her

'I'm not a stranger to you Miss Middleton….you'll be safe' he grinned making a gesture with his free hand

Giving a slight laugh, he watched as she approached the door and ushered her self inside

'Thank you'

'Your welcome. Oh and many happy returns on your birthday' he finished slamming the door shut as it echoed loudly in the underground parking lot

Had she followed the wretching feeling in her stomach, it would have told her to bolt out of that car and run for her life

Run, Run, Run

Scream and cry out for someone to help her get away from the seemingly charming man who did an Oscar worthy performance of concealing his true sadistic nature

No one however, was around to witness the black car, one might as well associate with as her black coffin speeding off into the night towards the dark fairytale castle that would not bring dreams and fantasies of happiness….

But would unleash her greatest fears and plunge her mind into an endless array of horrific feelings and gestures

………..

'I wonder if she had started packing yet for her move'

She spoke to herself as the coffee shop that night was nearly devoid of people, due in part to the shitty weather. Storm warnings littered both the televised and radio stations and hardly anyone could be seem in the fading light walking past the stores glass windows

It did however; give Dana time to place a call to the Plaza to check on her friend

'Hello, could I be put through to Rebecca Middleton's room please.'

The phone rang eight times before she finally hung up

'Either she's passed out in sleep, she paused allowing a smile to spread across her face as a middle aged couple entered through the door to escape the growing wind, or she's gone back to Wayne Manor'

………

The first thing she noticed as soon as she step her first foot inside the seemingly rundown building was that it was deathly cold

'Brrr….'

Crane turned to her slightly as she let out a chill. Raising his hand, he placed it gently on her right shoulder and gave it a quick rub in a feeble attempt to warm that one area up

'Get use to the chill, it doesn't get any warmer I'm afraid' he soothed as the loud ring of passing identification approval rang in their ears. Making their way down the bare white corridor, she watched as he pulled out a clip on ID tag with his picture, pinning it to his blazer breast.

'You'll get a visitor's pass at the front desk' he spoke switching the briefcase into his other hand

'Ok'

_Christ how long is this hallway?_

'Are you nervous about being here?'

Rebecca looked up sharply into his blazing blue eyes with a grin, 'Nothing scares me'

He couldn't help but laugh as they continued walking

Upon reaching the front desk, she was amazed at how bare the place was. Aside from one lonely middle aged black haired guard seated comfortably with his legs up on the desk, no one else was around

It was then that she heard the scream

How could a human being possibly make such a blood curdling scream? It sounded almost like an animal caught in a snare trying to wrestle its way out…

Jesus….with that piercing cry, they could have been gnawing off a hand at the wrist or an ankle

Sensing her disturbance, Crane reached down and took her hand in his

The feel of his cool fingers closing around hers caught her off guard as she tried to pull back. But he wasn't letting go

'It's ok. I won't let any of them hurt you' he confirmed reaching for the visitors pass through the single slot opening in the plate glass

Another loud ring allowed them to pass through the security door as Crane offered a nod to the bored guard. Together, they walked down the last stretch of corridor, hand in hand, until he suddenly veered off to the left. Pulling her with him, he couldn't help but start to get excited at the prospect of nearly being alone with her

'Your office is all the way in the basement?'

It was here that his grin suddenly vanished as he paused on the stairs. Still holding her hand, he turned around and held his face a mere inches from her's

'It's helpful for when they….scream….and they cry' he purred staring into her blank eyes

'I thought you said you were finished with the patients….that it was just a matter of collecting the results?'she questioned with an uneasy tone not moving her face away as Crane drew his in closer

'Mmm…Miss Middleton, you are going to prove very useful to me' he finished, tugging her hand as he pulled out his white key card. Turning back around, they reached the bottom of the stairwell as he passed the card over the lock with a satisfied click

_This is it…….._

Pulling open the door, he waved a hand in front of him….

'Ladies first'

…………..

'Master Wayne, I thought I might inquire after Miss Middleton'

Looking up from the latest merger report approved from the board of Wayne Enterprises, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He had barely had the time to think about her, what with mergers and takeovers galore in his professional life and hauling in the scum and blood lusted criminals in his social life

'I'll call her later Alfred'

Turning to look at his charge, Alfred took up the uneaten sandwich he had presented over two hours ago and sighed

'I thought Sir, that you might invite her for dinner'

It was then that Bruce looked up from the papers in front of him. 'Alfred, I know you like her. I like her too, the city seems to like her as well', he spoke stretching his hands up over his head, 'And when I get the chance, I will call her'

'Of course Master Wayne'

He watched as Alfred took his leave with a sullen head

_Fine……_

Taking up the phone next to his elbow, he punched in her mobile number……..which shot right to her voicemail…

'_Hi this is Rebecca, please leave a message'_

BBBBBBeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp

Clearing his throat, he had no time to think of what to say, 'Ahem… Hi Rebecca, it's Bruce, I was wondering if you were free for dinner sometime this week? Alfred makes one hell of a roast. Anyways, you have my number' he paused slightly before hanging up

'Balls in her court now' he spoke flipping the pages in front of him

…………

'Where's the light switch………'

'It's right…..here' he whispered in her ear bringing her fingers up to feel the knob beside her

'Watch the light'

The sudden click made her wince as the room lit up with harsh florescent bulbs. Slowly opening her eyes, she took a step back, knocking into Crane's chest.

'Oh, my God' she whispered as the scene in front of her slowly began to unravel. The room was not white, it couldn't even be considered off white….it looked to be dirty silver and grey with streaks of red….not in any straight lines….but almost in a thrashing motion

The cracks and missing paint chips, the two solo metal chairs one on each side of the room with a single small television and vcr set up against the further wall. What looked like a weight bench sat in the middle of the room with a single white sheet over top

'Wha….what is this?'

Turning around slowly to look at Crane, her eyes caught his face, but not 'his' flesh face. Instead, his true nature had surfaced as his eyes narrowed piercing blue into hers

'My dear, I'm happy to tell you that you have been chosen, by me, to take part in one of my greatest experiments' he sang in a happy tune running a hand over her shoulder and throwing it up to rest on her cheek

Rebecca wretched her chin out of his grip as she took a step back. Her boot caught on something which caused her to slip to the cold stone floor.

'Jesus……' she cried landing hard on her side. Indeed she had slipped IN something, not ON. Raising her hand, she dropped her mouth open at the sight of blood

'What is going on? Dr. Crane?'

He smiled down at her as he firmly closed the metal door behind him sliding the lock

'I already told you, he spoke crouching down in front of her, you are going to help me out. Starting right now' he spoke throwing a hand out to brush a loose strand of chestnut hair out of her eye

'DON'T fucking touch me….'

_Well this is not going as planned_

'Watch your mouth Miss Middleton, I really don't want to have to tape you up'

'Jesus Christ…….Dr. Crane what is going on…..please……'

He could feel the tension and fear emitting from her in the small cold room. 'I have something I think you should watch' he spouted standing up and making his way to the television. Clicking it on, she watched as he pushing in a tape

'My name is Megan…….and……I have agreed………to hee…help….out Dr. Crane'

'What the? It's……………' Rebecca suddenly felt the tears well up in her eyes as her hand began to shake. On the tape in front of her very eyes, sat the missing Gotham University student Megan Raller, tied to a chair, evidence of blood at the sides of her mouth….the formation of a bruise under her left eye

'Shut it off SHUT IT OFF!' Rebecca screamed throwing up her bloody hand to the side of her face while struggling to her feet

He watched with delight as she struggled to wrench the metal door open. Rubbing his hands together, he began to approach her as she spun around in terror.

'Let me out NOW'

'Oh come now………let's not make this hard' he purred pulling off his blazer and tossing it onto the chair closes to the door. Her eyes followed his blazer as it came to rest before throwing her eyes around to find something…anything to use as a defence weapon.

'There's nothing in here for you' he whispered as he began to loosen his black tie

'Please. Crane….Jo…Jonathan, just…. I won't tell anyone about Megan……I'll keep my mouth shut I swear to God' she cried out as he walked up to her stopping inches from her face

_She had used his first name………and if anything…..it enraged him_

'Oh I know you won't tell a soul………but there is one thing that I require from you' he spoke undoing the top button of his white dress shirt before wrapping his black tie around her right wrist

Struggling to hit him in the face or on any part of his body, she felt him tighten his grasp on her wrist as he pulled her against him

'I want to know what's in your soul' he mumbled in her ear as she closed her eyes in horror feeling him throw her violently to the floor as she skidded into the weight bench

…………

SLAM

He slide the lock in place as the door crashed closed behind him

Shoving the white card into his pocket, he took to the dirty stairs two at a time as he pulled on his black blazer sans tie. Walking down the corridor at a half skip snapping the fingers of his left hand, he swung around the corner and caught the eye of the bored security guard

'And?'

Crane cleared his throat while wiping the back of his hand against his mouth,

'Get rid of the surveillance tape'


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg**

**Chapter 16**

**Song – Psycho (Puddle of Mudd)**

From what she could tell….he had left the room

Giving a shiver, she moved her head from left to right in a slow motion...

'Awwww….fuck'

Muttering to herself, at least her neck was not broken, but it did hurt like hell. What the hell had happened?

She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness….wriggling her eyebrows she felt the hairs began to pull. So he had put something over her eyes….why though? She knew it was him, she had seen where they were

But she could move her hands

_Why the hell would he cover her eyes but not tie up her hands or feet?_

Standing up, she threw a hand out in front of her to steady against the wall she had been sitting against. Cold stones under her feet, and cold walls against her

She wanted to cry out….but from what she could tell entering in the building, there was no one else around.

Raising her fingers up to her eyes, she traced around the edges of what felt like duck tape as she gently pulled it off her eyes

'Mmmmm…MMMMMMMM!' she growled as the tape tried to pull her eyes out of their sockets.

'Fucker……'

The room was dark, but remembering where the light switch was, she used a hand as a guide along the wall…..her fingers caught the edge of a sharp hinge. Reaching up on her tip toes, her fingers caught the top hinge of the metal door

'Bingo' she smiled wincing in pain as a slight sting ran from her cracked and bloody lip.

Running a hand down the length of the door, she found the knob…no doubt it would be locked but she tried anyways

_Just as I thought_

Moving quickly to the other side of the door, she ran a hand up the wall finding the switch and was about to click it on when………

'Shit, voices he's coming back'

She nearly panicked, wanting to fall back down in a heap on the floor but a rage grew itself inside her….

'No, I'm gonna get out of here….whether I take his fucking face out or not' she threatened to herself as the steps approached closer. Feeling her legs buckle under her, she took a step back and moved to the hinge side of the door….

_The door swings inward, but I have nothing….._

She balled her fists, raising them to the sides of her face…..

The door clicked to unlock with a loud bang as she felt the rage grow….

_Please God….let me live through this….._

She watched as the door began to open slowly, the sound of scuffling shoes echoing through her ears. She knew he was just on the other side of the door…..

Feeling the door move into her….she could hear what sounded like shallow breathing and then…..the overhead dirty florescent lights blazer into her eyes

She couldn't help but cry out, and throw a hand to her eyes as she thought her retna's would burn

It was then that the door slammed shut once more, as she felt a cool hand close on her throat

'Noooooooooo' she screamed throwing her eyes open and raising a single fist to strike. Her eyes went wide with fear as it wasn't a human face she stared into, but what looked to be a burlap sack, stitched haphazardly with thick black thread

It was his eyes

His light blue eyes

'Ohhhh…having trouble seeing through the light?' he purred drawing his face closer into hers

'Fuck you' she tried to spit but the pain in her lip prevented her from doing so

He didn't take too kindly to this

'Stop Please' she cried closing her hand over his in a desperate plea

It was so cold

For a minute, neither of them spoke as she watched with wet eyes as he lifted up the mask slightly, enough to show his lips

'Hmmpf, I'm not going to sink to your level Crane….you're not going to see fear from me' she spoke as calmly as she could watching as he drew his lips in closer to her face

Rebecca tried in vain to move her head, but the hand that was closed on her throat suddenly made its way to hold her face in place. She couldn't see where his other hand was, and for all accounts she didn't want to

The sound of a slight hiss echoed through the room as he violently pressed his cool lips against hers. Crashing his lips down fiercely onto hers, he could taste the blood from her bottom lip as he raised his free hand to press against her stomach

He was seductive she could give him that

Before Bruce, she had harbored a bit of a school girl crush…but what female at the university didn't?

And now here he was, dressed in a fucking potato sack keeping her in a dirty bloody room. He had made her watch one half of the video featuring the 'star' Megan Raller….

'_You're not smiling for me Miss Raller….' His voice purred _

'_I can't feel my face……Professor Crane'_

'_Its usual, now look around at your surroundings my dear….is this not the most beautiful room you have ever been in?'_

_The camera set up on the tripod panned over her head and focused on the walls as the blood smears came into view_

'_What do you see Miss Raller?'_

'_Ahhhhhhhhh Ple…..ase……' she coughed out beginning to chock on her spit_

'_Are you afraid?'_

'_YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!'_

The poor girl's scream echoed throughout her head, as Rebecca roughly ripped her face out of his grip

'Oh come now…..am I really that bad?' he purred moving his lips to rest against her left ear

'I……'

He listened as she chocked out a sob. Feeling her place a shaky hand on his blazer arm, he pressed his body against hers….

'You are……one brave girl……….' He growled roughly grabbing her wrist

No doubt he would leave a bruise as he quickly pulled the mask back down over his lips

She didn't see it coming……

With his sudden action of recovering his face, he held up his free hand and let loose a cloud of mist into her face

'AHHHHHHH….' The cloud erupted into her eyes and nose as she coughed violently, intaking the smoke as it burned deep into her lungs. She let out a scream as she tired to claw at his shielded face as a last ditch effort

'No No…..my dear….not yet….you'll have your chance. But right now, I think we need some alone time' he growled as he ripped her off the wall by the wrist tossing her against the weight bench once more

'Stop……..stop………..not again please…………PLEASE!!!!!!' she screamed coughing in between

'I'm not going to scare you just yet' he spoke calmly throwing off the light switch as the room lapsed into complete darkness

She knew he was making his way to her….she had nothing to defend her self as her eyes and lungs burned. Gripping the back of the weight bench, Rebecca swung around trying to place the bench in between them……

'Nice try'

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed as the voice erupted from behind her before she felt his hands tightly grip her hips and push her back on to the weight bench

The sounds of a deathly struggle and of fabric being ripped closed in around them in the darkness as she turned her head to the side tightly closing her eyes as he violently pulled her against his own hips

………..

'Another day another dollar'

Her shift had just finished and she still had not heard from Rebecca all day

Checking her watch, she decided to head straight to the Plaza. If she was lucky enough, she might just find her friend in a deep sleep or at least a message left as to her whereabouts

Stepping out into the cool night's air, her hair caught in the wind as she pulled up her coat

'On we go' Dana muttered throwing a hand out to single a tai

………….

He still had not heard from her by the time eight pm hit

Normally he was not the type to worry about anyone let alone himself.

But

He was in love with her. After the night they had shared, and for all the times they had fought and argued, it had drawn him closer to her

And he wanted her. He wanted her for the rest of his life

Picking up the phone, he dialed her cell number which stated that her voicemail was full. Dialing in the general number for the hotel, he waited for someone to pick up

'Good evening Plaza Hotel….'

'Yes, this is Bruce Wayne calling for Miss Rebecca Middleton'

The voice on the other end breathed a sigh, 'I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but she left earlier this afternoon and has not returned'

Adjusting the receiver against his ear, he straightened up in his seat

_Why can't she just stay out of trouble…_

'No one has seen her all afternoon? Did she leave with anyone?'

'No I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, she left alone'

'Thank you' he muttered hanging up before receiving a reply

Settling the receiver back in the cradle, he lunged from his seat and made his way to the kitchen

'Alfred, I'm heading out' he spoke grabbing his coat and keys

'Yes. Sir….to see Miss Middleton?' the elderly man questioned wiping his wets hands on the dish towel tucked into his dark cooking apron

He watched as Bruce turned around with an unreadable expression,

'To find Miss Middleton'

………

'Like I said Mr. Wayne, she is not here'

'Mr. Wayne?'

He turned at the sudden calling of his name. Turning around he recognized the girl who approached him as Rebecca's friend…what was her name…

'Dana….are you here with Rebecca?' he spoke

'No…no. If anything I thought she would be with you'

_Missing……..she's missing……_

Turning back around to the counter, he held out a hand, 'The key to her room'

They took the elevator in silence until the last three floors before Dana spoke

'She's in love with you, you know'

He opened his eyes and fixed them on the worried Starbuck's employee

'The feeling is mutual' he replied

He watched as Dana straightened up and folded her arms across her chest, 'I'm letting you know in advance….that if you ever do anything to hurt her….so help me god'

She watched as he nodded his head as the elevator halted to a stop…….

The search of her room told them nothing

No signs of a struggle, nothing out of place, everything was normal except she wasn't there

'She didn't say anything as to where she was going?' he questioned

'No not to me. All I know is that she was going to try and sleep…….wait'

Bruce swung his head around taking a step towards her

'What is it?' he growled

'She….she was going to help Professor Crane…um, her Psychology Professor from the University. Not tonight, but in a few days…….'

'Where? At the University?' he growled once more taking another step forward

'Not tonight…another night, but………..oh Jesus………'

'WHERE!!!!!!'

'He watched as she raised her eyes with fear….

'Arkham'


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY**

**Chapter 17**

**Song – Full Moon (The Black Ghosts)**

Never before had she ever found herself in a position that terrified her to the point that she prayed for death

Quick or slow, painless or the most excruciating feelings known to man

She didn't care. In fact, had she had something, anything in her reach she would have taken her own life.

Feeling sick to her stomach, she tried to roll over to her side, but his black gloved hands held a firm grip on her hips. Hearing his deep coarse breathes in the darkness, the feel of his warm body against her, she could believe he would do this…..

Giving a final grunt with his actions, Crane pulled himself away from the emotionally and physically damaged young girl that withered beneath him

If there had been even the hint of light be it natural or engineered, he might have seen the stains of her tears mixed with the hint of blood that had formed a small pool near her head

Hearing him slow his breathing to a normal level, Rebecca turned her head and eventually her body to her side, holding her stomach with arms folded across.

'Whhhyyy……..' she breathed out as her head began to throb

'Why what Miss Middleton' he spoke lowly next to her ear trying to calm his pant

'Why me?'

He didn't offer a response as she felt his cool finger tips graze over her blood stained lips

Wrenching her face violently away from him, she gnashed her teeth to try and bit his hand. Though it proved unsuccessful, she was rewarded with his hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her to her shaky feet

'LET ME GO!'

Her pleas had no bearing on his decisions as she threw a firmly made fist blindly into the darkness beside……hoping it would catch on some part of him

And it did

Feeling her fist make contact with his face now devoid of the sack mask….she heard him cry out in pain as she screamed and made a desperate mad dash in the direction she had pinpointed as the metal door.

'Jesus….come on!!!!!........' she panicked throwing her hands up to the door, searching, scraping her broken finger nails over the edge of the door and the hinges trying to pry it open somehow

No luck

'FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed in a last bid effort slamming her fists against the door right before she was violently pulled and tossed against the floor, her head hitting the dirty tiles.

Gathering herself up into a ball as she tried to stand once more to her feet, she was met by the blinding bulbs of the overheard fluorescents.

'AHHHHHHHHH' she gasped throwing her hands up to her burning eyes

'JUST KILL ME!!!!!!!' she screamed

It was the quiet, formal chuckle that nearly did her in. 'My sweet, I'm not going to kill you. What fun would that be, I love to see you squirm and wither beneath me and I must say….' He purred keeping his hand on the dirty switch.

'You……you raped me' Rebecca cried out stumbling back into the wall as her legs gave out.

'Hmmm….if you can call it that' he spoke coldly taking up his mask by the hanging threaded noose 'You could not be called a willing participant in that. And you promised to be my lovely little assistant' he growled

'I'm going to be sick'

He looked back to her as he took up his briefcase, placing the mask inside

'In thirty minutes, you won't even remember the whole visit' he sang taking a step towards her with a shy smile

'Don't touch me…..' she cried

'I already have' he spoke, laughing as he ripped open the metal door

'You're leaving me here to die?' Rebecca moaned knowing that he probably would

She watched as he paused holding the door as he hit the light switch roughly, 'No No…..I'm leaving you here to get lost in your beautiful delicate mind' he purred slamming the heavy door shut after him

………….

As soon as she spoke the word, he knew that was exactly where he would find her

As calmly as he could, Bruce took to the stairwell rather than wait for the elevator with Dana

'Are you going to call the police?' Dana asked throwing a hand out on his strong arm

Stopping in his tracks, he turned slightly to look at her with serious eyes

'Something like that'

She watched as he threw open the stairwell door and disappeared

…………

'_Come on Rebecca…….get back on…….'_

'_I can't I'm afraid I'll fall off her again'_

'_Show her you're not scared'_

_She watched through her seven year old eyes as the horse pranced around on its proud four legs unsure of whether to strike at her or run away_

_Determined as she was, she did feel the fear after falling off its back and sore wrist she was nursing against her chest_

'_I can't'_

'_Are you a scardy cat?'_

'_NO!'_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!'

Rebecca screamed into the darkness as she threw a protective hand up against the cold stone wall

Breathing hard, she looked around in the dark….

Had she passed out?

She must have. Remembering him leaving the room, hitting the switch on his way out…

'Hello?'

No answer

Running a hand up the side of the wall, she stood on shaky feet

'Uggggghhhhhhhhh…….'

She cried out holding her lower stomach, as she spit out onto the ground in front of her falling down catching her hands on the tiles as she closed her eyes……

'_Going somewhere?' he growled….stalking towards her like she was a wounded animal caught in a snare, with a menacing eye_

_It was here that she got her first proper look at him…._

Giving a cry, Rebecca threw her eyes open again, exhausted she so badly wanted to close her eyes and just….sleep. But she couldn't. The darkness was playing tricks with her mind as she remembered the first time she had met him………

'_Are you going…..to let me go?' she spat out the question as if there was acid on her pink tongue….trying to not show any of fear……….she looked back down the alley where the scene had taken place earlier………and caught sight of the silver purse in the moonlight_

Of all the times he seemed to be stalking her….where was he now?

But in truth, no one knew she was even here

Of course the door was locked by the time she managed to crawl on hands and knees to it. She didn't even make a move for the light, her eyes couldn't take this nightmare anymore

Instead, she found herself thinking of the one man she felt she could place her trust and life with……

'Oh god…….Bruce'

She couldn't hold her tears back as she starting to choke on her heavy breathing nearly giving up hope and sanity….

Right before the heavy metal door in front of her began to bang loudly

'God……..uaaaaaaaa' beginning to panic that he had returned after all, she threw her hands up shoving her dirty fingers into her ears to try and relief the pounding of something determined to enter

'STOP!!!!!!!!!!!' she finally screamed before ducking her head into her curled up legs

The blast of the metal hinges fired off at lighting speed against the fall wall behind her as the heavy door was suddenly kicked in. Coming to crash with a screeching sound of the weight, he stood standing in the faintly lit corridor at the door's entrance.

Rebecca raised her head slightly throwing a single eye out as she stared at his black boot.

She refused to move. Perhaps he wouldn't see her if she didn't move

The growl of his voice was no comfort to her as he felt his gloved hand rest anxiously against her bloody cheek

'Are you ok?'

She didn't respond as she felt him begin to pull her up to her feet

'NOOOOOO! Don't fucking touch me!'

Her piercing scream in his ear shook him as he let her go crashing into a heap on the dirty floor

'STOP IT STOP!!!!!!! REBECCA!!!!!!'

The sound of her name being uttered from his lips shook her to her core as she began to shake uncontrollably in his strong folded arms

'AHHHHHHHH' she drew in a sharp breath of forced air, as the pinching of a needle prick in her arm set off to pass out cold. Cradling the limp frail body in his arms, he stood up adjusting her body as he took her away from the room full of dark nightmares and bloody assaults

……….

'She's got a broken arm, a shattered wrist, bruises galore…….and it looks like she was raped'

Bruce stood glaring down on her sleeping formed, safely tucked in the hospital bed covered in bandages

'Dr. I want her moved to my home'

'With all due respect Mr. Wayne……the police will need to question her when she wakes up and who knows what kind of mental capacity she will be in when that time comes' The black haired doctor spoke, holding out her pen to sign off on Rebecca's medical chart

'The police are more than welcome, but I want her in a quiet place' Bruce finished ignoring her further pleas as he took a step towards the bed

'What is she on?' he asked tracing a light finger over her bruised cheek

'There were no drugs in her system nothing in her blood either, but we have her on the highest dose of morphine we can offer legally'

'I'll higher a Nurse, but she's leaving here today' he spoke in a low tone

………….

_5__ Days Later_

'Miss Middleton, you need to eat something'

'Mmmmm…I'm not hungry Alfred I'm sorry'

'You've nothing to be sorry for child,' Alfred soothed taking away the untouched chicken soup and placing it on the silver tray. 'But in a few hours, you'll be bagging for my famous chicken soup' he finished with a wink

Watching him leave, she turned her eyes back to Bruce, who was slumped over in the leather chair with his eyes closed

How peaceful he looks asleep, the beginnings of that beard though was not welcoming but that's what she got for not allowing him to leave the master bedroom she had been placed in

Hearing the wooden grandfather clock in the corner bang the four o'clock hour, she flipped off the covers gently swinging her bare legs around the bedside

'And where do you think you're going?'

She couldn't help but smile as she looked to see Bruce sitting up awkwardly in the chair running a hand over his chin

'Time to get some fresh air. I've been coped up in this house for five days' Rebecca spoke wincing as she tried to pull on her sweater

'Here let me'

The feel of his touch made her throw her shoulder back in slight fear

'I'm sorry, I'm trying not to touch you' he soothed as she felt his warm breath on the side of her face

'I'm sorry Bruce…..for everything'

Pulling the collar up on her sweater, Bruce paused and tried to read her eyes

_She was serious_

'I know. Now come on, let's go clear your head'

They walked slowly side by side along the gravel path alongside Wayne Manor as a slight fog began to settle across the vast clean cut grounds

'How long am I to stay here for?' Rebecca asked pulling down firmly the grey cloth cap she wore on her head

'As long as you'd like' Bruce answered shoving his hands into his kakhi pant pockets

They walked in silence, the only sound coming from their shoes crunching over the gravel

'If I stay for a while longer, I have a request….'

Casting his eyes down onto her barely visible face, he removed a hand and gently lifted up the side of the grey cap to see her face…..and the fading bruise under her left eye.

Feeling her wince slightly, she tried not to shy away from him

_No sense in letting that fucking mad man ruin everything in my life_ she thought to herself as she raised a hand and placed it gently on his

Bruce paused in his tracks as he curled his fingers around her cool hand. It was the first time in nearly a week that she had let him touch her. When he came to her that night as Batman, the night he had rescued her from that basement hole in Arkham, she had struggled to the point of exhaustion to get out of his grip

No amount of soothing could get her to stop as he feared she would hurt herself more

He didn't find Crane that night either

But mark his words, he would find him and make him pay…..dearly

'And what request is that?' he replied bring her hand gently to his lips, placing the softest kiss he could muster

He smiled as she ran her fingers over his brown beard…

'This has to go' she smiled in return

'Done. But that means I have to leave your nest for a bit' he spoke running a hand through her chestnut hair, feeling the strands as they glided over his fingers

He was not expecting it

Watching her take a step against him, she placed her hands gently on his chest, bringing her lips on his

Feeling him wrap his arms carefully around her waist, he deepened his kiss as the mist started to close in on them


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY**

**Chapter 18**

**Song – Hey Man Nice Shot (Filter)**

_Bruce……._

_Bruce……….._

_You nearly lost her Bruce_

'No, I got to her just in time' he spoke turning around to find out where the person was who continued to taunt him time and time again

_Maybe this time you did….but what about all the other's? _

'WHERE ARE YOU?' he shouted balling his hands into solid fists at his side. Upon the feeling of heavy material tightening over his knuckles, Bruce looked down at his fists

Gloves, black gloves

_How many people have died at your hands Bruce?….._

Rubbing the fabric of the gloves together, he watched as the brief drips of blood fell to the floor in front of him

'JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Shooting straight up in the bed, he was breathing heavily and felt he was on the verge of passing out. Throwing his fingers to the collar of the white t-shirt he wore, he pulled it away from his neck as he could feel the sweat beads gathering on his forward

Giving a low growl, he pulled up the shirt over his chest and violently threw it across the room. It was then that he remembered he was not alone…

Running a hand over his clean shaven chin, he looked down at the sleeping girl beside him

Her brown hair was splayed across the white pillow as her lips were slightly pursed. Wearing a black thin strap tank top, his eyes settled on the nearly gone yellowish bruise on her upper shoulder

_God she was so strong…._

Settling back down in the bed, he laid a single finger against her inner palm as he watched her face for any chance that he might have disturbed her.

Nothing

'Hmmmmm'

Rolling over onto his back, he suddenly felt a twinge in his heart

The voice had been right. He had almost lost her

Raising his hands, he placed his cool palms against his eyes as he sighed

'Bad dream?'

Bruce turned his head towards her, slightly moving his palms to the side, 'Actually yes'

Shifting to her side to face him clearly, Rebecca placed a hand on his bicep, lowering his arm down.

'Will you tell me about it?' she asked in a whisper fixing her eyes on his

'No'

She was amazed at just how quick and firm his answer to her was.

_No_

'Are you ok?' she spoke up propping her self on her good arm

Closing his eyes, his mind fell back to the night he had found her in Arkham. He had used the exact same words

'Sure' he spoke into the darkness setting a hand down gently on her hip

Feeling her move closer against him, he felt her cool lips on the side of his chest as she settled in comfort. 'Jesus, Bruce….you're sweating' she noted dragging a finger down his chest

_He wasn't in the mood for talking about his dreams. Or rather, his lack of dreaming and more hallucinations and nightmares and he sure as hell did not want __to bring them up around her…._

_He didn't want another future casualty…._

Turning to look at her, he fixed a grin and gently rolled her on her back as he gave a chuckle, hoping to distract her from the conversation….

'Hmmm….not yet' he purred bringing his lips to rest on hers, feeling himself growing against her inner thigh

…………

'There. That's the last box from the truck. Are you sure you don't me to help you unpack?'

Throwing her head up, peering through the fallen strands of hair covering her eyes, Rebecca held up a hand for the exacta knife to slice open the tape on another box

'I think I can handle it. It's just little things since the place seemed to have come completely furnished even though I distinctly remember NOT having any furniture' she spoke tapping her fingers against her hips

'Well it's a nice little welcome to your first apartment gesture from the city's richest man. Tell him that anytime he feels like furnishing another place, give him my key' Dana kidded as she twisted off the lid to the water bottle

Smiling to herself, she knew she should be incredibly grateful for the present, but somehow, it just made her feel uneasy

Almost like he was trying to make something up to her. What though she couldn't possibly imagine

'So what are we getting for dinner? Or are you planning to deflower the kitchen….'

'Bah. I want to live here long enough to enjoy it, not burn the place down with my shitty cooking skills' she offered with a smirk rolling up her sweater sleeves

Watching her friend punch in the numbers of the local Thai takeaway, she threw a glance in Rebecca's direction. 'Well you know hun, if you were to mar….rry Mr. Wayne, she began watching Rebecca narrow her eyes, then you would never have to cook again'

'Oh shut up!' the brown haired beauty coughed, throwing a couch cushion at Dana's face

…………….

It had been an hour since Dana had left, and finding herself all alone in her spacious, expensively furnished flat, she had only two small boxes left to unpack.

One for the bedroom and the other for the small study

Walking down the hallway with the box in her arms, Rebecca turned on the light and set it down on the oak writing desk near the window….

Something though caught her eye in the window; something had caught the light's reflection. She couldn't help but take a gaze out…

'Jesus Rebecca, snap out of it, you're on the eleventh floor for shit sakes' she scolded herself turning away from the window as she felt a slight cool breeze wisp around her long hair

She froze at the sight of him standing just inside the window, his long black cape flapping in the wind

'You…' she whispered suddenly filling with uncontrollable rage as she made a lunge at him

'YOU!!!!!!!!!...............' she screamed throwing her fists into his chest and trying to scratch the fleshy part of his exposed face

Grabbing her wrists tight, and bringing them down to her sides, she spoke in a low growl…

'Of all the times, that you stalk me and taunt me, she growled balling her fists so tight they felt like the skin would break, to not be there…..around me when I was raped and tormented' she suddenly shouted in his face

'I'm sorry I was not there' he growled releasing her hands waiting to see if she would strike him again

'I don't ever…..want to see you around me again. I don't want to hear you, see you, or feel you ever again. Now get out' she spat turning on her heel to leave the room

_But I did save you_

_I took you away from that room_

_I fought back every god damn urge to not tear this fucking city apart to find him_

'And do you feel the same way about Bruce Wayne? He didn't come to your rescue' he growled not moving from his stance

This caused her to stop dead in her tracks just outside the study room door

'Don't you dare talk about Bruce Wayne. He is more of a man, than you are. Hiding behind a fucking mask' she threatened leaning a hand on the door frame

She watched as he turned and backed out the window, disappearing into the darkness

Rebecca walked with tentative steps to the window pulling it shut quickly and throwing the lock hard pulling the blinds down fast

'How dare that vigilantly even try to compare himself to Bruce' she muttered running a hand through her hair.

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, the Dark Knight watched from his perch as she rubbed her tired eyes and left the room

He would have stayed there all night, watching over her while she puttered around unpacking and as she slept except for the sudden glow that caught in his left eye

Turning around slightly, he narrowed his eyes at the reflection of the signal in the clouds as he took a deep breath and a last look inside the empty study as he lunged off the side of the building roof……freefalling a good one hundred feet

………

'How long does it take for him to show up?' the young blond cop asked, shivering coatless beside a spectacled Jim Gordon who was looking up into the sky in various directions

'Not long, unless he's busy. But we probably would have heard if he was occupied' Gordon noted rubbing his warm hands together

A sudden wisp of action sounded behind them as they both turned at the same time to see the barely lit masked hero

'What's going on?' Batman questioned keeping a slight distance from the unfamiliar youthful cop who stood close to Gordon's right side

'I believe you had a run in a while back with a guy calling himself The Mad Hatter' Gordon began shoving his hands into his pant pockets

'The Mad Hatter, the criminal who killed four people in the last Gotham Auction'

'Yes him. Well he's struck again' Reaching into his pocket, Gordon produced a small black notebook, flipping it open. 'He hit the Gotham Auction and the last was the Gotham Conservatory of Music. He ignored the obvious expenses and focused only on pieces that were created for the story Alice in Wonderland'

'So he has a straight focus then. We need to single out all the upcoming showcasing of anything to do with that'

Gordon threw his eyes onto the younger cop, 'We think he might be planning to barge on the upcoming Costume Gala being hosted by the Gotham Dramatic Society but we're not sure.'

'Safest bet would be to have your men stationed around just in case' Batman educated watching as Gordon switched off the signal

'And will you be around as well?' the younger cop spoke suddenly finding his voice

They watched as the shadowy figure hoisted himself onto the ledge of the police building preparing to take flight when he turned around quickly…

'I might make an appearance if needed' he growled before taking a step off the ledge

…………

He had been talked into going to the Costume Gala by Alfred in the bid to 'take part' in being a normal spoiled billionaire with nothing better to do. And of course, he was expected to invite Miss Middleton as his guest for the evening

Truth be told, he wanted to keep her as far away from the event as possible for more than likely would the latest lunatic calling himself 'The Mad Hatter' make an appearance and wreak havoc

Or try

'I was thinking of attending anyway. Would make for an interesting psychology paper on the inner workings of how a costume can transform even the most confident of minds' Rebecca spoke seated cross legged on the black leather chair in her new living room

Bruce paused on the other end of the line

_Psychology paper?_

'You're heading back to the University?' he questioned

'Well I can't stay away forever and they've replaced Profess…, he listened with a deep sigh as she nearly spoke his name, first year psychology has been revamped' she finished stifling a cough in her throat

'I'm surprised you would return at all'

'Hmmmpf. I'm better than that to let that incident ruin my life' she stated taping her pen against the coffee table

_Brave and defiant to the end_

'So you'll accompany me then…' Bruce replied

'Yes please' she smiled already thinking of the perfect dress for such an occasion

The line went silent for a few seconds before she piped up…

'And are you going to wear a mask?'

'What?' he spoke up rather loudly as he caught her question

'Uhmm, I was asking if you were going to wear a mask? With your costume….' Rebecca paused not sure if she had just upset him for some reason

'I don't know yet' he responded

'Ok, well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then' she cooed fingering the loose thread on her jeans

'I'll pick you up for seven'

They clicked off without further consequence

'God, he doesn't sound all right……' she muttered tossing the pen onto the lined paper pad. Watching it roll and drop off the side of the table, she leaned her head back closing her eyes…

'I wonder what kind of mask I should wear…' she thought letting her eyes rest…

'_Awwwwwwwwwww…….having trouble?'_

'Taaaaaaahhhhhhh!' her eyes shot open wide as she nearly jumped out of the chair. Looking around quickly from side to side, she didn't see HIM. But she had heard him.

'Oh god……it's all in my mind….'

She found herself starting to whimper as she raised her shaky hands to rub her eyes

His mask.

The burlap sack that had been tailored with messy black thread.

How rough it had felt against her skin.

How his eyes shown through the roughly cut peep holes…taunting hers, daring her to look at him as he violently assaulted her

'God I feel dirty' she mumbled to herself out loud running a hand over her bare arm. Deciding to take a hot shower to try and relax, she made her way down the hallway running a hand over the wall to guide her

_Just find the door……FIND IT AND YOU'LL BE FREE_

She stopped dead in her tracks as her thoughts began to return to Arkham.

'Mind over matter, mind over matter. It's over with, and he's not coming back. He Wouldn't DARE try to come back to Gotham' she soothed to herself reaching the bathroom

Turning the taps, she adjusted the temperatures to scalding hot as she stripped off her clothing and stepped underneath the facet allowing the running water to hide the tears that fell freely down her face

…………..

'You look very handsome' she soothed running a gentle hand over his black tux shoulder

'Alfred has a touch to making me look spot on' he smiled taking in her appearance

_My god she was beautiful _

Taking in the sight of her dressed in a black and white two tone floor length gown, her hair gathered and up to one side, she looked as if she had just stepped out a 1930's movie

'Are you not going to wear a mask?' Rebecca noticed that he held nothing in his hands that were folded across his front

'I've…. worn enough masks for one lifetime' he spoke offering her a small smile in return

'Well I've found one at a moment's notice' she finished quickly holding up a small mask in the shape of a black spade

'Alright I'm ready now' she smiled hooking her hand under his arm

…………

Their ride to the Gotham Musuem of Modern Art, the location of where the charity costume gala was being held, was mostly sat in silence until the building came into view…..along with the long lines of spectators hoping to catch a glimpse of the suitably decorated rich and famous

She couldn't see it, but in the shadows of the spotlessly washed black Bentley, Bruce thumbed around a small black box in his tux jacket

_Can I do this? Could I really pull off being two separate men with two separate lives? _

Turning to her, he placed his hand on hers that rested on the plush cushion of the car and began to speak…

'Rebecca…I wan…'

'Oh I almost forgot……' she piped up over his low voice as she opened her black purse to pull out something

'The finishing touches to my costume' she spoke proudly presenting the darkness with a necklace.

He only caught her quick movements as she raised her hands up around her neck for it was too dark just yet to see anything really clearly

'And voila !'

It was then that the light from the street lamp directly positioned overhead of their car shown down onto the necklace she had just strung around her neck

Bruce took in a loud gasp as his eyes focused on the two white strands

_Pearls_

'Take…..take them off' he suddenly spoke in a shaky voice not moving a muscle

'What?' Rebecca questioned not sure she had just heard him correctly as their car slowed to a near stop

'I said TAKE THEM OFF!!!!!!!'

Jumping back slightly into her plush seat, she felt a sudden tight pressure around her neck as she felt the rough grasp of cool fingers hook underneath the pearl strands and pull violently forward

And then suddenly……

The sounds of the single pearls crashing against each other and anything else that mounted phsycial contact from the inside of the car

'Bruc…Bruce……'

She could barely get his name out as she threw a hand up around her neck, feeling where the strand of elegant pearls had rested only moments ago

He didn't apologize

Instead, he shifted out of his seat as the car door was sung open and the blinding array of flash bulbs met their eyes. Grabbing her hand, he avoided her stunned gaze as he half pulled her out after him

Pausing briefly for the cameras, she ushered her inside the building with a tight arm around her waist

'Bruce, what the hell just happened in the car?' she demanded in a low voice

Ignoring her concern, he tightened his arm around her waist

'It's……..nothing' he spoke confidently placing his hand in his tux pocket

But this time, he ignored the box

………….

'Duhhhh…….so we are going to a Halloween party then Boss?'

'Grrrrrrrrrrr…………NO you idiot. It's a costume gala, appropriately themed _'Through the Looking- Glass'_ The black hated man growled placing a stack of crisp white cards marked 12/9 into his tux pocket

'Uh what's the looking glass?' the thug in dark blue mouthed

'Christ. You are ALL uneducated twits!. A MIRROR…..it is what Alice finds on the other side of a mirror' he shouted setting his top hat firmly on his pile of roughly combed blond hair

'We're robbing mirrors?'

Throwing up his hands in angry defeat, The Mad Hatter spun around on his black and white dress shoe letting out a wide smile as he patted the bulging tux pocket filled with a metal hand gun and a set of bullets

'It's nearly time for tea gentlemen' he spoke softly as he pointed towards the door

'Let's go visit the Queen of Hearts and her merry brigade of Gotham's finest' he growled tucking in a single red rose into his lapel


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY**

**Chapter 19**

**Song – Glittering Clouds (Imogen Heap)**

'Mr. Wayne………Mr. Wayne! Please look over here…

'This way Miss Middleton, smile please…….'

The calls for both their attentions from in front of them, behind them, and from the crowds gathering to their left and right were going to make her head spin if she didn't get any fresh air soon

'Um, Bruce I need some fresh air, is there…'

Turning to look at her, he nestled his lips against her ear, 'In a few minutes and then I'll take you' he soothed giving her waist a squeeze

'Miss Middleton?'

Rebecca turned her head to fix her eyes on a middle aged, way to much makeup wearing, woman holding a mic out in front of her

'Miss Middleton can I ask you a few questions for Gotham Gossip?' she spoke in a high pitched drawl with a hint of Texan accent

She didn't have the chance to refuse before the woman hooked her hand gently around Rebecca's giving it a motherly squeeze.

'What ALL of Gotham is wondering my dear', she soothed taking a look back into the camera before fixing her stare back on the young girl, 'Is how you have managed to hook one of the world's most eligible bachelors?' she cooed

'Um'

She watched as Rebecca blushed slightly taking a step back into the side of Bruce as he smiled and laughed his way through a pondering question from a reporter

Completely ignoring her level of uncomfort

'Well what I mean my dear, is that you are so……..plain. And well, we don't know anything about you. If he keeps you around, your life will become public property and with it, all and any little tidbits of juicy gossip' she smiled giving a nod back to the camera man

She had had enough

Violently ripping her hand out of the woman's grasp, Rebecca spun around fast with narrowed eyes out of Bruce's arm as he gave a look back to her watching her walk away through the crowd of socialites

……………..

'What am I doing here? There is no fucking way I can live a life of this….if the opportunity ever presented itself' she mouthed looking at the reflection that stared back at her from the mirror

Turning the silver tap, she dipped two fingers into the running stream and placed them against various parts of her neck. Closing her eyes, she savoured the break from the flashbulbs and overwhelming smells various expensive perfumes

'Are you planning to hide out in here all night? It's nice and spacious granted' the male voice spoke from behind her

Slowly opening her eyes, Rebecca looked up into the mirror at her date's face. Even though he looked incredible in that black tuxedo and perfectly tied bow tie, she couldn't help but notice his tired stance as he leaned against the powder room door

The slight bags under his eyes only further proved her observation as she refused the offer a smile at his presence

'I'm not really cut out for this type of life' she mumbled, watching as Bruce made his way to her side, reaching out and turning off the running facet

'How can you say that? You've put up with it growing up in England' he noted 'If I recall, I saw a picture of you at sixteen sharing some time with a Prince. You can't get more exposed than that' he spoke softly drawing a hand up under her chin

'From when I was sixteen? You've been keeping tabs on me for three years?' she gasped tilting her head

Tracing a finger up over the masked spade that covered the top half of her left face, he couldn't help but lean close and place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose

'Rebecca, I have……something that I want to ask you'

'Oh is a question to match that woman's from the Gotham Gossip papers?' she spoke opening her eyes to see him digging into his tux jacket pocket

'I guess you could say it would raise your profile a bit' he chuckled pulling out the small back box

He watched as her eyes went wide at the sight of the box

'Bruce…what is that?' she asked softly refusing to take her eyes off the box he held in his finger tips

'Something that will change your life forever….if you say yes' he looked back into her eyes drawing her chin up

Slowly he opened the lid of the box revealing a large Oval Moissanite Tiffany Legacy Halo Engagement Ring. The main diamond surrounded by fourteen tiny precision cut diamonds on either side set in a white gold band

'Holy fuck……..'

He couldn't help but grin at her first choice of words, 'I was hoping for something else as your response' he smiled taking the ring out of the box and taking her left hand.

He could feel her hand begin to shake as soon as the band touched her finger. Sliding it along her slender ring finger, he held it there as he looked up at her

'I guess I should ask the all important question….will you marry me Rebecca?'

A million thoughts ran throughout her mind as she took in his request

She didn't give an answer. She couldn't find the words

But a question kept nudging at her mind as she stared down at the ring on her finger

_This is crazy…..fucking crazy…… _

'Why me?'

Bruce looked at her in surprise, 'What do you mean why you?'

'You…you could have any woman in the world. Your money could buy you even the love of a woman who despised you in the world. You could have a movie star, a model, most likely even a Princess…..

'I guess that's true'

'So again, I ask you Bruce….., he watched as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, why are you choosing me?'

'I… 'chose you', he began stressing the word chose, because I feel that you can give me the chance and direction to lead a normal life' he finished taking a step closer to her

'A normal life? And how do you think you'll manage that? Give all your money away to charity…change your name?'

'What I mean is, that you can make my life bearable'

_Bearable?_

_She caught the touch of sadness in his voice. A__nd he thinks there is no one else in this whole world that could provide him a stable shoulder except for me?_

'Are you going to make me ask you again?' he piped up bringing his hands to rest on her slender hips

'My answer is…….yes' Rebecca finally uttered as she felt the beginnings of a small smile on her lips feeling the warmth of his hands through her dress

'Good answer' he replied bringing his lips down on hers to seal to new union while she in part raised her hands up to the sides of his face, her ring catching the soft light of the powder room

…………..

'EEEE HHHHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! This night will certainly be one to remember!

Tipping his black and blue satin sash top hat at the young man who held out a hand for the required ticket to enter into the magically set up Wonderland

'Oh I'm sorry. It seems that I have left my ticket behind, perhaps this shall work in its place' the blond man grinned showcasing a perfect row of straight white teeth as he quickly whipped out from his jacket pocket a single white card detailed simply

10/6

'What the hell? Hey buddy this isn't a ticket, HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!' the young man shouted after the dapperly dressed figure who cut in through the well dressed crowd

Turning around, he reached for the security dispatch phone only to find a burly man well over six feet standing in its place.

'Excuse me….' He began not finishing as a fist came crashing down from above him

'Hum dee hum……' The utter joy in his voice as he flashed his widest of smiles making his way among the crowd of elegantly dressed until he laid his eyes on his intended target

'Hmmmm marvellous' he grinned lowering his eyes and tugging on his white gloves

It would have been too obvious if Gordon had been stationed in the Museum's main gallery. No halfway decent criminal would have gone on with their plans if they didn't want to get caught if they had seen Gordon was around.

Instead, plain clothes officers dressed for the evening as guests made their way through the crowded room on the lookout for anything suspicious

Nothing yet

'My my….I must say, this pretty piece of work should fetch quick a penny' the hated man cooed to the lady that stood near him

'Oh yes. Are you bidding tonight Mr…Um…Mr…..' she paused with a blush on her cheeks as she was devoid of a name

'Oh I am interested. Quite interested indeed. And my name is Jarvis Tetch. Such a pleasure to meet you my dear' he grinned tipping his hat unbeknownst to her and all that a signal was being sent out from his insightful gesture

……………

'Bruce? I don't want anyone to know about our engagement quite yet'

'Well that's a blow to my ego'

'What I mean, is that I want to have one day of being engaged without having the papers and reporters in my face' Rebecca spoke tightly gripping Bruce's hand as they made their way out of the powder room and down the empty corridor

'I guess I could allow that' he answered slipping the ring off her finger and replacing it back in the small black box

'But don't get me wrong…she paused giving a playful lean into his shoulder, I will be around much more and as tempting as ever' she smiled as they re-entered the gallery room

'In that dress right now I am tempted' Bruce smiled back in effort as he raised his eyes and stopped cold

_That man_

_THAT man!_

'What is it Bruce?'

It's him

Recognizing the blond man hiding cleverly beneath a formal top hat at the head of the room grazing over the items under lock and key. He needed to get the attentions of the cops positioned around the rooms, but he didn't want to give any alert to The Mad Hatter or his thugs.

Turning his head left and right, he surveyed the room but could not make anything out of the ordinary in terms of hired thugs

He needed to get away from here; he needed to get Rebecca away from here…..

'I have an idea' he purred into her ear catching her off guard, 'How about we leave here and go celebrate our engagement….just the two of us'

_Christ he couldn't keep doing this every time his alter ego was needed. At some point she would start to wonder_

'Leave? But we just got here' she voiced touching her black spade mask

'Didn't you say earlier this wasn't your type of thing?' he spoke beginning to lead her away to the door not taking his eye off the tall man.

'I know I know….alright then….you can make it up to me then' she smiled pealing off her mask

They had nearly made it to the door when a large man dressed in white stepped in front of them blocking their route

'I'm sorry, but you're not leaving' he bellowed as Bruce took a threatening step forward

SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The cries of a woman from the front of the room made everyone turn quickly with confused expressions to the commotion

'What in the hell is going on? A man to their side complained tossing aside his white wine glass on a silver tray and making his way to the door

The burly guard however, was not about to let him pass. Instead, he threw his meaty fist straight into his stomach watching in pleasure as he doubled over in pain to Bruce's feet

Balling his fists, Bruce wanted to act now and take a swing at the thug but he couldn't risk it quite yet

A sudden bellow of chuckling came upon the crowd from the front of the crowd near the glass containers as the hated man threw off his black satin top hat into the crowd and ripped the black mic off the stand

'Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, at your feet you'll see that the floor tiles have been arranged into separate black and white…almost like a chess board. All those on black, back away to the left side of the room and the rest on the white to the other side of the room. Oh and in case you are confused, my men here will be glad to assist you' he purred flashing a white smile

Rebecca held tight to Bruce's hand as the large thug roughly pushed them apart pushing Rebecca away from Bruce and along the wall with the other's on the black tiles

'Bruce!' she shouted as she reached a hand out to him, watching as he too was swallowed into the congesting crowd

The screech of the mic came off loudly over the stereo system as the man spoke again

'Ah yes. How fitting that tonight of all nights would there be a party in my honor' he laughed bringin the mic down with a loud smash against the cases, raising a come hither finger to one of the thugs

'Make it quick. The Batman has a nose for finding trouble ' he ushered taking the white cards out of his jacket pocket

'La tee da…. And one and two' he sang as he tucked a card behind the ears of the first two men he came across

'Get up there and help them…..' he threatened just before the sounds of a man screaming in pain met his ears from the back of the room

'Grrrr…………it can't be him! I have not had my FUN YET!' he howled throwing his arms out to signal the three thugs at his side to move to the back of the room

'Hmmmm and just in case he gets through those…..' The Mad Hatter chuckled loudly taking out six more white cards labelled 12/4. Walking across the stage in a dancing motion, he tucked the cards into the jacket pockets and head pieces of four men and two women…

'Surely you won't hurt a woman….or some innocent bystanders BATMAN' he screamed watching as the men and woman slowly began to make their way towards the caped masked man who had suddenly surfaced through the crowd, after tossing aside a thug dressed in all blue

'Get him my pets' he cooed as he scoped up the evenings prized possession, a missing chapter from Lewis Carroll's _Through the Looking-Glass. _Turning to leave through the side door as he watched one of his remaining thugs successful through a kick into the stomach of the Batman, he roughly grabbed the wrist of a young blond woman dressed in a dark green dress

'Hello my dear, I must apologize for this sudden brashness, but as a criminal trying to make his escape….I need a hostage' he purred flashing a smile as he roughly pulled her along against him out the side door leaving the Dark Knight to show no mercy

**TO ALL WHO ARE INTERESTED, HERE'S REBECCA'S ENGAGEMENT RING: .

**HERE ALSO IS THE LINK TO THE MAD HATTER THEME I AM USING: .?fuseaction=&friendID=35153046


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY**

**Chapter 20**

**Song – Little Bird (The Weepies)**

'Well come along my dear girl, no use dragging your feet'

'Please let me go….I haven't do anything wrong' she cried feeling the delusional criminal's grip on her upper bare arm grow tighter with every step down the empty hallway

Swinging her around to meet his face, the blond toothy criminal flashed a row of perfectly straight teeth in an overbite as he purred, 'My precious, I am not going to hurt you. Unless I have to. Now come away come away' he spoke in a sing song tone

They had nearly made it to the other end of the hallway scot-free when a wooden door crashed open just behind them sending a mist of debris and a henchman dressed in solid white against the other side of the corridor

'GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!' The Mad Hatter screamed spinning the young girl around in his arms as he dug a silver handgun out of his jacket and roughly thrusting it against her blond curls

He watched with narrowed eyes as the black menace stepped into the corridor with his fists drawn to his side as he took in the paranoid schizophrenic stance of walking slowly backwards rubbing the muzzle of the gun against the girl's temporal lobe

'I wouldn't come any closer Batman' he taunted spitting on the vigilante's name as he took a quick glance behind him at the glass doors marking his exit route

'Let her go Hatter' the Batman growled walking towards them

The girl let out a piercing scream as she felt her blond hair being given quite the tug

'No No I don't think so menace. And I must say….he sang happily, that it is consider quite RUDEEEEEEE, he dragged out, to crash a party uninvited' he cooed feeling the glass door on his back

'No time for your games Tetch, let her go and you can have your go at me' Batman spoke less than ten feet away

His eyes went wide, 'I shouldn't be surprised that you've done your homework Batman and found out who I am, but that's not going to up your chances of taking me in dead or alive….oh and it's not going to help her chances either' he cooed clicking the gun into action

He could see no sign of police outside the glass doors it was up to him….

'_Are you going to let her die Bruce?'_

He paused swiftly in his footsteps as he turned to look around behind him

No one

'My My Batman…..have you brought company?' The Mad Hatter grinned reaching behind him for the door's handle

The sudden events between the only three bodies of flesh in the hallway moved rather quickly as the young girl, feeling the muzzle of the gun leave her head momentarily as Tetch reached for the door handle, spun around and pushed her hands towards his face

'AHHHHHHHGH' he cried out pushing her hands away from his eyes. Falling back through the glass door as it shattered loudly, he landed hard in the shards just as his finger pulled the trigger letting out a single bullet to pierce through the air towards the young girl who stood frozen with fear

He had only mere seconds to throw himself against the young girl knocking her violently to the tilted floor as the bullet struck into his right shoulder causing him to hit the ground hard with a sharp grunt

'Oh my god….. are you ok?' she bent down just as a ruckus of police and plainclothes officers descended on the fallen delusional criminal who was holding up a piece of broken glass. Using it as a makeshift mirror, he continued to mutter even as he was roughly forced to his black and white shoed feet….

'Contrariwise," continued Tweedledee, "if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic.' He spoke in a sing song as his eyes fell on the obviously wounded caped crusader who was now on his feet

'Dear Batman, you are after all only flesh and bone' he smiled ruthfully just as the officer roughly pushed the Hatter down into the back of the police car.

'My hat please' he nodded towards the black and blue sashed top hat that laid in the broken shards

'I don't think so psycho' another officer spouted throwing a heavy foot down on the top hat, smushing it amongst the shards and dirt much to the dismay of the crazed criminal as the back door was thrown shut

He watched as the police car drove off with one less free criminal, just as Gordon settled against his right side

'So your hunch was right' he spoke noticing the dark liquid that shown on the black suit padding

'Are you hurt?' Gordon questioned taking a step back

'Just a scratch. The girl should be fine' Batman nodded, giving a slight wince towards the blond wrapped in a paramedic blanket giving her jumbled statement to a plain clothes officer

'She'll be fine.'

Gordon watched the caped crusader reach out and fire a grapple above him

'Are you not going to get checked out? You're bleeding' he noted holding a hand out towards the paramedics who were now checking the growing long lines of the Museum's guests for any possible injuries

'I'll have my own personal medical team fix me up' he growled in a low tone as he disappeared into the night's sky

………….

No one had seen Bruce. Not a hide nor hair of him

And it was beginning to worry her. Although the Mad Hatter had been caught by the Batman and the police, the array of confusion of where the guests were suppose to go to get checked out by the paramedics, had scrambled everyone everywhere

'Well he could be around here somewhere' she muttered bumping into a large woman who shot her back a menacing stare

'So much for my vow to never see the Batman again' she mumbled just as she felt the slight vibration coming from inside her clutch purse

_God please say it's Bruce…….._

Pulling out her Blackberry Storm 9530 phone, Rebecca thrusted it up to her ear

'Bruce?' she spoke with a worried question

'Ah no Miss Middleton. It's Mr. Pennyworth'

She couldn't help but drop her face in sorrow as the elderly man's voice spoke in her ear

'Alfred? Where is Bruce is he ok?' she rushed into the phone, walking away from the loud crowd, throwing a finger up into her left ear

'Master Wayne is perfectly fine Miss Middleton. He has instructed me to come around and take you home' he spoke in a fatherly tone

'Alfred where is he?'

'Here is fine. He got separated in the crowd and was instructed by an undercover officer to not return inside' he lied through clenched teeth throwing a glance over to the doctor retained for such occasions who was pulling the bullet out of a bloody meaty shoulder of a scowling Bruce

'Actually Alfred, I'll save you a ride in to the city. I'll call a taxi' Rebecca spoke with wet tired eyes

_This is not exactly how I pictured the night of my engagement to go_

'Are you sure Miss Middleton? I can be there with the Rolls in twenty minutes' he replied stealing another glance at the pained face of his charge who was grimacing and clutching his right thigh

'It's fine Alfred. Have a good night'

She didn't wait for a response as she clicked off the call and dialed for a taxi cab

……….

Alfred took a deep sigh as he replaced the receiver upon the hook

Making his way towards the doctor and patient who was now sitting up on the steel table in the bat cave, he growled in a low tone

'You Sir, have a lot to answer for with Miss Middleton'

Bruce looked up through stinging eyes at his long time friend and confident

'You don't think I feel any remorse at leaving her there? I did get shot as you can see' he gestured towards his bloody arm as the doctor in confidence pulled at the stretched thread before snipping it off

'It's your engagement night Master Wayne, a time where you should be rejoicing and celebrating with your fiancé. And just how are you going to explain that gun shot hole in your shoulder?' Alfred spoke stopping beside the metal table

Turning his head, the doctor offered his congratulations with a smile as he began to pack his medical bag

'I'll make it up to her' Bruce spoke with a tired tone as he placed tentative fingers along the bandage

Alfred gathered the torn dark blue t-shirt into his hands as he shot a warning look

'Might I suggest Master Wayne that you think of a fresh set of alibi's to use when lying to your future wife' Alfred growled making his way up the dark cool stairwell

'Hmmmmmmm' Bruce growled eyeing Alfred's back

'And that will do it Sir. Just take it easy' the doctor smiled knowing full well his instructions would go unheeded

………….

'I can't fucking believe he would just leave me there' Rebecca spat throwing open her apartment door and tossing her clutch onto the foyer table

Ripping the diamond studs out of her ears, she made her way down the hallway towards the hot shower

'What a time to get engaged to the man of your dreams, get this beautiful ring, and he just up and disappears. He doesn't even have the decency himself to call me, he gets fucking Alfred to do it!' she shouted tugging at the large diamond ring off her finger, setting it on the sink side

Stepping inside the shower, she ran a hand through her wet hair, not hearing the lock being picked on her front door.

Blowing out a mouthful of water, the tall man looked around the living room with a small smile as he placed his black briefcase on top of the coffee table giving a click open to remove his alter ego

'Huh, this night could not get any worse' Rebecca breathed out wrapping her long wet hair into a white towel while wrapping another around her chest

Rubbing her upper arm as she made her way out into the living room, her eyes suddenly fell upon an open black briefcase that sat on her coffee table

'What the…..' it was then that she froze as she recognized the case

'Oh my god…….' She cried out as she turned around with a flash at a sudden movement in the mirror

Opening her mouth, she didn't have time to scream as the soft hand slammed over her mouth violently as a cloud of white mist shot up from the sleeve of his blazered arm

'I've missed you Miss Middleton' he purred in her ear as her eyes rolled back into her head with pure fear

Passing out, the masked man caught her up in his arms as the hanging bit of rope formed as a noose hung down against her cheek


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87**

**Chapter 21**

**Song – Gotham City (R. Kelly)**

'You've bled through two shirts now Sir, might I Suggest'

Bruce cut him off with a glare

'No Alfred, you won't suggest'

A part of him regretted the harshness of his words the minute they left his lips. But his other half merely didn't care at all

Tossing with no ease, Bruce threw the light blue dress shirt off to the bed, missing it by mere centimetres

The horrid grimace on the elderly man's face at the blood staining right through the shoulder blade was concealed slightly, but his icy tone was not disguised

'I know you won't listen to a damn word I say' he began spitting out the accented words, 'But know this Sir. If you are going to make your future marriage work with Miss Middleton, I hope for your sake that you keep up a better charade' he finished watching as the young dark haired man slipped into an identical light blue dress shirt

'Duly noted Alfred' he replied catching the beginnings of dark shadows under his tired eyes. Running a single finger under his right eye, Bruce caught Alfred's reflection staring at him in the mirror

'Sticking around for round two?'

The Butler sneered, steeping out of the room 'I'll leave that to the future misses'

Taking in a deep breath, Bruce pushed his reflection before grabbing his black biker jacket

………….

Her eyes fluttered open as she caught the burlap face staring over her. Slowly, Rebecca raised a shaky hand and with blurry eyes, pulled off the mask up over his head in a drug induced daze

She watched as his damp wet hair fell over his ocean blue eyes as he smirked

She caught the color of his eyes….

But nothing more as she blacked out with a desperate gasp for air

………

'It was lucky Mr. Wayne that you happened to stop by her apartment; she has a lot to be thankful for'

He didn't respond to the good doctor's praise

'_You're getting lost inside this monster of yours'_

Closing his eyes, he allowed the mental scold voiced from Alfred all those years ago

He deserved it

Who the hell just leaves their newly cemented engagement at a party with a crazed gun toting fucking madman? Only to have another one waiting for her at home….

'Well at least Jonathan Crane is behind the plated glass at Arkam.' The blond haired middle aged Doctor spoke ticking off the final points on Rebecca's chart.

'She owes you her life Mr. Wayne' she finished placing the chart down at the end of the bed

Watching her leave, Bruce placed a hand on the closed wooden hospital door, before making a tight fist and slamming it knuckles first into the wood.

'Hmmmm…JESUS!' he muttered clenching his teeth as he looked down at the bloody mess that had been his knuckles

How could he have let this happen?

He had already lost her briefly to Crane and now it had happened again….thank fucking God he had arrived at her apartment before anything had happened…

_(Flashback)_

_He caught only a single light illuminating her apartment on the very top floor. Well at least she had made it home safety after refusing Alfred's offer of a ride_

_Upon entering the foyer, Bruce rang her buzzer and waited…_

_No response_

_Had she fallen asleep?_

_Pulling out his Blackberry, he typed in her digits, allowing his face to become distorted as it rang and rang before finally clicking on her voicemail_

'_Where is she?' he muttered to himself just as an elderly man with a brown lab walked through the entrance door_

'_I didn't know you had an apartment here Bruce' the man spoke_

'_Well you know, need to evade the paps at all costs' Bruce grinned as he finally recognized the man as one of the Tech guys from the Logistics Department of Wayne Enterprises_

_Walking past the man who held the doc open for him, Bruce muttered thanks as he took to the staircase, a nervous lurch growing in his stomach as he made his way to his bride to be………_

'MmmMmmmmm…Bruce?'

His eyes shot up at the sound of her groggy voice

'You're awake…how are you feeling?'

Rebecca blinked her eyes at the sight of him, and turned her head to the side in a show of disgust. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Bruce himself

'Rebecca I'm sorry….' He spoke softly, taking a seat on the bed placing his fingers on her upturned wrist

She pulled away with haste as she shot him a look of distain

'You…left me at that fucking party….and then I get home and ……and….'

Bruce watched with a tinge in his heart as the young girl's bottom lips began to quiver

He didn't care if she clawed at his face, slapped him, kicked him, or anything….as he leaned forward and gathered her up into his arms in a strong grasp

How could you leave me there?' Rebecca sighed into his shoulder as she pressed her check against him

'I'm sorry. And from here now, you are moving into Wayne Manor. It's your future home regardless' he soothed rubbing her back

'Bruce….'

'I don't want to hear it'

'Fine'

Drawing herself back out of his arms, Rebecca ran a hand through her long chestnut brown hair

'Was…Dr. Crane…..'

Bruce nodded his head, placing a hand under her chin to steady her. 'Jonathan Crane has been arrested.' And he left it at that

'I don't remember anything…..all I saw was his mask…..'

'I arrived just in time before anything could happen…to you' he reassured placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand before he reached into his biker jacket, pulling out a familiar bobble

'And this….is never to come off your finger again' he spoke sharply, separating her ring finger before gently slipping the large multiple diamond engagement ring back on

Rebecca stared at the ring as it caught the light from the beside hospital table

'When am I being released?' she questioned looking down at her hospital admittance bracelet running a finger underneath to scratch an inch

'We can leave now if you want. Doctor Mayer's already sighed your release forms' Bruce noted nodding his head towards the end of the bed

'I do'

…………………..

'Miss Middleton, welcome back, or should I say welcome home'

'Thanks Alfred'

'Dinner will be ready in an hour and congratulations on your engagement' Alfred finished taking the two suitcases from Bruce with a smile

'It's ok Alfred, I'll take them up' Bruce replied

_Christ did he ever feel guilty_

_Both with treating Alfred like complete shit and abandoning Rebecca_

'Right Sir' the elderly man noted turning back towards the kitchen

'Come on' Bruce nodded

They walked side by side up the grand marble staircase, both carrying a suitcase in their hands the only sounds heard were their shoed steps

'I suppose I can't apologize enough for last night' Bruce spoke breaking the nearly ten minute silence between them

'I'm not angry with you Bruce. If the police advised you not to re-enter the museum, then what else could you do?' she spoke with gritted teeth wondering if she had been with anyone else if they would have ignored the command and barged their way back inside to protect their betrothed….

Sucking in a deep breath, he sat the case aside, taking the handle out of her hand as he stacked them at the end of the bed

'Fine then. Tell me what I can do to make this….us…better' he spoke knowing full well just how stubborn she was

'Nothing' she breathed walking towards the large windows that looked out onto the green grass acres of the estate

Walking slowly to her side, he caught her sideways glance as he leaned an arm against the glass pane fixing his eyes onto hers

She couldn't help but shiver as the threat in his eyes bore into hers

'Nothing?' he growled noticing the greying clouds approaching the house

_How fitting that the weather should match the marital mood of the house_

'I'm going down to the kitchen, perhaps Alfred would let me help out' she spat turning around but getting caught in his outstretched arm

His arm could have been made from stone by the sheer weight that pressed against her chest in a bid to prevent her from leaving

'Bruce please. I would rather be alone right now' she pouted running a hand over her arm

'Tough, you and I are together now and I'm not about to let you out of my sight again' he growled taking a step toward towards her as he raised her chin

'So now you're starting to feel guilty, she guessed trying to shake her chin out of his fingers with no luck. 'I take it Wayne Manor is now to be my personal prison?'

Bruce narrowed his eyes, 'You don't have to stay here if you don't want' he spat

'It's fine' she spat stopping her quest to free her chin just as he lowered his lips to hers. She watched as he paused before he released his fingers, not finishing the gesture with a much longed for kiss

'Wait'

Rebecca threw out a quick hand just gripping his shoulder as he had turned to leave the room and her presence

'JESUS!' he growled throwing up a rough fist to knock her hand off his injured shoulder

Momentarily stunned at his rough swat, she gasped with a wide mouth noticing the rising presence of deep red liquid coming threw his light blue dress shirt.

'Bruce, your shoulder……….is that….fuck is that blood, you're bleeding!'

He refused to let her place her fingers on his arm as he hardened his features

'It's nothing. Slipped on the bottom stair and sided with the sharp corner.' He defended taking a step towards the bedroom door

'When did _that_ happen?'

'This morning, Alfred does a lousy stitch job' he offered making a mental note to advised the elderly man of the occurrence.

'You're lying'

Pausing at the door, Bruce looked back to her, 'What makes you think I am…lying' he verbally massacred the last word shooting her a dark look

'I just know it and I don't like it' Rebecca replied crossing her arms over her chest

_It's just a bullet wound. __A price to pay for keeping my city safe_

Giving a snort of laughter, he raised an eyebrow to try and get her to heel. 'And you've never lied to anyone in your life?' he questioned, placing a hand on the door knob

'Of course I have'

'And, by chance, did you ever lie to someone to protect them?' he further questioned giving a slight wince at the stinging pain that shot from underneath his speckled shirt

'Hasn't everybody?' Rebecca defended

He couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness

'So you are telling me, she began taking a few tentative steps toward him, that you are lying to me to protect me from something' she spoke with an edge

'Something like that. I'll leave you to unpack. The rest of your stuff will be delivered here in the morning, arrange the house as you see fit' He remarked offhandedly pulling the door closed behind him leaving it open a crack as he began to unbutton his shirt

'Think long and hard Rebecca…..is this how you want to live your life?' she spoke to the empty room placing her hands on her hips. 'If he's lying to you about something as simple as a damn cut on his shoulder, what else might he be lying about?'

She paced the length of the room

Perhaps he _did _have something that he was keeping from her. A secret

'If we are going to be married, I might as well find out what it is' she spat as she unzipped the first of the two cases, thinking of ways to get him to tell her just what exactly was going on…

……………..

He tossed the third dress shirt of the day's attire straight into the waste bin in the large white bathroom before grabbing at a black sweater and matching t-shirt

'Might as well conceal any more leakage' he muttered as he fixed the collar of the sweater.

'_You should be in there with her….making her feel comfortable in this large empty silent house'_

Bruce spun around at the muttering of his father's voice

Of course, he was not there. There was no one around

'I'm going crazy' Bruce spoke to the empty walls as he ran a hand over his tired eyes

_And just how do you think this is going to work out? You out fighting the lowest of the low, swinging punches, taking punches, getting knifed and shot at, leaping __from tall buildings…what happens if one day one of those crazed assholes gets lucky and gets in a perfect shot? You'll be home in a body bag by one of Gordon's men, and the world will know the truth…_

_And Rebecca?_

_How do you think she'll react finding out with the rest of the world that her billionaire playboy husband is one of the most feared crime fighters on the planet?_

'SHUT UP!'

Bruce closed his eyes as he shouted the verbal abuse to the empty room just as the light flicked on

'Master Bruce, are you alright?'

Opening his hard hazel eyes, he watched as Alfred mouthed the words of concern while walking over to his charge

'You don't look well Sir…' he noted noticing the change in shirt

'It's a same you've never been married Alfred, I could use some advice right now' Bruce responded walking past him and into the hall as he walked back to the room he had left Rebecca.

She was not in the general room as he flipped on the bedside lamp and looked around. Only one suitcase had been unpacked, the other remained untouched as the sounds of running water caught his ears

The bathroom

Making his way to the room, the sound of running water grew louder in his ears as he gave a slight tap on the white wooden door

'Come in'

Walking into the warm room, his eyes landed on the bubbled figure of the pretty young girl who had accept him into her life.

Accepted both the good and the bad

Shoving his hands into his pant pockets, he watched as she blew a handful of bubbles in his direction

'Care to join me?' she asked coyly patting a wet hand on the side of the white stone lion clawed tub

Bruce walked to the tub side and gently sat on the edge beside her head

'Alfred is upstairs, so I am assuming dinner is ready or nearly ready' he spoke dipping his fingers into the water as he flicked a few waves at her shoulder blade

He smiled warmly as the sight of her smile spread across her beautiful face

My god she is beautiful

'Can I ask you a question Bruce?'

Turning his head back to look down at her, he caught the cautiousness that held in her eyes as he mouthed for her to continue

She didn't want to pry into his personal affairs. But, somehow, she felt a lurch in her stomach that he was hiding something drastic from her.

Something that might affect her future life greatly

'Are you hiding anything from me? I mean, something….that could change…us being together?' Rebecca spoke as calmly as she could

She couldn't see it, but he bit down on the inside of his lower gum as she asked her question

'No. Of course not' he lied through his teeth. He was amazed at how easy lies came off his tongue lately. But truth be told, the lie was living, was for her own good and hopefully, it would never come to light to come back and haunt her or them

***sorry it took so long to update. My laptop is dying, and truth be told I break into a sweat whenever I start a chapter as it just took me ten min of trying to reboot before it came back on to allow me to finish this chapter….pray for the life of my PC guys!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose**

**Chapter 22**

**Song – Unintended (Muse)**

_3 Months Later_

'I don't have the time for a honeymoon Rebecca. We'll have the wedding anyway you like it, but no honeymoon'

'Bruce, how can you have a wedding without a honeymoon?'

'I said…..' he paused turning back to look around 'No honeymoon'

At this she couldn't help but feel cheated. Here she was forgoing any hopes for privacy with her publicly cemented engagement, having her face splashed across the cities papers, the endless camera flashes going off in her face

'Why don't you have the time?' _Christ he owned the fucking company_ she thought to herself

'Rebecca that's enough!'

She couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone

'So I'm to go on our honeymoon alone, won't that look suspicious' she spat tossing aside the travel brochures just as Alfred entered the bedroom with a breakfast tray

'Good morning Sir, Miss' he smiled setting the tray off to the beside as he drew back the heavy curtains

'Morning Alfred' Bruce spoke in a harsh note as he leaned over his bride to be for the Gotham Times paper

'Alfred, do you think it's right that a new bride should have to go on her honeymoon alone?'

That did it

Throwing the papers violently aside, Bruce set his dark eyes in a menacing stare on the elderly man

'Alfred would you excuse us please' he growled laying a hard hand on Rebecca's wrist

She watched as Alfred fixed a concerned eye on her

'Certainly Sir' he nodded giving a final glance back to the 'happy couple' as he closed the wooden door behind him

She cringed as she felt his grip grow tighter around her wrist as Alfred inched the door closed

Upon hearing the satisfying click, Bruce roughly pulled her against him before he gripped her other wrist and pinned her arms to her side as he settled her into his lap

Brining her against his chest, he hummed deeply as he watched her eyes narrow

'You want a honeymoon? One night at the Plaza, undisturbed, just us' he spoke bringing his nose a mere inches from hers

'What are you hiding from me Bruce? What the hell could you possibly be hiding from me that takes away from a honeymoon' she whispered feeling his grasp ever tighter on her wrists

_Tell her Bruce. Tell her and see if she still accepts you and all your god forsaken madness_ the voice whispered in his thoughts

'No'

'No what? You won't tell me what's going on?. It's been three months since we got engaged and really Bruce, she whispered feeling the warm of him from underneath her, and I feel that I barely even know you'

Brushing off the comment, he let go of her wrists and shoved her off his lap, ripping off the covers to stand in the sunlight.

'Bruce it's Saturday…'

Looking back over his shirted shoulder, he waved a quick hand at her. 'I have work to do'

…………..

He'd left with barely a heart warming goodbye nearly two hours previous.

And now she faced a cool silent Mansion, all alone.

'Miss Middleton, is there anything I can get for you?'

Rebecca raised her sorrowed head and offered a small smile

'Would you mind having lunch with me Alfred?' she asked in a pathetic voice

Fixing her with a tired smile, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Here she was a young woman still very much a young girl with her whole future still ahead of her, newly engaged….

And she was already alone. An innocent, unknowing victim caught in the middle of a man and his monster

'I'd be delighted' he offered holding the door open for her

………..

She had barely let the organic butternut squash soup rest in front of her on the bamboo place mat before she let out the question

'Alfred, were Bruce's parents happy here? I mean more particularly his mother?' Rebecca spoke in a soft voice as she watched him take the empty seat across from her at the kitchen table

'I think so Miss. She had her charities of which she received great appreciation, and then she had Bruce and my my what a handle that boy was at such a young age' he chuckled folding his withered hands together in a prayer stance as he waited for her to start her lunch

He watched as Rebecca ran a hand through her chestnut hair as she debated her next question and his mentioning of Martha having her hands full with a child 'Alfred, do you think I'm up for this?'

'Well that is not for me to digress Miss Middleton. Of course there would be some pressures of being a member of the Wayne Family, he paused picking up his spoon just as Rebecca did the same, and by all accounts, I think you are doing just fine' he finished with a grandfatherly laugh

'Thank you. I do have classes at the University, and a wedding to plan for…' she began before Alfred uncharacteristically interrupted her

'Beg pardon for the interruption M'am, but will your parents be invited to you and Master Wayne's nuptials?'

The room elapsed in verbal silence as the sounds of the gentle clangs of spoon meeting bowl emitted.

'I think not. The only one I would be able to stand at the wedding would be my mother and even then, she probably would only stay near the alcohol' she noted with a hint of anger

'Understood'

They finished their lunch and even through fits of protest, Rebecca assisted in the washing up; 'When I marry into the family Alfred, then you can scold me for trying to help out' she smiled

……………

His offer to drive her into town was refused as she drove her new black Honda Civic into the city centre. Parking in the underground, Rebecca made her way to the familiar Starbucks coffee shop, on the hunt for her Maid of Honor

'I thought your shift finished at two?'

'I was asked to stay for extra hour…we are actually short staffed at the moment what with Christmas just around the corner' Dana spoke lifting a tray of muffins out from behind the counter

'Do you think she'd give me my job back?' Rebecca smiled nodding her head slightly towards the middle aged woman in the corner that had fired her on the command of her Rebecca's now fiancé

Resting the muffins on the countertop, Dana held up a single finger as Rebecca watched her walk over to the manager, only to return in less than a minute

'Please tell me you didn't ask her' Rebecca laughed watching as Dana shed her green apron and grab her black bag from under the table

'Nope. I don't think she'd have you, you make really shitty lattés' she winked hooking her arm under Rebecca's as they left the store

……………

'_Hold him steady, we don't want to make this too quick now_

_He watched through misty eyes as he raised his head, staring out of his mask as the man threw a heavy kick into his left side no doubt shattering some ribs in the process_

'_A__RGGGGGhHHHHH!' _

'Mr. Wayne?'

'Mr. Wayne?'

The voice sounded near his ear as he felt a slight hand brush his black blazered shoulder

'_Raise his head' the man purred with a wide smile as the caped crusaders eyes fell onto the bottom portion of the man speaking_

_Clothing is custom, no tags…_

Throwing his head up quickly, he growled in a low tone as his eyes met those of his secretary…

'WHAT?…er…What?' he muttered changing his tone quickly from that of a deep growl to a more acceptable human sound

'Uh Mr. Wayne, you have a meeting with Mr. Reols concerning the impending merger with AOI Industries in twenty minutes' the pretty black haired woman spoke watching as her employer ran a hand over his hard jaw

'Fine'

Waiting for the door to close shut, he tore off his blazer and ripped apart the crisp white men's dress shirt he wore, ignoring the flying off clear buttons that pinged at the table top and down the floor

Tearing his eyes down to his left side, Bruce threw a rough hand to his ribs as he saw nothing out of place.

No blood, no bruises, no nothing, not even any pain

Letting out a tired sigh, he leaned back against the back of his pricy office and closed his eyes, not bothering to pull close his destroyed shirt as his black tie hung loosely the knot half pulled apart

'What the fuck is happening to me?' he whispered

Throwing open his eyes, Bruce stood and shrugged off his blazer and torn shirt, leaving his tie to dangle around his neck as he walked over to the closet taking out a replacement shirt identical to the one he had just tossed aside

Fixing his tie as he fished the last bottom button through the hole, he stood hands clasped across his front in front of the floor length mirror.

Not a hair out of place, physically he was perfect. Mentally however….

'Perhaps an appointment with Leslie might help' he mumbled turning his back to the mirror as he strode out of his office giving the order for his secretary to call Dr. Leslie Thompkins , an old family friend

…………..

'I've never been to Wayne Manor before'

'It's huge, and very cold and too quiet' Rebecca responded throwing a look to her friend in the passenger seat

'Well he be there?' she questioned with a slight sigh

Her reaction caused Rebecca to burst into laughter. _Probably ninety percent of the city was infatuated with her fiancé, and still, somehow, she couldn't really understand how she had been the lucky girl out of all the models, actresses, and ballerina's to have been his choice of bride_

'No. He had went into work' she spoke with a slight edge

The car went silent as Dana looked out the window at the flight of a few snow flurries. 'Well this lifestyle has to be paid somehow' she smiled running a finger along the inner window

………..

'Bruce! It's been far too long since I've seen you. You look well'

The soothing rasp of her voice met his ears as he stepped into the warm foyer of her Brownstone. Shaking off his black pea coat free of the few fallen snow flakes, Bruce offered a smile at the petite grey haired woman that stood in front of him.

Just shy of seventy years of age, Dr. Leslie Thompkins had been a reassuring presence throughout his life so far. Being a friend of his father's, he had plenty of flashbacks of her laughing with his parents at one of their many social parties, the touch of her warm hand on his shoulder as she let loose the tears that he himself had refused to make, and now…

'I'm glad you called. From what I'd heard in the newspapers, you're been quite busy nightly' she spoke patting his forearm as she lead the way into her living room.

'Well you know being a businessman takes you far into the night' he grinned accepting the plush seat she gestured towards. Taking his seat, he watched as she grabbed a small wooden box off the coffee table, handing it out to him

'When your secretary called, I knew this would be a good time to remind you of some of the good times in your life, now that you seem to be in an hour of despair' Leslie spoke softly. Bruce took the box and gave it a slight shake.

'Open it'

Sliding the top off, Bruce peered down and he couldn't help but smile as he tapped a single finger along the edge

'Do you remember it?'

He smiled as the flashback hit him…

_(Flashback)_

'_I'm going to make one for mommy and the other for Miss Leslie' he crowed proudly flashing his gummy smile_

'_Well I am sure they will both love it' Thomas spoke placing a protective hand on his son's shoulder_

'_I hope she likes gold' Bruce spoke proudly as he stabbed a Christmas hook into the top of the decoration he had created. Picking up the roughly cut out framed drawing of Father Christmas, he spun it around with joy…_

'I was five. You got the gold, he gestured towards the box, and my mother got the silver' he noted snapping the lid back on the box and reached out to place it back on the table when Leslie held out her hand for it

'It goes in the same spot on the tree every Christmas' she smiled gently taking the decoration out of the box and hanging it on the very top branch of the already dressed Christmas tree near the angel

With a satisfied clap, Leslie turned back around and sat down in her chair, taking up her yellow notepad and black ink pen.

'So where should we start Bruce?'

…………..

'Miss Middleton, a call came in for you from the University while you were out'

The pair had barely step foot inside the great Manor House when Alfred had appeared to take Rebecca and her friend's coats

'Thank you Alfred I was expecting a call. Please meet my friend Dana'

After the exchange of pleasantries, Rebecca and Dana moved into the library just as Dana opened her bag and pulled out the three Bridal Magazines

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca flopped down cross legged on the floor in front of the fireplace. 'Bridal Magazines…..'

'Oh come on. You've been engaged for three months and every time we speak, you've never even opened a Bridal Magazine in my presence. This, Dana tapped on top of the large stack, is to make up for lost time' she grinned taking her place beside Rebecca

……….

'Surely you must feel some sympathy for your actions?'

'I really don't'

'You mean there was a part of you that would have just let her fall? Fall to her death from the top of the building?' Leslie questioned jotting her interpretations into the notepad

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in the chair, 'At the time, I had thought about letting her fall. But something in her eyes, she didn't deserve the treatment from me' he nodded in acceptance

'And what about now?'

'And now she is my fiancée. Funny turn of events' Bruce spoke giving a slight chuckle at how this impossible situation had played out

'Do you love her?' Leslie asked quietly as the scratching of the tree branch brushed against the window pane

Confused, Bruce looked into her withered face, 'Is that not the reason why people get married? Or suppose to get married?'

Leslie uncrossed her legs, only to recross them. 'Your situation Bruce, is a bit more complicated. She not just be taking you for a husband. She'll be taking in Batman. Are you going to tell her?'

'No' he spat quickly just as her words left her mouth

'Why not'

'To protect her'

'In my opinion, perhaps the best way to protect her would be to let her know exactly what it is she is getting herself into. She'll make a decision and then go from there. You must trust her with your life and secret if you've asked to marry you' she educated setting down her pad and pen

Bruce watched as she stood to her feet

'I think we need something to drink' she began turning around making her way out of the warmly lit living room.

'Tea?' Bruce piped up

'I think our topic for discussion calls for something a bit stronger' she responded walking back into the room with a Brandy bottle and two glasses

………….

'A break in at the Gotham Botanical Garden? Was anything missing?'

'No Commissioner. It almost looks like who ever it was, was just testing the systems and security response time to that specific area. The camera's didn't get a good look, but it appears to have been a woman. Alone, and with long red hair' the young police officer educated

'Hmmm. Well no doubt security will be extra tight there, but keep a few more officers posted in that specific area' Gordon spoke signing off a few papers

'Yes Sir'

Alone now in his office, Commissioner Jim Gordon brushed two fingers over his slightly greying moustache. There had not been any serious criminal activity except the usual drug and mob scams over the past couple of months and he had only used the Bat Signal three times

But now

'Why do I get the feeling, someone new is coming to town?' he muttered flipping open the new file as he began reading on the police report for the break in

****See if you can guess who this new villain is?****


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan**

**Chapter 23**

**Song – ****Crazy (Alanis Morissette)**

****Poison Ivy makes her appearance in the next chapter **

Glancing at his watch, he swore under his breath at the time

'So much for dinner' he mumbled turning down the familiar dark gravel road that lead up to the house

His 'session' with Leslie had last just over two hours. Though it was more playing catch up than examining his right mind. The same old and same old had been addressed: Batman this and Batman that….

But now there was an addition to the whole charade….

And her name was Rebecca

Pulling into the garage, he cut the engine of the silver Lamborghini and sat in the stillness closing his tired eyes

'_I think it would be best if you told her Bruce. If you really love her, she should know'_

'_I'm not afraid of how it will affect me, I'm already damaged. I just don't want anything to happen to her because of this'_

The slight knuckle tap on the driver's side window startled him as he opened his eyes into those belonging to Alfred. Clicking the door open, he felt the door swing open by Alfred's hand as he exited the car, dropping his keys into his pea coat pocket.

'And how was the office today Sir?'

Bruce shot a curious look to his right as he noticed the missing Honda Civic.

'Miss Middleton and her young friend have taken off for the night' Alfred replied catching his charge's look

_Shit_

'She left?'

Catching the door ahead of him, Bruce entered the warm kitchen instantly shrugging off his coat and tossing it over the butcher block just as Alfred scooped it up before the sleeves could fall into the cold linguine dinner sitting in the blue bowl

'A bit of supper for you Sir?'

'Where did she go Alfred?' he questioned shaking his head to the dinner that sat in wrap six hours too late

Stretching the coat arms around the wooden hanger, Alfred wiped his hands against the apron he wore. 'Miss Middleton and her friend decided to stay in town for the evening. Wedding dress details Sir' Alfred remarked noticing the breath the young man took

'I met with Leslie today Alfred'

Pausing in his step, the elderly man turned around with a raised eyebrow

'I've been having these dreams' he paused walking back to the butcher block and unwrapping the clingy rap overtop of the cold bowl. 'Before, there were just random. The usual you could say. Me being the hero chasing the bad guys, but now…'

Alfred watched as Bruce whipped around shoved the bowl into the black microwave hitting high for ten minutes. 'But now they are actually starting to scare me. There's some underlying meaning with them all. Rebecca…'

Bruce froze as he spoke her name

After his talk with Leslie, he had decided to sit Rebecca down and tell her. Tell her about the dreams that woke him in the night, tell her about his parent's murders in front of his very eyes, and tell her about

Raising his dark eyes to the window, he swallowed hard as he uttered the next seven words:

'I'm going to tell her about Batman'

………..

'I don't have a fireplace, but a bunch of fat candles arranged in a circle will have to suffice' Dana spoke proudly as she went around the tiny living room picking up the multiple colored candles as Rebecca sat cross legged on the floor holding the pack of matches with the Bridal magazines at her feet

'We should order in something' Dana spoke settling her finds plus a few tea lights down onto the glass plate. 'It doesn't come close to that massive gapping hole in Wayne's living room, but this is nothing to sneeze at' she finished laughing as she arranged the center piece

Rebecca looked at the black and white clock just inside the kitchen door, 'It's not too late that we could get sushi from that place on 5th?'

'True true, we'll get it delivered'

'Can we not go out to get it? It's only a light snow fall plus we pass the park where the trees are lit up' she noted hoping for a yes. She had brought up the idea to Bruce two weeks ago to head to the park to see the unveiling of the park's decorative lights, but of course, he brushed off the idea saying he had to work

'Of course you had to work' she muttered as Dana paused, her arm half through her red Columbia coat

'What's this about work?'

Snapping back to reality, Rebecca stood to her feet grabbing her black pea coat. Feeling the fabric scratched her neck, she mentally cursed at having to throw out her blue pea, but there was no way in hell she would have been ever able to wear it again.

Not after the horror it had been exposed to months back with Crane

'I was just thinking of Bruce. I asked if he wanted to go see the park's lights a few weeks ago and well…..'

Dana stood watching with a sad smile as her good friend shrugged into her coat, doing up the buttons with nimble fingers

'Rebecca?'

Looking over to her friend, Rebecca smiled as she grabbed Dana's keys. 'None of that now. It's a girl's night, lots of wedding stuff to discuss' she spoke trying to sound jolly

'You should at least call and leave a message with him. You left one with Alfred, but I don't need a swat team smashing my windows and breaking down my door'

'You're right, let's go. I'll call from the street'

………

'You believe that's the best way to tell her Sir?'

'Is there really any other way Alfred' Bruce responded allowing the half finished bowl of pasta to be removed and placed in the sink.

'Actually, I'm going to call her right now' he remarked making his way out of the kitchen, pulling his mobile out of his pocket

Dialing the familiar numbers, he listened as the rings climbed, until….

'Hello?'

'Hi'

'Bruce, I was just about to ring you. I left a message with Alfred…' she began her voice cutting out slightly due to a brush of wind

'I got the message. Thing is, I was hoping you would be around tonight to..talk' he closed his eyes as he spoke to get the ball rolling

'Oh well, he listened as it sounded like she was shifting the phone to the other ear, Dana and I are having a girl's night. I figured you were too busy by the way you left this morning' she remarked.

She had not meant for it to sound mean, but damn it two could play at this game

'Hmmm. So there's no way I can convince you to come…home, tonight?'

Again there was long pause

'Rebecca?'

'I'm heading out for dinner with Dana, but, I will be home in a few hours' she spoke softly

'Thank you'

Clicking off the line, he headed upstairs pulling apart his black tie and flipping up his white collar

………….

'So much for a girl's night'

Rebecca looked down at her shoes, 'He says he wants to talk'

'Hmmm, do you think it might be something bad?'

'Well he didn't sound exactly happy' she replied shoving her hands further into her coat pockets as she leaned into the wooden boards of the park's skating rink

'Everytime I've heard him speak, it's always rough. He doesn't seem to be the happiest man on the planet. You'd think with the money and connections he would at least not be _that_ depressed' Dana spoke leaning into the boards, jumping back slightly as a skater came whizzing by, inches from her face

'Jesus'

'Well you would be unhappy too if your parents were gunned down right in front of you' Rebecca murmured feeling Dana place a hand on her shoulder gripping slightly

'Well, should we go for food?'

There was no response as she tapped the hand on her shoulder

'I'm just thinking, maybe we should reschedule our wedding talk' Dana finally piped up taking her eyes off the husky bearded man that watched her from behind a Gotham Times newspaper

'Seriously?' Rebecca questioned raising a single brow towards her friend's seemingly cold stare. 'Hey are you ok Dana?'

Watching as the man gruffly folded the paper awkwardly, Dana put her arm around Rebecca's shoulder, leading her away from the rink back towards the lit sidewalk

'You should go home and talk to Bruce. Even through the tension and spats you two have, I can see that he loves you. Please go'

Rebecca watched her speak and thought she caught a watery feel to her good friend's eyes.

_Must be the snow flakes_ she thought never giving a second thought as to why she wanted her out of the way suddenly

………….

Flopping back onto the large King sized bed, he draped an arm over his tired eyes as he splayed out his fingers across the width of the bed

'I'm going to tell her. I'm GOING to tell her' he kept repeating to himself in the bid to work up the courage. To say that he was nervous was a gross understatement.

Only a few had been privileged to his secret. Alfred, Leslie, Lucius, his childhood friend Rachel….and now he was going to add Rebecca to that list.

But how would he start?

What would he start with?

Crossing his ankles, Bruce sighed loudly just as he heard the soft knock on the partially closed door

Propping himself up on his elbows, he flinched as the light grew bright with the opening door before his eyes finally adjusted to her slender form standing in the door way

'Are you awake?'

Letting out a groan for a response, Rebecca threw on the bright lamp looking back to his sprawled out form across the bed.

'Rough day?'

'Dinner didn't last too long' he mumbled from under his arm 'No good?'

He listened as she shut the door, estimating the sounds of her footsteps; she had stopped right at the foot of the bed in front of him. 'You wanted to talk. It sounded urgent, and so Dana agreed for a rain check' she remarked

Lifting his arm, he peered out from the shadow to see her standing right in front of him.

'So then let's talk'

Bruce sat up fully, pushing himself to lean against the wooden head board as he patted the bed space beside him.

'You'll be more comfortable' he soothed running a sweaty palm over his forehead

_Fuck I need more time for this_

His eyes followed her as she pulled off her black sweater laying it to rest on the antique chair. Breathing deep, he felt her settle down beside him on the white comforter as she folded her hands together on her black skinny jeaned legs

For a minute neither of them said a word yet they could both feel the tension that lay dormant in the room.

'Bruce….'

'I want to tell you about my…dreams to start' he whispered not meeting her quick blink as he turned his head to look at the red numbers of the alarm clock. It was then that he felt her warm fingers fall under his chin as he turned his head to look at her

Her eyes were so clear, not a hint of distaste, distrust, or judgment at all

'I'm listening'

………….

'That's funny. I thought Rebecca hit the living room light on our way out?'

Climbing the somewhat icy stairs, she felt a chill at her back and she knew it was more than just from the cool snowy weather

Turning her head slightly, her eyes rested on those of the man holding the Gotham Times as he tapped his pocket

'In you go'

………

'My parents were murdered in front of me when I was eight years old. We had been out at the Opera, an early birthday gift for my mother' he spoke with a hint of an edge as he felt Rebecca tighten the grip on his hand

'I know they were. From what Alfred has told me, they were wonderful people'

Bruce gave a bit of a grin, 'My father was a Doctor at Gotham General. He spent his time there and left the company in the hands of the Board. Some of the members still reside on there today.'

'Can I ask you a question?' she didn't want to interrupt him while he seemed to be opening up to her, but she was desperate to know…

'That night, um in the car on the way to the Costume Gala, you ripped off my string of pearls, she spoke softly trying to seem as calm as she could for fears he would clam up, did that have anything to do with your dreams?'

Turning his head, his grin was lost as he looked down to her lips. 'The night my parents were shot, my mother was wearing a string of pearls my father had given her earlier in the day.'

It was all she needed to know

'Bruce, I'm so sorry…if I had know' she began to pout feeling like a complete idiot now that she knew the truth about the destroyed jewels

'No I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you about this…but I felt….' He couldn't finish his sentence. Try as he might, he was beginning to have his doubts once more of whether she would truly be able to understand and accept his alter ego which would also mean he would have to answer for all the situations he bad placed her in as Batman.

The night on the building when she fell over the side, the alleyway, how he had failed to find her the first two nights she was in Crane's corruptible domain…

Blinking in surprise, he watched as she moved closer to his side, straddling herself in his lap as she placed her hands on the sides of his face

'You have nothing to apologize for Bruce' she uttered lowering her lips down onto his in a light kiss

_But there's so much more I have to tell you…_

Allowing their kiss to continue until she parted her lips, Bruce broke away, 'Wait, there's something I, he breathed deep as she lowered her lips to the side of his neck, I need to show you something' he spoke in a low tone as he rested his hands on her shoulders

'It can wait till the morning' she breathed running her hands gently over his white shirt twisting her fingers around his loose black tie, pulling it off from around his neck.

He wanted to tell her right then and there. Just..blurt out…

_I'M BATMAN! And then watch as she would run out of the room, the house, and out of his life_

But he had told her the extent of the dreaming that had been plaguing him for months, and truth be told, he didn't feel any better now that he had.

Feeling her press against his chest, he ran a hand through her long hair as her trembling fingers began to undo the clear buttons on his dress shirt.

'Rebecca….'

'Bruce, she paused leaning as close as she could into him, I love you. And I'm betting there is a whole shit load more you're about to tell me, but I want to have a nice night with my husband to be before anything bad can happen'

_Well at least she was expecting more,_ he thought as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her roughly against him as she bucked her hips at the same time. Her lips came crashing down onto his as he raised his hands and began pulling her black t-shirt up over her head.

Rebecca couldn't be bothered with the buttons anymore as she roughly ripped his shirt apart. Letting out a moan against her lips, Bruce quickly rolled her onto her back as he felt her hands travel down to his black belt and zipper.

Feeling the tightening pressure and then release of his belt becoming loose, he felt her fingers pull down his zipper just as he straightened up and yanked off her black leggings. Pulling off his pants, he leaned over her staring into her eyes with caution

'I want you to know something, he paused brushing a dark strand off her check as he lowered his lips onto her chin, that I love you and will keep my promise of never allowing anyone to hurt you again' he protested as he watched her smile and lean up to him placing quick kisses on his exposed chest

It wasn't long after he had entered her that their fevered moans were interrupted by the screaming of a mobile phone from somewhere in the room. 'You are…not answering that' she moaned arching her back as he propped himself up on his hands resting his thrusts inside of her

'Mmmmm, actually, I…think it's yours' he panted

'I'm not answering it either, I'm sure if it's important they'll leave a message' she breathed, grinning as she dragged a light tongue over his clavicle causing him to give a shiver as they resumed their long overdue session

……….

'So then…no money girly?'

Dana listened with a heavy heart as Rebecca's voice spoke over the message system her eyes growing misty as the beep entered her ear

'No'

She knew what was coming as she watched the heavier of the three men approach her, unsheathing a small blade from a black protective pouch as he made his way towards her

'But I said I could pay you back by the end of next week' she pleaded taking a threatening step back

'We changed our minds Missy, never go swimming with the sharks' he grinned with lust as his eye caught a stack of bills on the side table

The feeling of his tight grip on her wrist as he pulled her against the front of his chest, spinning her around as he brought the blade sharply across her peach colored neck as deep as he could.

Immediately throwing a hand up to her throat, her eyes went wide as her breath began to go shallow almost in a grunting sound; she tried to gasp as her vision began to fade

Gagging hard, she fell to her knees as the mobile phone scattered against the glass plate where the candles would have been lit. She felt the warm blood run down her arm as her mind drifted off to the one person she knew she would miss the most…

_Thank god you are not here Rebecca_

****Seriously, you guys rock my world with your reviews! I speak on behalf of all FanFic Authors when I say Thank you!!!!*****

****P.s. I am amazed and how many hits my last chapter received in 3 hours! 65!!!!!****

****Some have asked me about how I envision the criminals: Well I pick a criminal to work with, I find a song that I think fits their personality, then I find all info I can on them using movies, drawing from other movies, animated Batman, Adam West. **

**For example: For the Joker (coming up later on), I envision his madness and demeanor as something along the lines of A Clockwork Orange (Malcolm McDowell) mixed with American Psycho spliced with a bit of Gary Oldman in the movie Leon. He is a man who when he snaps, he SNAPS, but is elegant all the same at times**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan**

**Chapter 24**

**Song – ****Running Up That Hill (Kate Bush)**

_Wake up Batman….._

_Wakey Wakey black Baty…_

'Hmmmm….'

'Bruce?.....please wake up'

Her voice was hurried as he felt her warm fingers on his bare bicep

'Mmmm…bats are nocturnal' he groaned suddenly throwing open his eyes into those of Rebecca's. He took in her worried look and immediately turned onto his back, sliding to rest against the wooden headboard

'What's wrong?'

Trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, she pulled on her sweater from last night and hurriedly thumbed the numbers to make a call

'The call, from last night…she paused hitting send, bringing the device to her ear, it was from Dana, she didn't leave a message and I have been trying to get a hold of her all morning' she mumbled in frustration as her mouth twisted into a grimace

'It's her machine again. I'm going over there' she finished, turning to leave when her hand was suddenly caught in his

Straining to pull her towards him, Bruce pulled the thin white sheet back up over his waist as he pulled her down to sit on the side of the bed

'All morning? What time is it?' he groaned turning his head to look at the alarm clock on the side table, refusing to let go of her hand in his iron grip

'It's 1:34'

'Jesus Christ' he moaned softening his eyes on her frail face

'Well like I said, you're not leaving my sight, so give me a minute and I'll come with you' he declared letting go of her hand as he whipped off the thin sheet, grabbing for his black dress pants

'I'm sure it's nothing. I probably just left something there. I didn't go back to the apartment after I talked with you' she noted thinking nothing of the action

Bruce paused for a minute mid belting to catch her words

'Well either way, I'm going with you'

Raising her head as her face registered yet another failed attempt to get through to Dana, as she eyed him slipping on a red t-shirt and black sweater

'You don't have to come with my Bruce'

'Shut up before I bolt the door and bar you from leaving and just call the police' he muttered in her direction as he slipped into his black shoes.

'I suppose you could be my escort, with the year I am having, something probably has happened to her' she cringed at the thought as she felt Bruce hook his hand along her inner arm leading her out the bedroom

'If you want a bodyguard I'll hire someone for you?' he offered as they descended down the grand marble staircase of the deadly silent mansion.

'No thanks. Besides, it seems that I already have a guard, he must be off on vacation though' she mumbled not intending her partner to hear

'Really? And who is that?' he questioned having a faint idea as to who she was thinking of

Pausing on the bottom of the steps, she watched as Bruce scribbled a quick note for Alfred leaving it tucked under the silver tray

'Batman' she breathed

_He was right_

'You think he can do a better job than me?' Bruce questioned nodding his head for her to lead the way as he scooped up her car keys from the brown wooden bowl on the table

She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he opened the door for her to exit,

'No offence Bruce, but he would pummel you into a bloody pulp' she spoke stepping out into the cool day's air which gave the hint of a major snowstorm approaching

She didn't catch the snort he gave as he shook his head with amazement, pulling the door closed behind him

…………

'Ladies, we shall give our first presentation at the Hallmark Centre, and then finish with a public display at Wayne Enterprises'

The room elapsed in silence as the four nearly identical blond women stood up from their wooden chairs making their way past the lone woman standing in front of the picture window peering down onto the city below her

Twisting her hands together in a rolling motion, she felt the tiny sharp pricks against her palms almost like a lover splaying kisses with a hint of wicked intention as she brought the small yellow flower up to lips

'You trust me; she sang quietly laying the edge of a sharp thorn on the stem against her pinkish lips, and I trust you'

Turning back to face the empty table and room, she couldn't help but smile at just how far she had come. Seven years ago she had been a simple university student struggling to pay her tuition working in various garden houses and plant nurseries never loosing sight of her dream to successfully create a not for profit group for the protection of all Flora

And here she was

Running a hand through her just past shoulder length red hair, she fixed her green eyes on those familiar pair that stared up at her from the Gotham Financial Times. The same pair that had made her so excited all those years ago…

_(Flashback)_

'_Mr. Wayne, these are a few of the students who will be interning in the Biological Sciences Department of Wayne Enterprises.' The young woman spoke taking a step back as her employer stepped forward to give the __customary first day speech_

'_I want to thank all of you for being here. Wayne Enterprises pride's itself as being a strong advocate for preserving the land that we build our projects on as well as having a grave concern for environmental causes and I want to assure you that you will have an excellent learning experience here at my family's company_

_She couldn't take her eyes off him_

_Tall, proud, and quite the looker, she couldn't help but lower her head in a slight school girl blush as his dark eyes swept across her and the other three students who had won a coveted place to study in the Biological Sciences Department at Wayne Enterprises_

_She herself couldn't believe that she had actually been chosen for one of the three spots__. _

_Her_

_The small and meek voiced Pamela Isley who stood at only five foot six with a mane of fire engine red hair who still wore the same pair of Grade 10 reading glasses high on the bridge of her nose_

_And now __ she couldn't help but share her joy with those that would appreciate it the most…_

'_Look babies' __she cooed holding up her newly created employee pass, proudly smiling as she displayed the clear laminated card in front of the still audience_

'_Wayne Enterprises. Who ever would have thought' she smiled reaching out a long pale finger, tracing it gently over the deep green leaf almost as if she were stroking the fragile cheek of a newborn child_

'_We are going to have a nice life after all' she grinned propping up the card pass against the khaki colored pitcher of the young Umbrella plant. _

'_Hmmm, looks like your little playmate is beginning to sprout' she cooed gently digging a nail to bring some light onto the new attention of her little green family…_

Snapping her head up at the knock on the room door, Dr. Pamela Isley placed a firm hand to flatten her red bangs as her green eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny green bag that was tossed onto the table in front of her

'Dr. Isley, we are all ready for this afternoon's presentations' the woman spoke softly waiting to be dismissed

'Thank you Anna, all we'll be ready in a matter of hours' she soothed reaching down to her ankle to make sure the wooden handled knife was secure against the inside of her brown riding boot

Hearing the door close behind her, the pretty red head approached the table and opened the bag

'Yes I think these will do quick nicely' she grinned as her fingers closed around the tiny makeshift poppies that held so much more than just seeds for opium

………….

They had reached Dana's apartment building in half the time it usually would have taken due to Rebecca's near erratic driving. Though he had tried to convince her to let him drive, she had refused

'And how are you planning to get in?' he questioned over her shoulder as she stopped at the building's door

Finishing out a credit card, he watched with slight amusement as she tried to jimmy the door

'Fuck' she muttered as her hand slipped

'You'd make a lousy thief, move away from the door' Bruce spat taking a step back

She had barely straightened up and moved to the side before he let out a violent kick at the door, sending it flying open with a sickening crack

'Huh' she merely uttered as she clicked her tongue in cheek moving past him in a hurry to get to Dana's apartment on the left side of the hallway

Watching her shift around him, Bruce stepped over the broken splinters of the door making a mental note to get in contact with the Super

'Dana?....Dana are you in there?' She shouted bringing up a fist to pound on the door when she noticed it was slightly ajar

'Dana?' she whispered softly pushing open the door…

Her scream had brought him running down the hallway and as he tore into the apartment he caught his hand on the door knob and looked down…

_Blood_

Examining his fingers he looked to Rebecca kneeling on the carpeted floor as she gently placed her hands on the shoulders of the body lying face down in a pool of sticky red liquid

His eyes hardened as he slowly walked over to the pair

'Rebecca…'

'Call 911….' She whispered as she placed her shaking hands over Dana's pale cold cheeks

Kneeling down beside her, Bruce threw out two fingers to his fiancée's best friend's wrist. No sense in trying to get a pulse from her dried blooded slashed throat…but he knew that he would not get a response no matter where he checked

Letting out a low sigh, he looked to Rebecca and placed his hands on top of hers, trying to get her away from the body

If there was any hint of evidence that might lead Gotham's finest to whomever was responsible, then he didn't want her to also feel guilty about contamination

'Rebecca she's…'

'**I SAID FUCKING CALL 911!**' she screamed in his ear as he flinched wrapping his arms around her trembling shoulders as he managed to pull her up to her feet as she nearly collapsed in his arms in a fit of hysterics

'Rebecca, I'm sorry…..'

…………

'Such a terrible waste. She was quite young' Gordon mumbled as the Coroner zipped up the black body bag on the stretcher

Running a hand over his black rimmed glasses, his eyes landed on the seated form of a very pretty young girl who seemed to be staring off into some unknown land

Beside her, sat Bruce Wayne. _That's_ _right they had become engaged not too long ago_, he remembered as he slowly walked across the carpet avoiding the large patch of blood that had darkened the cream colored rug

'Mr Wayne?' he spoke breaking the irritating silence as Bruce stood up gently not letting go of the young girl's young

'Commissioner, you're not going to question her here are you?' he asked knowing full well the question would be treated as something simple

'No no. Well question her at the station. But I wanted to ask you a question' he spoke noticing Bruce's eyes cringe

'And what's that?'

'Do you think someone might have been after your fiancée? I mean this is not the first time she has been involved in an incident this year. Perhaps whoever was here meant to find your fiancée' he suggested

_That thought had crossed his mind _

'I just want to get her out of here Jim'

………….

No sooner had they arrived at the Gotham Police Station, than his mobile rang out from his jacket pocket

'Shit, you go ahead, I'll be there in a minute' Bruce soothed placing a kiss on Rebecca's forehead and Commissioner Gordon nodded, ushering her away from him and down the busy hallway

'Bruce Wayne..'

'Mr. Wayne?. Sir I am very sorry to disrupt your Sunday, but there is a protest that I think you should be aware of' the female voice spoke on the other side of the phone into his ear

'For fuck sakes Amiee…when is there not some sort of protest going on in some part of the world' Bruce spat growing irritated

'But Sir, the Board wants you to come down to the office right away and do a press conference'

'What? What the hell are you talking about?'

'Mr. Wayne, an allegation of serious environmental neglect has been filed against your company' she breathed with a shaky voice

'Fuck……FUCK!'

Of all the times, was there some sort of light that he was emitting? Red for do not disturb but hey come walk over me anyway?

'Give me an hour' he spat clicking off the line before his secretary could respond

Making his way down the hallway, an officer appeared at the door to lead him into the room where his eyes fell upon the frail form of Rebecca seated across from Gordon, who was pushing a glass of water to her

'Rebecca, I'm sorry I have to step out for a couple of hours'

Raising her eyes, he watched as her mouth fell open 'Are you fucking serious Bruce?'

'I'll be back before you know it. There's a protest right now at Wayne Enterprises and I have to be there, it's some hippie Earth bullshit…' he spat clearly annoyed that his company was being targeted by some fucking Mother Earth Organization

It was barely a heartfelt apology. Here she was, in mourning, barely registering that her best friend and Maid of Honour has just been murdered and he was leaving…

'I don't fucking believe this' she spat shaking her head as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes

'Miss Middleton, I myself will personally drive you back to your home after we are finished. But I do need to ask you some questions' Gordon spoke, unfolding his hands to lay one a few inches from her's

'Thank you Commissioner' Bruce uttered looking to Rebecca who had turned her head in full disgust away from him

'I'll be back as soon as I can' he whispered placing a hand under her chin to which she moved out of his grasp

Making his way out of the station, Bruce whipped his mobile out of his jacket and punched in the numbers

'Yes Sir?'

'Alfred, get my suit ready' he growled as he ripped open the car door and gunned the Honda's engine as he speed through the streets towards the towering building that stood in the middle of the city

****Next chapter really heats up with Batman/Bruce and Ivy****


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan**

**Chapter 25**

**Song – ****Oh Me (Nirvana)**

'So you were with Miss Cullen last night?'

'Yes, for a few hours at my home and then we went to her…apartment before stepping out for dinner'

'I see' Gordon soothed writing down the information 'And where was it that you went for dinner?'

Gordon raised his head at her silence, 'Miss Middleton'

'We didn't end up going. We stopped at the park on 4th Ave to see the skaters and then, Dana…' she couldn't stop the tears as they finally flowed down her peachy cheeks

_Poor girl. The only person it seemed that she had in the world, had taken off being more concerned with his billion dollar company than with her current state_ he observed as he passed her a tissue

'I'm sorry' she sniffed wiping at her eyes

'It's ok….it's ok…..' he whispered suddenly remembering that he had said these exact same words to the very man that had left her only a few minutes earlier…

………..

He sped through the streets of Gotham, winding around the slow moving cars that threatened to delay his quickly needed presence at Wayne Enterprises

Why is this happening now?

_How could you just leave here there? Her only friend in the city has just had her fucking throat slashed by God knows who…and here you are more worried about your company_ the voice broke into his head as he turned down the main street that held the in awe building of his family's hard work

'She's with Gordon. He's better at comforting the wounded that I am' he replied to his invisible passenger as he pulled into the private underground parking of Wayne Enterprises

Making his way into the private entrance, Bruce pulled out his blackberry as it signalled one miss call…

'_Mr. Wayne, this is Commissioner Jim Gordon. I just wanted to let you know that I have finished questioning Miss Middleton and will be driving her to Wayne Manor. Again thank you for your co-operation' _

Clicking the device to off after the message finished playing in his ear, he nodded to the woman who approached him in rapid pace

'Mr. Wayne I'm sorry for calling you in on a Sunday' she began with a timid voice as her shoulder brushed his stone arm

'It's fine Amy. Is everything ready?' he questioned taking a hard right around the corner, nearly squishing her into the wall

Uh, yes Sir but Mr. Fox would like to have a word with you before the Press Conference' she spoke just as he stopped and spun around to face her

'Why?'

'I'm not sure Sir'

'Is he in his office?' he asked walking back down the hall they had just conquered

'Yes Mr. Wayne, I'll let him know you are on your way' she noted taking out her blackberry

………

As per her request, he had let her out at the mouth of the gravel driveway so that she could breathe in the crisp air

'If you have any questions, or if you think of anything, he paused handing out his card to her with a half smile, please call me…even if you need someone to talk to' he added watching as she took his card in her thin fingers thanking him with a silent nod of her head

Closing the door behind her, Rebecca began her solitary walk down the gravel road as Gordon shook his head and drove off

'You know what you have to do' she whispered to herself as she kicked at the stones covered in frost and moss

The front door of the house opened before she had approached the step as the elderly man stood front and centre in his ever present apron. The look of sorrow in his clear blue eyes touched her heart beyond belief as she tried to present a strong front

It failed miserably

'Alfred…'

It was all she could say as the tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Usually, he shied away from such informal gestures between Master and Servant, but she had no one else

'Shuuu….it's alight Miss Middleton, it's alight' he soothed as he rubbed a hand over her shoulder as she let the tears fall freely

'Master Wayne will be home later on…' he began just as she pulled away as if the utterance of his name was poison on his lips

'I'm not concerned with that Alfred. I'm going up stairs to pack' she breathed finally in a calm voice as she moved past him and into the grand marble foyer.

'Pack Miss?' he asked after her as Rebecca paused and turned on the staircase

'Yes Alfred. I'm leaving'

……………

'Mr. Wayne'

'Lucius' he responded as he joined his long time board member and creator extraordinaire at the large picture window that looked down to the crowded street below

'It seems the company has upset a certain Environmental group' Lucius Fox educated as he unfolded the reading glasses in his hand, placing them on the bridge of his nose

'When has Wayne Enterprises not ticked off some group…it's always something' Bruce responded as he looked down to the crowd.

'Looks less than a hundred people, you'd think if they were gunning for my time, they would make the effort to recruit sufficient numbers to make a stand' he added folding his arms across his sweatered chest

Lucius looked to the young man beside him 'Congratulations on your engagement by the way' he commented steeping aside to gather the file on his desk

'Hmmm'

He didn't press the matter any further as he took the file up in his hand and gestured toward the door

'I want to meet the Leader of the Group' he suddenly spoke up just as his secretary Amy entered the office with a quick knock

'The podium is all ready for you Mr. Wayne' she spoke clutching a black blazered jacket, black tie, and white dress shirt

Taking the selected items off her arm, Bruce ordered his request

'Find me the Leader of the group, I want to meet him or her before hand' he spoke in a direct tone as a grimace spread across Amy's face

'Uh Sir…I don't…'

'Amy, he spoke in a threatening tone as he brought his face mere inches from her's, just do it'

………….

It had been seven years since she had laid eyes on the grand building that was Wayne Enterprises and not much had changed

Peering over the top of her black sunglasses, Dr. Isley smiled widely as she clutched at the bag of little items that hung off her hand while her folder filled with the nonexistent evidence of the faulty environmental protection guidelines of the company, pressed into her other hand

'Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne…Mr. Wayne' she chided softly as two of the blond female assistants yelled through identical white microphones towards the crowd…

'**WHAT DO WE WANT?'** they cried into the mouth piece, their breaths snaking around them in the cool air

'**JUSTICE FOR CRIMINALS!'** the small crowd shouted in unison as the passer Byers on the sidewalk stopped to take in the commotion outside they city landmark

Flipping her long red hair back over her shoulders, her eyes grinned with the sudden appearance of two men dressed in black suits and a petite female with brown hair.

She watched as the woman, who seemed to be under the shield of the two large men, made inquires to various members of the crowd discreetly before a young police officer nodded his head and gave a quick point to her own direction

'Hmmmm….are we to meet sooner than I had planed Mr. Wayne?' she spoke to herself as the woman made her way through the thinning crowd to stand about two feet from her personal space.

'Dr. Isley?' she asked as the bald man clad in black to her right touch his ear

'Yes…' she answered pursing her red lips out in a pout

'Dr. Isley, Mr. Wayne would like you to join him if you'd be so kind' Amy breathed as the two men who stood behind her parted to clear the path towards the main entrance of the building

'Hmmm, and so he shall be granted my company' she smiled nodding her head slightly to the blond woman who stood beside her, passing her the tiny bag of 'little surprises'

'Uh, alone if you don't mind Dr. Isley' Amy added turning her back and heading towards the double glass doors

'But of course' she spoke noticing the bald man eye her up. 'If you're looking for weapons you won't find any on me' she smiled batting her lashes as she moved past the man, throwing her hands into her brown trench coat pockets as she followed the woman up to the door, with the burly bodyguards closing out behind them

……………..

He stood in front of the large conference room window with his hands shoved in his black pants pockets. Removing one, he brought it up to run it over his freshly shaved mouth and chin as he stared out across the city's landscape

It had been three hours since he'd left her side back at the police station and truth be told, his stomach was feeling off suddenly.

_It probably has something to do with no__t eating since last night_ he thought as the loud knock signalled his guest.

'Mr. Wayne, Dr. Pamela Isley has agreed to meet with you' the petite secretary spoke at a low voice as she stepped aside to allow the 'ring leader' through

His eyes went wide at the sight of her

_This?_

_This was the person who was stirring up so much trouble with his company?_

She couldn't have been past her mid twenties what with her small slender frame that was so neatly advertised by her belted brown trench coat. He couldn't help but notice the deep redness of her long hair as she removed her sunglasses upon entering the room

'Thank you Amy' he spoke as he slowly made his way with tentative steps towards his guest

'Dr. Isley, thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice' Bruce spoke as he offered a hand out to shake

He towered over her as his offered hand went unclutched

'Well well well….the famous Mr. Bruce Wayne' she cooed as she took a step past him unfastening her trench coat as she slowly walked towards the window

'I'm sorry…Dr. Isley but have we meet before?' he peered intently at her as she walked past him flipping her hair as the strong smell of ginger filled his nostrils

She paused just before reaching the light of window. Turning back slightly she offered a tempting smile as he shoved his hands back into his pant pockets

_She wanted to say yes. She wanted to remind him of the time she had once worked for his company…_

_Until he fired her nonchalantly _

Grinding her teeth, she cleared her throat as she turned back to face him with a sly smile

'No Mr. Wayne, we've never met before' she smiled as she slowly walked back towards him shrugging off her trench coat to the floor

He couldn't help but gulp deeply as he took in her shapely hourglass figure. 'Well Dr. Isley please have a seat and we'll talk' he spoke as clearly as he could

'I'd be happy to…Bruce' she smiled as she kicked out a chair and propped her brown boots, ankles crossed on the table top

………….

He had tried to convince her to not leave before speaking with Bruce, but she had been pushed to limit and then some

She did however let him drive her to the airport

'Please Miss Middleton would you not reconsider?' he spoke in a tired voice as he slammed shut the trunk of the black Bentley after handing her a solo bag

'I can't do it Alfred. The lies, the deception, his unwillingness to open up to me…Christ Alfred he left me alone after finding Dana's body!' she spoke in a harsh tone just as she pulled a white sealed envelope from her black coat pocket

'I can feel that he is hiding something from me' she added before pushing out the envelope in her hand

'Can I ask you to give this to him for me?' she asked blinking furiously to clear the mist in her eyes.

With sad eyes, Alfred gave a nod of his head as he reached out with gloved hands and took the envelope

'May I ask what it is?' he questioned in a low voice as a boarding announcement boomed over their heads

'Just a goodbye' she replied before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on his wrinkled cheek

'Good bye Alfred' she breathed with a final smile before turning and carrying her bag inside the terminal

He watched until she disappeared out of sight, swallowed up by the congestion of bodies before tucking the envelope into his inner blazer pocket

………..

'You're protest here at the doors of my company has left me with a sour taste in my mouth Dr. Isley. Thought you have every right to protest according to human rights, I am interested in the factual evidence you have gathered to warrant such press' Bruce spoke in a dark tone clearly annoyed at having to defend his father's good name and company against I Mother Earth

No matter how attractive that Earth was in human form

'Well Mr. Wayne, the way myself and my girl's see it, she began rubbing her crossed ankles together as she stretched her arms up over her head letting the red locks she had gathered fall haphazardly over her shoulders, is that you have not been very kind to Mother Nature in your endeavours' she spoke with a hard stare as she casually reached into her brown pantsuit pocket and pulled out a delicate yellow petal flower

'Mmmm…you know Mr. Wayne, she spoke bringing the yellow flower to just under her chin, the construction of your California office has had a negative impact on my little friend here' she gestured holding out the yellow California poppy to him

Bruce watched her with a stunned expression

_Is she fucking serious?_

'Dr. Isley, the Wayne Foundation gives back millions of dollars to fund the protection of a variety of environment causes' he spat with an irritated tone at how this meeting was turning out

She was just another crazy bitch with a fetish. A fetish for plants of all things, he concluded as he suddenly stood up from his chair

He'd had enough of this bullshit. His company was adequately supportive of a variety of environmental causes and clauses, he knew for a fact that the numbers had been pulled and the dates checked thoroughly to put this pathetic rally of her's back into the soiled ground from which it sprang

'Dr. Isley, I think we are finished here' he spoke holding out a hand for her to shake

The irritation in her eyes would have sent even the strongest willed man to his knees, but this was no ordinary man. Little did she know that later that evening she would find out just how extraordinary this man was under the cover of darkness

He was surprised when she slipped her delicate warm hand into his and as she squeezed with gusto. Letting go of her hand, he looked down to see the yellow flower with a black seeded centre

'Eschscholzia Mr. Wayne, the California Poppy. Though mildly toxic, it is one of the most beautiful of its genus. Widely cultivated they produce a delicate fruit that is sensual to the taste' she purred as his eyes fell to hers

'Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne' she finished spinning on her heel as she picked up her brown trench coat off the floor and slipped it around her shoulders loosly

No sooner had she exited the conference room, his secretary entered through the door, pushing it open as she was not that gifted to fit in through the crack it had been left at by the previous visitor

'How did it go Sir?' she questioned taking note of the yellow flower he twisted in his fingers.

'She's just upset I'm about to plow over a field of god damn poppies' he spat as he moved past her pausing suddenly to hold the flower out to her

'For your trouble' he spoke allowing a rare smile

…………

He hadn't heard the roar of the engine or the front door slam as he pulled a large boiling pot off the stove in the grisps of his apron

'Alfred'

The voice startled him as he set the pot down with a loud crash on the countertop. Turning around, he set his blue eyes on those of his young Master and for the first time, he couldn't stand the sight of him

'I received a message from Gordon eariler in the day that he was bringing Rebecca home' he spoke pealing off his jacket and ripping off his tie

'Yes Sir, he did bring Miss Middleton back' Alfred spoke turning his attentions back to the potatos

He listened to the pause of the young man as he felt his presence right beside him

'Don't you need milk for mashed potatos Alfred?' he questioned squinting his eyes as the elderly man stopped violently in his pouring of the orange liquid

'I'm so sorry Sir, how clumsy of me' he apologized furiously

'It's ok Alfred, where is Rebecca?'

'Sir, he paused swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Miss Middleton has left' he spoke with sad tone

He watched as Bruce paused halfway out the kitchen door, 'You mean she left again for the evening?' he questioned

_Just perfect, the forces that be seem to not want me to tell her and make things better_ he thought as he turned around

'No Sir, well yes, but…' Alfred stumbled wipping his hands on the apron front

'But?'

'Miss Middleton has flown back to England Sir' he finally spoke turning back around to try and salvage the potatos

………

Truth be told, he was not surprised that she had left him

He deserved it for all the shit he had put her through…

Batman was at fault as well…was there anyway he could win?

Throwing open the bedroom door, their bedroom door, his eyes fixed on the unmade bed that hours eariler had been filled with so much promise, emotion, and feeling.

And now

His eye caught the shimmer from his pillow as he entered the bedroom, stopping at his side of the bed, he looked down at the diamond ring that laid gently against the plain white unaddressed envelope

Picking up the ring, he gazed at it before letting it slip onto his pinky just as he turned the envelope over.

Breaking the seal, he took out the elegantly hand written note and began to read…

_Dear Bruce, _

_I had to do this. For my own sanity. Truth be told, I feel like an absolute coward for not doing this in person but the circumstances have left me no choice. I am leaving Gotham City today with no intentions of returning. __I do love you with all my heart. I've never loved anyone as much as you and I have tried to get you to open up to me and let me in the world that you seem to be keeping a secret from me. _

_I loved you dearly but it seems that you just couldn't love me back. _

_Alfred has agreed to take me to the airport and I can't thank him enough for being the close confident I have so badly needed. Please do not be angry with him for his assistance. _

_I love you, _

_Rebecca_

**Drama Drama….DRAMA! Next chapter has an action scene between Isley who becomes Ivy and the Batman**

****I am putting my other stories on hold to work on this one. Hip Hip hurray!!!!!. When I was writing this, I was watching the animated Batman from the eariler 90's (highly recommend) and was thinking that ****Laura Prepon (the red headed Donna from That 70's show would be my muse for Posion Ivy** **

****Next chapter will be up either later tonight or eariler tomorrow morning, alas KEEP PRAYING FOR MY LAPTOP GUYS!!!!!****


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan**

**Chapter 26**

**Song – ****Wikked Lil' Grrrls (Esthero), Jesus Christ (Brand New)**

**So here are my theme songs for the criminals so far…**

Dr. J. Crane/Scarecrow – Nothing In My Way (Keane), Psycho (Puddle of Mud)

The Mad Hatter -The Mad Hatter (BML)

Poison Ivy – Wikked Lil' Grrrls (Esthero)

_Five Hours Later…_

'Of course it's not my place to meddle Master Bruce'

'That's right Alfred'

Snipping off the thin black thread with the tiny scissors, he surveyed his stitch work Bruce hesitantly flexed his right hand

_Fuck why did it have to be the right hand?_ He mentally scolded as he looked at the stitch up gash that had claimed three knuckles among it's wounded before finally looking to the wall that had suffered more damage

Alfred had come running once the loud shouting had reached his ears from the bottom of the stone staircase and had arrived at the doorway just as the furry of not just the days actions but most likely an accumulation of pent up anger and desire, came out in a single punch that had left a gapping hole in the wall and a mess of ripped and bloody flesh hanging off the young man's hand

Placing the first aid items back in their box but carrying the silver scissors separately, the elderly friend and confident made his way to the doorway before his eye caught sight of the flashy ring on the floor

Bending down, he gently picked it up and without announcing his find, placed it quickly on top of the bureau before turning back to his young charge…

'You know Master Wayne, he began shifting the kit to his other arm, it took your father three proposals of marriage before your mother would finally accept' he offered with soft downcast eyes towards the man who still had not moved from his seat at the edge of the unmade bed

'I didn't know that Alfred and what am I suppose to do with this information?' Bruce questioned again flexing his right hand as he surprised a grimace

Finally raising his eyes onto those of his trusted friend, Bruce blinked in surprise as Alfred made a gesture toward the discarded ring

'Please Sir, don't let her get away' he finished before turning and exiting the room not waiting for a response

To say he didn't want to see that ring again was an understatement

Part of him never wanted to see it again, to just toss it into the garbage bin and forget all about the rare time he had felt truly happy deep within. While another part wanted to get on the plane and go after her.

Hell both options were readily available at his fingertips, all that was needed was his firm decision…

That is until Alfred reappeared at the doorway

'What is it Alfred?' he spat rising off the bed as he roughly pulled off his sweater tossing it back behind on the messy tangle of sheets

'I can't imagine a more inappropriate time, but, he paused before pointing out the bedroom window, you are being summoned Master Wayne' he spoke with a hint of dread

_Would tonight be the night he doesn't make it home__ at all?_

………….

There were two other bodies on the roof besides Gordon he observed as he stepped out from the concealing shadows of the brick and steel doorway

'I was beginning to think you were already ahead of us' Gordon spoke through chattering teeth as he pulled up the collar of his dark navy blue jacket around his neck

'Something I should be aware of?' he growled lowly making sure to keep his distance from the other two cops

'Well aside from the usual criminal scum of the city, word from one of my vice cops is that someone new has come to town' he spoke looking to the shortest of the two men who took a step forward

'My snitch was turned down as a possible hench due to his gender…makes me think it's an all female tribe this time' he uttered clearing his throat as he took out a cigarette and light it with a silver lighter

Batman watched as the flame flickered in the cool breeze nearing catching on the officer's coat sleeve as he brought an arm up to shield the flame

_An all female tribe?_

'Actually we think it might be the same person who was responsible for another break in at the Gotham Botanical Garden'

Batman looked to Gordon, 'Another?'

Giving a quick nod of his head, 'Earlier this evening. It's funny, none of the rare plants were touched they just took some seeds and some' he paused as he fished the folded white piece of paper out of his inner jacket pocket

'God look at this word, Es-chs-chol-zia' he spat tripping over the letters

'Eschscholzia?' The Dark Knight repeated in perfect form putting Gordon's effect to shame. But it was only due to the fact that Bruce Wayne had heard that exact same word uttered from a pair of ruby red lips eariler in the day

He cleared his throat, 'Ahem, sorry, and yes' the Commissioner spoke as he took in the cape clad man's expression

'You've heard of this?'

'Here and there' he replied 'I'll keep a watch out' he finished before backing into the shadows stopping just as the hiss and crackle of the radio attached to Gordon's hip went off

psssssssssss…….. 'Alarm tripped at the Kingsbrae Storybook Gardens…..pssssssss….. all available units sound your positions'

'Shit! That's probably them' Gordon cursed as he turned his head to survey the empty place of where the Dark Knight had stood

'Let's hope you somehow heard that' he mumbled as a grin formed in the shadows

…………

She was utterly exhausted

Stepping off the British Airways plane, she retrieved her bag from the luggage claim and made her way out the doors of Gatwick

The cool air hit her face as did a few snowflakes as she threw a hand out to signal the black taxi cab

'Oi, where to Miss?'

Truth be told she had missed the familiar accents of home. Though she didn't miss home at all

'Chelsea please' Rebecca breathed as she pulled out the piece of paper he had given her just as she had placed the sealed envelope in his gloved fingers…

'_In case you need a place to stay' he smiled as she read the address on the paper_

_Whipping furiously at her eyes to prevent the tears from cascading down her soft cheeks, she impulsively threw her arms around his neck in a warm hug_

'_Thank you Alfred'_

'You look a bit worse for wear Miss if you don't mind my saying' the middle aged man spoke as he turned left down a grey street

'Jet Lag just flew in from Gotham City' she replied happy to at least have a decent conversation

'Gotham City you say? Home to the Batman' he smiled as he pulled along the walkway of a Victorian style white townhouse

How she managed to suppress her violent shudder at the mentioning of the Batman was beyond her. _Perhaps because I'll never see him again?_ She thought as she handed out a twenty pound note thanking him and to keep the change

'Thank you very much Miss, and buck up too Miss' he smiled weakly as she slid out the side of the car and onto the sidewalk. Looking up at the three story townhouse, she looked back down at the folded piece of paper

'Here?' she mumbled just as the front door of the house opened up to reveal a petite elderly lady. Stepping out under the hanging green plant, she fixed her eyes on the young woman who stood alone on the pavement

_God, she's just a child_ she noted as she held a hand out 'Excuse me Miss, are you Rebecca Middleton?' she called out softly as the snowflakes began to fall at a steady pace

Lowering her head, she held her eyes on those belonging to the elderly woman as she made her way towards the white stairs

'Yes I am, are you….' She began before being cut off by the woman's impulsive shout back over her shoulder

'Please do come inside and out of that snow' she spoke with a warm tone as Rebecca shuffled past her and into the warm foyer

'We've just arranged to have lunch served such perfect timing my dear' she spoke in a familiar grandmotherly tone as she held a hand out for her black scarf

'It's ok I've got it' Rebecca smiled weakly as she hung it around the wooden coat hanger along with her black pea coat

'Alfred told me more than likely you might be stopping by' she smiled as she led the young girl into the living room and to the fireplace that roared with delight

'He was very kind to give me your address, but could I ask how you….'

The elderly woman raised her soft blue eyes with a smile as it suddenly dawned on Rebecca at who she was…

'My name is Alice Pennyworth. Alfred, is my brother'

……….

The Kingsbrae Storybook Gardens was a vast shapely indoor and outdoor garden filled with some of the world's most beautiful, expensive, and rare flora to ever grace the planet.

It also happened to be his mother's favourite garden

He had arrived at the glass dome before the police brigade and as he stepped out into the cool night's air, he couldn't help but notice at how quiet the night was around him

_Must be a silent alarm_, he thought to himself as he threw out his grappling gun and hoisted himself up to the very top of the glass ceiling of the fragile dome

_Nothing out of the ordinary_ he observed just as his eye caught a flash of light.

'Then again perhaps not' he muttered as he carefully secured his placement on the steel beams and glass…

Watching

…………….

'Make sure you get all the seeds on that table' she ordered spinning around to survey the loading of the red roses into the cart

Perfect

'Ivy? Do you want the blue seeds over there?' the blonde gestured with a hand to the darken corner

'Might as well' she replied flipping her red hair back over her shoulder as she took up the last potted fern into her arms

She didn't bother to watch the blonde make her way over to the corner as she turned and left the dimly lit room

'I wonder what these are anyways?' the young meek blond mumbled as she reached out her hands and began to gather the seeds into a nice neat pile. Reaching to her side, she pulled around the brown sack attached to her hip just as she felt the cool air brush against her cheek

Raising her head, she didn't have the time to scream or cry out as the massive back shadow overtook her from above, sending down a showering of glass shards to the ground

'Will you hurry up in there' the voice echoed from the doorway as the red haired woman, dressed in brown riding boots, brown tights, and a brown pea coat style sweater appeared in the entrance

Why the fuck is she not answering me? The cops will be here soon…. She thought as she took a few firm steps into the room just as the crunching sounds emitted from under her boots

Looking down slowly, Ivy tilted her boot to the side as the clear shards appeared, some clinging to her boot before she looked up quickly to the ceiling

'Hmmmmm' she purred as she clicked her tongue in cheek before spinning on her heel and marched out of the room

Her remaining three identical bottled blonde henchwomen had just finished loading the crates and carts into the back of the black hybrid when Ivy stopped firm in her footsteps

'Ladies, I do believe we have some unwanted company' she smiled just as the lights and the loud hum of the generator suddenly clicked off with a loud bang

'The police' one of the blondes spat as she pulled out a silver hand gun out of the brown sack that was strapped around her waist

'Hmmm…no no, it's something bigger' Ivy smiled as she scuffed her boot sending the remaining glass shards into the stone ground of the building

She watched with satisfaction as her three remaining assistants all took out their handguns and marched with determination back into the now dark room behind her with only the hint of the moon to light to way as she smiled and stepped back into the shadows and into the oversized protective leaves of the plantain lily that seemed to welcome her

_Their whispers are pathetic_ he noted as he stood still in the dark corner watching with still eyes as one of the three blonde's, gun extended, moved right past him

Springing quickly, he thrust out a hand and griped her wrist at the same time snapping the other wrist that held the gun. Her only scream of panic was quickly silenced as he violently smacked her head into the side table. Feeling her go limp in his arms, he let her body sink down onto the cool floor as he wrapped his cape back around him and waited for fly number two to buzz by

She had heard from the creator of her mini bow and arrows about the Batman and truth be told, she would love to meet him…

'_You don't meet the Batman' the gruff__ dirty man spat as he clicked the arrow into place before holding it out to her to adjust the fittings as he placed it on her left wrist_

'_He meets you'_

She smiled in the dark as her ears caught the brief painful cries of her ladies in fighting. True was she had set this whole scheme up with the intent of drawing him out of his dark shadows to come and play in her colourful garden

'I'm waiting Batman' she cooed softly to herself as the wide plant leaf, which had become free as she twirled the red strain around her delicate brown gloved fingers, gently caressed her exposed throat

The fruity smell of her blonde hair gathered around him as he silenced the third woman. Letting her slide down the side of him to land awkwardly passed out against the large oval pot filled with red roses, he took a silent step back as he briefly closed his eyes

_No police, and I counted four bodies…._

He couldn't help but feel as if this was a set up. An awkward game created by a determined mind to perhaps draw him out?

'Well played whoever you are' he smiled as he walked silently into the entrance of the doorway, as his eyes fixed on the black hybrid car

_Still here, someone is still around…hiding from me_ he spoke internally just as his eyes landed on the lily plant.

'So it sounds Batman that you've done away with my ladies' the velvety voice cooed as she stepped through the wide leaves with a seductive grin

Taking in her slender frame, red pouted mouth, and glossy mass of long red hair…

He had been correct in his suspicions of whom it was that was targeting the plant houses.

_Dr Isley_, the voice in his head sang as he very well knew he couldn't utter her name himself.

Not as Batman

He watched as she slowly walked with light feet, seemingly dancing around him as she smiled

'You must be new in town' he growled straightening his back as he kept his eyes on hers

'That I am Batman, and I was dearly hoping that we could spend some time getting to know each other' she purred keeping his eyes fixed.

So she was crazy both in criminal and everyday life he thought as he took a step towards her

'I don't know who you think you are' he began before she innocently danced out of his way, letting her gloved fingers run over his suited shoulder

'Ivy, Poison Ivy' she whispered with glee, smiling down at the still open car trunk that held her precious cargo

'You've named yourself after a weed?' he spat just as he caught her swinging fist awkwardly. Kicking her leg out at the same time against his thigh, he fell to his knee as she made contact with his chest, pressing her hand hard against the armour as she aimed the mini crossbow directly into his right eye

'**A FUCKING WEED?****'** She screamed in his face as she traced the sharp point softly along the eye hole of his mask

'You are in no position to taunt me rodent' she suddenly purred lowering her voice back into a ladylike sing song as she moved her lips closer to his

His judgement dictated no special treatment for women criminals to him they were all the same and she was beginning to meet his specifications in that category

Thrusting his leg out, he kicked her shin as she went tumbling to the ground in front of him, just as the arrow let loose from the trigger on her wrist, just barely missing his eye

It was a rush to see who would make it to their fighting stance first as she quickly ripped the hidden wooden handled knife out of her boot, making a furious thrash for his throat as he caught her wrists and pinned her roughly against the back of the hybrid

For one moment he had let his guard down as he loosened his tight grip at the sound of her gasps

It was a mistake that would come with a heavy price to pay as she suddenly lunged forward and closed her lips on his

His utter disgust with his moment of weakness broke through as he quickly pushed her off him, watching as she violently slammed her back into the table which was rewarded not with the cry of pain he was hopping for her…

But with a cry of utter joy as she raised a single finger up to her crimson colored lips

'I win this round Batman' she smiled as he blinked his eyes wide, suddenly dropping to the ground in a heap at her feet. Barely able to open his eyes, he could just make out the blade that she held out at his throat as he lapsed into an unconscious state

****Holy Poison Ivy Batman****! She is going to be the main villain for a couple of chapters before I introduce the next one. Any suggestions on whom you'd like to see as the next villain?**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan, Alys98, Anya Xavier**

**Chapter 27**

**Song – Wikked Lil' Grrrls (Esthero)****, Always Crashing In The Same Car (David Bowie)**

**So here are my theme songs for the criminals so far…**

Dr. J. Crane/Scarecrow – Nothing In My Way (Keane), Psycho (Puddle of Mud)

The Mad Hatter -The Mad Hatter (BML)

Poison Ivy – Wikked Lil' Grrrls (Esthero)

He couldn't call the police to report him as a missing person

If Gotham's finest discovered his Master clad in the Batman costume, well then all would be lost for the city's favourite son

Not to mention, his own life as well

_Would this be the day he finally did not make it home?_

Making his way to the kitchen counter, he placed a shaky hand on the black receiver, dialling the first number that came to mind

………..

The scent of fresh flowers invaded his nostrils before he opened his eyes

'Mmmm'

Growling low to himself, Bruce threw his eyes open only to fix them on the cork board titled ceiling. He couldn't move his head neither side to side or up and down and his legs and arms appeared to be retrained as well

Though how he could not see

'Fucking women' he growled pulling hard at the strap that held his right arm in place

No success

It was then at the shuffling of a boot on the dirty floor that he quieted his breathing

'Oh Batman, you really shouldn't underestimate the power of a little woman' the sing song voice spoke from his left side

'Hmmmm, I'll keep that in mind for next time' he spat again trying to rip his arm free

'Tsk tsk Batman, don't do that, you might break your wing' she cooed against his ear

It was useless

Even if he succeeded in breaking his arm, whatever it was that was holding him down would still have him in its grip

'Where am I?' he asked slowly down his pissed off breathing

_If I get my fucking hands on you….._

'WE, she stressed running a single finger over his pointed ear tip, are in my territory now' she giggled flicking his pointed ear before presenting herself in his front vision

His eyes went wide as he took in her latest outfit

'So you've named yourself after weed and now you're dressing like one?' he observed with a sneer as she threw a hard fist against the left side of his face

He was determined not to break under the stress of being tied down considerably, but his anger was beginning to get the better of him

'And you of all creatures would dare to comment on my dress sense?' she smiled running a gentle hand over the green fabric that was gathered around her chest in a cluster

'I thought it would be fitting to have an outfit that matches the name, like you' Ivy growled slowly approaching his tied down frame

He could only watch as she climbed up his legs and straddle his belted waist, resting her chin over her folded arms against his chest

'Get the fuck off me' he spat knowing he was in no physical position to act on his threats

'Or what Batman, this is just too much fun' she smiled shimming up his torso to position her rugby red lips inches from his own

'I think those filthy lips of yours need a washing' she taunted letting her long red hair spill over her shoulders and onto his bare chin

He tried to spit her hair off his mouth but failed as she brought her lips crashing once more onto his in lust as he fell back into his dream…

_The alleyway smelled not of garbage, but of roses_

_Peculiar as he counted at least five homeless people passed out amongst the dumpsters and thrown about trash_

_It wasn't cold that night or cool even, but both his pa__rents had brought their coats_

_For some reason, Bruce hadn't brought his.._

'_I wonder why?' he spoke loudly hearing his words in the unfamiliar childish drawl_

_He took a few tentative steps down the dimly lit alley as he felt a warm familiar hand pat his shoulder_

'_What do you think Bruce? Carmen next time…' the good looking young man spoke making a slight face as he felt himself back into his father with a weak smile_

'_Perhaps we should start with something a bit more in his age range' the soothing voice of his mother__ broke in to his left_

'_Or we could not go to the Opera, it's too girlish' Bruce spat sticking out his tongue just as the pat on his shoulder turned into a firm grip_

_Looking up into the face of his father, he felt something was wrong_

_It wasn't until he fixed his face forward that he understood what had caught his father's attention_

'_Come on Bruce' he soothed as they made their way forward_

'_Jewels…Wallet NOW!' _

_He tried to tuck himself away into his father's side, anything to hide the fright that washed over his young face_

'_It's fine'_

'_I SAID HER JEWELS!'_

_He felt the tears sting at the corners of his eyes as his father stepped in front of him_

_BANG_

_His mother's screams of confusion and terror were snuffed out in an instant as she too fell gracefully onto her husband's tuxedoed body_

_Feeling his eyes sting even more, Bruce lo__oked down to his balled up fists as the rage grew in his stomach.._

_But could he really do anything now?_

'_Bruce….'_

_Letting out a slight gasp, he knelt down to his father's side as he felt his warm hand over his _

'_It's ok Bruce…don't be afraid'_

_He watched as the loving eyes closed for the final curtain call before whispering to himself…_

'_But I'm not afraid' _

……………..

'You're sure he has not been to Wayne Enterprises at all today?' Alfred spoke, his breathe straining to make the clear audible sounds to one of the few trusted with his employer's secret

'No Alfred, to my knowledge he has not been here at all. Actually, he was to see me about a new belt but he never showed' Lucius Fox replied with a slight concern before switching the receiver to his other ear

_What has happened to you Master Bruce?_

'What are you going to do Alfred?' his hurried voice sounded

Looking out the kitchen window, he sighed heavily 'There's only one thing I can do'

Both ends paused as it suddenly registered

'You're going to look for him aren't you Alfred'

…………

Her dreams had not become any better since returning to London

If anything, they seemed to have become worse, more graphic

Opening her eyes in the dark, the small bedroom quickly lit up as a car passed.

She missed him it was true. She missed Bruce, Alfred…Dana

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Rebecca swung her bare legs over the edge of the bedside allowing her feet to touch the carpet. Grabbing at her white bathrobe, she quietly pulled open the door and made her way out into the hallway down to the kitchen

'I wonder if there's any of that cheesecake left?' she whispered careful not to trip down the steep wooden steps

She wasn't alone upon reaching the kitchen

'You know a had a similar experience with Alfred on my first night at Wayne Manor' Rebecca smiled, pleased to hear the kettle in the ending stages of a low whistle

'It must be something in our blood' Alice smiled gently fixing two cups

'I'll let you dress it yourself dear' she added placing the mug in front of her

The two women sat in silence as the sound of a car alarm briefly beeped off in the distance

'Alfred told me briefly the reason you are back here in the UK' Alice began sliding over the covered cheesecake

'The whole story?' Rebecca spoke taking up the cover and fork

'Well only you and Mister Wayne are privy to the most intimate of details of why you are here' she soothed taking a sip of her milky tea

'You're right, though I have the suspicion that Alfred knows more than he leads on. It's only natural that he would want to protect his employer and not some sloany teenager who's new in town' she finished scooping a generous helping into her mouth

_He was serious__ly going to marry her and keep Batman away?_

'Well dear, I'm a big believer in fate. If it's meant to happen it will' Alice spoke finishing her tea

'Do you think I should go back?' Rebecca whispered placing her fork against the side of the plate

'Do you love him?

'Of course'

Caught off by the woman's question, Rebecca stood up to deposit her cup in the sink

'I'm sorry if…'

Turning around, she took up the elderly woman's mug, 'I'm not upset by your question Alice, I expect it's one that is in many people's minds' she blinked hard before looking to the clock on the stove

'It's only nine in Gotham…I think I'm gonna call him' she smiled sadly tapping her finger nail against her front tooth

'You can use the landline dear; your mobile phone will have a stroke at the cost' Alice mouthed re-covering what was left of the cake before flipping the light switch

…………..

'Let's see just how tight this vine will go' Ivy smiled, slipping the plant around his neck, sneering at how much slack there was

'Hmmm….it would go tighter if you were to loose the mask' she purred slipping two delicate long fingers along the cut opening of his mask, tracing over his pursed lips

'But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise' she cooed twisting the vine back around his strapped wrist, watching with joy as the plant seemed to come alive at the contact

Feeling the tightness around his wrist, Bruce groaned as the ivy plant coiled around his neck, slowing down his breathing

'What are you going to do, strangle me to death with your plant?' he spat trying to move his head

'Think of it as a test Batman. A test to see just how strong you really are both mentally, and physically' she finished watching with satisfaction as the delicate ivy plant crept steadily around his wrists before snaking around his waist and utility belt

******For some reason I am having writers block and I personally think this is the worst chapter I have written. I may take a few days off to get my marbles back to together****


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey my sweets! So updating will be about once a week give or take as I no longer have a solid internet connection. But this gives me time to work on plot lines!!!!

Cheers,

Next chapter will be out in a few days and let me tell you it's going to be great!

Xx Lady House aka Jen


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan, Alys98, Anya Xavier**

**Chapter 28**

**Song – Wikked Lil' Grrrls (Esthero)****, Fishes (Radiohead)**

Why is no one answering the phone?

Rebecca looked to the bedside clock…

'It's only nine in Gotham' she muttered listening to the thirteenth ring before moving to hang up the receiver

'Surely he would have his mobile with him if he was out' she spoke loudly to the empty pale blue room, dialling his number

The repeated number of rings sang in her ear as she set the receiver back onto the phone

Staring at the silent phone, Rebecca sprang up from the side of the bed and walked with hurry to the door…

'Alice?' she called into the hallway, staring at the light seeping beneath the elderly woman's door

Less than a minute later, the door opened to reveal the kind hearted soul who only had to nod her head as she read the young girl's features…

She was heading back to Gotham City

………….

'I told you Alfred, he hasn't been here since he left yesterday'

'Thought it would be the best place to start' the elderly blue eyed man spoke as he inspected his young charges oak office desk in the main private office.

Sifting through the neat piles of files and loose papers that littered the desk corners, Alfred hesitated slightly as he pushed through the private information. Surely he could not be faulted for the confidential information his eyes had come across, if it meant a hint of direction as to where his employer could be

'I'm sorry to hear Mr. Wayne is suffering from a bout of the flu, he must be extremely sick if he didn't send for any of the briefs for this Friday's merger meeting' the petite secretary spoke with concern as she touched the blue tooth ear piece

'Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne's Office?' she spoke softly making her way back out the heavy wooden door she had just entered moments ago

Alfred raised his worried eyes into those of the only other man whom shared Bruce's secret and with a shake of his head, forced his focus back to the desk. Opening the main drawer, he ruffled through associated pens and paper clips

Nothing

Shutting it firmly, he continued to pull open the various drawers until his eyes landed on a travel brochure with a hand written note…

_Mr. Wayne, _

_The vacation brochure for Nepal that you requested…hope she likes it_

His eyes felt stingy as he traced his withered index finger over the blocked letter N

_Nepal_

_Perhaps he had changed his mind on the honeymoon issue. It would certainly allow him to start from scratch about Batman's early beginnings_ he thought as he quickly shut the drawer………

_(Flashback)_

'_Master Wayne, you'd been gone a long time' the cream suited man spoke from the top stair of the white private jet_

'_Yes I have__' he grinned, full of mud and dried dirt_

'_You look very fashionable, apart from the mud…' _

'There's nothing here Lucius'

Pushing the final drawer closed, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh

'Actually, I think…'

Raising his head to Lucius, Alfred nodded with a cough of defeat as he slammed both his fists hard on the wooden table top

…………

'Please take care dear and please give me a call no matter what time just to put my old mind at rest that you made it safely' Alice spoke softly watching as the black cab pulled up to the sidewalk.

'I will and thank you so much Alice for the brief stay, I promise next time it will be longer and more cheery' Rebecca half smiled as she allowed the driver to load her bag into the trunk

She gave a final wave as the cab disappeared around the corner bend before muttering the Lord's Prayer as an offering to watch over the young naïve girl who raced back towards the city of darkness in a rage of love…

A love for a man with an even darker identity

Shivering from the cool early morning's air, Alice Pennyworth re-entered her home and made her way to the telephone, dialling the number of the Manor House she knew all too well

'Wayne Manor' the elderly man spoke with a sigh of exhaustion as he picked it up on the fourth ring

………….

The sound of a high pitch shrill made his eyes snap open

The room was completely dark. Not a single hint of light either natural or manufactured as he leaned forward off the board he had been tied to. Flexing his hands followed by the muscles in his arms, Bruce looked up above him and breathed deeply.

Why was he no longer tied down? Was she letting him…go?

'Bitch' he seethed through gritted teeth as swung his legs off to the side and lightly placed a footed boot down on the hard ground.

_You haven't beaten me; you'__ve sacrificed sheer footing for a killing stroke_

Was she tired of him refusing the play her little games?

Licking his lips, his mind remembered how her own lips had felt as they roughly brushed against his…

_Hard, cold, and full of poison _

He stood on fully on slightly shaky feet as he closed his eyes taking in any tings of sound

Nothing

Only the slight sounds of his breathing and the feeling of him trying to calm the pent up rage in his chest down

Taking a step forward, he cocked an ear at the curious sound of a drip. First one drip, then a few more followed suit

_Am I still in the same building as before?_ Shaking his head, Bruce tried to remember the early hours of his ordeal at the hands of the woman dressed in sloppy green and brown, up to his waking and apparent lack of restraints

_Flowers_

_There was the smell of fresh flowers. Lots of flowers_

_A Garden? It was the City's Official Botanical Gardens that he had arrived at when the call went out_

_Is that where he still was? Some backdoor room…_

He threw his gloved hands up in front of him grasping at nothing but the darkness that surrounded him before he remember the Ivy woman clutching at his utility belt

Bruce brought his hand down slowly and just as he thought…

It was gone

_Note to self, backup __utility belt would be a great asset_ he thought to himself as his outstretched hand suddenly came into contact with a hard wall. He couldn't feel the temperature or the texture of the wall unless he removed his glove. A chance though, could mean his ticket out of the darkness

Pulling off his left glove, he splayed his fingers and flexed his wrist as he tentatively dragged his fingertips along the cool wall

Brick

Was it possible that she had moved him to the old run down red brick building that was located just behind the main building? Point for him if she had, as a child he had run amuck and had even taken a self guided tour of the building.

Much to the dismay of his parents and the Garden's security after he had accidentally set off the alarm

Bruce continued to run his fingers along the wall to his right, taking slow steps until a small smile erupted on his lips

Door Latch

Years of thrashing the living shit out of those who tried to upset the peace and security of Gotham's citizens had not firmly planted his sense of awareness

Would there be something set behind the door? Or somewhere on the door?

It was then that the red headed villains last words came flowing back into his mind before he had passed out what seemed like hours before…

'_Think of it as a test Batman. A test to see just how strong you really are both mentally and physically'_

Taking a step back, he traced his fingers along the bottom and top edges of the door, and once satisfied that he could feel no wires or hear anything time ticking, he curled his fingers securely around the metal latch ready to pull…

'_You just hate having someone who's not afraid to stand up to you Bruce…I see it in your face…you want to kick the shit out of me….because for once….someone caught you off guard….'_

Her sudden voice made him falter in his pull as he froze in place

Rebecca

The first time he had laid eyes on her, he could tell there was more to her than met the eye. And more than once was she not afraid to show him just what she was made of and her strong backbone

Would he ever see her again? Hold her, kiss her, feel her skin against his, would ever get to tell her about Batman before she opened the Gotham Times and read it front page and center with the millions of other city residents?

'I will get the fuck out of here' he growled lowly taking a further step back just as he threw a heavy foot slamming into the door

Nothing

Gritting his teeth together, he pictured the red headed bitch just as he let out another swift kick and with success, heard the door give way to a mighty crack and crash into the floor of the next room. Tensing, he pulled his cape back around him as he mentally thanked God there had been no explosive hooked onto the other side of the door

And with a firm stance, he braced himself as he stepped through the entrance tensing as the wisps of cool air hit his exposed fleshy jaw

………..

'What do you think Ladies? Should we plan one big explosion? Or several small explosives? Perhaps set to some cheerful melody' the shoulder length red haired woman spoke with glee as she gathered her locks into a high pony tail with her long fingers

'Why not both?' one of the blonde's piped up with a smile as she strode past the secretarial desk belonging to the petite woman who unfortunately had lived only a brief career as the right hand organizer of Gotham's Favourite Son

'An escort. The King surrounded and supported by his bodyguards, Ivy smiled pleased with the idea, there may be hope for you yet!' she smiled wider firmly patting the bruise concealed back of only one of the two henchwomen that had made it out of the Botanical Garden alive with no thanks to that black menace.

Her precious little hostage

'It's a shame though that she did stop and smell the roses' Ivy nodded taking a perch onto the wooden desk as she patted the cool face of a dead wide eyed Amy that had unfortunately for her, had accepted the yellow flower destined for the demise of her boss

'Do you think he knew about the flower?' Blondie questioned meekly as Ivy's head shot up straight

'**OF COURSE NOT!****'** she growled before clearing her throat and regaining her ladylike composure. 'An idiotic, self loving, environment destroying playboy like Mr. Wayne would not have the brains to know when a trap is being set for him.' She teased hoping off the desk and clapping her naked hands together once

'Ladies, let us leave to plan our explosive demonstration' Poison Ivy purred as she offered one last look at the slumped over body

…………

Her plane had touched down and instead of calling to the Manor House; she decided to take a good old fashion taxi

'Wayne Manor please' she spoke with heavy eyes as the driver let out a short whistle between his teeth

'Fancy digs Lady, though from what I've heard, that Wayne does like the brunettes' he grinned weasel like as the yellow taxi car lined up behind him blasted its horn in irritation

'Alright alight' he spat throwing the car into gear and stepping hard on the gas pedal

Her nerves didn't get to her until the taxi curled smoothly around the last twist in the room. Straining her neck slightly, she could see the lower level lights ablaze…

_Well at least someone is home now_ she thought quickly looking down to fish the first bill out of her jean pants pocket

'Here keep the change' Rebecca breathed thrusting the bill into the man's fist

'Hey Lady, this ain't my money. There's a chick with a crown' he spat holding out his other hand

'Shit, sorry, British pounds. Here take this and you can keep that' she replied crushing a fifty dollar American bill in his direction

'Ah now we're talking Miss, have a splendid night and give a shout to Bruce Wayne for me' the cabbie smiled quickly kissing the crumpled bills before letting out a cough

Quickly throwing open the rusted yellow door, Rebecca exited the vehicle tugging her bag as she stared hard up at the magnificent, grand Manor House

_Wayne Manor_

_Her home…_

_Was her home_

She couldn't help but stumble on the top stair as the cloud of mist began forming in her eyes. Standing still, she debated how she should enter. This had once been her home. She had once been the Woman of the House for a few months, but now…

Raising her hand, she balled her fist and let loose three hard knocks on the door just as it opened almost on a command

'Miss Middleton?' the voice spoke gently in surprise as the wooden door cracked open bathing the young woman in white light

'Hello Alfred'

………..

The air was cool against both his face and naked hand as he pulled the black glove out from between his teeth. Slipping it back on, he could hear no sounds or voices as he caught a sliver of white light from his right

A window perhaps?

Pulling back his hand in a fist, he kept it raised for his defence in case _she _had decided to set up any little surprises in the effort to prevent his escape. But then if she had, why would he have been untied on the board?

'Testing my mental and physical strengths' he muttered hearing the insulting words erupt in his mind. Could I have really been able to pull off the whole crime fighter profile if I was not in the least bit control of myself?

Throughout his early years of rounding up the scum of the city from drug dealers, to pimps, to homicidal maniacs and fucking lunatics who tried to blow up various parts of Gotham, had he not always been in control of his emotions? Sure he wondered from time to time if he was actually making a difference in the lives of Gotham's ordinary citizens and daily operations, and as far back as he could remember…

He had never lost control with the end result of killing anyone

A few times he had been close, but he was not mad enough to actually throw the final punch, or push the asshole off the top of the city skyscraper. For something had always reined him back into reality…

Upon closer inspection through the small crack in the window, he could just make out the silver gleam of the half moon that hung highly in the night sky. Well at least if he were to get out of this building, he would have the cover of darkness

He couldn't make out any human bodies in the cast off shadows of the moon, nor any dogs that might be guarding the sides. He would have to take the chance and keep his senses open.

Pulling back his first once more, Bruce gritted his teeth as the piercing sound of shattering glass erupted around him. Shaking his gloved hand, he could hear the tings and pings of the shards as they bounced and fell silent onto the dirty ground.

The cool night air snaked his breath around his face as he took a glance out the window and to the ground far below.

He was right

It was the old brick building alright just as he had suspected. Out of habit, Bruce placed a hand on his abdomen to grip his utility belt of which he remembered had been removed.

Looks like he would have to improvise…

Somehow

Throwing a hand out, he gently gripped along the outside of the window in the hopes for a pipe or anything that he could use as an aid to descend the building rather than blinding throwing himself off the ledge

Earlier, he would have taken the chance, but with a shake of his head, he needed to be smart about this as whatever it was she had infected onto his lips, was still producing the unpleasant effects of drowsiness.

As he continued to feel along the new top of the window, his mind fell back onto the last time he had seen the young girl that had bust into his life unexpected, a girl that had put up more of a fight and attitude to his presence than any other woman he had shown interest in. Licking his dry lips, he missed how she smelled, how she tasted, how her body seemed to fit together with his like a missing puzzle piece.

As soon as he got out of here and had put that fucking Ivy out of her and his misery, he would go after her. No doubt she had gone back to the UK, not to her parents, but if anyone would know where, it was sure to be Alfred. He would bring her back, he would marry her, and he would take her on her honeymoon, anything to please her.

That is, if she would come back to him

'_Bruce, I think she's a very good choice' _

About halfway across the top of the window sill, his gloved fingers hit what felt like an old hook ring. With a smile, he fed his index finger through the loop and with a satisfied grin, felt that the loop was completely secured around.

Now all he needed was some sort of rope

Satisfied with the absence of any extra sound, Bruce turned back into the room for the rope that had held him down, when his ear picked up the faint sound of what could only be ticking.

He hadn't heard the sound before as he travelled through the dark rooms, had it been set off as he passed through? Or had it been triggered with him opening the window? He couldn't afford to wait and find out. Turning sharply on his heel, the seconds flashed by as he made a desperate lunge back towards the warping window pane, throwing himself out just as his shoulder crashed into the side of the glass

The eruption of the poorly makeshift bomb filled with nails and broken vile glass tossed the debris around the room at all heights with a particularly large piece of glass soaring through the air, catching Bruce across his suited arm

'FUCK!'

His cry of pain as the glass sharply cut through his black armour made him wince greatly as he clung to the pipe on the side of the brick building. Looking down, he knew he only had one direction to go. Unfortunately, that choice was made for him before he could get a firm hold on anything solid as the rusty pipeline wretched away from the building, sending him tumbling onto the hard gravelled footpath.

The grunts that emitted from his lips as he turned roughly off his back and onto his side rang throughout his ears as he spit out a mixture of salvia and blood.

Looking back up to the blown out window, his lowered tone shot out the words that he never would have thought possible…

'You Poison Ivy are going to be my first ever kill'

…………..

To her, he looked neither pleased nor disgusted to see her presence as he took a gentle step back, allowing her room to enter through the door and into the lit foyer.

_God this house is too quiet. All the time_

'I um, I tried calling from London and well, she paused in her sentence to look up into his withered face, is everything okay Alfred?' she asked guilty knowing that her sudden and childish exit had probably left Bruce in a state. If he even noticed her absence, what with being too concerned for his billion dollar company that couldn't loose a penny or popularity if it tried

She couldn't help but study the lines on his face and the way he seemed to wince at her innocent enough question

'Where is he Alfred?' she asked not hearing any further sounds from the house

'Master Wayne has been called away on business in California Miss Middleton'

Of all the years he had been privy to the secrets of his employer, he still was not one for lying. Though the worried tone that he had managed to hid in his tired voice amazed even himself, though he could see that the young intuitive woman who stood directly in front of him, was not so buying

Folding her arms loosely around her thin frame, Rebecca sucked in a quiet breath as she held the faithful man's tired blue eyes

'Alfred, I know your loyalty rests with Bruce, but I have to know…please for my own sake' she began in a shaky tone as she looked towards her left at the ascending white staircase

'Is he having an affair?' she whispered

Alfred's eyes went wide as he immediately began shaking his head with taking a step towards the uncertain girl

'No no, Miss Middleton of course not. I can assure you nothing like that is going on. You are what he wants Miss and that's not going to change anytime soon' he soothed allowing her arms to wrap gently around his neck as she began to silently cry

'It's alright Miss, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he can' he soothed raising his own wet eyes up to the intricately plastered ceiling.

……..

He had never been strong in drawing. In fact his stick people once had been commented on as resembling naked scarecrows…

Scarecrows…

His nickname in childhood. Children that age could be so particularly cruel to those who stood out in appearance. His long thin legs that hung down from underneath his gym shorts. His gangly arms and too big head with thick rimmed glasses. His sunken eyes and sharp cheekbones that demonstrated a lag in all the calories he had secretly forced fed down his throat late at night as he prayed that God would finally fill out his frame

'You like to draw stickmen; don't you Jonathan' the black haired Doctor spoke peering over the grey sweatered shoulder of the seated Arkham inmate

'Mmm, they are not stickmen Dr. Mathers' he purred making several quick strokes of the short stubbed pencil

'I've never seen stickmen wearing masks before' the doctor noted pausing to jot a note on his yellow lined pad

'You know Dr. Mathers, I would be able to draw my men a lot better if I were to have my glasses. Perhaps I would even draw you a picture' the young dark haired man spoke with a gleam in his blue eyes

'I suppose it would do no harm, I'll see what I can do Jonathan' he smiled patting the man's shoulder as he stepped up to the white padded small windowed door

The sound of the buzzer granting an exit rang throughout the small room as the short haired man firstly rubbed his wide eyes before quickly balling up the sheet of paper before him, turning to a fresh sheet as the grin began to spread across his thin pink lips

_**(10 minutes later)**_

_**BUZZ**_

'Because you have shown much progress these past few weeks Jonathan, I will let you have your glasses during your time outside of your cell' Dr. Mathers spoke cheery as he held out the black thick rimmed expensive frames towards the back of his patient

His eyes caught the tossed away paper ball on the floor next to his foot as he took a further step forward

'What are you drawing now Jonathan?' he asked softly as the white paper came into view

His sharp gasp caught in his throat as his eyes focused on the clear depiction of a man with short black hair holding a notepad

But there was something else…

An object. There was a long object coming out of the drawings throat

'Jonathan, what is…'

The good doctor had barely uttered the last three words of his life when the grey sweatered man spun around in his seat throwing a violent punch into his stomach. Falling to the ground in a heap, he gasped to catch his breath as he felt the sharp thrust of his red pen being stabbed roughly into his jugular. With eyes wide, he felt the fingers of his left hand being pried open as the object was forcefully removed from the entwines of his cool fingertips

Calmly, the sweatered man opened the folded black rims and placed them squarely onto the bridge of his hawk like nose before peering down through them in a sneer…

'And it's not Jonathan anymore _Dr_. _Mathers_' he spat ripping off the man's name tag and security pass…

'It's Scarecrow'

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS MY PERSONAL FAV OUT OF ALL THE STORIES I AM CURRENTLY WRITING, AND WITH RECENTLY MOVING,**** AND NOT HAVING REGLUAR INTERNET, PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIZES FOR NOT UPDATING REGULARLY. **

**I WILL BE FOCUSING ON THIS STORY AND AN INCIDENT I WITNESSED IN MY CITY THIS PAST WEEK HAS GIVEN ME MANY IDEAS FOR SO****ME DRAMATIC EVENTS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS….**

**OH AND I HAD TO BRING CRANE BACK FOR MORE. HE'S MY FAV VILLIAN!**

**STAY TUNED AND THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY WRITING MIND FOR ENJOYING MY STORY!**


	30. Chapter 29

jenniferI do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan, Alys98, Anya Xavier**

**Chapter 29**

**Song – ****Blackened Blue Eyes (The Charlatans), I Will Possess Your Heart (Death Cab for Cutie)**

The brownstone townhouse was clothed in complete darkness, both inside and out, as he slowly approached the window nearest to him.

Seizing through his clenched teeth, the masked man suddenly gripped his right arm as the sharp pain screamed in his mind. The glass and nails that had ripped across his suited arm had cut deep and the blood he had lost so far since coming from the Botanical Garden Hell House, had no doubt left a messy trail to those most observant.

Etching open the window, he stepped into the titled bathroom, before falling the rest of the way through, landing on his back.

'MMMmmm' the man grunted hard as he ripped off his mask, letting it fall casually onto the floor. Seating himself on the edge of the white lion clawed bathtub, Bruce gently pealed off his upper suit just as the bathroom light suddenly switched on…

'You're not as quiet as you think' the elderly feminine voice spoke softly from the doorframe.

He didn't need to look up to confirm the third presence other than Alfred and Lucius that was privy to his double life.

'I wasn't trying to be…., he grimaced and you were closer than the penthouse' he grunted as Leslie Thompkins pulled her white bathrobe closed tighter around her waist before slowly approaching her seated visitor. It wasn't until the man fixed his exhausted and wet eyes onto hers that she fully understood what was paining him.

'Jesus, Bruce!' she spoke with shock as she knelt down in front of him, reaching her withered fingers out to his arm.

'What are you doing Bruce' Leslie whispered as she gently ran two fingers around his gapping wound.

'Just trying to survive' he spoke watching as Leslie stood up, making her way towards an isolated white bathroom cupboard. Pulling out her first aid kit, Bruce straightened his back as he knew what was coming.

More pain, more searing pain and more stitches.

'It's a wonder you have not lost a limb or even wound up brain dead' she spoke not meeting his eyes as she began to pour the rubbing alcohol onto a facecloth.

'Rebecca has left me'

It was at his casual sentence that she finally looked up while at the same time pressing the soaked cloth harder against his open bloody wound.

'**JESUS!!!!!!!!'** Bruce spat as he clenched both his fists in rage against the inside of the tub.

'It's not my place to interfere with your love life Bruce' Leslie spoke as she tossed the bloody cloth into the tub and reached for a new one.

'I didn't even tell her' Bruce spoke in a low voice as he reached down, picking up his discarded black mask up off the tiled floor.

'Then why did she leave?' Leslie spoke hoping to create enough of a distraction for her seemingly now medical patient. She could hear him suck in a deep breath…

Perhaps he wasn't going to tell her after all.

'It's partly due to this' he gestured to the mask he held in his hand.

'I know that you love her Bruce, and if you want the best of both worlds, you need to figure out a balance, or give up one of them. Although judging by this latest souvenir, she spoke looking up into his face, I think you've unconsciously made your choice' she added with a sad smile.

'She's better off without me' he muttered flinching as the good elderly doctor brought the black threaded needle up against his skin.

'I should think you'd be use to being stitched up by now' she spoke nodding her head slightly as her eyes focused on an older set of puckered up flesh.

'When it comes down to sewing my arms back on my body, then I'll think about retiring' Bruce seized as the final pull of the needle was made. Closing his eyes briefly, he listened intently as the scissors clipped the thread.

'Rebecca's good for you Bruce. My personal opinion…' Leslie spoke stuffing the scissors back into the kit. 'Is that you go and talk to her, she'll most likely be mad, but if you talk to her and tell her the truth, she might come back'

'Thank you for the advice. You and Alfred both seem to think that if I just bring this up in a casual conversation over dinner, that she'll just shrug it off like it's nothing' He spat not meeting her eyes as she made her way back to the doorway.

'You're welcome to stay the night. I would suggest it after the night you've had' Leslie spoke nodding towards his arm as she lifted a single hand and left the doorway.

He watched as the lit wooden hallway suddenly became dark and with the firm shutting of a bedroom door somewhere in the distance, he slowly replaced his mask and silted back out into the late dark night.

…………..

'If he was on a business trip, you'd think he would at least call' Rebecca whispered to herself as she slowly walked up the grand white marble staircase. She had returned to Gotham City for two reasons…

The first was that she was sickly worried that her quick and childish escape might have sent her former fiancé over the edge and into theatrics. And the second…

'She had no siblings, and both her parents are deceased' she spoke to herself as she walked down the stony quiet hallway, towards the only room that was on her mind at the moment.

The door was closed. Of course it was closed. Nobody had probably been in it since that night Bruce found me in here. The night we first…

She blushed slightly in the dark hallway as those memories slowly began to resurface and play over and over like a film. His touch had been so gentle. His words, almost soft and patient as he waited for her to be comfortable before he would change her life and body both mentally and physically forever.

Giving a shudder, Rebecca twisted the knob and stepped into the ordinary bedroom.

It was where she had seen and heard the vision. The young woman dressed in cream, cradling a tiny baby wrapped in a plush white cashmere blanket. How beautiful the brief sight had been and how desperately the young nineteen year girl wanted for it to return.

'Please' she whispered into the darkness as a tiny silver of moon radiated onto the floor.

Nothing

Had she been that drunk that she had been imagining herself as a young mother?. Sure she was, or rather, had been engaged to one of the most eligible men in the entire world and of course it would be expected that they would produce beautiful children to take over the family corporate empire in due time, but why was this vision appearing to her now? And why had the tone of the woman sounded more in panic than general concern…

Almost as if she was not expecting him to return to her and the baby on the night

Slumping down into one of the white clothed covered chairs, Rebecca sighed heavily as she rubbed her eyes. She was tired, jet lagged beyond belief, had absolutely no idea where Bruce Wayne was or who he was with, and to make matters worse…

She was pretty sure that Alfred really had no idea where his charge was as well.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep in the quiet Manor House, unaware that the Master of the House had already been home for nearly ten minutes.

………….

The elderly man made his way down the sandy pathway with a quick step as the threatening crashes and shatters of glass and what could have been plastic sounded against the rocky walls of the cool, wet dark cave.

'Master Wayne?' Alfred spoke slowly. Perhaps he should have brought his trusty fire poker with him. Though who else knew of the Batcave?

His sentence was left with no response as he rounded the corner and fixed his eyes on the black back of his young Master, devoid of his mask and protective gloves.

'Master Wayne!'

Bruce didn't turn around as the elderly voice spoke his name with evident delight.

'I'm back Alfred, no need to send the dogs after me' he seized through gritted teeth as he switched on the three wide screen computer monitors.

'Sir, you should know….' Alfred began just as Bruce gently rubbed his numbing arm out of sight of the aging Butler.

'Know what Alfred, I've been gone for a few days, no need for anyone to panic' he replied as he began to hack into the Gotham Police Criminal File Database as he could taste her name on his tongue.

'Miss Middleton has returned'

He flinched. Even from the distance Alfred stood, his reaction would not have gone unnoticed even in the damp darkness of the cave.

'Rebecca is…'

'She is upstairs Sir, sleeping in your old nursery. Worried sick with guilt and believes that you are off having an affair' Alfred spoke inching closer to the seated man.

'She's the one who ended it with me, what should she care if I have an affair Alfred' he shot back, disguising any hint of remorse from his voice.

'I've said this before, and I'll repeat it once more, but you Sir are getting lost inside this monster of yours and it's affecting all the people you are around. Miss Middleton, Lucius, your assistant at Wayne Enterprises Miss Amy, and of course myself' he finished running a hand over his exhausted eyes.

He was close enough now to his employer that the bags under his eyes were extremely visible as Bruce looked up.

'What do you mean Amy?' he questioned remembering the last time he had been in the physical presence of his secretary….

_(Flashback)_

'_How did it go Sir?' she questioned taking note of the yellow flower he twisted in his fingers. _

'_She's just upset I'm about to plow over a field of god damn poppies' he spat as he moved past her pausing suddenly to hold the flower out to her_

'_For your trouble' he spoke allowing a rare smile_

'Miss Amy was found dead in her car yesterday evening. An overdose of sleeping medication' Alfred offered watching as Bruce's lips twitched into a hint of rage. Swallowing visibly, he repressed the urge to smash the shit out of anything and everything that stood in his way, but with a sudden sense of clamness, his mind wandered back to the task at hand.

He had successfully hacked into the criminal files, and was pleased to find a modestly fresh rap sheet on a Dr. Pamela Isley, Ph.D. Previous address known….

Fuck, nothing.

'Please speak with Miss Rebecca' Alfred voiced before turning away and heading back towards the lift that would bring him back up to the study.

Settling back in his chair, he had to admit, Alfred was right. He was always right.

Flipping off the monitors, he stood and stretched before stripping off the rest of his suit. Grabbing the white dress shirt and black dress pants that were kept off to the side.

He had to admit, he was nervous to see her. He loved her it was true and had he not been so preoccupied with trying to organize the first stage in hunting down that fucking woman who was going to die at his hands, he would have gone up sooner to his old nursery.

'Why the nursery?' he spoke aloud as he entered the den, feeling the bookshelf door close out the cool air behind him automatically. It was then that the significance of the room hit him….

It had been the room that he had found her in, the night of his grand social birthday party. Something about the room had drawn her in, he remembered as she had tried to pull herself back in the room.

Making his way up the marble stairs, the house was silent as he appraoched his former childhood nursery.

_She's just on the other side of the door Bruce, your blushing bride to be, just blossoming out of her teens_the voice whispered in his head

Opening the door, he watched as the light stremmed in from the hallway and fell upon the side of Rebecca's face. How beautiful she is, he thought to himself as he stepped inside, stopping at her side.

Clearly she was in a deep slumber. Leaning down, he firmly scooped her up into his arms and with no effor at all, carried her down to his, their, bedroom. Laying her down on the made up bed, he watched as she moaned slightly before shifting onto her right side towards the wall.

He had just turned to leave, when he noticed her engagement ring on the top of the bureau. Pulling it down, he traced his tumb along the flat shiny surface of the large princess cut diamond before he moved back to the bed. Taking up her left hand, he ceremonisly slipped it back on her ring finger as she unconsciously shifted once more.

'You've had your chance to get away from me' he breathed as he stood to his feet. Giving one last look at her peacful face, Bruce closed the door behind as he prepared for yet another sleepless night….

But this time, he was gathering up all the information he could find on his intended target…

Posion Ivy

**Hope you all enjoy!!**


	31. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**** IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan, Alys98, Anya Xavier**

**Chapter 30**

**Song – Psychobabble (Frou Frou), Falling Hard (The Crystal Method), What Does Your Soul Look Like (DJ Shadow)**

'MMMmmmmm'

Her soft waking moans escaped from her petal lips as she turned over onto her back. Slowly opening her emerald eyes, Rebecca ran a hand over her tired eyes as she suddenly realized that she was no longer in the nursery where she had first closed her eyes.

'Wha….' She spoke softly as she gently sat up and began to focus her eyes on the expensive and antique furnishings of the Master Bedroom.

'Bruce?' she whispered softly not really expecting to be greeted with a response.

Of course there was no sound from the bedroom.

Throwing her legs off the side of the bed, Rebecca rested her hands on the top of her head and as she interlaced her long fingers, she abruptly paused before slowly bringing them out in front of her face.

'What the fuck?' she whispered as her eyes went large while focusing on the familiar princess cut diamond engagement ring that rested comfortably on her left hand.

Throwing herself off the side of the bed, she made her way into the adjoining marble master bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands and splashed cool water onto her peachy complexion.

_Surely it was not Alfred that carried me to bed and slipped the ring on my finger. He has to be here…__.somewhere _she thought as she dried her face and hands.

Stepping out into the dark hallway, she strained her ears while waiting for her eyes to adjust to the massive shapes that littered the hallway. God forbid she knock into one of the Wayne Family's massive decorative pillars and send it crashing down the marble stone staircase.

Hearing no sounds from either the hallway or any other room on this floor, she decided to change before snooping around for her, as it now seemed, her back again fiancé.

……….

After an exhaustive two hour search, he had finally tracked Isley's last known employer. Thankfully it was just outside of the Gotham City limits.

'Lilly Chemicals' he spoke loudly as he jotted down the name on a piece of paper. He bypassed all the basic personal information, but stopped at her criminal record. As a Botanist and Environmentalist, there were the usual arrests for illegal protests, marches, and disturbing the peace.

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce smiled as he began to read out loud her alter ego's criminal rap sheet…

'Armed robbery, theft, manslaughter, destruction of property' Giving a low whistle, he was amazed at just how extreme her dual personality was.

_Her personality is just like yours Bruce_, the voice whispered from deep within his mind as he let out a tired sigh of breath.

'Just like me. A perfectly ordinary fractured man beneath an ever increasingly fractured mask of slowly diminishing self control' he muttered before hitting the monitor power button.

Sitting still in the darkness, he could hear the slight rustling of wings as the bats perched on the ceiling stalactites made their subtle purrs and screeches.

The sweet siren songs of the rapidly beating wings enclosed over the dark of the cave as the internally conflicted man sat alone, and still, in the encompassing darkness.

Glancing at his watch, he could just make out the minute hand ticking slowly past the number four as he ran a hand over the bridge of his nose. Should he let her to sleep alone in the bedroom and wait until the morning to confront her? Or should he just collapse on his side of the bed like nothing was out of the ordinary?

Standing up, Bruce pushed his plush chair back as he took to the lift.

_No time for sleep superhero, you've got work to do, and her name is Poison Ivy_, the voice broke out over his thoughts as he felt the cool air from down below, blow against his back. Feeling the door shut tightly behind him, his eyes came to rest on those of a painted portrait.

Thomas and Martha Wayne.

So happy, so beautiful.

The long blonde curls of his mother, spilled down over her cream shirted shoulders as she tilted her head slightly to the right. His father, Dr. Thomas Wayne, ever so smart looking in a black suit and navy coloured tie stood diligently beside her, leaning into her tilt.

Gazing up into their eyes, he couldn't help but replace their deceased faces, with his and Rebecca's own.

Would it fit?

Would their bodies fit exactly the same way as his adored parent's had?

Hearing the slight creaking of the study's old wooden door, he knew exactly who it was.

Alfred would have knocked, but for her….

She didn't need to knock on any doors in this rambling mansion.

This was her home now.

'Bruce?'

He didn't turn around at the soft calling of his name.

Letting go of the door handle, she flew towards him, stopping just short of throwing her arms around him. She watched as he still refused to turn around to face her.

'Are you alright?' she breathed in a whisper throwing her eyes up to the portrait faces that stared back at them, frozen in perfect time.

Catching his body shift, she watched as the dark haired man turned around with his hands shoved deep down in his pockets and fixed a silent eye on her.

'Thank you for coming back' he spoke just as the young girl threw herself towards him and into his arms.

How good she felt. How warm she felt in his embrace as he tightened his grip around her. Never again did he want to let her go.

He could hear the beginning sounds of her muffled sobs into the front of his shirt. How many times had he made her cry? Both as a human being, and as a masked terror of the dark mysterious night?

Too many times to count, he thought as he felt her start to pull away from his chest.

Refusing the let her go, he could feel her raise her hand up, settling it on his injured arm.

'Arg, just…..wait' he mouthed into her chestnut hair, pulling her back tighter into his arms.

The pain shooting up through his arm was pricking at his eyes as he held her tight. He didn't want to let her go, but he couldn't hold her in his arms forever…at some point, he would have to let her go….in more ways than one.

But pull back she did manage as Bruce bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to mask his pain. Mentally, he could will himself into a distraction to numb the pain that cut up and down sharply inside his arm. Physically though, there was nothing he could do to prevent the stitches from giving way and parading his blood through his shirt.

'Jesus, Bruce you're bleeding' Rebecca spoke as she pulled back fully throwing light fingers up to touch the red wetness of his shirt.

'Climbing accident in California, didn't have as strong a hold on the rock as I thought' he spoke not meeting her eyes as he turned to walk back towards his father's old antique wooden desk. Not much had been moved around on that desk. Pulling out the chair, Bruce sat down heavily as his eyes fell upon the years old black and white photograph of himself as a child…

Smiling

Happy

That was before his living nightmare had come to light. Before his parents were murdered in cold blood, before Batman had insinuated itself. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered back to that happy day….

The day that picture was taken….

_(Flashback)_

'_Smile Bruce'_

'_I don't want to smile' the child spat as he rustled his fingers roughly underneath the black perfectly tied bowtie. Hearing a clatter of motion from his left, Bruce raised his innocent eyes onto the fading back of the famed photographer. _

'_I can't work with les enfant, if the boy refuses to even express a smile' he cursed in half French and broken English. _

_Looking down at his black dress shoes, he knew he was to blame for the man storming out of the expensive studio. Refusing to break his angry stare, Bruce felt a sudden wretch inside the bottom pit of his stomach …_

_Why should I care if that man can't stand children? He thought with gritted teeth. It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by the firm yet loving hand of his mother, the beautiful blond socialite Martha Wayne. _

'_Bruce dear, why don't you want to smile? You know this photograph is a gift for your father' she spoke in a soft caring voice as he raised his eyes to meet hers. _

_He had always thought his mother's eyes could see right through him. Swallowing hard, Bruce slid off the uncomfortable metal stool to stand in front of her lithe frame. _

'_I just don't feel like smiling' he plainly stated as he made a face and etched his small fingers once more around the stiff white collar of his dress shirt. _

'_Well alright then. If you don't feel like smiling dear, then you don't have to' Martha soothed as she held out her perfectly manicured hand for his. _

_Leaving the studio, Bruce climbed into the luxury automobile after his mother amid a frenzy of photographers. _

_He had always felt a genuine love for his mother. Even though it was his father who had made the biggest impression on his youthful eight years of life. Leaning his head against the glass of the car window, he felt his mother's hand brush his bangs. _

'_Cheer up darling, we'll be home soon' she smiled as the town car finally turned into the gated drive. Crunching over the gravel, he pushed the heavy door open before the car had come to a complete rest and as he made his way up towards the back door, a small yip caught his ears. Slowly turning around, he caught sight of a small pure black puppy bounding towards him with endless energy. Widening his eyes, Bruce fell down to one knee as the puppy jumped about him spreading dirt onto his pressed suit blazer and pants. Licking his chin and nose, he let out a joyous laugh as Martha watched with a wide smile. Taking the camera from the man whom the utmost trust had been placed in, Alfred too smiled at the joy of seeing his young charge finally in a state of complete happiness. _

'_Mom, he is perfect' Bruce spoke finally letting out a wide smile as his mother captured the moment of pure joy on her only child's face…_

He heard the shuffle of her presence and as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her standing directly in front of him, half leaning back against the wooden desk.

'Would you like me to get Alfred to stitch up your arm?' Rebecca questioned softly as her eyes locked onto the slight red that had surfaced.

'It's just a scratch. I'll be fine' Bruce replied rather curtly as he reached forward and rested a hand onto the side of her waist. Standing slowly onto his feet, he towered a good couple of inches above her as he looked down into her green eyes.

'I am pretty sure that you have not come to any decisions on a wedding, he began watching as her eyes went wide, so how about I make them for you. I propose that we get married…today. At City Hall'

She was taken aback by the words that flowed out of his mouth. Sure she had been not the most exuberant of bride to be's lashing out left right and centre on venues, designer gowns and all the other unattainable details that her millions and his billions could afford, but deep down, his offer of a low key nearly bare wedding without all the frills was appealing.

Except for one thing…

'Bruce, I can't think about weddings and details at this moment. With Dana, she choked slightly as her happy memories with her first and only friend in Gotham came flooding back into her mind…and the single missed phone call that probably would have saved her life, with Dana's death I am planning her funeral. She had no siblings and her parents had died years before. She had no one. And now all she has is me to lay her at peace' Rebecca spoke as she felt Bruce's hand come to rest on her warm cheek.

'Would Dana not want to see you happy? To see you finally made an honest young woman?' he questioned lowering his lips down against hers. Never could he or would he forget the sweet taste of her. Almost as if she had a hint of strawberry permanently embedded in her pink skin as he hungrily closed over her lips in earnest.

Resting her hands flat against his chest, Rebecca leaned into him as she felt him press her back into the desk's edge.

'Wait….stop' she breathed turning her head slightly as his lips closed over her left ear.

'What?' he breathed into her ear as he suddenly lifted her up and sat her roughly onto the edge of the wooden desk in front of him.

'Please, can we wait two days? I will make the arrangements at the Gotham Cemetery after I speak with Commissioner Gordon and then….and then I will marry you' she breathed feeling his hands move over her hips and down to her legs.

'I will give you your two days' he whispered 'But tonight…tonight you are all mine' he growled pulling her effortlessly into his arms, ignoring the throbbing sensation of his opened cut.

Carrying her out of his father's office bridal style, he felt her warm breath on the side of his neck as he carried her up the marble stone steps towards their bedroom with all the intents of a sleepless night.

…………

'Mmmmm….'

Opening her eyes, she could feel the beginnings of the hot sun radiating onto her naked back as she pulled her arm out from under the thread count pillow. Slowly smiling, her eyes fell onto slumbering form of the only love of her life who in a day and a half's time…would be her lawfully wedded husband. Moving in closer, Rebecca traced a single finger over the bandage that he must have applied sometime in the earlier hours….

Though when had he found the time? She thought feeling the blush rise into her cheeks as she remembered calling out his name multiple times in the throes of passionate lovemaking. Closing her eyes slowly, she traced a single finger over the edge of her hip bone remembering at how his own hand had pulled her against him with a forceful thrust.

'How peaceful he looks' she whispered as he suddenly rolled over unconsciously away from her exposing his bare back.

'Jesus Christ'

Her voice erupted in the room above a whisper as her eyes focused on the dark purplish bruises and scars that littered his exposed back. Taking the horrific sight in before her, she couldn't help but reach out at the sight before her.

'What has happened to you?' She whispered just as her index finger grazed the outer edge of the darkest bruise. Had she felt him stir slightly, she might have been prepared for the sudden movement as Bruce quickly whipped around onto his back and onto his right side, throwing out a rough hand as he seized her delicate wrist and pulled her against him.

The scream that caught in her throat as the pain travelled up her wrist would have sent neighbours flocking to her aid, had Wayne Manor not been located out in the near wilderness of the Palisades.

The look of horror that radiated out from her eyes as the depths of his soul stared back at her.

'Bruce…you're hurting me!' she cried as he pulled her roughly against his chest.

'**WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR….HUH?'** he growled looking hard into her eyes as she noticed the sweat that broke out over his forehead.

Had he gone mad? What the hell could it have been that had just set him off? Had she done something?

No that was impossible. She had been awake for all of less than five minutes and they had both gone to sleep more than satisfied with each other the night previous.

'**BRUCE PLEASE….WAKE UP!'**

Gripping her wrists tightly, his fingernails scrapped against the soft pinkness of her skin as he suddenly gave a violent shudder before opening his eyes directly into hers.

'Jesus….Rebecca?' he breathed letting out a tired sigh as he let go of the young girl's wrists.

Letting her hands fall away against his chest, Rebecca shifted more to her side of the grand bed as she pulled the thin white sheet against her chest. Sitting up straight, Rebecca ran a shaky hand through her brown hair as she looked down to see her handsome fiancé running a hand over his wet brow.

'What were….what were you dreaming about?'

Looking up quickly into her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to tell the woman, or rather the girl that he was about to marry in a day and a half's time, that his dream had been of a cape and cowl burning unrelentlessly in a fireball surrounded by delicate California poppies.

'Nothing. It was nothing just….dreamt of falling off the mountain rig' Bruce spoke throwing the sheet off his naked torso. Watching him leave the bed and stroll still groggy towards the master bathroom, Rebecca's eye caught the sight of his bruised torso in the moonlight stream.

She wanted to say something out loud. She wanted to ask him again…to his face as to the mass amounts of bruises that littered all down his body, but she did not wish to spoil an incredible evening.

Giving her head a shake, she could hear the sound of her mother's voice deep within her mind ….

'_When you meet the man you fall in love with and agree to marry…..just make sure you know all his faults before the ring gets cool on your finger'_

'He loves me. Alfred assured me that Bruce would never cheat and I believe him' she whispered wrapping the sheet tighter around her naked chest. Seeing the light switch off in the bathroom, she felt the mattress push down as Bruce grazed her shoulder lightly with his finger tip.

'What is bothering you?'

Shooting her eyes up into his, she could just make out his lids as they blinked in rapid succession. Falling back down onto the bed, she laid her head into the groove of his neck and of feeling the lightest of kisses on her hair, she nuzzled in.

She was….happy

Was he also happy? She wondered silently as her mind raced through with her thoughts.

'I am in the end stages of planning a funeral for my only real friend that I have had in this city or throughout my life, I have to go and answer a few more questions for Gordon, and I have to worry about catching up on all the course work that I am now behind in' she replied

Feeling his cheek pressing hard against the top of her head, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep wrapped in his arms, but she had her own questions to ask him in the early morning hours of dawn.

'Have you given any more thought to the possibility of a…honeymoon?' Rebecca asked in a quiet voice as she shifted more into his warm muscled body.

Feeling Bruce's chest give a rise with the intake of breath, he took his arm out from beneath her head and gripped her left hand.

'The day after tomorrow, he spoke sliding his thumb over her empty ring finger, you will belong to me forever, and yes….I have given in your request for a honeymoon' Bruce replied as he felt Rebecca's finger pause in her tracing over the small brown mole on the front of his neck.

'Really? Where are we going?'

Shifting his eyes to look at her profile Bruce blew out a single word…

'Nepal'

'I'm sorry…did you just say…Nepal?'

Turning around onto her side, Rebecca propped her arm up under the side of her head as she stared mystified into her fiancé's hazel brown eyes.

'I chose Nepal because, the country had a lot to do with me becoming the man…that I am today' Bruce spoke slightly stuttering as he felt her warm finger tips come to rest on his chin.

_Bruce….Bruce….are you really sure that you want to start at the beginning? Why not start at the very very beginning and take her to the run down trash filled alley where your hatred and anger really unmasked itself…._

_Why not take her to your old bedroom…to the window that overlooks the graveyard where their bodies lay….where you swore your childish oath to never forget the love they showered upon you…_

Giving a quick shake of his head, he ran a shaky hand through his tousled mop of brown hair as he swallowed hard hoping to loose the voice that had been surfacing with regularity.

Catching the small smile that spread across her pale lips, Bruce tried his best to match her grin as his young bride to be lovingly placed her palm on the side of his cheek

'Thank you. Thank you for letting me in' she smiled as the voice rose once more in his crowded mind…

_Oh dear child, you have no idea of the horror that awaits you when he divulges his true identity_

…………….

'Just a few more questions Miss Middleton, and I just want to thank you again for coming down to the department at such an early hour'

Giving a smile, Rebecca firmly squeezed with appreciation the hand of the City's prized Commissioner, James Jim Gordon as he offered his free hand towards the steel seat on the opposite side of the table.

'Please Commissioner, it's no inconvenience at all. I am just grateful that your department is fully committed to catching whoever it was that…did this to Dana' she spoke with a slight waver as Gordon pushed out a thick leather bound book towards her folded hands.

'We've collected your testimony about the man you saw at the skating rink on the night in question, and with other witness descriptions, I want to show you a few photographs of some men, that we have in question as to your description' he spoke firmly yet with a gentle edge as he waited for Rebecca to nod her head.

_I can't believe it. Did he leave her here again….alone? _Flipping the book open, Gordon couldn't help but wonder at just how a fiancé could leave his future wife alone in a police station to look at mug shots while he was out gallivanting about at his billion dollar company. Perhaps it was her idea to be alone…After all he left her alone on the night her friend was murdered, perhaps Miss Middleton requested to be alone this time to save the heartache and disappointment?

Pushing the book to rest against her knuckles, Rebecca gave out a tiny breath as she flipped it open to stare at the first photograph

_15 minutes later…_

'I'm sorry, but none of these men are jumping out at me' Rebecca spoke as she slipped her long finger in between the back page; two from the finish line.

'Would you like to have another look Miss Middleton? I'm not rushing you at all, if you feel that another look and more time would be beneficial…' Gordon trailed off as he watched the young girl seated across from him shake her head.

'No it's not that, its just that none of these men are…..'

Watching as she flipped the page over, he caught her bottom lip twitch as she quickly looked up with frozen eyes

'That's…that's him. **THAT'S HIM**!' she yelled out pushing the book back with such force that Gordon had just barely enough time to scope it up off the table edge before it went crashing to the dirty station floor.

Looking down at the bearded man that stared back with almost bored, uncaring eyes, Gordon sucked in a low breath as he conjured up the identity of the suspect that had just been ousted.

'His name is Joseph Anthony and not only is he a card shark, he is also a loan shark' As he spoke these words, his eyes fell onto Rebecca's who blinked twice in confusion.

'A loan shark? He's the guy that comes calling if you've borrowed from money lenders and can't pay it back?' she questioned throwing her head to the side as she breathed in deeply.

'Yes. But we've picked him up on charges that connect him to the Mob as well' Gordon added closing the heavy book as he impulsively reached across to pat Rebecca's soft white hand.

'Miss Middleton, with this identification, we can match his prints to Miss Cullen's apartment and the weapon used to send him away for life. You've done your friend justice by helping us out…and I would like to thank you' he soothed watching as Rebecca brushed a hand against her cheek before giving a half ass smile and shaking his hand.

'Ya I guess you're right. Now that she has justice, I can finish planning her funeral' she spoke sternly standing up from her seat at the same time as Gordon.

'Miss Cullen's body has been released to the funeral home you instructed, and please again accept my condolences' Jim offered as Rebecca shook his outstretched hand in goodbye.

'Thank you Commissioner. At least there are still those out there who care enough to see justice brought to the right people' Rebecca offered as a farewell. Turning around, she proceeded to walk down the hallway while doing up the buttons of her coat to brave herself of the biting cold air that had settled over the crime ridden city. Stepping out into the grey day, the roar of a green garbage truck well past its prime stopped halfway on the sidewalk as a dirty city worker slumped out to retrieve the trash bin at her side. Taking a step back, Rebecca pulled her collar up as a flowed of thoughts entered her mind…

_Why the hell did you not tell me or call me?_ She thought internally as her mind suddenly reverted back to the night she had gone home to talk with Bruce albeit forcibly by a suddenly spooked best friend.

That was the night that her mobile had rung quite persistently...

And then it hit her

'Oh my God' she muttered quickly turning to her right and letting out a mouthful of vomit that unfortunately missed the beat up silver garbage can and landed on the boot of the dirty city worker.

'For fuck sakes lady….keep a bag on ya for your pregnancy vomits. Fuck me….' he swore angrily as he stepped back off the curb towards his truck.

_I'm not pregnant_her mind spoke internally as she quickly wiped the back of her hand across her mouth before stopping abruptly…

_Am I?_

……………..

_The Next Day…_

Of course it would be rainy on the day of a funeral. How insulting would it have been if the sun had been shinning and surrounded by a cloudless blue sky on the day when the life of a young woman who had once had the world at her feet had been snuffed out?

'Miss Rebecca?'

No response

'Miss Rebecca?' Alfred spoke once more brushing a gentle hand against her black sweatered shoulder. Jumping slightly, she looked up into the face of the trusted elderly man and smiled weakly as she tapped a single finger on her stomach.

'I just wanted to advise you that the funeral home will be delivering Miss Cullen's body to the cemetery plot in one hour' Alfred spoke with soft eyes just as the walking sounds of boots erupted over the hallway floor.

Turning her head, she spied Bruce fastening the last of his black coated buttons as he took up the set of silver car keys.

'I'm driving Bruce' Rebecca piped up as she stood to her feet and held out her hand.

'Neither of you are driving. Allow me please' Alfred spoke with a firm tone that signalled he was not taking no for an answer. Feeling the keys being taken out of his hand, Bruce held out his now empty hand towards Rebecca who took it without the slightest of hesitation

'If you feel that you want to wait to go to City Hall' he began, stopping mid sentence as Rebecca squeezed his hand tightly.

'No, I don't want to wait any longer. I think it will balance out the pain that I am going to feel to know that…I have someone and will have someone to help me through it' she smiled as Alfred handed out her black pea coat.

'I'm not going to leave you. After today, in a couple of hours, you'll be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. The envy of all Gotham City' he smiled bring her hand up to his lips.

'And we'll be on our way to Nepal. I have to say that I am quite excited. Nepal….not my first choice for a honeymoon location, but since it means so much to you, I'll go anywhere for you' Rebecca spoke as they began to walk hand in hand through the marble stone foyer and out the double wooden doors.

Watching with slightly wet eyes, the elderly man failed to suppress his smile as he followed the picture perfect couple out of the sixth generation rambling household.

………..

'Ladies…I would like to thank you all for joining us here today. The women's movement is especially strong in this time of need' the red haired beauty sang with a flourish as she fastly turned the chair around and plunked herself down in a manly pose.

Surveying the blondes that sat eagerly in front of her, she flipped her hair back with a grand smile as she patted the large brown bag that rested on the desk top beside her.

'I have recruited all of you here today, because we….are going to blow up a building today. A very special building and hopefully, she paused with a smile as the door to the room opened to reveal two blondes carrying two identical brown bags full of explosives, the head honcho who is ruining the very undersoil that the building stands on' Ivy chided with a laugh as one of the seated blondes cocked her head in confusion.

'Wait a minute, the woman who asked us to come here said nothing about blowing up a building or actually killing anyone' she spoke looking quickly behind her at the closing of the room door.

'Oh don't worry my dear. Think of it as…as a sense of giving back to Mother Nature. We take out a building that has been standing painfully on her toes for the last forty years and in exchange, she reinvigorates the land with a healthy dose of fresh air allowing for Nature to make her bold comeback' the red haired self proclaimed Assistant to 'Mother Nature' spoke with glee.

'I'm sorry, but…I don't think I can participate' the woman objected as she pulled her coat up around her shoulders.

Watching with narrowed lips, her hazel eyes fixed firmly on the young woman as the other eyes in the room followed with apprehension onto the back of the woman.

The woman had barely made it across the floor before the whizzing sounds of three small arrows shot through the air and straight into the back of the woman's blonde head. Falling to the ground in a dead lump, she uttered no final sound or protest as Ivy refolded her archered arm back into her lap.

'Now, are there anymore objections or can we finally begin our storming of the Bastille?' she smiled shifting her head to lookout the window towards the Gotham skyline and towards a particular tower that held such pride over the city.

…………..

Standing on the wet grass she watched as the black casket was slowly lowered into the dug out grave. Throwing her eyes onto the shiny new stone, she mouthed the few words that were etched…

'Dana Cullen, Beloved Friend to 2009' she spoke as she felt a raindrop fall onto the back of her peachy neck. Feeling the rain's sudden absence, Rebecca felt a warm hand encircle her wrist as his words broke into her thoughts.

'Do you need a minute alone?' Bruce whispered close to her ear as he held tight the silver umbrella handle.

'I think I do' Rebecca whispered back as she watched the only three other people who had attended the small twenty minute funeral nod their head in condolence.

Watching Bruce take a step back, she listened to the sound of his footsteps as they retreated towards the black Mercedes Benz and to Alfred who had taken to rest, hands folded against the driver's side door.

Looking down at the deep grave and the casket that was already starting to be covered by the shovel fills of earth, Rebecca sniffed slightly as she twitched her mouth to speak…

'I've never been to a funeral before, or orchestrated one before. I don't want to say goodbye because I am sure this is not the last time that I will be here talking to you' she spoke shifting her weight onto her right foot and the silver umbrella handle into her other hand.

'Bruce and I are getting married today. This afternoon in fact and deep down, she smiled folding her fingers together as the raindrops began to freely fall onto her shoulders, hair, and hands, deep down I know that this is right. I'm just sorry you are not here.' Running a quick hand through her dampening hair, she turned back to see her future family resting against the car.

'I just hope nothing goes wrong' Rebecca muttered as she walked around the open earth and draped a hand over the top of the wet stone. Giving a final smile, she strode away from the grave and onto the gravel pathway towards the now idling black Mercedes. Allowing Alfred to open her door, she scooted in across the cool leather seat until she came to rest against the black coated arm of the man she was in love with.

'Ready?' Bruce questioned as he trained his still eyes onto her pale face

'Ready'

……………….

_Gotham City Hall 3:01pm…_

Everything was all set to go.

The Justice of the Peace who had signed a paper of strict confidence. Trusted Alfred and his sister Alice who had flown in as a surprise for the parentless and empty family sided Bride. Everything was ready to go….

The only thing missing was one of the requested guests.

'No Sir, Mr. Fox has not left any messages of any sort' the small woman spoke as she checked her watch and looked to the black haired Justice of the Peace.

'I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but we do have another ceremony booked for four pm' he spoke shutting up as Bruce turned towards Alfred.

'I've tried calling both his mobile and home number, perhaps he is stuck in traffic' Alfred offered shifting his eyes over to the small grey haired woman who seemed to be giving some pointed advice to a non visibly upset teenage bride…

'I've known Bruce since he was a baby. And his parents even longer. If you are worried at all about Bruce, he comes from good stock as his father came quiet close to bankrupting Wayne Enterprises to try and assist those who were less fortunate here in the city' Dr. Leslie Tompkins spoke, reaching out to gently grasp Rebecca's warm hand.

'I know it must be hard to not have any of your family here to support you on your big day…' she began closing her mouth as Rebecca shifted her eyes back from the straightface of her fiancé and onto the delicate soft blue eyes of the Wayne family's trusted old friend.

'Bruce…and Alfred _are_ my family now' Rebecca spoke as she watched Bruce stride towards her in confidence.

Letting a small smile cross her lips, she felt it quickly dissolve as Bruce sidled up to her.

'No word from Lucius?' she questioned running a light hand over his shoulder as he turned and gripped her hand firmly.

'Guess he'll just have to find out in the society pages' Bruce chided as he began to pull her with him towards the front of the room. The both stopped short as a pair of soft wrinkled hands pushed out a small beautiful bouquet of cropped white roses into Rebecca's chest.

'Every Bride needs to have at least a bouquet of pretty flowers' Alice Pennyworth smiled as she watched the young girl in front of her offer a small smile.

'Thank you Alice' Rebecca mouthed as she stepped forward and found herself enveloped into a gentle hug. Pulling back, she looked straight into Bruce's eyes and smiled…

'Ready?'

…………

'Excuse me Miss….this is a private area and I can't allow you to….'

His threatening words were cut off abruptly with a strong backhand to the front of his face as the red haired woman continued to march with determination flanked by three blonde, equally young women on her left and right.

'Oh I have an invitation already….Mr. Fox' Ivy smiled with eloquence as she scooped up the laminated name plate off the wooden desk. Running a single brown gloved finger across the sharpness of the edge, she set it back down along with a stick of dynamite wrapped securely in what appeared to be red cabbage leaves.

Fox's eyes went wide with the realization of what had been laid on the top of his desk hit him and of what the other women were planting around the various square footed of his Wayne Enterprises office.

'**ARE YOU INSANE?' **Lucius cried out as the women exited the office and continued to drop the wrapped packages vicaressesly onto the floor tile as they walked down the hallway.

'Hmmmm, I think Mr. Fox, that that just might be a question that you should never put forth to someone who is brandishing a weapon' Poison Ivy hissed as she shoved a foot against his stomach, sending him back hard against his wooden chair.

'And I think that…if I were insane, I would not be asking a straightforward question' she smiled leaning forward to tweak the plaid colored bowtie at the front of Fox's neck. 'I know that…Bruce Wayne is not in today as goes the punch clock, and I wanna know where I can find him' she asked with the sweetest tone of voice as one of the blonde henchwomen re-entered the office.

'We are all finished Ivy. We have left the dynamite on every floor' the girl spoke as she approached the pair crouched down on the floor in front of the desk.

'One last time Mr. Fox….were can I find Mr. Wayne?' Ivy purred with slight annoyance as she cleanly ripped off the bowtie, causing Fox to let out a hurried breath.

'You are defiant to the last Mr. Fox in protecting your boss. But please do know this….that I will find him. But I think it would be smarter to just let him come out into the open with or without you' she smiled standing up gracefully onto her feet before turning to exit out of the office door while juggling the small detonator between her gloved fingers.

……………..

'I now pronounce you to be husband and wife in the eyes of the law. You may now kiss your bride'

Shifting her eyes onto his, she felt a ting in her heart as the words were spoken.

They were now married. Here was her husband standing in front of her. This man, this man that gazed upon her face with the most gentle of eyes. This man of whom had given her a home, protection, and a reason to love…was now hers.

Feeling his hand run up the side of her face, she closed her eyes at the loving feeling of his fingers cupping her chin as he leaned his lips in close.

_Contact_

Feeling his warm lips against hers, she couldn't help but kiss back, slowly opening her mouth to savour the taste of him as Bruce cupped the other side of her face with equal enthusiasm.

The sound of a muffled giggle and the clearing of a throat made the newly affianced couple break apart before Rebecca looked down to try to hide the hint of her blushing cheeks.

Turning to face the small crowd of guests, it was to a moment of pure happiness and well wishes that would have seen the couple off….

That is until the door at the end of the room swung open and the small secretary came bursting inside…

'M…..Mr..Wayne' she choked out, hardly able to catch her breath as she stuttered among her words and her footing.

'Susan? Susan what's wrong?' the Justice Official called out as he met the flushed woman.

'Turn….turn on the radio' she gasped unable to get out anything more.

Confused as to what was going on, Rebecca watched as the Justice Official strode over quickly to the tiny black box on the oak desk, roughly flipping on the switch…

'_This is Melanie Sutton reporting from Gotham City News on the corner of 5th and Lexington Avenue just up seven blocks of where the mighty powerful building of Wayne Tower…has been destroyed'_

Hearing the faceless words as they echoed out from the radio, Rebecca's head snapped up as her wide eyes were thrown onto the pale white, emotionless face of her new husband.

'Master Wayne….'

Ignoring the call of his trusted friend, he threw up a single hand to rest against his chin as he let himself open mentally to the sounds of the voices that he knew he would never be able to contain…

_Well Well Well….it looks like someone has finally hit you where it really hurts. Blowing up the precious and innocent black building that had been a symbol of all that was once good in Gotham City. And now…now yet another wound has opened and it's not going to stop bleeding until you've ended it all…._

The words that echoed mockingly through his head overshadowed the calls of concern and tender touches of reassuring confusion that he felt while standing in the middle of the room. Swallowing hard, he could just make out the extended reporting of the female's voice as she spoke into the quiet room…

'_We can confirm that Bruce Wayne was not inside the building when the explosions occurred, though we can one hundred percent report that one of Mr. Wayne's top ranking officials, a Mr. Lucius Fox, was clocked in'_

'Bruce….**BRUCE!**'

Hearing his name shouted in urgency, Bruce looked back behind his shoulder and straight into the face of his new wife.

'I'm sorry' he muttered towards her as he fastly spun around on his heel and threw open the double wooden doors as they crashed back hard against the wall, smashing a wide mirror into tiny pieces as a result of his anger.

She watched as he deafly ignored her further calls for concern. Disappearing from her view, Rebecca turned back with wet eyes to the few guests that had comprised her 'wedding'. Only Alfred offered her a slight nod as Alice wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Strangely, a voice entered her shocked mind as she heard the radio being switched off…

'_Get use to being alone Mrs. Wayne' _


	32. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story**

**An extra special thanks to those who left reviews….wolf, saddie, grayladyofthesea, aelia o'hession, Odette, The Last Dutchess, Selina, Becca, Npg, Twoba, Beccaboo89, SerendipityAEY, Redlioness62, Naz_87, Andella, Vanafindiel, Pup-of-Power, Nocturnal Rose, VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia, MandaMorgan, Alys98, Anya Xavier, Ziggy Mo, Kate September, Olivia88**

**Chapter 31**

Song – Everyday Is Exactly The Same (Nine Inch Nails)

The room had elapsed into silence as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway. They had been husband and wife for all of twenty minutes before the sky had fallen in the form of Wayne Enterprises.

Broken, shattered, and possibly the current resting place of Lucius Fox.

Throwing her eyes onto the various sized pieces of broken glass shards that rested on the floor, Rebecca raised her hand as she slowly spun the thin gold band around her ring finger.

"Alfred" she spoke lowly, turning back slowly to face the faithful employer. Peering into his gentle blue eyes she shook her head as she spoke…

"Please, uh…watch over him"

Nodding his head, Alfred shuffled past her briefly laying his withered hand upon her shoulder and with a quick squeeze, he smiled sadly as he exited the room with a quick step.

Hearing the soft steps behind her, she didn't turn around as Alice \Pennyworth patted her hand.

"Come on dear. Let's get you home"

_Home…_

_Wayne Manor_

"Actually Alice I'd like to go back to Dana's apartment in the city. I should start packing up her things. Make a charitable donation or…something"

Looking up, Alice caught the young woman's pursed lips as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Alice, Dr. Thompkins for attending our wedding" Rebecca spoke as she turned around and left the room without a further word.

…………

"Master Wayne…."

"Master Wayne!" Alfred breathed out hard as he finally caught up with the determined strides of his young charge.

"It was her Alfred. It was Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy as she so fittingly wishes to be called" Bruce seethed through gritted teeth as he absentmindedly stepped off the sidewalk curb.

'**SIR!"**

Feeling his arm being nearly dislocated from his shoulder, Bruce staggered against the trunk of the black Mercedes as he shouted out a string of obscenities.

"Fucking Christ Alfred"

"You want to die on your day of marriage? Go ahead; waltz right out again into oncoming traffic Master Bruce. Never mind that you've just left your bride behind and all you can say to her is I'm sorry'?" Alfred seized displaying his hard eyes and set chin.

"She knows that I am needed elsewhere" Bruce growled pushing his black ray bans up the bridge of his nose to shield his eyes.

"But she doesn't know Sir that you might not come back from _that elsewhere_" Alfred whispered just as a screaming ambulance tore around the corner. No doubt it was heading for the same place as everywhere else in the city.

Wayne Enterprises. Gotham's own ground zero.

"Mrs. Wayne asked me to watch over you Sir and I fully intend to keep my promise to her. I will take you to the docks, but I will not take you to your death" Alfred spat hard as he passed his charge without pausing to open his door.

Pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, Bruce looked down at the gold band that adorned his finger before his attention was interrupted by the first of many mobile phone calls.

………..

Leaning her head against the car window, Rebecca let out a sigh as she caught the sight of the briefest of snowflakes hitting the window. Raising her finger, she traced the outline of the flake with her thumbnail.

"I can't believe it's starting to snow and so early" Alice's voice rang out from passenger seat as Rebecca felt the cool breeze through the cracked open window.

"Hmmm"

Looking over to the young girl, her blue eyes caught the sadness that had cascaded over Rebecca's solemn features.

"I should be with him" she spoke removing the loose strands of hair that had caught in her seatbelt.

"Dear, I think we should go somewhere quiet for lunch" Alice suggested reaching out and lightly patting Rebecca's youthful hand.

Letting out a further sigh, Rebecca could only mutter a quiet "fine" as she rubbed her wedding ring.

…………

Sitting in a secluded section of the vegetarian restaurant, Rebecca tapped a fingernail against the cool water glass just as the female waitress brought their plates.

"You know dear, after I married my husband Peter, he was off to defend Britain from the Germans. We'd only been married for three months and I was expecting our son" Alice spoke setting her glass down with a silent clink.

"So you're trying to make me feel better by trying to prepare me in having Bruce go off to some sort of war? Hypothetically" Rebecca nodded as she pushed her plate away with barely a touch.

"I'm simply saying that Bruce has been alone since he was a mere child with only Alfred and the Prep Schools, and he's never had to think or share his feelings or even consider his actions towards others; and now…"

"And now there's me. The Bride of Gotham City" Rebecca spoke with an ungrateful tone.

Smiling, weakly, Alice couldn't help but feel sorrow for the young girl in her current state. "You are the envy of all the women in the city and in the entire east side of the country."

"I think Bruce is keeping something from me. And I really think that I maybe should have waited to say yes until he was completely straight with me" Rebecca's voice surfaced from the scrapping of chairs to her right as an older couple took up the solid oak dining table.

Alice cleared her throat just as the elderly woman threw a curious glance at their table. "Ahem, well dear, that is something that you two as husband and wife will need to discuss" she spoke quietly not wishing the news of her young friend's fresh marriage to become quite so quickly public knowledge.

Pulling her plate back in front of her, Rebecca took up her fork as she speared a single red beet "Alice…do you think I should have waited?"

Rebecca watched as the older woman gently wiped the corners of her mouth.

"I know that you and your parents are not on good terms and I'm sure if my advice would constitute anything that a mother would give"

"I really do love him Alice. From the first moment we met, I felt….I felt like I had found someone. My mirror image in all ways" Rebecca scoffed just as the waitress re-appeared with a shy smile.

"Can I get you anything else Miss Middleton? Dessert, tea…" the young woman questioned as her eyes did a quick double take of the shiny round object that adorned her ring finger.

"Nothing else for me thank you" Rebecca smiled as she folded her hands together.

Waiting until the young woman had departed from their table; Alice reached over and took Rebecca's hand in a loving gesture…

"He just needs time, but I am sure that he realizes at just who he has at his side. And I am sure; Alice smiled, that you won't let him forget at just who you are."

"Just a young mouthy girl still in her teens. I don't think I want to go back to the House tonight" Rebecca spoke firmly as she pushed her plate away in a finished mood.

Again with an almost permanent smile upon her features, Alice spoke…

"I know exactly where to take you hun."

……………

Every street that led to or near where the great infrastructure of Wayne Towers had stood was backed up with heavy traffic. Gotham's finest lined the side streets, injecting their officers into the pockets of the crowds in the hopes that someone might have seen or be privy to any insider information on who would have the balls to blow up one of Gotham's most prominent downtown features.

And it was with no ease that Bruce steered the black Escalade toward the growing crowd. Parking the vehicle, he slipped out and closed the door with all his restraint before slipping his sunglasses off and into his black blazer pocket. Taking in the chaotic scene around him, Bruce could sense a set of eyes on his back and as he turned around, he couldn't focus on the stare as he suddenly bumped into a steady human body.

A body that was holding a microphone.

"Jesus Christ**….MIKE GET OVER HERE!** Mr. Wayne…..Mr. Wayne…"

Hearing his name being repeatedly shouted by a growing crowd of people, Bruce clenched his left hand into a fist as he reached up and pulled out his sunglasses replacing them back on the bridge of his nose.

_Keep it together Bruce_

"Shit, Penny is he wearing a ring? **MR. WAYNE!!!**"

Swinging around he felt his fist meet with the flesh of the cameraman's nose before the heavy expensive piece of equipment fell crashing to the ground at his feet. Stepping over the broken pieces and the pool of blood, he continued to make his way through the crowd before he felt a hand on his upper bicep and as he quickly swung around he was greeted by the aging face of Jim Gordon.

"Mr. Wayne, if you'll come this way please, we'll get you away from…" Gordon spoke just as Bruce lifted up a hand.

"It's…fine Commissioner. I've faced fiercer people than these" Bruce muttered as he watched two of Gotham's finest sidle up to his shoulder. Pushing through the cameras and ignoring the persistent calls for his attention, he blinked his eyes quickly as they rounded the corner presiding to the stairs of a building twenty blocks from the rubble of Wayne Enterprises. Looking up to the darkening sky, he could smell the once burning embers of the materials that held his company together.

_Was Lucius now forever a part of those embers?_

Leaning into Gordon's shoulder, Bruce spoke inches from the man's ear as Gordon turned to face him swiftly.

"You want to make a statement now?" Gordon spoke with a raised tone as Bruce halted in his footsteps.

"It might help you and your men to find out who is responsible_" Even though I already know and by hell she is going to pay dearly _Bruce noted to himself as he slowly turned around. Feeling the closeness of the Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press inches from his body, he nodded as a uniformed Officer reached out to act as a barrier guard. Clearing his throat, Bruce reached up and took off his glasses before looking around at the gathering bodies; thrusting their cameras, mic's, and mini handheld recorders up into his face.

Unbeknownst to him, his intended target was situated front row and centre.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, I would like to make a brief statement to you all" he began clearing his throat before tucking his adorned ring fingered hand into his pant pocket. Taking a minute to survey the crowd, he wondered if she was indeed taking in the standing room only invitation. Feeling Gordon's shoulder pressing into his own, he tried not to flinch at the sharp pain radiating out from his sewed up gash.

Turning his focus back onto the main camera from Gotham City News, he stared straight into the lens as he began to speak.

…………….

As soon as the elevator door pulled open her mouth dropped.

"I figured his penthouse was impressive, but Jesus" Rebecca sighed as she took a step inside. The first thing to catch her eye was the endless amounts of windows that lined the whole front wall. To her left there was a floor to ceiling oak wood bookcase that was overflowing with books, further down the hallway she spied a dark wood dining room table with chairs and a single vase full of white roses situated in the middle of the table. To her right, a massive LCD television sat upon the wall dark screened as the soft notes of a classical piece flowed from somewhere behind them.

Placing her hands upon her hips, Rebecca clicked her tongue in cheek as she looked to the winding staircase that led to a second floor.

"Home sweet home" she muttered just as she heard a set of keys being jingled behind her.

"Why do I feel like an animal in a cage with all these uncovered windows?" Rebecca questioned as Alice walked past her towards the balcony.

"He's actually had the airspace above the penthouse restricted and you'll find the bed and bath rooms down the hallway" she heard Alice speak from outside the balcony doors.

"Right bedrooms plural" Rebecca shook her head as she made her way down the wood paneled enclosure. In front of her she could see straight out the panoramic framed windows to a multitude of apartment buildings and as she exited out of the enclosed hallway and into the large spacious room, she had to whistle.

"Well now" she nodded looking to the expansive array of windows before focusing on the oak wood bed and matching tables.

"For a room so large, he doesn't have much in it" she noted just as Alice's footsteps halted at her side.

"It's a very comfortable thread count. I've been privy to sleeping in those sheets" she smiled as Rebecca took in the six beige pillows at the head of the bed.

"It looks comfortable enough. Hopefully, I won't have the whole King size to myself" Rebecca muttered as she slowly began to walk to the panes of glass. Raising her hands, she quickly rubbed them against her black pants before placing the fingertips against the coolness of the panes.

In the distance, she could see a crane in mid lift, smoke bellowing out from the rooftops of the apartment buildings, and as she looked down below to the heavy congestion of traffic a thought occurred…

"Wayne Enterprises is facing the other side of the penthouse" she breathed, thankful that neither breathtaking view from her second happy home afforded the destructed heap of her husband's family's built up company.

"All this place needs dear is a woman's touch" Alice's voice rang out as she started back down the enclosed hallway.

Pulling her fingers off the glass, Rebecca wiped her sleeve over the glass to erase any evidence and as she took a step back to offer a remaining stare at the bed and the pair of black slippers, she breathed out…

"All it needs is a present husband"

………

"Mr. Wayne can you think of anyone that would target Wayne Enterprises enough to actually demolish the building?"

"Mr. Wayne…Mr. Wayne is it true that Mr. Fox has not been accounted for?"

"Mr. Wayne…."

Closing his eyes, Bruce took a step back as the flood of questions and repeated requests for something else invaded his ears.

_It would be so much easier with a mask on Bruce_ the voice rang out through his head as he reopened his eyes. Blinking as the flashes from the lens assaulted his face, Bruce looked over to Gordon just as a familiar high pitched voice broke into his senses…

"Such a waste Bruce really"

Turning his head, his eyes fell onto a pair of oversized black sunglasses. Studying the face more intently, he sucked in a deep breath of air as his eyes focused on a loose strain of bright red hair peeking out from beneath a grey page boy's cap.

Holding her arm out straight, the woman pushed her mini recorder nearly against his grimacing lips as she smiled up at him.

"I think we should get you inside Mr. Wayne" the voice of Gordon rang out from his right as an Officer began to wave away the crowd.

Keeping his eyes focused hard on her grin, he strained to catch her words as the Officer pushed his hands out to keep her away.

"Who are you counting on Mr. Wayne to bring this person to justice? Gotham's finest? Or….The Dark Knight?" Ivy mouthed as she turned away from him.

All he had to do was lunge out and grab her.

One quick movement and he could silence her permanently in revenge for Lucius. Grabbing her wrist and throwing her into Gordon would allow him to go home to his new wife. Just knowing that she would be in police custody would afford him a nights rest in the arms of Rebecca.

_Do it Bruce _the voice in his head rang out as he felt Gordon's grip.

Instead, he watched with seething eyes as she disappeared into the growing crowd of people.

"Come inside Mr. Wayne" Gordon spoke firmly as Bruce blinked away Ivy's pathway through the crowd.

_I am going to find you Pamela Isley. Tonight you and I are going to have our final dance…_

…………..

Sorry for such a delay in posting a new chapter but my old laptop died. I have a new one now and as such will be updating more frequently. Also, if anyone wants to volunteer to act as my Beta Reader I would greatly appreciate it just send me an email and let me know in a review


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 32**

Song – Small Town Witch (Sneaker Pimps)

_If anything, Ivy is counting on me coming after her tonight._

Rubbing his hands across his tired eyes, Bruce let out a slow sigh as he folded his arms across his chest continuing to stare out of the wide window and down onto the buildings that formed the infrastructure of the city.

His city

_Why not wait for a night when she won't be expecting you?_ The voice broke out in his head. _Why not go home to your wife and try to keep up your show of a façade?_

Shaking his head, his thoughts were interrupted by a series of quick knocks. Turning slightly to glance at the door, he watched as two uniformed officers stepped inside followed by Jim Gordon and Sharon Fox.

Unfolding his arms, Bruce took his steps towards her and found himself enfolding her into a firm hug.

Feeling her cheek pressed against his own, he could smell her perfume as the suddenly made Widow squeezed him tight. Using his better judgment, Bruce remained silent as she squeeze against the large bruise on his upper back.

Releasing her from his arms, he watched as Sharon reached up and placed a gentle hand against the side of his face in a very motherly gesture.

"I'm so sorry Sharon" Bruce spoke just as his eyes caught a nod from Jim Gordon. Closing the door to offer them privacy, Bruce reached up and grasped Sharon's hand into his own.

"All over the news, they are calling it an act of terrorism. But I don't think it was a group of men. My feeling is that it was just one man" Sharon Fox spoke trying to keep the tone in her voice steady.

_Or one woman_ Bruce thought as he tried his best not to grimace with disgust.

"There is still a chance that Lucius was not in the building…" Bruce offered halting in his words as Sharon shook her head slowly from side to side.

"No Bruce. I feel, she paused taking a step back from his hard chest, I feel that he is gone."

Nodding his head with reluctant acceptance, he knew there was no use in arguing with someone who had just lost the second half of their existence.

_Would I have the same feelings as she if I ever lost Rebecca? Or if she lost…._

_Me?_

"Oh my, Bruce you need to get home to Rebecca. I am sorry I, we…uh missed your wedding"

Watching the woman's face and lips beginning to quiver, Bruce gripped both her hands as she again wrapped her arms around him.

"The firefighters and police will let us know if anyone is found, but until then all we can do is wait. Would you like to come and have dinner with Rebecca and I tonight?" Bruce offered as he gently patted Sharon's shoulders.

"I couldn't impose dear"

"Enough of that I insist. It would also allow you and Rebecca to get to know each other better aside from the one night you two met and she slugged me" Bruce spoke with a small smile, pleased inside when Sharon Fox smiled back through disappearing watering eyes.

_It would also give you time before your new wife crucifies you for walking out minutes after taking your vows_

Dropping Sharon's hands, Bruce placed his cool fingertips against the sides of his nose as he closed his eyes to drown out the voice…

_Why is this voice getting more frequent? Am I starting to go insane? _He wondered silently before opening his eyes directly into Sharon's.

"I'll call Rebecca from the car. I think all of us could use a good meal" Bruce smiled as he turned towards the bureau to grab his coat and sunglasses.

…………….

"Of course Sir I shall set a second plate for Mrs. Fox" Alfred spoke as he cradled the receiver against his neck. Grabbing the dish towel, the elderly man reached for the last glass in the wooden rack just as the voice on the other end paused into silence.

"What do you mean second plate?" Bruce questioned.

_Don't tell me she ran off again…_

"Mrs. Wayne is staying in town at the Penthouse in order to be close to Miss. Cullen's residence. She has taken on the task of packing up the late woman's items for donation" Alfred informed as an irritated sigh entered his ear.

"I'll call her from here but set a spot for her. Thanks Alfred"

Replacing the receiver, Bruce offered a smile towards Sharon as he slipped his black sunglasses down off his head and onto the bridge of his nose.

"Rebecca is just running some errands" he smiled. Ushering Sharon Fox beside him, Bruce waved off Gordon's offer of a police escort as they walked towards the back staircase of the building.

"I hope I will not be causing any intrusion" Sharon spoke softly as she looped her arm through Bruce's in the bid to steady herself as they prepared for the on slot of camera's, questions, and incessant newshounds that would meet them at the alley way door.

"You and Lucius were and are always welcomed at my…our home" Bruce spoke firmly as they reached the bottom stair before the metal bar exit door.

"Do you really think he may still be alive…somewhere?" Sharon whispered just as Bruce felt her tighten her grip around his arm.

Taking in a deep breath, Bruce could only show a small smile as he swallowed hard

_I hope so…_

…………

Pacing by the wide window, she twisted off the cap of water bottle slowly.

"It's not fitting for a new wife to all of a sudden come in and overtake her husband's possessions by picking out new drapes" Rebecca spoke to herself as she took a long sip of the water. Listening to the silence all around her, she had wished that Alice had stayed instead of heading back to Wayne Manor.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the window pane and looked down onto the near microscopic shapes of movement driving into the city.

"I can't stay here alone"

Sighing, she felt a quick vibration in her pocket. Pulling out her mobile, she had a vision of the word MUM across the screen…

BRUCE

"And here we go" she whispered as she flipped open the lid, pressing the device against her ear.

"Hello" she breathed

"Alfred is setting a third place for dinner tonight as Sharon Fox will be joining us" Bruce spoke in what she could deter as a face act. Lucius wife must be at his side.

"I won't be having dinner at the house. I have too much stuff to do at Dana's. Tonight seemed as good as any night" Rebecca commented as she heard thee man on the other end intake a deep irritated breath.

"Have you forgotten that we were married this afternoon? It's our" Bruce began only to be cut off mid sentence

"Ya I seem to remember a service of some sort. I also remember watching my husband of not more than twenty minutes go running off like a god damn crime fighter" Rebecca responded turning back around and walking towards the stainless steel kitchen. Grabbing her keys off the countertop, she dropped her plastic bottle into the garbage can before pressing the elevator key.

"So I'm not going to see you tonight" Bruce breathed into the phone

"I've gotta go Bruce. I have a lot of work to do. I….love you" she breathed shutting the mobile lid before hearing his response.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, she stepped into the solo ride as she descended down to the parking garage.

……………

Hearing the silence on the other end of the line, Bruce shut his own mobile before tapping it against his lips. Slipping the device into his coat pocket, he shifted the Escalade into second gear just as a slight breeze blew across his cheek. Quickly looking over to his passenger, he nearly did a double take as Sharon Fox, the woman who was also so against smoking, lit up a single stick between her lips.

"I had no idea you smoked" Bruce spoke as he turned his eyes back onto the road

"Lucius was never a fan of me smoking. I quit after Daniel was born" she replied before widening her eyes. "Oh Bruce I am so sorry, I'll put it out"

"No it's alright Sharon" Bruce smiled as he finally pulled left down the road towards Wayne Manor.

The car lapsed into silence just as the surround spotlights of the driveway began to light up signaling their presence.

"Rebecca is not joining us?" Sharon questioned as Bruce pulled into park

"No. She has some business in town to tend to. But by all means you, Alfred, and myself will eat everything without her" he smiled smally just as Alfred opened the front door bathing them in the warm glow of the inner house lights.

Allowing Sharon to enter before him, Bruce wiped the back of his hand against his stubble cheek…

_I will join her later_

…………….

_Five Hours Later…._

"God I don't even know where to start" Rebecca moaned with a tired yawn as she looked around the small foyer. "Maybe in the bathroom would be the easiest" she spoke to herself as she stepped aside and over a small shoe rack.

Making her way towards the old Victorian white fixture bathroom, she couldn't help but turn her eyes away from the living room as she passed.

_I'll save that room for daylight hours _she noted as she flipped on the bathroom switch. Finding herself bathed in the soft white light, Rebecca rolled up the sleeves of her black top as she pulled towards her the clear storage bin.

"I should have brought my ipod. It's too quiet" she spoke out loud to the empty walls. Looking over to the small window, she leaned over and forced it open relishing the cool air as it hit her face.

"Alright back to work"

……………..

_1 hour later…_

She had moved into Dana's small bedroom and had just brought out the last of the small cardboard boxes from the walk in closet when the sound of a heavy booted step graced from behind her.

Rebecca froze in her movement as she slowly sat down onto the edge of the made up bed. Truth be told, she was scared to turn around…

_I have nothing to defend myself with_ she thought just as the sound of fabric being rustled met her ears. It was that specific sound of which made her turn around.

At the sight of the man dressed in head to toe black, Rebecca sat up quickly from the bed allowing the box of photographs to fall all over the floor.

"Jesus Christ do you do this to other people? You're lucky you have not been shot" she demanded towards Batman as he kept his cape wrapped around his body.

He spoke not a word as he kept his eyes focused on Rebecca's face

"How did you know I was here?" she questioned keeping her distance as Batman took a step towards her.

"I watched you enter hours ago" he lied watching as Rebecca bent down to retrieve the photographs that had fallen to the floor.

"You're setting me on edge just standing there"

Watching out of the corner of her eye, she observed the Dark Knight as he moved slowly yet gracefully towards the oak wood writing desk. She watched as he reached out with gloved fingers, picking up a picture frame of two young women.

"The woman on the right is Dana. If you're in contact with the police, you'll know that she was murdered downstairs in the living room"

Placing the picture back onto the desk, he looked over to the young woman of his affections and was surprised at just how calmly she spoke of her good friend's death that had taken place a few rooms away from where she was now standing.

"I'm sorry" he spoke with a wrasper voice as he watched Rebecca close the box lid

"It's fine. The man who killed her, I managed to identify and he's going to be tried"

Watching as Rebecca sat the box onto the edge of the bed; he couldn't help but peacefully commend his new wife.

"Perhaps I should become your partner and fight crime in my spare time" she spoke slipping her hands into her pant pockets.

_You already are my partner_

Holding his straight face, Batman shook his head "This is not the kind of life you would want"

"Surely you have a regular life. I mean, you are a human man" Rebecca spoke softly as she lowered her eyes onto his exposed lips.

Keeping his footing, he watched as Rebecca walked up to him. Resting her hands gently against his suited chest, Bruce licked his lips quickly as he looked into her eyes.

_Take your mask off Bruce what are you afraid of?_

Reaching his gloved hands up, he wrapped his fingers around Rebecca's own and held them steady until he dropped them to her sides.

"I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're worried about" Rebecca smiled as she took a step back from him. "I got married this afternoon"

Wrapping his cape around his lean body, Bruce bit the inside of his lip in debate as to whether or not he should venture forth with boldness

"Why are you not with your husband?" he questioned

"Hmmmm….do you really want to sit down with a cuppa and discuss my marital issues Batman?" Rebecca inquired as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You should go to your home to those who love you"

"I live in a huge mansion with a husband who I don't think is really in love with me" Rebecca spouted just as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You married Bruce Wayne today" Batman spoke moving towards the bedroom window.

Nodding her head, Rebecca watched as her Dark Savior held out a single hand towards her…

"What are you going to drive me home? Pull up to the front gate in your black tank?" she chided watching as Batman moved towards her

"I want to keep you safe" he spoke watching as Rebecca's face fell slightly

"Perhaps you should go home to your family" she challenged

'If I had a family, I would. As you said so yourself, I am a human male after all"

Getting up to her feet, she wanted nothing more than to just go home and settle into the arms of the only man she had ever loved so far in her nineteen years of life. But something was holding her back.

"He's hiding something from me and I have no idea if he will ever let me in" Rebecca whispered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have no one to talk to. My only friend is dead, and now I don't even feel that I can talk to my husband" she began only to stop mid sentence, looking up into his dark mask and for a brief moment, she almost sensed something familiar about his eyes.

"I'm going to go home" she announced reaching for her keys. "Uh…thank you for watching out for me"

Nodding his head, he watched as Rebecca turned around to grab her peacoat and with that, slid quietly out of the window.

Turning back around, she clicked her tongue in cheek as she observed the empty room.

"I wonder if he would have taken me home if I had asked" she muttered to herself before shutting the bedroom light off

………….

To say his drive was one of leisure was the complete opposite

Arriving into the wet cave beneath the house, Bruce ripped off his mask and gave his damp hair a hard shake before tossing the mask back into the driver's seat.

"Was your talk with Mrs. Wayne successful Sir?"

Turning around, Bruce nodded his head as Alfred nodded back. "I shall heat up some leftovers"

Allowing Alfred to enter the cage lift first, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as they walked into the large study.

"When Rebecca arrives, tell her I am upstairs" Bruce spoke as he exited the room, heading for the marble staircase.

"Of course Master Bruce"

…………..

Forty minutes had passed by before Bruce finally closed his eyes. Resting his head back against the white stone of the bathtub, he had just let out a tired sigh when the creak of the bathroom door met his ears.

Without opening his eyes, he knew exactly who it was that had just entered the bathroom.

"You changed your mind I see" he spoke softly letting his hands float to the top of the water's surface.

Leaning her back against the wall beam, Rebecca folded her arms across her chest as she started at the back of her husband's head.

"Any news of Lucius?" she questioned sucking in a deep breath of the steam that surrounded the room.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to spout of praise to the firefighters who had pulled him out from the rubble. Who had pulled out his mangled, broken, and lifeless body out from the rubble…

"_No need for the sirens Commissioner, the man is clearly dead"_

"His body was pulled from the west corner of the building. He was found in the location of his office" Bruce spoke as he ran his wet hands through his brown head of hair.

"Jesus. Bruce I'm…sorry. Where is Sharon?" she questioned moving around to show herself in his line of vision.

Opening his eyes, he stared straight at his wife "Alfred drove her home. She's not alone don't worry, her son Daniel is with her"

"Ever since I have come back, this city has been nothing but full of death and funerals" she spoke softly making her way to the vanity mirror. Inspecting the bags under her eyes, she could hear the rustling of the water as her husband's body came into focus in the mirror.

Rebecca watched as Bruce dried off his shoulders before running the white towel over his head. Running her hands over her tired face, she jumped in surprise at the feel of his strong hands resting on her hip bones. Watching his face through the mirror, she watched as Bruce lowered his lips against her collar bone. Savoring in the feeling of his touch, Rebecca turned around only to find herself being lifted onto the edge of the vanity table.

"I'm sorry" Bruce whispered against her lips as he brought Rebecca's body to rest against his own

"I know. I'm sorry too" She whispered back lifting her arms just as Bruce started to lift off her top.

"Hmmm, it must be a male thing. I am a human male after all" Bruce spoke without the slightest hint of any indication of the exact phrase he had uttered to her in the guise of Gotham City's Glorious and Mysterious Avenger.

Feeling Rebecca freeze, Bruce pulled off her black sweater just as her cool hands were thrown up to the sides of his face. Staring intently into her husband's eyes, he sensed the trouble in her facial expression

"Wh…..what did you just say?" she whispered suddenly running her fingertips over Bruce's top and bottom lips

"Someone said those exact same words to me tonight" she whispered feeling Bruce's hands pulling her tighter against the front of his body

"Bruce, you said…."

No sooner had she begun to speak, when she was scooped up into her husband's arms with his lips crashing down on hers.

She couldn't breathe. The intensity of his kiss as he opened his lips to welcome her, the feeling of weightless as he walked into their bedroom carrying her, the feeling of his fingers tearing off her pants to allow him access were starting to driver her mad.

Breathing heavily into her ear, Rebecca arched her back as he entered her…

"Let's make this one count" he whispered hoping to God that he could provide a distraction to their newly married life to figure out just what the hell he was going to do….

About Gotham's seemingly increase in criminal activities

About his young wife that wanted nothing more than to have a family that loved her

And about…

Poison Ivy

………….

Hey everyone. I would really appreciate reviews either positive or negative. Also, I am activity looking for a Beta Reader for this story so if anyone is interested please send me a message


	34. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my faithful readers Becca. Thanks to you for keeping me on my toes for asking for updates on a regular basis…**

**Chapter 33**

Song – Caroline (Fleetwood Mac)

Rolling over onto his side, he let his bare arm drop onto the high thread counted cream colored bed sheet with a thump as he slowly opened his eyes onto the empty bedside.

_She wasn't there_

Opening his eyes fully, Bruce rolled over onto his back before stretching his muscular and bruised arms up over his head. Gripping the wooden headboard, he pulled hard as he stretched only wishing that his young wife was just as much in the mood as the old wood seemed to be. Hearing the headboard give a loud crack, Bruce released the wood and let out a satisfied yawn at the same time.

Cocking his ears, he listened for any hints of footsteps making their way back his marital bed or for the sound of running water from either a sink or bathtub.

_Nothing_

Pushing himself up onto his hands, he flinched as a healing torn muscle in his shoulder began to

throb. Grimacing, he ignored the pain as he suddenly tore the white sheet off his naked body

getting up onto his feet. Turning around, his eyes caught the white nightgown that had briefly

been on his wife's figure late last night resting on the antique chair beside the bed. Reaching

down, he brushed his fingers over the fabric before moving towards the bathroom.

…

The young nineteen year old newly minted Bride had dressed hours ago. Now seated with her

still untouched cup of cooling black coffee, her eyes were glued onto the large flat screen

television as the scene played out in front of her eyes…

"_Mr Wayne….Mr. Wayne….is that a ring on his finger?"_

_SMACK…._

Blinking her eyes, Rebecca drew in a deep breath as she watched the figure of her husband right

hooked the camera man with a look of utter threat in his dark eyes before turning and leaving the

bloody scene. Disappearing into the mob of people who all were clamoring for his attention.

"Jesus Christ Bruce" Rebecca breathed as news station replayed the clip as an introduction to the

camera man began in the station studio.

"Yes, well I was gesturing to Penny, our caster that Mr. Wayne had finally arrived and I noticed

that he was wearing what appeared to be a wedding band on his left hand, and so I called

attention and then that's when he lashed out and struck my face. I fully intend to pursue a

lawsuit in this matter"

Nodding her head, she watched the replay of her husband's fist making contact with the flesh of

the man's face before the newscaster returned to his words.

"And of course, Gotham Gossip tonight will have all the updates on the surprise low key wedding of Gotham's most eligible bachelor or should I say, he paused before giving a smile, former bachelor."

Grabbing the black remote, Rebecca watched as the screen descended into blackness before she sat it back onto the glass side table that still held her untouched cup. Sliding her hands over her black panted knees, she leaned forward and closed her eyes just as the deep voice of her husband spoke from her back.

"At least there are no impressive details about our wedding that can be leaked" Bruce spoke as he made his way to her side. Resting his hands on her shoulders, she relished the feel of his strong yet surprisingly gentle fingers as he massaged her neck before moving up to behind her ears. Resting at her lobes, he watched as she lowered her head back to fall into the cup of his palms. Leaning forward, he allowed his lips to brush over Rebecca's just as he felt her own fingers hook around the back of his neck.

"Hmmmm, should I carry you back into bed Mrs. Wayne?" Bruce whispered feeling Rebecca's other hand snake up to join the other already around his neck.

"As of that press clip, my life will never be the same" she breathed thinking of all the magazine covers that would have her photo plastered on their front page with heavily paid for information obtained from former school mates and family acquaintances filling up the middle pages.

"I would say, that the moment you stepped foot into Gotham City, you're life was destined for change." Bruce responded reaching up and grasping lightly the wrists of his wife. Taking them off of his neck, he stood up straight just as Alfred seemingly floated in from the hidden kitchen with a full tray and the early morning newspaper tucked up under his right arm.

"Good morning Sir, oh and Madam" Alfred smiled as the formality of having not just a male at the head of the house, but after twenty something years, a female as well.

"Good morning Alfred" Rebecca spoke offering a small smile as Bruce stepped aside to allow the tray to be seated onto the clear glass table.

"Alfred, could you call Leslie and tell her that I will be stopping by her office at around two" Bruce spoke not meeting Rebecca's questioning eyes as she stood up onto her feet.

"I want to get some more packing up of Dana's things done this afternoon" She announced noticing the tray of perfectly toasted and buttered bread still lying untouched . Bending down, Rebecca took up a single piece so as to not insult the long suffering Alfred and as she made her way past Alfred with a smile, she felt the hand of her husband press onto her lower back and as they walked out of the grand living room and approached the white marble stairs, Bruce griped her fingers in a hard lock as they slowly walked the stairs side by side.

"I know you will probably object to even the mere suggestion, but I want you to take the Escalade whenever you are going into town" Bruce spoke as he felt his fingers being squeezed. Turning her head, Rebecca ignored the strain of chestnut hair that had caught on the side of her lip as she set her eyes onto her husband's.

"The bulletproof and oversized piece of machine, you wish me to use as a protective device. And what about when I exit the beast" she spoke not expecting the response to emit from out of her companions mouth.

"Body guards of course" Bruce replied reaching across the side of her creamy face and removing the hair that had stuck to her lips. Sweeping it back into her loose chestnut locks, Bruce watched as she sighed in an apparent lack of enthusiasm at the prospect being followed by a bunch of black suited heavy men in sunglasses.

"Well you are now considered the Queen of Gotham City; not my preferred title. But now that you are my wife, you would make for a tempting target" he added pausing in his steps as Rebecca turned to face him.

"I've already been a target remember?" she replied with a hint of monotone as she caught Bruce wince.

Of course he remembers. He was the one who found me the night Crane had broken into my apartment.

_Of course I remember_ Bruce thought as he felt his left hand form into a tight fist at his side. I was the one who found her locked up tight, bruised, and raped in the bottom trenches of Arkham.

"All the more reason for you to have suits" Bruce responded as they reached the top stair. Letting out a sigh, he fixed his brown eyes onto the green irises of Rebecca's and opened his mouth to speak….

Just as Rebecca spoke at the same time.

"You're going to Dr. Thompkins office this afternoon?" she questioned

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "I more or less am supporting Sharon at her request. In a few days, she will announce Lucius's funeral plans" he spoke with a somber tone as Rebecca rested her open palm against his grainy cheek.

"And I will be there to support you" she replied stepping up on her toes to place a slow kiss on his lips.

Reaching up, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I told you you could make me live a normal life. How long will you be at Dana's?"

"I'm going to call the Salvation Army before I leave here to meet me at her place for all the furniture. As for the boxes I've managed to put together, I'm hoping to find an address book or something for her parents or another relative. I don't everything in her life to just disappear like she did"

He watched her manage out the words before giving her head a shake with the determination to not let anything else upset her.

"As soon as I am finished with Sharon and Leslie, I will be over to help you" Bruce offered as he began to lead Rebecca towards their bedroom.

"You remember where she lives?" Rebecca questioned dropping his hand as she gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head in preparation for a shower.

_Of course I do. I was there with you last night._

_In some form._

"Yes I do"

Nodding her head, he watched as she passed him disappearing into the massive cream colored lion claw tub bathroom and as he heard the tapes turn and the rushing flow of water, he smiled as he peeled off his own shirt preparing to join her in the streaming warmth.

…..

_Four Hours Later…_

"God Dana, I never knew you had so much stuff!"

Lugging yet another box from the endless pile on the second floor, Rebecca breathed out a satisfied sigh as the box thumped with an echo onto the hardwood floor. Two hours earlier, the Salvation Army had greatly been gifted with enough furniture to furnish nearly two full houses on account of Rebecca's graciousness.

Catching the ringtone of her phone coming from the kitchen, Rebecca gave the last box by her foot a mighty shove before heading towards the sound. Turning around the corner, she scooped up the device as the name of her husband flashed.

Smiling to herself, she clicked the button before hoping up onto the countertop for a much needed break.

"Are you on your way?" Rebecca questioned with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, but something has come up at work and I need to be there. Please do not be mad" Bruce's voice broke out in a hurried rush into her ear.

Feeling not just her heart sink but her stomach as well, Rebecca moistened her lips as she rested the phone against her chin. Taking in a deep breath, she swallowed hard…

"Well I've got work to do so enjoy…whatever it is that is so important that you have to break yet another promise to your wife" Rebecca sighed as she closed the phone lid against her chin. Steadying the phone back and forth between her hands, she rested it beside her on the countertop as she closed her eyes.

"I hope that as time goes by, I will get use to being alone" she muttered.

Hearing a slight ping against the kitchen window, Rebecca opened her eyes as she caught sight of a tear shaped drop of rain.

"Hmmm. Matches my mood completely"

Sliding off the countertop, Rebecca ran a single hand through her hair as she felt the growls of hunger pains.

_God when was the last time I ate? That piece of toast back at the house? _Running a hand over her stomach, it was the rush of blood to her head that made her quickly turn and grip hold of the silver kitchen sink. Heaving a dry deep cough into the empty sink, she brought the back of her hand up to rest against her lips. It wasn't until she felt the lurch in her stomach that she firmly gripped the countertop and breathed out…

"I think I'm pregnant"

…

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. I have a storyline already made so the chapters will be easier to write.


	35. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 34**

Song – Blinding (Florence + The Machine)

_I have to find Ivy._

_How can I not find a green weed growing amongst the concrete and glass building's of Gotham City?_

Taping the cap of the black pen against his front teeth, he finally gave up and tossed the pen onto the clipped sheets that rested on the desk in front of him. Stretching his arms up, his eyes fell onto the blackberry that rested on the desk's corner…

"I've been married for not even a full three days and I've only seen her for maybe half a day at the most?" Bruce breathed as he closed his eyes with a deep breath.

Hearing a soft knock at the wooden door, he opened his eyes as a black dressed Sharon Fox slowly entered the office room belonging to Leslie Thompkins.

Getting up to his feet, he could see that she was in worse shape than she had been three hours ago after her session with Leslie. Rolling up the sleeves of her black sweater, Sharon Fox nodded her head as Bruce slowly walked to her.

"I'm not disturbing you am I Bruce?" her low voice spoke as she finished rolling up her right sleeve.

"Of course not" Bruce replied. After he had spoken with Rebecca, he knew that she would be angry with him enough not to call for a while and as such; he had switched off his blackberry.

"Lucius's funeral arrangements are completed. Just, something small for those who really knew him" Sharon announced as the constant thought ran through his mind.

_But you never knew that he was a right hand man in helping to create the Batman_

"Rebecca and I will both be there for you. "

Nodding her head, Sharon looked up into the eyes of Bruce as she finally gave a smile.

"You need to be with your wife Bruce, she began turning towards the door that was still ajar. You just never know if something will happen to you. Day or night."

Hearing her firm words, Bruce quickly fixed his eyes on his friend's widow with a hesitant stare. Watching her nod her head with a goodbye he couldn't help but wonder…

_Does Sharon know that I am Batman?_

…..

The sky had become increasingly cloudy as she made her way on foot down the sidewalk. Pulling up the collars of her coat, she had neglected to pull on her sunglasses and just as she made eye contact with a fair citizen of Gotham, she quickly pulled the shades down off her forehead and onto the bridge of her nose.

"Jesus Rebecca, you're not an A list movie star" she growled ripping the glasses off her face before stuffing them into her shoulder bag. Feeling a wisp of cool wind across her neck, she tilted her face up towards the sky only to feel a single rain drop against her cheek.

She had purposely not taken her black Honda Civic from Dana's flat, nor the Black Escalade from Wayne Manor. She wanted nothing more than to remain inconspicuous as she made her way towards the closest drug store. Sure she could have just called and made an appointment with a doctor but that would require giving her name and if this was leaked out to the press by a fellow hopeful to collect some sort of payment…

"Christ there you go again" Rebecca chided herself just as a woman walking past gave her a questioning look. Ignoring the foot traffic around her, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where the closest drug store was. Not being a long time resident of Gotham City was not working in her favor.

Feeling the raindrops beginning to hit her face with more speed, Rebecca darted her eyes to the left side of the street as the neon lights of an OPEN sign lit up in the darkening Gotham evening. Glancing to her right, she stepped out onto the street and half jogged slowing down just as she entered the shielding alcove.

Pulling open the glass door, her ears were met with the soothing voice of Billie Holiday. Spying an empty booth that faced out onto the now soaked and dirty street, Rebecca slowly crossed the tiled floor in the absence of a hostess. Setting her bag down beside her, she folded her hands together just as a shadow crossed the table.

"How you doing? Coffee hun?"

Looking up, Rebecca smiled as she brushed a loose strain of hair out of her eyes.

"Uh yes please. Just black." She replied rolling up her damp sleeves. Watching the decanter pour steadily before releasing three small drops onto the table top she moved her index finger through the drops connecting the liquid into a single puddle.

"Here hun let me take your jacket and I'll hung it up on the coat rack. There's nothing worse than slipping into a damp jacket" the waitress spoke with another smile as the crows feet became evident framing her blue eyes.

Without a word, Rebecca passed the black jacket that she had wisely thought to bring though still rolled in a small ball into the hands of the apron clad woman. Throwing her green eyes back out onto the street, she watched as a young good looking couple clutching hands made a dash across the street pausing to unfold the newspaper tucked under the man's arm to create a makeshift umbrella. Leaning the side of her face into her balled up fist, she smiled as a little blond girl no more than five spun around in a circle with her red umbrella and matching rain boots only to hurried along by a fashionably attired woman.

Drawing her eyes off one of the hundreds of yellow Gotham City taxi's that was parked on the street side, she was met with a small white and red menu poised just inches from her resting fingertips.

"Would you like some lunch? Or rather an early supper?" the tired waitress questioned as the tired tone of her voice was probably no match for the tiredness in her worn out shoed feet.

"Uh sure. I'll just have your soup with some crackers please. Oh and do you have any current newspapers lying around?"

"I can check the back for you hun"

Giving a smile, Rebecca held up a single hand as her voice once again caught the woman's attention.

"Are there any drug stores on this side of the street either up or downtown?"

Watching the woman tuck away her order pad, she brought her hands together and felt them shake. Was it just from the cool air meeting the remnants of the wet rain that was making her shake? Or was it the thought that just three minutes could change her life forever?

"Yes. Cole's Drug Mart is about three blocks up and I think they are open till 7" the woman answered waiting to see if the woman dark haired girl had any other use for her.

"Thank you very much" Rebecca smiled as she looked down to her hands. Spying her thin gold wedding band, she ran her thumb over the shinny top before slowly pushing it in a circular motion around her finger.

She needed to talk to someone.

Alice back home in London? She had once been married and probably had more in relationship advice to offer over the permanent bachelor in the figure of her brother Alfred.

But it was Alfred that knew more about the man she had agreed to love for the rest of her life. Not just of Bruce would he be able to educate her, but of the family's former Patriarch and Matriarch to which she had grown ever curious about. The limited photographs of Thomas and Martha Wayne that decorated the various rooms of Wayne Manor, were nothing short of elegance and the one black and white framed picture that showed a smiling gapped tooth brown haired boy with a sense of mischief radiating out from his eyes had brought a smile to her face as her fingers traced Bruce's seven year old lips.

Reaching a hand into her pocket, she pulled out her mobile and gently sat it on the table spinning it slowly until it was right side up.

Bruce was no doubt busy trying to piece and salvage together what remained of his staff and building and she had the feeling that if she tried to call it would either go directly to voicemail or she would receive a curt reply that he would see her later tonight.

Running her index finger over the mobile's symbol, it had been months since she had heard the English accented voice of her mother and at this moment without a friend in the city or her lawfully wedded husband to confide her fears and anguished thoughts to; she felt the urge to ring the Cotswolds.

"Hear you go dear. I think the classifieds are missing but other than that the local and national stories should be there" the waitress spoke setting the folded up bundle of black and white print next to the untouched white coffee cup.

Taking her eyes away from the phone, Rebecca moved her hands to the bundle fanning it out across the table top in front of her. Pushing her untouched cup away to make room, she flipped through the pages before a small piece caught her eyes at the bottom of page four…

_Gotham Police are asking the public for any information or witnesses concerning a break in at the Gotham Observatory on the night of the 19__th__. Suspect is described as female, five foot ten wearing brown thigh high riding boots, and a brown trench coat…_

"Sounds like Gotham has a stylish female criminal. Maybe she'll give the Batman a run for his money" she muttered folding the paper together and pushing it away from her. Hearing the raindrops pelting the side window with intensity, Rebecca shivered involuntarily as she picked up her mobile phone. Flipping the lid open, she scrolled through the contact list as the bar settled on the single word…

Mum

Scrolling once more then twice more through the list, she thumbed trying to decide if her mother was really the one person she wanted to talk to and discuss her issues.

"The absentee mother or Bruce's closest advisor?" settling back against the booth, she muttered a silent thank you as a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup and a single pack of crackers were laid down in front of her.

Scrolling back to the word Mum, Rebecca pressed send and brought it to rest against her ear as her eyes caught the sight of a hooded man hurrying pass the window pane not more than three feet away. Catching the sight of his profile just as he raised his hands and pulled the edges of his hood tighter around his face, she leaned closer to the window and pressed a single hand against the window turning her head to follow the man with his eyes.

"Hmmm….Hello?"

Hearing her mother's drunken accented voice on the other line, Rebecca let the mobile fall from her cheek allowing it to crash down onto the table top just missing the soup bowl.

_I've seen him before _

Following her eyes on the man's back, she reached her fingers out blindly and felt her phone. Pulling it back up to her ear, she could hear her mother's questioning voice as she suddenly spoke her name. Keeping her eyes on the man's back, Rebecca ended her call and quickly scrolled through her previous calls for the one number she wasn't sure still in her call list.

Pressing send, she reached into her pocket and threw down the first bill she unraveled before sliding out of the booth. Hearing the ringing in her ear, Rebecca grabbed her still damp jacket and just as she turned towards the door, she quickly took three steps back towards the booth and took up the butter knife before tucking it into her back jeaned pocket.

"Gotham Police Department" the monotone voice spoke into her ear

"Yes, Commissioner James Gordon please. It's urgent" Rebecca spoke as she shifted on her jacket before throwing her elbow into the door, Steeping out into the rain, she paused in the doorway as the other line began to ring once more.

"Come on, please Gordon pick up" she whispered to herself as she stepped aside to let a middle aged woman take cover from the steady rain shower.

"Commissioner Gordon" the gruff voice spoke in her ear.

"Commissioner Gordon it's Rebecca Middleton, I hope I am not interrupting you but I think I just saw"

"Mrs. Wayne, I was actually leaving to pay you and your husband a visit. I have some news about the man you identified in Dana Cullen's murder"

Hearing the good commissioner speak her dead friend, her only friend's name made her shiver as a rumble of thunder erupted from overhead. Turning her head, she could no longer see the hooded man as the rain began to fall in heavy sheets.

"I just saw him. The man, I thought he was being arraigned? Would the judge really grant him bail?" Rebecca breathed into the phone as she felt her fist start beginning to tighten at her side.

"Judge Faden deemed him not a flight risk. Though God knows it wouldn't take much to hide out in this city with the right mob connections" Gordon spoke before changing his tone of voice to a more serious note. "Mrs. Wayne, if you have seen him I must caution you to keep your distance. Don't go trying to avenge your friend just because you've suffered a loss, if he thinks he's being trailed he might turn on you" Gordon finished just as Rebecca firmly stepped out of the safety of the alcove and into the cold Gotham rain.

"Care to turn on the Bat signal Commissioner if I need help?" she breathed heavily as she began to walk the trail of her friend's killer.

"I strongly advise you Mrs. Wayne, Rebecca, please tell me where you are and I will have an officer pick you up" Jim Gordon offered as Rebecca suddenly snapped her phone lid shut.

"If Batman can avenge whatever grief he is hiding, then why can't I. I can do this….for Dana" she whispered to herself just as she felt hard contact with a fellow Gotham citizen against her shoulder. Turning her head, her green eyes fell upon a similar pair of green belonging to a rather tall woman wearing a black trench coat. Nodding her head with a silent apology, Rebecca turned her attentions back to following the monster that had snuffed out the life of her young friend.

Not bothering to give the equally wet and damp stranger a second glance, she didn't notice the graceful bend of the woman towards the ground as she rescued the dropped mobile phone that had come dangerously close to falling victim in a deep sidewalk rain puddle. Had Rebecca turned back around, she might have noticed the delicate fingers of the woman dressed in black as she firstly tucked a loose strand of fire red hair back beneath the long blond wig she wore followed by her pocketing of the mobile before turning towards the same homely café.

…..

Hope you all are enjoying my story. I write this by the seat of my pants and am always changing ideas in my head. I still do not have a beta reader and I would be grateful if anyone would like to volunteer


	36. Chapter 35

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 35**

**Song – Big Love (Fleetwood Mac)**

"That woman is going to get herself seriously hurt or even killed" Gordon swore as he laid the phone receiver back down in its cradle. Staring at the silent phone Rebecca Wayne's words echoed over in his head…

"_Care to turn on the Bat signal Commissioner if I need help?"_

"Mrs. Wayne, I'm afraid I can't chase you all over Gotham City" Reaching out, he clicked off the table lamp bathing both himself and his office in complete darkness. Standing up onto his feet, he wanted nothing more than to go straight home to his family to Barbara and the kids but instead, Jim Gordon sat back down and took up the receiver.

…..

The rain drops that fell onto her face and down her sweatered back were going to send her bed with a nasty cold if she didn't give up her hunt.

_You're becoming obsessive Rebecca_

Shaking her head, she rapidly blinked her wet eyes before stopping in her tracks.

He was long gone.

"Shit" Rebecca muttered throwing her hands into her pockets. Feeling around, she looked down as she pulled out her ring of keys, a few bills, but no mobile phone.

"Come on!" she muttered with a pissed off tone as she threw her eyes back onto the street in front of her.

_You'll never find him. He's just like your winged avenger. If he doesn't want to be found, he'll disappear until the cover of darkness_ the voice broke out in her head as she spun around on her heels. Making her way back down the wet sidewalk, she kept her eyes peeled and down casted on the sidewalk in the hopes that her mobile would lying next to a puddle of rain water.

And not in it.

…..

Taking a seat in the vacated window booth, the tall young woman shrugged out of her black trench coat and raised a single finger, sweeping the blond bangs aside as the once again tired waitress set about on fulfilling her café's only customer.

Hearing the waitress clearing her throat, Pamela Isley rudely ignored the aging woman, instead, she found her fingers tracing over the buttons of the phone.

_Not that this would belong to anyone worth my time_ she thought unlocking the phone with the quick touch of two keys. Scanning through the recent history on Google, Isley yawned with boredom as she found nothing of interest. It was only when he prowling was interrupted by the vibration of an incoming call that her interest was suddenly renewed.

**Bruce Wayne**

Clicking her tongue in cheek, she couldn't help but smile as her eyes fell onto his name.

"Oh this is too good to be true" she smiled. Clicking ignore, she continued to scroll through the phone and after finding the contacts list, did she truly not believe her eyes.

"I had heard you had gotten married Brucie, but what luck should I have that you're precious little wife would drop her phone at my feet" she muttered feeling an overwhelming sense of ultimate victory.

"It seems that you and I Bruce were just destined to come together. Will your bride come back this way for her phone I wonder?

Turning the mobile over and over in her hands, her vision was caught by the slow moving figure of the young women who had bumped into her earlier.

The owner of the very valuable mobile in her hands. Mrs. Bruce Wayne herself.

Tapping the edge of the phone against the plate glass of the window, Isley watched as the wet brown haired woman caught her eyes and nodded her head with no doubt a great sigh as she quickly opened the cafe's door.

"You appeared to be a most persistent bloodhound on the trail, but I had a feeling you would backtrack" Isley smiled holding out the mobile between her long, thin fingers.

Reaching out, Rebecca took the phone and opened her mouth to speak

"No darling. No need to thank me but please, sit and get warm" the blond woman commanded turning her head and catching the exhausted waitress's attention. Not waiting for the woman to get out her writing pad, Isley threw out her fingers revealing a fifty dollar bill as she placed her order.

"Peppermint tea and my guest will have, let's see, a coffee black" she spoke not catching the surprise on Rebecca's face.

Bowing her, Rebecca watched as the woman curled her fingers around the crisp fifty with a gleam in her eye.

"Thank you" Rebecca spoke folding her hands together on the table top after pocketing the mobile.

Giving a small smile, Pamela Isley moved her arm as the two steaming mugs were placed in the middle of the table.

"Mmmm, delicious" she purred scooping out the bag with a hint of elegance.

_Every move she makes seems so…graceful_ Rebecca noted as she felt the vibration of her phone from the inside of her coat pocket.

Blowing on the steam of her mug, the blond woman's green eyes focused on Rebecca's coat pocket as she smiled.

"My my, you are not just a blood hound, but everyone's favorite. In my company, it vibrated three separate messages" she smiled. "But don't worry, I didn't interject" she lied sweetly taking a large sip of the hot tea.

Slipping the phone out of her pocket, Rebecca breathed deeply as Bruce's name flashed on the screen. Pressing ignore, she shut the phone off completely much to her internal regret.

"Not wanting to bother with the boyfriend?" Isley questioned pushing her hand out against the mug of coffee.

_Those beans had better been grown in properly tended organic fields _she thought before displaying yet another sickening warm smile.

"Uh, no. My husband. I should get going, but thank you so much for, I'm sorry I don't even know your name" Rebecca smiled nervously as she held out her hand for a shake of gratitude.

Firmly gripping Rebecca's fingers around her own, Isley smiled as she spoke

"My name is Pamela Isley and it's so refreshing to meet a non stereotypical Gotham Citizen. Especially in my first day of moving into the city" she spoke shrugging her shoulders as Rebecca squeezed her hand tightly.

"Well to tell the truth, Gotham is not my native city either. I've only lived her for just under a year."

Raising her eyebrows, the blond wigged woman nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I wouldn't mind perhaps a tour guide and a bit of information on which areas are not exactly female friendly after daylight hours"

Releasing her grip on Pamela's hand, Rebecca looked at her watch just as her new acquaintance spoke up with a second question.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name either"

Shaking her head, Rebecca slid back into the booth momentarily distracted by the thought of three missed calls from Bruce, and a further feminine slap in the face by ignoring his latest beckoning flat out.

"Sorry. My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Middleton"

"Well nice to meet you Rebecca" _Wayne _she tasted on the tip of her tongue.

Allowing silence to fall between the two of them, Rebecca pushed all thoughts of her growingly distant relationship with her husband out of her mind and instead tried to focus on the words of Miss Holiday that poured out of the café's poor excuse for a stereo and off a badly scratched disc that habitually skipped.

_If Bruce can come and goes as he pleases, then so can his wife_

…

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he would have thrown it clear across the kitchen as Alfred banged the wooden spoon against the silver pan.

"I'm sure Mrs. Wayne is fine. Can you really blame her Sir for wanting some peace?" Alfred spoke raising a second wooden spoon covered in a milky sauce up to his lips.

Setting the phone down on the kitchen table, Bruce flipped closed the red file that held the papers of Lucius's last meeting and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well Alfred, getting a call from Gordon telling me that my wife is thinking of going after a known felon on her own would warrant me to try and get a hold of her don't you think?" Bruce spat angrily moving the wooden chair he had been sitting on hard across the floor against the table.

"And I can't keep her on a chain in the house as much as I'd like to in this god damn city" he added watching as Alfred stopped stirring a pot with some sort of sauce.

"Both Bruce Wayne and Batman seem to be too busy to fully welcome the Mrs. into their hectic scheduled lives. As eager as she is, I have faith that Mrs. Wayne will think twice about taking on a criminal with her own bare hands" Alfred spoke wiping his hands on the blue apron that hung down over his front.

"You don't know the passion that hides behind her eyes" Bruce muttered not expecting a response.

"Do you Sir?" Alfred replied immediately realizing that he had overstepped his station.

Tapping his fingertips against the file, Bruce scooped it up and checked his watch, "Sharon has set Lucius's funeral for the day after tomorrow."

"Understood. Will you take your dinner to go Master Wayne?" Alfred questioned not realizing that his charge had already left the kitchen area. Shaking his head, he knew very well that his charge would be ignoring yet another meal and with steady hands, grabbed the silver pot and heaved its hot contents into the waste bin.

Making his way into the study, Bruce haphazardly tossed the file onto his deceased father's old oak study desk and after leaning on the palm of his hands for a good five minutes with his eyes closed; he made his way steadfast towards the old piano and dinged the all too familiar black and white keys.

…

The rain had cleared in the two extra hours they had sat in the café booth. Three cups of peppermint tea and two further cups of coffee this time watered down with milk, found the two women standing just outside in the cool night air. Flipping the collars up on her jacket, Rebecca smiled and offered her hand.

"I can't thank you enough for the welcomed distraction" she thanked taking in a deep breath as she shoved her hands into her pockets, grazing her fingers against the silent mobile phone.

"No I should thank you. You've been excellent company and I'm looking forward to meeting for lunch on Wednesday" Isley replied looking up into the night's sky with a smile.

"I never thought I would ever see it with my own eyes" she nodded, tilting her head up just as Rebecca looked behind her. Raising her green eyes, she bit the inside of her mouth as the night's clouds became lit up with the soft yet impressive glow that beamed out from the floodlight on top of the Gotham Police Station.

A soft glow that backed the menacing figure of a winged crime fighter.

"Yeah. Everyone should experience the Batman at least once while in town" Rebecca muttered turning back around.

"Well, as I said I look forward to Wednesday Rebecca. Have a good night"

Standing with her hands jammed in her pockets, Rebecca watched as the tall thin blond woman walked with a steady and determined pace away from her down the sidewalk. Lowering her gaze, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Bruce's blackberry hoping that he was tucked up in bed for an early night…

"Fat chance of that. He sleeps less than a cat" she muttered hearing the other line ring over and over. Catching the opening of his voicemail, she didn't bother to leave a message and instead, turned and began a quick pace back to Dana's and to the safety and warmth of her car.

"I want nothing more than a scalding hot bubble bath" Rebecca mouthed as an elderly dressed for a night on the town slowly walked past her.

"I wouldn't stay out here too long Miss. Especially with that coat" the elderly man spoke as the woman beside him smiled with her ruby red lips.

Nodding her head, Rebecca could feel the chill in her shoulder's as she quicken her pace at the sight of Dana's corner stone apartment.

She was within ten feet away from the stairs leading up to the locked foyer door when she head the heavy thump behind her. Catching her breath, she ran her finger nails along the jagged edges of her cut keys, thankful that she had left her hands in her pockets.

Spinning around quickly with the sounds of a further thump just to her left, she had barely a chance to utter a syllable as she felt herself being gathered up into the clutches of a pair of strong suited arms. Feeling her feet leaving the hard concrete of the sidewalk, she felt her fingers grasp the sharp edges of the fighting gloves and immediately, she knew who was holding her.

"Put me down **NOW!**" she breathed feeling Batman's arms tightening her against his chest.

"You wouldn't want me to do that Mrs. Wayne, don't look down" his raspy voice spoke against the side of her head. Down casting her eyes, Rebecca swallowed hard as the roofs of the buildings flew by followed by the blurring of the light posts from ahead.

They were above the roofs of the apartment buildings. Very far up as such that she could have sworn they were flying or gliding. Hearing the sound of something shooting and hooking onto a promising end in the dark, Rebecca tightly closed her eyes as she felt gravel and a hard surface suddenly beneath her feet.

Using all of her strength, she thrusted her hands against his hard armored chest in the effort to push him away from her.

"What don't you understand? Stay the hell away from me" she whispered with a dangerous tone as she took a step back on the gravel roof.

"Keep walking Mrs. Wayne and you'll walk yourself right off the roof" Batman spoke standing perfectly still.

Looking over her shoulder, she focused her eyes on the streetlamp furthest down the dark street as she felt a breeze behind her. She didn't need to look to know that he was standing right behind her.

"You found me faster than Gordon would have. Or did he call you on the 'bat phone'?" Rebecca questioned as she felt a set of hands on her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me" she whispered feeling his hands drop down the length of her arms.

"Who was that you were with tonight?" Batman questioned just thankful that he had found her not in an alley way cut to pieces or with blood on her hands.

"Someone who is just as lost in this city as I am" Rebecca responded as she slowly turned around.

"If anything you should have swooped down and brought her up here. She seems very keen to meet you" she added staring straight into his eyes. "Unlike me, who wants nothing to do with you."

"You should be with your husband and not looking to get yourself into trouble"

"God, and what pass each other on the marble staircase? I'm on a down slope of not even two week old marriage, and the one person that I see more of, is you. And trouble seems to have no problem finding me" Rebecca spoke taking a step into him.

Feeling his gloved hand on the side of her face, he watched as she closed her eyes, seemingly melting her cheek into him.

"I'm sure he loves you" he whispered desperately wishing that he had the strength to pull off his mask and end his charade.

"Hmmm"

Hearing her hum, he took a further step closer and lowered his lips toward her own. It was then that Rebecca opened her eyes and without emotion spoke

"You would kiss another man's wife?" she questioned watching as Batman slowly removed the glove from his hand. Touching her lips with his naked fingers he lowered his mouth down onto hers hearing the words screaming through his mind.

_I would kiss my own wife _he thought as he wrapped his cape around their bodies, holding her close to him.

…

Stepping into the run down red brick building not far from the poor excuse of a café that had served her the most dismal cup of peppermint tea, Pamela Isley shrugged out of her trench coat. Allowing it fall into the floor, she sidestepped her newly hired henchwoman and as she passed her, she watched as she swooped down and picked up her coat.

"If I wanted it hung up Violet, I would have stabbed it onto the rack" she seethed turning back around and heading towards her sun room.

"Miss Ivy, you have a visitor" Violet spoke rushing up to her side after hanging up the black trench coat.

Sucking in a deep breath, the tall red headed criminal faced her hired help with a look of utter annoyance.

"And just when, were you planning on telling me this? **WHEN I SPOTTED THEM MYSELF?**" she screamed out loud not caring that the tiny blond in front of her winced with the hint of tears hiding behind her green eyes.

"No Ivy, I"

"Jesus never mind. Who is it?" Ivy barked as she began to walk up the steps to her private room.

"He introduced himself as Coleman Reese. He says that he worked or well, rather worked, for Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises. He says he has some information that you would be interested in hearing" Violet spoke halting in her steps as her boss turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"If this Reese is full of bullshit that is, if I don't find his offered information particularly tasteful? I will kill you before I shoot him between the eyes" Ivy smiled sweetly as she turned and stepped up onto the landing leaving a bewildered Violet in her trail.

Stepping into her sun room, Isley fixed her eyes onto the black suited back of her 'guest'. Slamming her booted foot against the hardwood floor, she grinned as the man facing away from her jumped in his seat before slowly turning around.

From the look on his face, she knew he was nervous being in her presence. _Being nervous in the presence of a woman in control and that is how it should be_ Isley thought as she walked up behind him, resting her hand on the back of his chair.

"And what is it that I can help you with Mr. Reese?" she questioned not waiting for a response before dragging her fingers along the back of his chair. Making her way towards her wooden bureau, she pulled her sweater up over her head and tossed it onto the floor, catching the blushing of Coleman Reese as he looked away and out the large window in front of him.

"Ohhhh god that is so much better" Ivy cooed as she stepped out from behind the Chinese screen dressed in brown pants tucked into boots, and a black turtle neck. Taking her time in fastening the arrow gun to her right wrist, she made her way towards the long oak desk that rested in front of the man in the chair.

"I'll ask you once more Mr. Reese, what do you want?"

Balancing a closed black brief case on his lap, he slowly unlocked it and took out a single folded sheet of diagram paper and held it against his chest between two fingers.

Taking a seat on the edge of the table, Ivy ran a hand through her long fire red hair as she stared her green eyes onto the man's weasel like features.

"I know that it was you that blew up Wayne Enterprises" Reese spoke in a low tone as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, did I kill one of your loved ones as well? Join the growing list" she growled without batting a single eye lash.

"I worked for Mr. Wayne for nearly five years and in all those years I've been treated like complete shit by both him and his right hand man Lucius Fox."

Turning her eyes onto his crookedly tied red tie, Ivy leaned into him slowly and with expert fingers, began to untie and retie the fabric.

"So what you're saying then is that; I was the one who did you a favor" she purred looking straight into his eyes before leaning back and straightening out her back and arms.

"I've been sitting on some information that if put into the right hands could be very useful to you in your permanent take down against Wayne Enterprises" Reese spoke averting his eyes from hers just as a tiny blonde woman entered the room carefully holding a bourbon glass of clear liquid. Watching as the woman sat it down on the edge of the table, she made her hasty retreat out of the glare of her boss's eyes as Ivy reached down into her boot without a second's pause.

"Violet?" Ivy whispered as she straightened her back. Not bothering to wait for her servants response, Reese let out a cry as he felt the wiz of the knife past his ear and landing with a solid thump into its intended targets breastbone. Spinning around in his chair, he watched with a look of pure panic on his face as the woman sucked in a gasp of air before falling heavily to the floor boards.

Turning back around in his chair, Coleman Reese felt his stomach give a strong lurch as he looked at the smile that drew up the corners of Ivy's red lips.

_She was absolutely out of her mind. Who was to say that she would even let him finish spouting out his deal before he too became a victim in her hands?._ Swallowing hard, Reese rubbed his hand over his tie as the previous evenings conversation flooded back into his mind…

_(Flashback)_

_His palms had to be the sweatiest part of his body as he stood in the shadows beside his car. _

_How could he even be sure that Maroni would not have him killed as soon as he stepped inside the building? _

_Closing the car door, he walked slowly with his briefcase at his side as the two large men who stood at the club's entrance grabbed his shirt collar. _

"_Wait" the dark haired man spoke as he touched his right ear._

"_Boss says to let him in" _

_Tightening his grip on Reese's collar, the bouncer gave him a violent shake as he stood aside to let the red headed balding Wayne Employee inside._

"_You're sure?" he questioned to his partner who nodded his head._

"_Mr. Maroni was most insistent" he replied folding his arms over his front, resuming his duties._

_Inside the club was more of a who's who of the Gotham's most notorious. Decorated with dark wood tables and matching chairs, the air was thick with expensive cigars both Cuban and non and his ears picked up the soft musical tones of an old 1950's jazz song. Looking around him, he spotted both men and woman in official uniforms, and other's in stripped and pin breasted custom made of the highest caliber. _

_But it was the crowded table headed by a silver streaked middle aged man that was his destination. Moving along the tables, his eyes set on those belonging to Sal Maroni, the new head of Gotham's most infamous of criminals. _

_Holding his hand out, Reese sucked in a hurried breath as he looked down to the cold pressed steel muzzle of the gun that was pressing into his held out palm. _

"_Put it away Bosco, Mr. Reese have a seat" Maroni spoke wiping the edges of his mouth with an off white dinner napkin. _

_Taking a silent seat, Coleman Reese sat uncomfortably as the sounds of silverware clinked against plates all around him._

"_Mr. Maroni, I work for Wayne Enterprises" Reese began only to be cut off by the mobster._

"_My condolences as the ship has sunk" he spoke reaching out for the topped up glass of red wine. Bringing it up to his lips, he let out a smile as he took a generous sip. _

"_I understand you know where to find Pamela Isley?"_

_Setting his glass down, Maroni ran his tongue over the front of his teeth as if he had just tasted a spoonful of pure salt. _

"_He means Poison Ivy Boss" a man seated to his right spoke. _

"_I know who he means, Maroni growled before throwing his eyes back onto Reese's face. "What do you want with that little lesbian bitch? The first night she stepped in here she took out two of my best men" Maroni seethed as Reese caught a man at the table nod his head. _

"_Well Sir, as you said; she has cost me my job" Reese paused, "and someone needs to stop her."_

_Wincing his shoulders to the hearty laugh that erupted from Maroni, Reese reaffixed his eyes with a sense of determination. _

"_And you want to be the hero of the day. I'll tell you what Coleman Reese, not just will I give you that bitches last known hideout, but I'll also give you this." Feeling the sweat running down his back, he watched as Sal Maroni pulled out a silver pistol and handed it to the man next to him._

_Feeling the heavy weapon being pressed into his hands, he listened intently to Maroni's words as he carefully placed the gun into his briefcase. _

"_You make sure you put a bullet in the middle of her green eyes for me" Maroni smiled as he personally handed Reese a piece of paper with an address._

_Watching as the weasel like blue collar employee scamper out of the restaurant, Maroni smiled as he retook up his wine glass._

"_Never mind having a Batman, what Gotham needs is more stiffed blue collar employees out for revenge to clean up the scum" he laughed…._

"And what is that you want in exchange for this information?" Ivy questioned pushing the glass away from her with a single fingertip.

"Five million dollars"

Hearing his request, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh.

"Would you just like me to cut you a checque Mr. Reese?" Ivy questioned as she halted her laughter and quickly aimed her sharp arrow inches from his protruding forehead.

Slowly holding out the paper he had been clutching against his chest, he watched as Ivy looked down and took the corner of it in between her long fingers.

Opening the paper fully, her eyes took in the scaled diagram of what appeared to be a tank drawn at many different angles.

"And what am I looking at that is worth five million"

"The scaled diagram of Batman's vehicle" Reese responded hearing Ivy suck in a deep breath.

"Impressive diagram. But who's to say you didn't draw it?"

"It's not the diagram that will cost five million, it's the identity of Batman that I am prepared to sell to you" Reese spoke watching as Poison Ivy suddenly kicked her foot out against his chest. Feeling all the breath fall out of his lungs, Coleman Reese found himself pinned between the floor boards with a heavy booted foot pressing into the front of his neck.

"And what makes you think for even a second, Ivy growled as she grounded her foot harder into his neck, that I would even pay you. Why wouldn't I just _make_ you tell me for free?" she questioned knowing full well that with a bit more pressure she would snap his hyoid bone.

"Maroni….." Reese breathed gulping as he began to feel light headed.

"That old bastard?" Ivy spat removing her foot as Reese rolled over onto his side gasping for air.

"Maroni told me that you would be the most willing to pay"

Turning around to look at him, Ivy tapping her thumb against her front tooth, "Alright deal"

Making a shrill whistle sound between her teeth, Reese caught the sight of another pair of brown boots as a blond woman similar in appearance to the one lying dead on the floor not five feet away from him appeared.

"Poppy, cut our visitor a checque here for five million even"

Stepping forward, Reese froze as he watched the red headed woman straddle her legs on either side of him and took a seat in his lap.

"Alright now, Coleman, who is Batman?" she smiled flexing her fingers like a child.

"How….how do I know you won't kill me?"

"**JESUS CHRIST ALWAYS WITH THE QUESTIONS! POPPY!**" Ivy screamed.

Hearing the door open, Ivy reached a fast hand out and took the signed paper into her hand as she waved it in front of his face.

"You're greed is taking over, I can tell. Now….whoooooo" Ivy sang drawing the checque across Reese's cheek.

Darting his eyes from the signed five million inches from his fingers and the smug look on Ivy's face, he reached out and took the checque.

"Batman is really….."

"Yesssss?" Ivy purred moving her face in closer to his.

"Bruce Wayne"

…..

**I hope you all are enjoying my story. I know this is a cliff hanger, but I do have a tentative next chapter already sketched out so it shouldn't take too long to get it out. Thank you so much to all those who have taken the time to write reviews and to those who have newly subscribed to my story.**

**The next chapter will be the last to feature Ivy and I'm wondering who you guys would like to see as the next villain?**


	37. Chapter 36

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 36**

**Song – Meglaomaniac (Incubus), Brightest Hour (The Submarine)**

Feeling his lips slowly leaving hers, Rebecca tightened her arms around his neck holding her close to him.

"You need to go home" his whispered flexing his bare hand before slipping his armored glove back on.

"How about you do the same" she suggested settling her hands into her back jean pockets. Upon contact, she blinked quickly as she felt the hand of the butter knife she had taken from the café. Pulling it out, she looked down at it just as she felt a hard gloved hand grip her wrist.

Throwing her eyes up into his face, she felt the fingers of his hand trying to pry the knife out of her hand.

"Why the hell do you have this?" he questioned inspecting the dull edge before looking back into her face.

"For protection, why else?" Rebecca responded as she took a step back.

_He wanted to call her out and demand to know what the hell she was thinking in going after a known felon_

Holding the knife in his hand, she watched as he took it between both his hands and bent it into a horse shoe shape.

"Jesus" Rebecca breathed as she watched him toss the former butter knife aside.

"Did you honestly think that you could protect yourself with that blunt instrument?" he growled feeling the rage lurking in his muscles as he closed in the distance between them.

"I take it Commissioner Gordon filled you in on my afternoon plans?"

Throwing out a strong hand, Batman gripped her upper arm and pulled her roughly to him as he leaned his face close to hers.

"Let go, you're hurting my arm" Rebecca spat as she tried to pull out of his grip only to wince as she felt the pain that was likely to form a nice bruise.

Feeling her temper boil over, she had had enough of his masked shit and roughly pulling her arm out of his grip, she threw her other balled up fist straight towards his throat.

He however, had been up against the very best and the very worst that Gotham City had to offer, and as he easily caught her fist, he kicked her feet out from under her letting her fall hard onto her ass.

Standing over her, he watched as she groaned before rolling onto her left side. Propping herself up on her hand, he could see the venomous look in her eyes…

_She would like nothing more than to beat the shit out of me_ he thought as he watched her stand up to her feet.

"You want to hit me? Mrs. Wayne?" he asked his ears catching the low hum of a siren in the far distance.

"You have no idea how much I want to make you suffer" she growled watching as Batman stood his ground in front of her.

"And what makes you think, that you would be so lucky as to get a hit in on me?" he spoke in a low voice.

Blinking her eyes, she could feel her body shaking as she threw her eyes onto the discarded knife.

Following her eyes, Batman settled on the mangled piece of metal before looking back to her.

"You want that?" He questioned taking a step back as he crossed his arms. "I'll give you ten seconds of grace" he added watching as she threw her eyes onto his with a glimmer of hope.

"You are one cocky bastard aren't you?" she spat brushing her dirty palms together.

"You'll have a chance to strike me"

"And what happens if I get lucky? What will you do to me in revenge?" Rebecca questioned as she looked again to her weapon that lay not more than a few feet away.

"You won't" he growled setting his eyes hard on her.

"From what I've read about you, from what I've seen of you tossing around scum in alleyways; you won't take too lightly to a simple girl knocking the wind out of you…or worse" she threw out as she scuffed her shoe against the dirty rooftop.

"Shall I start the count Mrs. Wayne?" he whispered knowing full well that all of her senses were on high alert.

Hearing another siren, this time much closer, Rebecca nodded her head to the dark caped figure that stood like a perfect statue near the edge of the roof side.

_God, please say you will protect me this time. If not, then please send an ambulance _she prayed to herself as the man in front of her opened his mouth to speak…

"One"

…..

The room had settled into dead silence and stillness.

Holding his breath, Coleman Reese mentally tried to prepare himself for death as he watched the red headed woman stared at him with a glare.

Did she believe him? He wondered as he watched her slowly lean her face down, pausing inches from his own as she licked her lips.

He could feel her fingers slowly running up the front of his shirt as Ivy gripped his collar hard. Preparing for the slashing of his throat, Reese tightly closed his eyes as he suddenly felt the weight of her sitting in his lap become light.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at her as she suddenly threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Swallowing easy now that she had put a distance between them, Reese sat up and slowly stood to his feet as he sat the chair back right side up. Rubbing his pant pocket, he felt the outline of the paper checque and hoped that he would be far away from Gotham and somewhere in the Tropic's before his former employer learned of the source of his leaked identity.

Hearing her laughter beginning to taper off, he watched as Ivy tapped her fingers along the side of the table before picking up the glass filled with clear liquid. Taking it gently into her hand, Ivy cupped her hand around the bottom to secure it against any spills.

Making her way towards the fallen body of Violet, Ivy smiled before slowly tipping the glass and pouring the liquid onto the face of her deceased hired help.

Feeling his stomach give a violent lurch, Reese backed away towards the wall as the liquid on the woman's face began to sizzle and smoke.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned not meaning to actually voice his question as he watched Ivy turn back around and hold the glass up in a gesturing cheer.

"Acid. It was meant for you of course, but I am so impressed with your tidbit of information that I've decided to let you live. Well, live that is until Batman finds out that you dropped his secret" she smiled tossing the glass aside as it smashed hard and shattered against the exposed brick of the wall.

"Off you go now Mr. Reese" Ivy sang as she waved a hand towards the door.

Not bothering to wait a minute longer, Coleman Reese made a mad dash across the room and tore open the door.

Hearing the man's footsteps as they faded off entirely, Poison Ivy looked down at the melted mess that was inches from her boot and in turn, exited the room rubbing her hands together as she began to mentally plot out her next move against Bruce Wayne.

"Or should I say, Batman" she smiled

….

_I want this. I need this._

Hearing his counting, she felt her legs striding as if she were flying. Striding hard, she felt her fingers curl around the object of her desire and his demonstration of strength as she swooped down. Turning suddenly on her heels, she found herself facing her target with about ten steps in distance.

"Six…..Seven"

Hearing the numbers climb, Rebecca sprang quickly as if her very survival depended on it.

_Of course it probably did_ she thought as she balled her left fist preparing to strike with the object held tightly in her right.

"Eight….Nine…."

Her determination was evident in her speed. Hearing his voice counting out, Bruce shifted not an inch as he watched his wife raise her arm.

_What are you doing Bruce?_ The voice broke out in his head as he uncrossed his arms. _She's your wife; she has done nothing wrong except fall in love with a man who believes he can only make a difference by wearing a mask._

The last number was on the tip of his tongue.

_She wasn't going to make it._

He said not a word, but merely watched as the woman before him thrusted out the hand that held the bent knife towards the exposed flesh of his mouth.

His reflexes were razor sharp and he had no trouble in deflecting her weapon with the sharp metal blades on the back of his arm. Catching the sound of the knife as it fell to the ground, Batman whipped his left arm out and caught Rebecca around her stomach holding her against him, hearing her exhale sharply he drew his other arm up beneath her legs.

Holding her now against his chest, he lowered his lips down against her ear as he whispered…

"Ten"

"**I FUCKING HATE YOU!"** she screamed as Batman dropped her to the ground with a thud. Watching as her wrist fell against his black boot, he crouched down and lifted up her chin with his gloved fingers. Staring into her eyes, he placed the softest kiss upon her bottom lip as he pulled back standing up straight.

"Go home and stop trying to be a hero" he growled resisting the urge to further drama their meeting by dumping her off the side of the building to really teach her a lesson.

"Screw you. You're just as messed up as all the criminals in this city" Rebecca breathed out as she watched him turn and disappear off the edge of the roof.

Rolling onto her back, she stared straight up into the darkness that was the Gotham night's sky. Bringing her hands up in front of her, she looked at the pieces of dirt and gravel that littered her palms and ignoring the pain, pressed her palms against her eyes and felt the tears fall from out of the corners of her eyes.

….

The signal had been on for God knew how long and as he finally slammed his booted feet down onto the rooftop of the police headquarters, he fell silent as he took a step out of the shadows.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day when grown men spend their nights terrorizing others in the guise of a bat" the gruff heavily accented voice broke out as a fat man in a brown trench coat walked out from behind the bat signal.

He didn't recognize the man that stood before him and as he looked to his left, he realized that Gordon was no where among them on the rooftop.

"The name's Harvey Bullock, new Detective in the Commissioner's Major Crimes Unit" the man spoke as he didn't make a move.

Keeping silent, Batman shifted his thoughts over to the young woman he had left on the rooftop and wondered just how long it would take her to pry open the entrance door and depart for home.

Depart for Wayne Manor and arrive only to discover a missing husband. One who had seriously contemplated tossing her casually off the side of a building…

"You hear me Bats?"

Shifting his dark eyes back onto the man's face, Batman turned around and as he stepped onto the landing's edge feeling the cool breeze of the night air against his exposed flesh, he heard the Detective's warning threat.

"Stay out of my way Freak. Stay out of my investigations and we won't have a problem got it?" Bullock spat as he slammed his hand down on the metal handle cutting off the source of bright light as the rooftop was suddenly doused in darkness.

Taking a step off the ledge, Batman threw out his caped arms and came to rest in the dark alleyway alone and feeling tired. Running his gloved hand across his mouth, he slowly walked towards the bat mobile and after climbing inside, let out a deep breath before taking off both his gloves. Running his right hand over his smooth chin, he raised his left hand and gripped the steering wheel loosely watching as the faint glow from the streetlamp caught the gold band that adorned his ring finger.

Flexing his hand quickly, he turned on the engine and hoped to make it home before Rebecca with added time for a long hot shower.

…

Hearing the turning signal of her Honda Civic click off automatically, Rebecca sniffed hard as the pressure of her stuffed up nose made it hard to breathe. Turning left, she was now on the private drive that after nearly ten minutes would lead her right up to the parking garage of Wayne Manor.

(Flashback)

_After laying on her back for a good twenty minutes and listening to the sounds of the both the foot and car traffic occurring below her on the Gotham streets, she had sat up and watched the bat signal until it suddenly disappeared from the sky._

_To her, the city only seemed to grow darker after the light had been cut, and she couldn't help but wonder where he had gone after he had roughed her up. Not so much physically, but emotionally. Pulling herself up to her feet, Rebecca reached into her pocket and took out her phone only to find the screen badly cracked and refusing to even turn on._

_It probably broke when he swung me upon onto the roof here she thought as she began to walk over to the roof's door. Mostly likely it broke when he dropped me hard onto my side she nodded feeling a twinge of pain in her upper arm when she slowly opened the door by the metal handle._

_Slowly making her way down the never ending staircase, a million questions raced through her mind as she wanted nothing more than to shower and fall into a coma in her king sized bed._

_The main question that festered so deeply on the tip of her tongue made its way into spoken words as she finally reached the bottom step and pushed open the building's door…_

"_What kind of a man would terrorize a woman?"…_

Throwing the black Civic into park, Rebecca leaned her head back against the seat before reaching down and grabbing a tissue from the box under the passenger seat. Blowing her nose, she took a deep breath before throwing open the car door and walked up to the house. Turning the lock, she stepped into the dark kitchen and tossed her keys onto the wooden table at the same time hearing the clang of a spoon against a glass bowl.

Flipping on the light, she fully expected to see Alfred as she had become accustomed to seeing more of him than her own husband, and with a sigh looked straight into the eyes of Bruce who was leaning against the butcher's block with a white bowel of what appeared to be cold cereal.

Tossing her coat onto the chair back, she laid her broken mobile next to where her keys had landed and made her way to the fridge door. Quickly scanning the contents, she shut the door without taking anything and leaned back.

Her side was killing her.

"In case you were trying to call me at all today, I didn't answer because my phone is broken" she spoke in a quiet tone even though she stood no chance in waking Alfred who's bedroom was on the far east side of the Manor.

Watching her husband gather up another spoonful of cereal, she noticed that his hair was slicked back.

"Did you just get home?"

Shaking his head, Bruce offered the spoonful of cereal in her direction in a come hither request as he offered his excuse.

"Was at the gym" he lied watching as his wife pulled out a chair and took a slow seat beside him.

"Lucius's funeral is set for Wednesday afternoon" Bruce spoke feeling Rebecca's fingers graze his hand as she took the spoon from him.

"I'm starving" she whispered as Bruce reached over for the cereal box and refilled the bowl before sliding it in front of her.

_How can you even look her in the eyes Bruce…I did not raise a son to terrorize_

Running his hand over his face, he felt like he could drop at any minute from a severe lack of sleep and went still as he felt cool fingers trace along his gold wedding ring. Looking down at her fingers, he spied the dirt beneath her nails.

The same dirt that had littered the building's rooftop he had also been standing on.

"Let's go to bed" Rebecca's voice broke out as she stood up from her seat. Letting out a slight groan, she looked to Bruce who had moved the bowel and spoon to rest in the stainless steel sink.

He doesn't notice that I am in pain? She wondered as Bruce walked past her. Flipping off the light, they were both bathed in darkness as the light of the moon shone in from the west window. Standing at the kitchen entrance, he held out a hand and grasped her fingers to entwine around his as they slowly made their way up the marble stairs.

Reaching the bedroom, neither made the effort to turn on any lights as Rebecca quickly shed all evidence of clothing.

"Forget a shower" she muttered as Bruce equally shed his Princeton hoodie and black track pants onto the floor. Slipping in between the Egyptian cotton sheets, they both let out exhausted moans as they seemingly melted into the coolness of the sheets. Slowly rolling over onto her side, she felt her husband's cool body move up against her as he gently draped his arm over hers allowing a wide berth of space between her aching upper bruised arm. Nestling his cheek against hers, Bruce lightly kissed her earlobe as he felt her fingers once again join his.

"I love you" both whispered at the same time as Rebecca felt the ping of tears once more at the corner's of her eyes.

_This is what I've always wanted_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

Feeling his young wife becoming relaxed in his arms, Bruce stared straight at the wooden chest of drawers that stood against the wall and as he closed his own exhausted eyes, he mentally began the process of shutting out all the demons, voices, and images that he as the Batman had witnessed since the first night he had down his second identity.

….

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. I still don't know who to cast yet as the next villain. I know I said Ivy would be done in the this chapter, but I wanted to get something out quick and that dealt more along the lines of Rebecca and Bruce. **

**Next chapter will be Ivy's last and last but not least, I love to get reviews and am a bit ticked that 113 people have clicked on the latest chapter but that so few reviews were left **


	38. Chapter 37

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 37**

**Song – Vow (Garbage), ****On The Nature of Daylight (Max Richter), Over Now (Alice in Chains)**

_**Wednesday**_

In a straight line, the various makes and four door model vehicles made their somber way down the gravel road. Rolling up to the iron wrought gates, Rebecca threw a glance out of the window just as Bruce laid a hand on her knee.

Tapping his fingers against her black panted knee, Bruce leaned in a placed a soft kiss against her ear.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered feeling the black Lincoln Navigator rolling to a halt.

In the day and a half since she had tediously fought and had her wounded pride handed to her on a plate by the Batman, Rebecca had been more quiet than usual. If anything, the welcomed abnormal silence had allowed her to observe more and question less.

And a specific observation she had made…

Was the troublesome mood that her husband was forever stuck in.

Pushing open the door, Rebecca stepped out and slide down her sunglasses as she heard the excessive clicking of the paparazzi cameras

"Bloody vultures" she whispered through gritted teeth as she felt Bruce's hand grip hers tightly. Hearing the crunching of gravel beneath their fashionable shoes, they made their way slowly through the gates of Gotham Cemetery behind two other suited couples and just as Bruce leaned his lips down against her ear he winced as a strong hand patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good of you to come Mr. Wayne. I know my mother greatly appreciates it."

Raising her eyes up onto the tall man's face, Rebecca was struck by the good looking features of the suited black man as he threw a hand up to touch is knotted tie.

"Of course Daniel. Anything you or your mother need please don't hesitate to ask" Bruce spoke with a smile as he looked into Rebecca's face.

"Daniel Fox, please meet my wife Rebecca" Bruce spoke, stepping aside

Throwing out her hand, Rebecca smiled as Daniel clutched her hand.

"I've heard so much about you Mrs. Wayne. Most notably about your dead on uppercut" Daniel smiled as his eyes fell onto Bruce's still face.

Blinking her eyes, she looked to Bruce's face with a small grin of victory as he seemingly scowled behind his sunglass eyes.

Watching the young man nod his head in appreciation, they watched as he returned to his mother's side, taking her hand in a loving gesture. Feeling cool fingers pressing against her palm, Rebecca looked down only to hear Bruce's voice against her ear.

"Daniel is pre med at Gotham State" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her bottom lobe.

Making their way down towards the plot site, Bruce breathed in the cool crisp air of the early morning just as his eyes settled on the standing minister and the rows of empty black chairs.

There was only one funeral that stood out in his mind. Though he knew exactly what was going on at the tender age of eight; he still had found it difficult to accept that he had been partly responsible for his parent's deaths.

"_Can we go….please?" he had pleaded with frightened eyes to his father_

And now, here at Lucius's untimely burial, he also felt responsible.

_It was my company. It was my fault that he died at the hands of Ivy in my building._

Halting in his steps, Bruce stood in front of a black chair with his hands crossed in sorrow across his front. Feeling the edge of the seat pressing against his back legs, Bruce removed his sunglasses as Rebecca laid a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she questioned in a low tone as the rest of the mourners settled in front of their chairs.

Nodding his head, he said not a word and only took her cool hand in his in the efforts to keep her warm.

Hearing all the low chattering behind them, Rebecca looked over her shoulder and observed all the well dressed important citizens that no doubt made up Gotham's most elite. Recognizing the Mayor and his wife, and Jim Gordon in the very back row, she cleared her throat just as the Minister began to speak.

Standing in front of the dark wood coffin, Rebecca slipped off her own sunglasses and gave a quick look up at her husband's clean shaven chin only to see him lick his lips and close his eyes as the Minister's words cut through the crisp morning air.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here to mark the passing of a loving father, husband, colleague, and friend."

Feeling his fingers being given a quick squeeze, Bruce rubbed his thumb along the inside of her index finger as he breathed in deeply…

_Hearing the Minister pause in his words, Bruce opened his eyes and nearly did a double take as he found himself standing beside the garbed minister and standing behind not one but two dark wood coffins. _

_Lying side by side and near touching, he felt lightheaded as he looked up past the expensive coffins and laid his eyes directly onto the face of an eight year old boy wearing a similar black morning suit. In one hand, the brown haired boy held two blood red roses while the other hand was tightly clutched by cherished family friend._

_Holding his breath, Bruce watched as the boy took a small step forward before carefully laying a rose on the closed lid of each coffin. Running the palm of his small hand along the side of the second coffin, the boy looked over his shoulder back to the standing mourners who were gathered around. _

_Moving his eyes, Bruce followed the boy's stare as he spied Lucius and Sharon Fox holding hands with equally somber expressions_

"_Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust"…._

"Bruce?"

Hearing his wife's voice, Bruce blinked quickly before looking down into her face.

"Yeah" he replied keeping a hold of her hand as he turned and followed her back onto the pathway. Approaching the iron wrought gates; Bruce spied the first of many gathered paparazzi and as he placed a protective hand on Rebecca's lower back, he caught the shouted question from a grey suited reporter from the nightly news.

"**MR. WAYNE….Mrs. Wayne, can you tell the citizen's of Gotham City as to when they can expect their city's Heir?" **

Allowing Rebecca to step up into the safety of the Navigator; Bruce took a step back and glared hard at the reporter.

"Have you no decency? This is a funeral" he spat before climbing into the vehicle, slamming the heavy protective door shut behind him.

Sitting back into the seat, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as Rebecca looked behind her shoulder and out through the back window.

"Bruce, we don't have to go to the gathering. If you want to go home…" Rebecca began watching as Bruce gently shook his head.

"Christ, it wasn't your fault"

Opening his eyes directly into hers, he shoved a hand into his coat pocket and withdrew his mobile.

"No matter how many times I try to justify that _I _myself had nothing to do with Lucius's death, I can't bring myself to settle with a clear conscience" he spoke, looking down at the screen of his phone.

"I want us to leave Gotham. At least for a while. Please Bruce, I think you and I both need to get away" Rebecca muttered looking out her side window and watching as the gloominess of the cemetery began to fade as the vehicle made a right towards heading back into the downtown city core.

"Now is certainly not the time to be planning a vacation Rebecca" Bruce remarked with a low tone.

Turning to face her husband, Rebecca clicked her tongue in cheek.

"I'm not talking about an exotic fun in the sun retreat Bruce. I'm talking about a change of scenery anything to get away from all this chaos that is overshadowing both our lives. I want "us" time."

"And you don't think all the chaos will be waiting for us when we return?" Bruce questioned.

"If we had time for us to just be together. I want us to get to know each other Bruce" Turning around back in her seat, she could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I just feel like I don't know the "real" you" Rebecca whispered as she felt Bruce's shoulder lean into her own.

"Rebecca, I want nothing more than to sail away into the sunset with you, but now is not a good time" Bruce whispered as he caught the eyes of the driver in the front mirror.

_There's never a good time_ she thought catching the figures of seemingly happy mother's chasing after their children on a set of jungle bars in a grassy park.

Feeling her husband pull away from her, Rebecca closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Feeling the turns of the vehicle she had just drifted off to a light sleep when she awoke to the stillness of the car.

"We'll only stay for a few minutes" Bruce whispered as he brought Rebecca's hand up and kissed it coolly.

"Don't do this for me Bruce. Do it for Sharon and Daniel" she replied climbing out of the car behind her husband.

_This is not a marriage _she thought as she felt Bruce's hand grip hears as they made their way into the foyer of the Fox townhouse located in the East side of Gotham City.

_We barely talk and when we do it always ends in a fight or damn near close to it._

Only a day and half earlier, she had fallen asleep in the arms of the man she taken as her husband. Waking the next morning, she was full of content that maybe, just maybe, things were beginning to settle into a somewhat normal routine that came with being married.

They had had breakfast together, had taken a walk of the grounds, and had even talked about Rebecca returning to University now that the Psychology program had been revamped indefinably without a hint of Jonathan Crane's shadow.

But now, making their way into the cool crowded living room, Rebecca couldn't help but wonder about the direction her life had taken…

_Did I make a mistake?_

"Bruce, Rebecca, thank you so much for coming" the voice of Sharon Fox erupted as her presence suddenly came into voice.

Taking a step back, Rebecca watched as Sharon enveloped her late husband's boss and friend and she winced as Sharon shifted her eyes onto her face.

"Rebecca, thank you"

Nodding her head with a small smile, Rebecca rubbed a hand across her eyes as she watched Bruce shake hands with one of his Board Members.

Turning around, she felt a gentle hand on her back and relaxed somewhat as Sharon's perfume invaded her senses.

"Come dear, let's get you something to drink" Sharon spoke in a soft tone as she led the young Mrs. Wayne towards the brightly lit kitchen.

…

The living room and hardwood hallway had quickly filled with mourners ; to the point that it was standing room only shoulder to shoulder tight. The smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded the senses of those closest to the kitchen area while small squares of white napkins were taken up into manicured fingers before being stuffed with sliced fruit.

Feeling the sharp edges of his keys against his fingers in his black pants pocket, Bruce nodded his head as he listened to the concerned tone of his oldest and most trusted board member. The grey haired Fredericks who currently sat as a member on his board had also been a serving member on the board previously run by his late father Dr. Thomas Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, this may be a bit premature to ask…" Federicks began watching as his young boss opened his mouth to speak.

"You can relate to the other members that I will be calling a meeting with all of them in the next few days" Bruce replied as he watched the man in front of him give a small smile followed by a squeeze on his shoulder.

"You can expect that all of us will be there to support Wayne Enterprises and yourself in the days to come" Federicks spoke as he disappeared into the crowd of somber people.

Looking to his watch, he took in the time and looked up and around for Rebecca. Making his way through the crowd of dark suited men and woman, he smiled in condolence as those who met his eyes smiled and clapped him softly on the back.

_I'm sure she didn't just leave_… he thought as he made his way towards the hallway. Smelling the strong boldness off a Sumatra blend of coffee beans, Bruce looked to his right and felt a great sigh of relief as his eyes caught her profile in the kitchen. Leaning against the edge of the butcher's block, she looked to be in a deep conversation with someone unseen in his vision and as he reached out and grabbed both their coats off of the coat rack, he turned and bumped right into the front of tall black suited figure wearing a black fedora hat.

"Excuse me" Bruce muttered as he tried to sidestep the figure in the crowed area.

"Excuse me…" the figure echoed softly as she stepped up against his chest…"Batman".

Stopping dead in his footing, Bruce focused his eyes on the set chin before watching as the figure slowly brought her eyes up onto his.

_Ivy_

…..

Leaning into the wooden butcher block, Rebecca watched as Sharon Fox reached up into a top cupboard before taking down two identical black mugs.

_Black. Seems to be everyone's favorite colour_ Rebecca noted as she propped her chin up on the back of her hand.

Looking around her, Rebecca noticed that not another soul was in the stainless steel, yet somewhat cosy kitchen. Watching with tired eyes, she moved her arm as the steaming cup of black coffee was placed a foot in front of her.

"You look so glum dear" Sharon's voice broke out at her side as the elder woman took a seat on a stool.

"You would be too, if you found your face and marriage a constant in the Gotham Tattler" Rebecca answered running her finger around the edge of the cup handle.

Hearing the voices of the crowd all around them, Sharon laid her hand on Rebecca's shoulder in a motherly gesture.

"I'm afraid it will only get worse dear. I'm not chalking it up to your age, though I think the press is having a field day with someone so young and unknown about taking the city's most eligible bachelor off the market in the blink of an eye" Sharon smiled giving the young girl's shoulder a squeeze.

"What you need are some good solid friends in the city who come from the same stalk. A confidant if you will"

Taking a sip of the scalding hot coffee, Rebecca felt her stomach give a slight lurch as the liquid burnt the back of her throat.

"There's something else though Sharon…I think that I…uh, may be pregnant"

Watching as the woman's eyes went suddenly wide; Rebecca felt comforting arms around her in a gesture of happiness.

"Oh hun this is excellent news! Bruce will be ecstatic I'm sure" Sharon smiled as she felt Rebecca's shoulder tense up.

"I'm not so sure he will be"

"You haven't told him?"

Pushing the cup away from her, she shook her head. "Like I said I'm not sure."

Equally pushing her cup aside, Sharon leaned closer, "I know you don't have anyone else to turn to here in Gotham, but if you'll let me, I will make an appointment for you with a trusted physician. Complete secrecy. But I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Bruce"

"That's just it. We never talk. We pass each other with maybe a five word sentence, and I sense that he is keeping something from me. Something drastic and it's killing me inside because he won't open up to me at all"

_Bruce. You didn't tell her _

Biting the inside of her cheek, she knew it was not her place to mention anything. The night she herself had found out from Lucius that his young Playboy boss was indeed the Dark Knight of Gotham City, she had found it nearly impossible to comprehend. Giving her word to her husband that she would keep Bruce's secret, she always felt that it had been her duty to understand that her husband was being asked to assist in the protection of others.

Even if it was behind closed doors.

Blinking her mascara eyes, Sharon couldn't help but think as she kept a protective arm around Rebecca's shoulders…

_Did Lucius die because of Batman?_

…

Staring straight into her green eyes, he watched as the woman smiled before lifting her fingers up against the brim of her fedora hat.

In three swift movements, Bruce reached out with a strike and gripped her wrist hard before twisting it at a painful angle and shoving her into the small bathroom to his left. Closing the door behind him, he listened as Ivy chuckled lowly before straightening the collars of her white dress shirt.

"Oh come now Batman, is that really any way to treat a lady? By pushing her roughly into the bathroom for a little…privacy?" she smiled throwing her hands up onto her hips.

"I suggest you answer my questions right now, or I will smash your fucking skull into the wall" Bruce growled keeping himself in between her and the wooden door.

"Ah. You'd like to know how I found out who you really are?. Well score one on your side that I didn't figure it out myself. Rather, a former disgruntled employee of your company sold you out and at such a low price" Ivy smiled as she rubbed her hand around her throbbing wrist.

"Who?" Bruce questioned in a low voice

"Mr. Coleman Reese. Oh but you don't have to worry about him spouting his mouth off to anyone else. The plane he boarded on this morning, well I think the pilot may have had a few too many drinks last night" Ivy smiled as she held out her hands before slowly lowering them down to simulate a flat line crash.

Keeping his eyes fixed hard onto hers, Bruce took a step forward watching as the criminal responsible for the destruction of his building and the deaths of so many in his care, refused to budge.

"Ahhh ha. Not another move Playboy or you'll make your wife a very unhappy woman" Ivy whispered as Bruce looked down to see the jagged edge of the silver knife blade aimed low.

"You are deliberately targeting me and anything related to me. What I want to know is why" Bruce seethed lowering his voice as he heard the door handle on the other side of the door being twisted.

No such luck. No one would ever get in here. And with the way things were going on inside the tiny room, there was a chance that only one body would exit.

"You really don't remember me at all? I'm so hurt" she pouted her lips as she took off her hat, tossing it behind her.

"Many years ago, I was chosen to be an intern at your company. How excited I was to be the youngest and of being one of only two females, which was a very sexist choice" she began watching as Bruce refused to make a move.

"And then I was fired for asking too many questions concerning the division I was working in. _Your _name was on the firing slip" Ivy growled as she lowered her eyes.

"So that's it? You've taken a personal grudge against me by trying to destroy my company's work?" Bruce questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I think I've done more than the average protestor. If anything, Wayne Enterprises looks better in shambles" she smiled watching as Bruce took a step towards her.

"I would like nothing more Brucie than to tangle with you again on the rooftops of fair Gotham City"

Uncrossing his arms, Bruce scowled at the woman in front of him. "Just name the time and you can be sure that I will there. To end your bullshit" he spat watching as Ivy's eye gave a twinkle of excitement.

"Tonight then. At dark, where we first met among the roses" Ivy purred. "Now you need to open the door. Don't worry, I give my word as a lady that I will leave quietly.

_I can't trust her. But I have no choice with so many people here _Keeping his eyes firmly on her face, Bruce reached behind him and twisted the door knob. "I will meet you" he replied opening the door slowly.

Watching as the red headed woman moved up beside him, he could smell a flowery scent radiating off her body as Ivy laid a cool hand on his that gripped the door handle.

"I'll be sure to wear something…nice" she breathed inching her lips closer to his chin. Pulling away from her, he reached out and gripped her upper arm hard.

"Until tonight" she smiled before slipping out of the door.

Firmly pushing the door closed, Bruce ran his hands through his hair as he positioned himself in front of the porcelain wash sink. Turning on the cold water tap, he scooped the water into the cup of his hands and splashed it over his face twice before reaching out and gripping a hand towel.

Staring up into his wet face, he sighed as he traced his index finger along the growing bags under his eyes.

"It all ends tonight" he spoke just as another woman entered his mind.

_Rebecca_

_What in the hell was he going to tell her this time? Take her home, perhaps have some dinner, and then tell her he was going to work at a nonexistent office building for the rest of the night and into the early morning hours and I'll see you when I get back?_

Leaning his hands against the sink, he shook his head before straightening his tie. Making his way to the door, Bruce opened it slightly and listened to the normal murmurs of the remaining mourners.

_She had kept her word_

Slipping out of the bathroom, Bruce made a beeline towards the kitchen and looked to his right to see his wife rinsing out two black mugs. Walking up behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder with a soft squeeze and as Rebecca turned around; he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

_God every time he kisses me, something inside me just…._

"Are you ready to go home?" he whispered taking her hand in his as Rebecca sat the last black cup on the side of the sink.

"Yes"

Slipping on their coats, they made their way down the hallway hand in hand. Sensing Bruce's urgency as they exited out the front door and into the beginnings of a light snow fall, Rebecca leaned in close and was about to ask why the sudden rush to leave, when Bruce began talking.

"I was thinking we could stay at the penthouse tonight or maybe for a few days. Just us." He suggested as they reached the Navigator.

"Surely you would not leave Alfred to his own devices at the house. He'll go stir crazy not having anything to do" Rebecca questioned as Bruce shoved the key into the ignition.

"Just us" he repeated.

_Wayne Manor is not the safest place to house you after you've been through too much. And if something should happen tonight, I don't want Poison Ivy to find you so easily_ Bruce thought as he pulled out into traffic.

"There's actually something that I want…need to do. Well that I was hoping to do this afternoon. It won't take me long and I can meet you at…home" Rebecca spoke as she caught his quick glance.

"Something I should be concerned about?" Bruce questioned as he watched Rebecca look out her window.

"No" she replied not wanting to speculate on a life altering situation.

…

Arriving back at Wayne Manor, Rebecca took the time to change and grab the keys to her Honda Civic before entering into the living room. A large roaring fire had been lit and as tempting as it was to stay inside and put her feet up with a good book; so knew her one errand was of greater importance.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Bruce's voice sounded as she approached the brown leather sofa he laid stretched out on.

_I really have to know. This is killing me_ Rebecca thought as she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. But I will meet you at the penthouse" she replied as her mind began to race with versions of how she would present to her new husband the information of his impending fatherhood. That is, if the test gave her a positive response.

_I'm sure it will_

Watching his wife lean over the back of the sofa, he could see the flames reflecting in her eyes as she looked down into his face.

"I know you'll say no, but would you please take the Navigator?" Bruce put out as he reached up and took her hand in his. Raising the back of her hand against his lips, he heard her scoff as she looked into his eyes.

"And draw more attention to myself? I'll be about an hour"

"Well take your time, I need to get a hold of my board members and assure them that Wayne Enterprises is still in operation" Bruce replied as he released Rebecca's hand.

"Just don't keep me waiting" Rebecca spoke as she leaned down and kissed Bruce on the lips.

Crossing his arms over his black sweatered chest, Bruce listened to Rebecca's fading footsteps and stared hard into the red and yellow flames licking and jumping in the massive fireplace as he heard the turning over of the Honda Civic.

Swinging his feet off the edge of the couch, he rubbed his palms together before getting up onto his feet. Making his way out of the living room, Bruce strolled into the kitchen and straight up to the window facing out to the glass green house he use to run amuck in with his childhood friend Rachel Dawes.

Cranking his head up and shifting his eyes onto the slowly disappearing trace of the day's light, he felt the stirrings of his desire to bring forth his secret identity. And as he watched the remaining sky light disappear beneath the approaching dark clouds; Bruce set his chin hard as he roughly turned out of the kitchen to prepare himself for his final showdown with Poison Ivy.

….

The drive back into the heart of Gotham City was in complete silence. She had no desire to hear the argumentative voices of a radio talk show, nor did she care to hear the repetitive beats of the latest craze over Lady GaGa. Shifting the gears down in the Civic, she had deliberately chosen a drug store on a side street to make her purchase. Stepping out into the cool evening air, Rebecca slammed the door of her car and pocketed her keys before pushing open the store door.

It didn't take her long to find the aisle

**FAMILY PLANNING**

Even though Sharon Fox had offered to put her in touch with a very discrete family doctor who had a practice of serving the rich and famous, the need to know right at this very moment was eating her inside.

Grabbing the First Response box, Rebecca made her way to the lone cashier and threw down a single twenty.

"Could I ask for a double bag?" Rebecca asked as she took her thumbed the keys in her pocket.

"Sure" the middle aged man replied as he stuck the box in two bags before tying it off at the top.

Smiling to herself, Rebecca nodded in thanks as she made her way out of the store. Feeling the threat of an approaching storm, she wanted nothing more than to race through the Gotham streets to the penthouse.

Settling back into her seat, Rebecca rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands as she took a deep breath. Resting a hand on her purchase, she could feel the ball of nerves in her stomach rising into her throat.

"This will be the longest three minutes of my life" she breathed before turning over the car's engine.

…..

_Where we first met among the roses_

Hearing her voice in his head, Batman sat upon the roof of a red brick building about a mile and a half away from the Kingsbrae Storybook Gardens. Wrapping his cape around himself, he sat hunched over in deep thought as he stared straight out into the dark night in front of him.

His ears picked up the distant honks and horns of Gotham's hurried drivers as they rushed home with the warning of an approaching snow storm.

Gotham's first of the wintery season.

Flexing his left hand, he felt the tightness of the glove around his fingers as he scuffed the bottom of his black boots firmly into the gravel spread out on the roof.

His plan of attack was simple.

He would let her make the first move. If it took all night watching for her presence; watching for her sign…

Then he would attack.

_How long will you spend out here Bruce? You have someone waiting for you…_

Shaking his head, Batman licked his dry lips as he watched a single tiny white snowflake flutter down onto the sharp edge of his armor. For a time, the voices had stopped being so regular, but in the last few days, he had caught the forever youthful voice of his father almost whispering in his ear.

_Give up the Batman son. To save yourself and your family, you have to give all this up. It's been twenty years Bruce…_

_We're never coming back._

Looking up into the cloudy night sky, he blinked quickly as the bright white light of his infamous signal suddenly lit up overhead.

"I can't give up" he whispered as he looked away from the clouds and refocused his attention back onto the distance in front of him. Touching his ear, the night vision visor covered his eyes and as he looked from left to right; he saw no signs of movement around the Gardens.

Clicking the visor off, Batman blew out a long breath and watched as it barely showed in the cool air.

"After tonight, I promise you Rebecca Mary Middleton that we will leave Gotham City for your honeymoon. I owe you that much" Batman mouthed as his eyes suddenly caught the faint glow of what could only have been a high powered flashlight.

Rising up easily to his booted feet, he took a deep breath and threw out his grapple gun hearing the clamp making hard contact with a secure rig. And with a last look up at the cloudy Bat signal, he jumped off the roof and into the dark night towards the Storybook Gardens.

…..

Stepping into the cool dark penthouse, Rebecca hummed to herself as she pressed her palm flat on the receptive panel. Watching as the dark areas slowly began lit in soft hues; Rebecca listened to the silence around her.

_He's not here?_

"Bruce?" she called out and getting no response.

Walking into the open spaced living room, she saw no evidence of anyone having been there in a while. Spying the remote control on the glass table top, she reached down and clicked on the Gotham news before returning to her bag in the stainless steel kitchen.

Spying what appeared to be an egg timer sitting in the middle of the stove top, she walked over and scooped it up along with the double bagged box and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Christ…I might pass out from nervous" she whispered to herself as she flipped on the light switch and closed the door partway.

….

Landing solidly on his feet, Batman stood perfectly still as he cocked his ears in the effort to pick up any sounds.

Nothing.

The beam of the flashlight had died out before he reached the glass dome and as he stood outside in the darkness, he truly wondered if tonight would be the last time he would ever come across Ivy.

Raising his cowl covered eyes up onto the siding of the glass structure; he decided for once to go in through the front door. Pushing it open, he stepped in quietly and began to walk towards the middle of the building. Shifting his eyes from left to right as he walked, he could see faint lights coming from the small green house on the other side of the wall and as he made his way past, he quickly spun around caught the back of his armored hand against the delicate mouth of a blond woman.

Hearing her scream in pain as she fell down to one knee, Batman roughly gripped her upper arm and hauled her up to his face.

"Tell me where she is, and I'll leave you conscious" he growled lowly watching a trinkle of blood run down the side of her mouth.

"**SHE'LL KILL ME IF I SAY ANYTHING!"**

Pulling the young woman up against his chest, he stared hard into her eyes as she took in a quivering breath.

"And what makes you think I won't make your life a hell?"

Shaking her head, the woman grimaced as she took in a deep breath.

"Ok. Ok I'll tell you, please let me up" she pleaded feeling his gloved hand beginning to relax around her arm.

Watching as the woman stood up to her shaky feet, his ears picked up the faraway clang of someone climbing the iron wrought staircase above them.

Throwing his eyes up cautiously, he caught the quick movement of the woman in front of him as she hurriedly tossed a handful of something into her mouth. Reaching out towards her, Batman watched as the henchwoman's eyes went wide before clutching her throat.

_She ate something_

Catching the dead weight of the woman in his strong arms, he stared into the two pulsating sockets as she threw her eyes hard to the right.

Moving his own eyes to the right, he felt the wind of the arrow just seconds before a stinging sensation throbbed at his lower lip.

Letting the body in his arms drop with a thump, Batman straightened his legs as he caught the shadow of a figure standing, poised, just beyond the second pillar of the glass enclosure.

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he tasted the copper like substance and swallowed hard as it trickled down his throat.

Refocusing his eyes, Batman squinted as the shadow that had stood in place only momentarily, had now vanished.

Looking down at the asphyxiated woman at his feet, he took out two metal throwing objects in the shape of his beloved sign and threw each one squarely into the soft beams of light allowing the ground around him to fall into darkness.

"Some plants like darkness don't they?" he called out with a heavy voice as he caught the sound of what could have been a length of rope being dragged across the floor in front of him.

"Not all plants thrive in the dark rodent" Ivy's voice responded from the top of the rafters.

He caught sight of her lithe frame walking slowly towards the side of the building and although it was now darker than before, he would not lose track of her.

He couldn't afford to.

"I have to say once more Batman; I really had no idea as to your alter ego"

Walking slowly, he looked down to make sure he was not about to step on or in any traps and as he looked back up to the rafters; he caught sight of the heavy door beneath a red exit sign swing shut.

Pulling out his grappling gun, he fired and hoisted himself with ease over the railing. Taking slow steps, he entered through the door and felt the cool breeze of the night air across his face.

_They were on the roof._

"You wanted me here Ivy" Batman spoke into the darkness as a horn blasted from a car down below.

"Indeed I did…Brucie" the voice called out from his right. Watching with cautious eyes, he followed her movements until she stood perfectly still thirty feet in front of him.

"You know, I was actually going to pick up and leave after the fall of your company's building as I have no interest at all in harming Gotham's ordinary and stupid public citizen's" Ivy spoke flashing a grin in the low light. "But then I literally ran into the charming Rebecca, and well, she would be a great candidate to join my Feminist following."

Hearing his wife's name fall from Ivy's lips, he felt the sudden surge of rage and as he balled his fists along his thighs, he watched as Ivy lengthened her stance.

"I've dealt with you before, and I know that…look" she smiled before taking off at a fast run towards the edge of the roof top.

_You are going nowhere_ he growled quickly throwing out his grapping hook. With a quick sounding wheeze, he watched as it wrapped around Ivy's legs, causing her to drop like a ton of bricks onto her stomach.

Grabbing a firm hold on the black wire, Batman inched his way closer to the squirming woman at the end of the tether and as she flipped over onto her back, he gave a heavy pull; dragging her a good five feet back towards him.

"Come here" he rasped giving the wire a further pull.

Hearing the low growl escape from her throat, he watched as the once tight wire flipped back against his boot as Ivy shot a single arrow out from her wrist.

"I'm not the kind of girl who likes to be tied down" Ivy laughed as she threw a leg out to catch the Dark Knight squarely in his gut.

Backing just out of her reach, he didn't see the woman behind him clutching a thin piece of twine. Throwing it over his head, he gasped at the surprised attack and with a heavy roll of his shoulders, tossed the woman over his back and laid a hard roundhouse kick taking her down hard.

"Beating up the women Batman; not such a good idea. Do you treat your wife in this matter?" Ivy's voice broke out as she pointed a sharp arrow directly at his face.

"Move an inch and I'll take an eye" her voice seethed with rage as a wisp of red hair blew against her lips.

"Do you honestly expect me to admit defeat?" Batman questioned as he took in a deep breath of cool air, feeling it nip at his dry throat.

"I expect you to yield to the fierceness of a woman" the growl came as Ivy cocked the arrow back into position on her wrist.

"Batman does _**not**_yield"

Hearing his defiant growl, she couldn't help but smile as he made his bed to lie in.

"Such a same Brucie. I guess. I'll just have to make it a first for you" Ivy growled as she clicked the trigger on her tiny crossbow…

_Click_

Hearing the jam of her weapon, he knew this was his best chance to make a solid move.

Thrusting his gloved fist out, he hit her squarely in the diaphragm and watched as she fell back gasping for air.

Standing over top of the gasping woman, Batman stared down hard at her.

_She knew who he was._

_She knew of Rebecca. _

Coughing hard, Ivy threw her eyes up onto his. "Your wife really is a sweet little thing" she smiled.

She will stop at nothing to bring me down completely he thought as he leaned down and hauled her up by the front of her shirt.

_You have to silence her permanently Bruce. Yours and Rebecca's safety depends on it _the voice broke out in his head as Ivy gave another sputtering cough into his face.

_I can't kill her. Batman does not kill_ he responded internally as he watched Ivy throw a hand up to cover his on her shirt.

"Who's to say next that I won't come after Wayne Manor and burn it to the ground?" she laughed easily as Batman shook her hard.

_**YOU HAVE TO BRUCE!**_ The voice screamed as he felt his feet taking him over to the roof's edge.

_That's it; just toss her over the edge. It will look like she just…fell_

Pausing at the roof's ledge, he felt the wind cut at his stinging lip as he back Ivy against the edge.

"I've got nothing to lose Batman. But once I get my hands on Rebecca…" she smiled knowing it would be the final prod he would need.

"**I WILL KILL HER!"** Ivy screamed in his face as he pulled back a fist and struck her hard. Watching as the blood flowed freely down from the left corner of her mouth. He took a deep breath, a let go of his hold on her shirt.

…..

She had followed every step on the box.

Every direction she had read and re-read for a second time to make nothing would go amiss.

Folding her shaky hands together in her lap, she dared not look over to the countertop as the thin plastic applicator sat capped and lonely.

The only sound in the large post modernly decorated bathroom was the ticking of the set egg timer.

_In exactly three minutes, my life…our lives could be changed forever_ she thought as she closed her eyes. Listening to the ticking sound of the timer, she could feel her legs turning to jelly as she counted out loud.

"One, two, three…"

**DING**

Throwing her eyes open, she felt a lurch in her stomach.

_The results are in._

Slowly climbing to her shaky feet, she gripped the edge of the countertop and reached out for the stick. Taking in a deep breath, Rebecca brought the plastic covering in front of her eyes…

And smiled.

…

_Wayne Manor_

From his seated position on the antique wooden chair in the kitchen, he could hear the familiar ringtone jingle of his charge's mobile phone. Making his way slowly into the foyer, Alfred Pennyworth set his aging soft blue eyes onto the lit screen as he read the number.

It was the penthouse.

And he knew exactly who it was that was on the other line.

Letting out a sad sigh, Alfred turned away as the mobile went through a third ring

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wayne" he whispered walking back into the kitchen as the phone finally lapsed into silence.

…..

_3 Hours Later…_

How long he had been leaning against the roof's edge he wasn't sure.

He had arrived to the Garden's in pitch darkness and as he raised his eyes to the clearly clouds, he could see the early arrival of the easterly sun.

He had been slumped down for hours.

Closing his eyes, Bruce ripped off his hard damp mask off his face and for the first time in the beginning morning hours…

He took in a deep breath; filling his lungs deeply with the cool air and ran his black gloved hands through his wet hair.

The image of Poison Ivy aka Pamela Lillian Isley staring up into his face as the forces of gravity pulled her down before coming to rest in a broken state on the hood of the yellow taxi cab was burned into his eyes as he violently shook his head.

"I've gone too far" Bruce whispered as he looked down to the mask he held in shaking fingers.

"_You've allowed a human being to die by your hands"_ his father's voice broke out loud and clearly as Bruce closed his eyes.

"She threatened to kill the one woman I would give my own life for. I had to stop her" Bruce whispered with a shaky voice as he straightened out his legs in front of him.

"_Whatever would your mother think?"_ the voice questioned as Bruce snapped his head up quickly.

"_Perhaps you should not have believed that you could have the best of both, son"_

Giving a shiver, Bruce opened his eyes and looked out to the brown buildings in the distance. He had promised his wife that he would meet her hours ago. Since they had married; had he managed to keep even one of his promises to her?

Rubbing his tired eyes, he knew he had to go to her.

He had to keep his head down low and listen amongst the whispers of his technological gadgets to see what Gotham's Finest had to make of a costumed woman plummeting to her death from the top of a building. He had to keep his ears open for any inside information on the investigation that went on inside the Garden's.

"Not everyone in Gotham City is tolerant of the Batman" Bruce spoke out loud as he slowly climbed onto his feet. Looking down at the alleyway that separate the building he stood on with another, he could see the batmobile resting comfortably in a state of peace and he couldn't help but think to himself as he jumped down the two story building…

Just how much longer he would be a welcomed sight on the Gotham City streets now that he himself, as the protector of his beloved city..

Had committed the act of murder.

…..

_1 hour later…_

Hearing the ping of the thumb print wall door registering his identity, Bruce ran a hand through his hair as his eyes came to rest on the still made up, non slept in bed in front of him.

_Nothing looks disturbed at all_ he noted as he threw his eyes over the rest of the bedroom.

_She's not here._

Had she returned to the Manor House after his failure to show?

Shaking his head, he didn't relish the thought of arriving home to a pissed off wife. Nor did he want to have to feed her yet another excuse for his out all night behavior.

What would he even tell her?

Walking slowly out of the bedroom, Bruce fastened up the top bottom of his white dress shirt and was about to turn down the hall and venture into the kitchen, when he felt an awful draft coming from the opening living room.

Was she out on the balcony right now? He wondered as he softly stepped in front of the sunlit row of balcony windows. The door was partially open and as he pushed it aside, he caught the sight of his young wife wrapped in two heavy blankets and in perfect slumber.

Looking down into her sleeping face, he felt the warm of the sun on his own face and as he turned and placed his hands on the railing, he caught the sounds of faint stirring behind him.

She slept outside. She was waiting for me.

_Was she waiting for you as her husband? Or as Gotham's worst nightmare?_ The voice broke out in his head as he moved closer to Rebecca. Gently sliding his arm underneath her legs, Bruce easily wrapped his other arm around her upper waist and as he gathered her up into the safety of his chest, he began to walk…

Not hearing the tiny clink of an applicator coming to rest on the balcony floor against the chair leg, Bruce carried his bride into the warmth of the penthouse and to their marital bed as the sun's rays shown on the two positive pink lines encased in plastic.

….

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Just a few things I need to mention:**

**I can't thank those readers enough who have stuck with my story over its many chapters. You guys are awesome!**

**School is back in so please understand that it will take a bit longer for the chapters to roll out. I have 6 tests this coming week and 27 hours of class in 5 days…groan.**

**The last chapter that I posted; chapter 36, I really should have made it part 2 of chapter 35 instead of making it a chapter on its own. **


	39. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 38**

**Song – All Is Full Of Love (Bjork)**

The chill of the morning air was felt in the bones of all who trudged through the public transportation systems. Buses took off from their stops leaving a trail of exhaust fumes in their wake; platforms were crowded at every stop to board the city train for destinations of all kinds. From the single mother rushing to drop off her child before serving eight hours on her feet taking orders for the line cook to the straight laced business man who carried a five hundred dollar sheepskin briefcase to his final days before retiring for good.

Bustling along the nearly barren sidewalk, Detective Harvey Bullock pulled up the collars of his thin coat as he walked past a slowly opening newspaper stand. Leaning down, he scooped up a thick Gotham Times and shook his head at the grainy image of the Batman.

"What I'm not pretty enough to make the front page?" he scoffed as he tossed a five dollar bill down in front of the stand owner.

Hearing no answer from the page as he stared hard at it, Bullock grabbed his change with chilled fingers as he felt the vibration in his pocket. Reaching into his deep pocket, he pulled out his mobile and groaned at the number.

"Harvey Bullock" he spat into the phone as he turned away and coughed loudly from the bus fumes.

"Detective Bullock, Commissioner Gordon is calling all Detectives on the Homicide Squad into the Station for a case that came in just a few minutes ago" the dispatcher spoke into his ear.

Taking a last glance at the front page, he tossed the paper into the metal trash bin and began to make his way across the sparse traffic.

"You'd think with the Batman out saving the day and night that I could get in some sleep"

….

Slowly opening her eyes, she could feel the warmth of the early morning sunlight streaming in across her face and neck. The white wall of the ceiling in her vision confused her.

_I remember wrapping myself in a blanket and sitting in the chair out on the balcony_

Sitting up straight, Rebecca looked around and took in the silence around her.

When had he arrived here to the penthouse? Had she been that exhausted that she hadn't even woken up when he had carried her here to bed? Was he still here in the penthouse?

_The test…._

Gently tossing back the blanket she was wrapped in, Rebecca slowly climbed to her feet and took up the blanket to drape around her shoulders.

The penthouse was cool and as she approached the open balcony door, she knew why.

He had carried her in from the picturesque view to bed neglecting to shut the door behind him. Stepping out into the sunlight, Rebecca was struck by just how magnificent the view was. Watching as the tall buildings slowly crawled out of the shadows of the disappearing darkness, she wrapped the thin dark brown blanket tighter around her shoulders.

_I was sitting_ _here _she noted reaching out and touching her fingertips lightly against the arms of the chair. Shifting her eyes around the floor of the chair, she halted in her search as the tiny applicator came into view.

Reaching down, Rebecca curled her fingers around the positive test and brought it up to her eyes.

"My proof" she whispered before turning back and re-entering the penthouse. Gathering up her bag, she tossed the blanket onto a kitchen stool and with a last look in silence, she left her second martial home to the cold.

…

He was past the point of being simply… tired.

Though he was functioning on no sleep, he was amazed that he didn't crash the Lincoln in the early morning traffic as he made his way across the city towards Dr. Tompkins place of residence.

By all accounts, he knew he should have stayed with Rebecca back at the penthouse. That he should have stayed with his wife and present the façade of a husband who wanted nothing more than to be the best he could.

_I want to be the best for her_. _She deserves it._

Gripping the wheel tightly, he shook his head and concentrated his tired eyes onto the rear end of the red car in front of him. Three more blocks and he would arrive at her brownstone.

Spying an empty space along the sidewalk, Bruce parked the black Lincoln and ducked out beside the moving cars on their way into the city core. Patting his pant pockets, he cursed himself for leaving his cell phone back at the house and wondered just how missed calls from the penthouse were tallied.

"I won't be back before you wake up Rebecca, but I am coming home after this stop" Bruce spoke to himself reassuringly as he shot up the stone steps two at a time and open the large double doors he knew would be unlocked just for him.

Entering the foyer with soft steps, Bruce caught the smell of brewed coffee and as quietly as he could, he shut the doors behind him with a satisfying click of the heavy lock. Noticing the early morning Gotham Times resting on the pine side table, he scooped it up under his arm and made his way through the noiseless townhouse towards the kitchen.

Entering the familiar soft yellow kitchen, his tired eyes landed on a loose strain of a green plant and as he hooked it around his index finger to lay back on the sill, he would have let out a string of curses had it not been for the soft padding of footsteps sounding closer from behind him.

"You do have some god awful hours of need Bruce" Leslie's aging voice sounded as Bruce swiftly stepped aside to allow her through into the kitchen.

Tossing the folded newspaper onto the table, he watched as it pinged against the silver bowl of sugar before coming to rest unfolded.

"Coffee?" Leslie offered as she started to fill a second dark blue mug before waiting for her visitor's response.

Padding her way over to the kitchen table, she nodded her head as Bruce pulled out her chair.

"A touch of chivalry" the elderly doctor smiled as she sat the cups down with a thump.

"Was I not always the gentleman in my younger days?" Bruce smiled weakly as he pulled out his own chair. Reaching for the sugar, he silently added enough cubes to make even the most dedicated of sugar addicts cringe.

"I take it you've had yet another long night?"

"Nearly every night this week" Bruce replied as he took a long sip of the scolding liquid.

"Hmmm. I haven't had the chance to look over the papers from the last couple of days." Leslie spoke as she rose to her feet and stepped towards the fridge door.

Following his old friend with silent eyes, he watched as she took out a carton of eggs and a plastic wrap of what appeared to be ham or bacon.

"I don't even know if I want an answer to my question Bruce but, when was the last time you ate a full breakfast?" she spoke flipping open the carton lid.

_She knows me all too well _Bruce noted as he nodded his head and rose from his own chair.

"Leslie, do you mind if I make a quick phone call?"

Quickly cracking an egg against the stainless steel pan, Leslie half turned to her Charge…

"Consider this house as one of your own" she smiled softly before tossing the brown shells into the sink.

Making his way down the hardwood floor hallway, Bruce turned into the good doctor's study and as he picked up the phone receiver, his eyes caught sight of a black and white framed photograph.

The young man in the suited tux was the spitting image of himself though taken twenty seven years before his own birth. The blond woman at his side displayed a radiant smile with a hint of glow in her eyes as she stood next to her proud husband. On Thomas Wayne's other side, stood a youthful brown haired woman short in stature, but displaying world confidence.

Setting down the receiver without dialing, Bruce picked up the photographed and stared hard into both his parent's eyes. Looking into Martha's eyes, he breathed in deeply as he recalled the scent of her Chanel No. 5 perfume that would follow her presence whenever she entered a room. Shifting his eyes onto his father Thomas, Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat before he put the frame back down on the desk.

_Will I never be able to look into their faces again without feeling utter guilt?_

Making his way out of the study, Bruce snapped his fingers together as he smelled the makings of a full on breakfast. Entering the kitchen, his eyes darted over to the stove to see Leslie scooping out perfectly scrambled eggs onto two plates.

Of course she would make sure he was fed. Ever since his own mother had died, he had observed Leslie Thompkins fall into the role unassumingly of a surrogate mother. Though she had never married or had children of her own, he always felt that she held a soft spot for him.

"Help yourself Bruce" she offered turning back around towards the table.

Fixing his plate, he could feel his mouth water with the promise of bacon and eggs and as he finally sat down at the table, he scooped a generous helping of yellow eggs onto his fork.

"Do I even wish to ask how busy you were last night? Judging by your feverous appetite I would say your nights are not allowing you to eat or sleep properly" Leslie remarked as she unfolded the news paper at her elbow.

Taking a large sip of his coffee, he caught the sound of a surprised choke deeply embedded in his host's throat. Looking up into Leslie's evidently surprised face; Bruce swallowed the food in his mouth as he tapped his fingers against the table top.

"What is it Leslie?"

Taking the Gotham Times into her lap, Bruce watched as Leslie folded it over to focus on a single page before holding it out to him.

"Bruce, what the hell happened last night?" she questioned as his eyes fell upon the black and white photograph positioned squarely in the centre of the page. He knew right away who it was that had fallen to their death.

And their name was Pamela Isley.

….

Turning the key in the ignition, Rebecca sat still and listened to sound of her car engine die into silence. Gripping the steering wheel loosely, she noted that the Escalade was not present in the garage.

"Please god, let him be somewhere in the house or on the grounds" she whispered reaching her hand into her jacket pocket and lightly touching the plastic applicator that suddenly weighed about ten extra pounds on her lithe frame.

Stepping out of the Honda Civic, she slowly made her way up the back steps of her marital home, and relished the warm air that hit her face upon her entrance into the kitchen.

It was empty.

Standing still, Rebecca listened for any hint of approaching footsteps and bit the inside of her cheek as she was met with calm silence. Throwing her jacket over the back of a chair at the table, she made her way to the stainless steel fridge and took out a bottle of Evian.

Where should she start looking for him?

Taking a large sip of water, she heard the approaching sounds of heavy sure footed shoes in her direction and as she sat the plastic bottle down in the sink, she braced herself to see her husband's face and blurt out their happy news.

But it was not her lawfully wedded husband.

It was Alfred.

And she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Oh..M'am" Alfred spoke softly as he stood still in his steps. Watching with soft eyes, he kept his position that had been dictated through years of servitude and folded his hands across his front.

"Alfred, where is Bruce?" Rebecca whispered softly as she held herself together between her soft sobs.

"M'am"

Taking in a deep breath, Rebecca felt all the nerves inside her ball up. All the rage that had been gathering inside her entire body was all gearing for a massive explosion and as she listened to the sullen reply of the elderly man she had considered to be her "father in law", she couldn't take it anymore.

"**ALFRED! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?"**

Hearing the young woman who was still very much a young girl scream out before dissolving into a fit of tears; Alfred Pennyworth felt his feet move and he closed his arms firmly around the shoulders of the Mrs of the Wayne Household.

Feeling the nearly hysterical woman collapse in his arms, Alfred motioned her towards the pulled out kitchen chair all the while keeping a warm hand firmly planted in reassurance on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Wayne please, you need to calm yourself down" Alfred spoke as he pulled out a second chair to sit in front of her.

"You really have no idea where he is?" Rebecca questioned in a soft tone as she placed a gentle hand over her stomach.

"No, I don't"

"Alfred, I need to tell someone, and as my only friend is dead and gone and my husband seems to think nothing of leaving his wife without explanation, you are all I…have" Rebecca choked out as she began to absentmindedly rub her stomach.

"I'm sorry M'am?" Alfred spoke softly suddenly letting his eyes fall onto the rubbing motion on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Alfred. I thought I would be sharing this news with my husband firstly, but…."

Feeling the blood draining out of his face, Alfred leaned forward and enveloped Rebecca in his arms as would befit the actions of a true father in law, pleased with the news that the family dynasty would continue.

Feeling the woman go soft in his arms, Alfred stared straight ahead and as he stared out towards the kitchen door, his mind began to run ramped with the thoughts of his charge.

Had some lowly criminal finally bested Batman?

Was Bruce about to be delivered by the Gotham Police in a black body bag?

"Where are you Master Wayne" Alfred whispered as he listened to the soft sobs of Rebecca.

….

An hour had passed since she had divulged the news of her impending pregnancy and as she laid stretched out on the uncovered couch in the former cream colored nursery; Rebecca closed her eyes to shut out the lamp light.

"What am I going to do?" she breathed out loud as she recounted the last hour.

So far, Alfred was the only person who knew of her pregnancy. Passing out of the kitchen, she had found Bruce's mobile phone on the side table in the living room.

Untouched

And with three missed messages.

No doubt, all from her.

She had debated about calling her mother back in the UK and had quickly dismissed that idea almost as quickly as it had entered into her mind.

"No, I'm finished that side of the world" she had assured herself.

Opening her eyes, Rebecca slowly looked around the room that had once been the nursery and childhood play area of her husband and for a moment, so could picture Bruce as a dark haired child scampering around with a nanny or perhaps with the god sent Alfred Pennyworth before the tragedy of his parent's murder robbed him of the rest of his childhood years.

_Would I set up my…our child's nursery in this room? Follow with tradition? _She wondered as she began to mentally place random pieces of furniture to fill the empty space of the large room. Laying her hands over her stomach, Rebecca lifted the bottom of her shirt and stared at her taunt stomach.

Of course there would be no sign yet of baby. In fact, she really had no idea how far along she could be. She would be sure to call Sharon later this evening to get the name of the doctor she had mentioned at the wake.

Feeling her eyes beginning to close and her attention starting to wane, Rebecca allowed herself the moment's peace of falling into a comfortable slumber with the hope that she would wake to a husband who would put her fears to rest and express an outpouring of joy and love.

…

Staring hard at the grainy black and white photo of the barely recognizable body of Poison Ivy lying splayed on top of the crushed car roof; Bruce blinked slowly as he pushed his coffee cup away and looked up into the soft grey eyes of Leslie Thompkins.

"I had to stop her"

Laying the newspaper down softly on the table top, Leslie focused her eyes firmly on those belonging to Bruce Wayne.

"You…_had_ to stop her? Bruce, the paper is reporting the speculation that this woman, she paused before squinting back down onto the picture's caption; Ivy…may have been pushed"

Clearing his throat, Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose as his mind began to flood.

"That _woman_ knew who I was, who Batman was. And, she threatened my wife" Bruce spoke slowly practically tasting the bitterness as he spoke of the now deceased Poison Ivy who had died at his very hand.

"Bruce, you need to stop this now. You need to go to the police…." Leslie began only to watch as the evidently exhausted man sitting across from her stop up quickly to his feet.

"You are only a human being Bruce, if and when the police put together the pieces or if this Ivy woman left anything behind that would or could implicate you, think of what this will do to Alfred and to Rebecca. Jesus Bruce…"

"I know. **I KNOW!**. I …lost control"

"Oh my God Bruce, what are you going to do?" Leslie whispered as she folded her hands over her eyes.

"I'm going to take Rebecca away to Nepal. I want to show her how I become who I am. I am going to tell her and I will take the risk of her leaving me for good. I will risk everything for her" Bruce spoke slowly as he looked at his watch.

"You are risking a life in prison for murder. Bruce, I am recommending that you check yourself in to a facility for a period of time. It will of course be completely discreet" Leslie spoke standing up as she began to clear away her plate and cup.

"Alfred is right"

Turning around, Leslie re-focused her eyes on the young man in her kitchen as he stood with his fists balled up at his sides.

"Alfred is right about many things Bruce" Leslie replied as she made her way to the sink.

"I think I am going…mad Leslie"

Hearing his final confession as to the state of his mind, Leslie felt a ping in her heart as the son she never had reached out for her help and her hand.

"Bruce, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to take Rebecca away. You should tell her here. If you want to be alone with her or if you wish for me to be there with you, I can arrange it"

"No. I need to explain it all to her on my own"

Rising out her cup, Dr. Thompkins swallowed hard as she forced out her next words.

"And what happens when the police figure out what happened" Leslie spoke softly as she watched Bruce take notice of her use of _when_ and not _if_.

"When the time comes, hopefully Rebecca and everyone else I can about will be protected…somehow" Bruce replied as he walked over and grabbed his jacket.

"I have to go. Thank you for everything Leslie" Bruce spoke affectionately as he wrapped his exhausted arms around the frail frame of his good friend. Walking her guest into the foyer, Leslie tightly wrapped her dressing gown around her as Bruce opened the brownstone doors. Stepping out into the cool fast approaching winter's air; Bruce took out his car keys as he turned back around.

"Leslie…"

"I know Bruce" Leslie muttered as she nodded her head slowly. Watching the young man drive away from her, she couldn't help but wonder if he was serious in his decision to tell Rebecca who he really was and with that thought, she shivered violently at the cold breeze before turning and heading back inside.

…

He knew she wouldn't be at the penthouse.

Not this late in the morning.

Signaling left, Bruce began to make his way towards the Palisades on the outskirts of Gotham when the thought of white roses entered his mind.

"I don't even know if Rebecca likes white roses" he muttered as he shook his head and gave up the thought that a bouquet of plants that would die within a week, would make up for all the hurt and disappointment he had caused her ever since their first meeting.

_Roses…plants…Ivy._

"She really is dead. Dead by my own hands" he spoke out loud as he began to remember the grainy black and white photograph of Gotham's latest homicide. Splayed out on top of the crushed car roof, he could see the awkward angle of Ivy's head as she seemed to look directly into the camera lens. Her eyes open, Bruce could see the blank stare through her glassy eyes as the Constable standing to her left held up the thin sheet that covered the lower half of her body.

Gripping the steering wheel firmly with one hand, Bruce rubbed his tired eyes and settled back against his headrest as he turned onto the main road that would lead to the Manor house.

"We'll leave tonight. In an hour, we'll be on our way to the airport and we will leave Gotham for a time. I can…**I CAN** leave the face of Batman behind. I have to for the sake of my health and my sanity"

Talking to himself as he drove, he caught the outside lights of the house in the distance and he could feel the pit of his stomach sink as turned into the driveway.

"I won't lie to her anymore"

Climbing out of the Navigator, he made his way towards the back kitchen door and as he stepped inside, he was immediately met with the back of his faithful friend.

"Alfred"

Slowly turning around, Alfred Pennyworth set his eyes on the tired face of his charge and with a nod, simply turned back around to the cup of tea he was nursing at the wooden kitchen table.

"I hope your night was

Roughly slipping out of his jacket, Bruce tossed it onto the kitchen counter as he turned around crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Don't start with me Alfred" he growled, wanting nothing more than a quick shower and privacy with his wife.

"You need to sit down Master Wayne" Alfred spoke with a firm tone as he looked Bruce squarely in the eyes.

"Where is Rebecca?" Bruce questioned throwing his eyes up onto the kitchen ceiling.

"**SIT DOWN NOW!"**

Slowly turning his head, Bruce stared hard at the elderly man who sat in front of him with a determined glare.

Never before had he ever heard Alfred so much as raise his voice when he burnt dinner and here he was now shouting out an order for him to be seated like a student in line for a serious discipline.

Giving a last look out of the kitchen towards the marble staircase, Bruce unfolded his arms and roughly pulled out a second chair before seating himself without a sound.

"Mrs. Wayne is upstairs sleeping in the old nursery" Alfred began as Bruce blinked his tired eyes.

_At least she is safe here in the house _Bruce thought as he began to trace his thumbnail over a deep scratch that had been embedded on the table top.

"Ok" he responded hearing the chair crack and Alfred leaned forward.

"Your wife was in such a state when she arrived that I was left to comfort her. Mrs. Wayne is still a very young girl Sir; and it is imperative that you take care of her and protect her. Especially in her discovery" he spoke catching the attention of Bruce.

"What discovery?" Bruce questioned as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Mrs. Wayne is with child, Sir"

Hearing the news of his impending fatherhood fall from the lips of his most trusted friend and confident, Bruce felt all the blood drain out of his face and fingers. Taking in a deep breath, Bruce quickly rose from the wooden chair, ignoring it crashing backwards onto the floor, and set out on a tunneled vision path up the marble staircase towards the room that held so many happy memories for him from his childhood.

Reaching the closed door, he breathed deeply before pushing it open gently. Although it was daylight out, his eyes fell upon the single lit lamp in the corner of the room before he set his eyes onto his sleeping wife's face.

_She looks so peaceful in such a rested state_ he noted as he silently walked to her side. Looking at her closed eyes, he scaled down her body before resting his eyes on the two hands that lovingly rested on her smooth stomach.

Taking a seat on the carpeted floor beside her, Bruce reached out and grazed his fingers along hers before letting them fall lightly onto her stomach.

_I'm going to be a father_

Sitting his back against the couch, Bruce drew his knees up and rested his head forward, closing his eyes as he allowed himself the precious moments of quiet before he would have to make a life changing decision.

…

Thanks to all who are keeping tabs on my updates. Out of all my stories, this one has the highest hits with 31,737 hits!. On another note, I am thinking of ending this story within the next 10 or so chapters but will pick it up in a Part 2 story that would continue years down the road.

Let me know what you all think.

p.s. Who would you like to see make an appearance as the next villain?


	40. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

**Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 39**

**Song(s) – Fear (Sarah McLachlan)**

_He was running away from the man he knew that was hot on his heels. _

_Pumping his tiny arms and striding his legs as fast as he could, the young brown haired, brown eyed boy was determined to make it up the stairs of the Manor's walkway and into the decorated foyer of the house before he was caught._

_He wasn't in trouble per se. Although he had thrown the baseball that had shattered his mother's favorite vase, he knew the man was chasing him for an entirely different reason._

_And that reason was love._

"_You'd better run faster Bruce, I'm going to get you" the voice of Thomas Wayne broke out from a short distance behind._

_Deep down, Bruce had always been in possession of determination and now he was exercising that to the fullest extent possible._

_It was a game he had been playing with his father ever since he could remember. _

_A sort of human cat and mouse. _

_Although he had lost many times before in the past, the young boy relished the thought of actually beating his father this time and as he ran as fast as his seven year old legs could carry him, he smiled as the front door of the house came closer and closer to a reality._

"_I GOT YOU!"_

_Feeling the strong arms of his father wrapping tightly around his fragile body, Bruce squealed with delight as he was lifted up off the ground._

_No other place in the world did he feel safer than in the arms of his father._

"_I hope you'll continue this game of ours when you have a son Bruce" Thomas Wayne spoke as he placed a soft kiss on the top of the young boys head._

"_I don't like girls Dad. They are dirty" Bruce sneered as he felt his feet touch the ground. _

"_We'll, not all girls are dirty, except when they fall off their horses" Thomas smiled before pointing his hand out towards the attractive blond woman that approached them covered in mud._

"_Like Mom" Bruce giggled as he watched Martha Wayne remove her riding helmet and shake out her blond locks all subdued with streaks of mud…_

Slowly opening his eyes, he froze before turning to look at the lamp.

He hadn't been asleep for long as it was still broad daylight outside. The smell of a freshly lit fire though, invaded his senses as Alfred was no doubt trudging around in his duties as a way of keeping his head down after scolding his charge out of place.

_I'm not upset with you Alfred. You were here for Rebecca when I wasn't. You've always been here for her_ Bruce thought as he quietly stood up on his feet. Looking down into his young wife's face, Bruce traced a finger down the length of his cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her nose.

"I love you" he whispered before turning and heading out of the nursery.

Making his way down the hallway, he knew exactly where he was going…

To the kitchen, and to the Gotham Times that held the article of Ivy's death.

Coming down the grand marble staircase, he looked over the roaring flames of the fireplace and was thankful that Alfred had thought to keep the house warm. Although no amount of warmth would be able to sink in once he set his eyes on Pamela Isley's last taken photograph.

He had spied the paper on the edge of the wooden buffet stand the moment he had entered the house. Stalking over to it, Bruce snapped the elastic off before tossing it on the table.

_This requires a stiff drink_ he noted before glancing at the clock on the wall. The last time he had ever read the paper to inquire about his nightly escapades had been when he strung up Carmine Falcone to a spotlight with arms spread out to the world.

Returning to the kitchen table with a half full bottle of Bourbon and a single glass, Bruce poured himself a generous amount of the expensive liquid and threw it back in his throat before letting out a cough. Reaching for the paper, he thumbed through the black and white folded sheets until his eyes fell upon the grainy image Leslie had focused on back in the city.

For a minute, he breathed not a word.

Leaning back against the chair, he let his eyes take in the photograph starting from the top of the page to the bottom of the caption. He knew exactly who she was, lying splayed out on top of the car. He had watched her fall. Fall down the side of the building after he had dragged her by the front of her shirt to the brick building's edge. Releasing his tight grip, he had kept his eyes on her face as she fell straight down ending with a loud crunch of shattered glass and a car alarm going off in frenzy.

Closing his eyes, Bruce recalled the look in Ivy's eyes. It wasn't one of fear, but rather of conquer. Furrowing his brow, he remembered how coy she was acting in the moments leading up to her death.

She had been calm.

It was almost as if she was prepared for her eventual death at his hands. Had that been her plan all along? Had she not cared a damn for her own life? But rather wanted to die knowing she had made a deep impact on the trying sanity of Gotham's Dark Knight?

Opening his eyes, Bruce poured himself another drink and took his time with it. Running his fingers along the rim's circle, he took a deep breath as he looked back down to the page. It wasn't the paper's top story, instead it was regulated further inside the pages and he couldn't help but wonder if the police had turned to pinpointing Batman as having something to do with the city's latest death.

Scanning the page, Bruce breathed a sigh of relief as he found no mentioning of the word Batman anywhere in the column and with that, he tossed back the filled shot glass.

He would burn the paper. That he knew for sure. If he was going to soon let Rebecca into his secret world of crime fighting, he wanted to make sure that he could ease her in with as little fuss and controversy as possible. Laying his hands flat out on the table top, Bruce shook his head as he looked up to the ceiling above him.

"Rebecca will leave me when I tell her" he spoke softly as he felt his stomach sink. Of all the beautiful, famous, and non famous women that he had been associated with; none had made him feel a chance of happiness and normalcy than Rebecca. Was it because she had suffered being alone and feeling unloved as a young child? Just as he had felt after the death of his beloved parents? Or was it that she had beat odds to survive horrors to prove to him at just how strong she was to put up with him?

Whatever the deep reason was, Bruce glanced down at the gold band on his finger and flex his fingers. He and his wife were going to become parents. Young parents with the responsibility of bringing up an innocent child in a city that was a dark and criminally disturbing as an artist's depiction of Hell.

Loosely setting the cap back on the scotch bottle, Bruce gathered up the entire Gotham Times and with a scrap of the chair legs on the titled floor, he exited the kitchen and made a beeline for the huge roaring fire that lit up the living room with warmth and as he kneed in front, he tossed the paper into the flames. Watching the paper catch instantly, he stood up and watched with no emotion as the Manor's only evidence that Poison Ivy had ever been in the house; burned brightly into grey ash.

…

_45 minutes later…_

Hitting his fist hard against the shower tap, Bruce took his time exiting the marble shower stall as he listened to the drips slowly coming to a halt from the taps. He had quietly checked on Rebecca and found her still in a deep sleep in the nursery and as much as he wanted to wake her up and confirm the news that had fallen from Alfred's lips, he knew she was utterly exhausted and frustrated from the events of the past two weeks.

And a main cause of her frustration had been directly due to him and him alone.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, Bruce tossed his towel aside and cocked his ears at the sound of a car door slamming shut. Making his way towards the wide window that looked down to the gravel drive, his brown eyes fell upon the roof of an unfamiliar black car.

Watching the tall woman exit slowly out of the passenger side, Bruce felt his heart skip a beat. And it was only when his eyes fell upon the woman's face as she removed her sunglasses that he instantly recognized the Manor's guest.

_Rachel Dawes._

Stepping back from the window, Bruce fumbled his fingers as he reached for a black sweater before steeping out of the master suite. Walking down the hallway, he actually hoped to himself that Rebecca would still be deeply asleep. She had never met Rachel, and he wanted the chance to make things right with her and their marriage and impending parenthood before he announced his childhood friend.

Slowly turning the knob, Bruce stuck his head in and was satisfied as he looked upon her sleeping face. Closing the door softly, he didn't notice her fingers twitching on her stomach before she opened her eyes staring directly onto the back of the closed nursery door.

Making his way down the hallway, Bruce could smell the hint of freshly brewed coffee and he would welcome a cup to get rid of the lingering taste of the bourbon in his throat. He was never one to drink, and only consumed the expensive and mind affecting substance when he had to fulfill his identity as Gotham's Billionaire Playboy.

Halting in his steps, he rested his right hand on the top of the marble pillar that rang along the staircase.

Well, former playboy. Now a married and expecting father to be.

Reaching the last step, Bruce rounded the corner and headed straight for the kitchen, eager to lay eyes on his childhood friend and one of the few to know about his nightly escapades for the good of the people of Gotham.

He could hear Rachel's low voice just a few feet away down the hallway and he couldn't help but smile to himself as she suddenly broke out into hearty laughter. Rounding the last corner, Bruce found himself standing in the wooden frame of the doorway with his eyes focused on Rachel's black turtle necked back.

"Ah, Master Bruce" Alfred spoke as Rachel slowly turned to face him with a wide smile.

Watching the young woman stand up from her chair and envelope him with wide arms, Bruce smiled as the strong scent of her citrus shampoo radiated off her loose brown hair that pressed against his cheek.

"You are the first person I wanted to see when we arrived back in Gotham" Rachel smiled as she looked back to Alfred filling up a silver kettle with water before lighting the stove element.

"We?" Bruce spoke with question as Rachel took a step back.

"Alfred sit down, I won't have you waiting on me hand and foot" she spoke making her way to his side before reaching over to the blue canister and opening the lid/

_The tea bags have been kept in this canister and in the same place on the wooden hutch since my mother worked here _

Tossing a single bag into the resting pot, Rachel turned back around and held up her hand displaying a thin silver band.

"Harvey and I were married the third week of our trip, in Iceland of all places" she spoke as Alfred clapped his hands together with joy.

"Congratulations Rachel" Bruce smiled as he let his hands rest on the back of the wooden kitchen chair.

"And not having been back in the city for twenty four hours, I found the sensationalized gossip papers on the stands with news of your very own secret wedding" Rachel smiled as she turned round and fussed with the whistling kettle. "She when do I get to meet Mrs. Wayne?".

"Rebecca's…sleeping right now. But we'll meet for dinner tomorrow tonight and, play catch up".

Rachel had only been back in Gotham City for twenty four hours, yet she hadn't read the newspapers. No doubt though she would sift through the latest editions from the week and her eyes would lay on the black and white photograph. Would she dare make the connection of Ivy's death and Batman?

Sitting back at the table, Rachel cradled her cup of tea before nodding her head in agreement with the dinner reservations.

The kitchen fell into silence as Rachel lifted her eyes onto those belonging to her childhood friend.

And with that, she understood.

Taking a quick sip of her tea, she stood to her feet and smiled at Alfred.

"I must go; Harvey and I have an appointment with the realtor about a new townhouse in the Village. Alfred I promise to stop by soon so we can have a real tea chat" Rachel smiled as she hugged the elderly man. Turning to Bruce, she felt his strong arms fold around her in a strong hug before he whispered against the side of her ear.

"I'll explain everything later"

Walking Rachel out to her car, they strolled slowly as Rachel dug into her coat pocket for her keys.

"You know, I never figured that you would marry" she spoke as she clutched the keys against the palm of her hand.

"I didn't think so either" Bruce replied as he rested his hand on her shoulder blade.

"So I'm assuming now that the select group of Batman's female follower's now outrank the men?" she spoke off handedly as she allowed Bruce to lean over and open the driver's side door.

"Rachel…"

"I know. I\m sorry I asked. It can't be easy for her to deal with…"

"Rachel, she doesn't know. Rebecca doesn't know…who I really am"

….

Rising to her feet, Rebecca stretched her arms up over her head. The lamp she had turned on was still lit, and as she looked to the face of the watch she wore, she was amazed that it was not later than it felt.

"I've only been in here for two hours" she spoke to the empty room as she heard the sound of a car pulling away. Stepping up to the window, her eyes caught only the back of the car as it disappeared down the gravel drive, becoming obscured by the full trees.

_It's not Bruce_ she noted as she vaguely remembered her husband's shallow breathing as he sat at her side. Opening the door to the old nursery, Rebecca could smell the wood burning in the fireplace as she stepped out into the hallway. Leaving the door open behind her, she descended the stairs and as she turned the corner, she was met by her husband coming up the middle of the stairs.

Stopping curtly on the stairs, Rebecca reached out and steadied herself against the marble pillar on the corner of the staircase as her eyes fell onto Bruce's face.

"Rebecca"

"You….you have…**SO MUCH** explaining to do" she spoke, keeping her voice down low as Bruce stopped one step short of their chests touching.

"I know. I know" he whispered in return as he brought his fingers up and cupped the sides of her face with a light touch. Even though he was a step below her, he towered over her frame and with gentle fingers, titled her chin up slightly as he brought his lips down.

"No"

Hearing her firm whisper, Bruce nodding his head as he brought his hands back down to his sides.

_He didn't blame her one bit._

The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he wanted to hear the news fall from her lips first.

"Come for a walk with me" Bruce spoke as he offered out his hand for hers.

"Bruce…"

"Come with me" he whispered leaning towards her and placing a soft kiss on her ear…

Twenty minutes later, the handsome young couple was strolling side by side down the grand steps of Wayne Manor and out towards the iron wrought gated fence of the Wayne Family Cemetery. Neither spoke a word as their breathes snacked around their scarf covered mouths.

"I didn't want to leave you at the penthouse" Bruce spoke as he cut the silence between them.

"You did, leave me" Rebecca's response came out as she reached up and tugged at her light green colored scarf, pulling it down off her mouth. Feeling the crisp winter's air pinch at her exposed skin, Rebecca breathed in the air deeply.

"Do I even want to ask what was so important, that you had to leave?" she muttered feeling her fingers being taken up by her husband's surprisingly warm hand.

"I've…been dealing with some problems, in coming to terms with…my company, with Lucius's death, with…us"

Halting in her steps, Rebecca shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she looked to her husband.

"You and I are both new to being a married couple Bruce, but if you are having problems, you **NEED** to talk to me. I'm your wife; I'm not going to get frightened off. After everything that I have experienced since moving to Gotham; I'm still around" she spoke watching as Bruce threw his eyes to the grey stones that rested just beyond the fence.

Following closely behind him, Rebecca tightly wrapped her scarf back around her face as Bruce slowed down in his steps.

"You remember Dr. Leslie Thompkins?" Bruce spoke as he felt his arm bump slightly into his wife's shoulder.

"I do. She was at our ceremony at City Hall, a friend of your parents" she replied.

"Leslie has always been, in a way, a second mother to me. Even when my own mother was alive. She was at medical school with my father and I scheduled an impromptu session with her. That's where I was the other night."

It wasn't a complete lie.

He had been to Leslie's. But he had also been out on the rooftops of Gotham City in the dead of night. In the darkness.

"Why didn't you call me? And don't use the excuse that you left your mobile" she questioned as they walked slowly, hearing the gravel crunching beneath their feet as they passed the engraved stones with the names of long deceased members of the Wayne family.

"I was hoping to be back before you awoke" Bruce replied as he stopped at the foot of two stone monuments. Raising his eyes, he focused on the two names that he had read over and over for years.

_Thomas and Martha_

Looking to the stones of her deceased father and mother in law, Rebecca bit her lip as she took her husband's hand and slowly lifted it against the front of her stomach.

"I know that you will be just as good as a father as Thomas was to you" she spoke softly as she felt Bruce turn towards her.

"I'm assuming that Alfred told you this morning" she noted as Bruce wrapped his arms protectively around her, drawing her close against his chest. Feeling the scruff of his chin against her cheek, she felt her eyes watering as Bruce pulled back and kissed her hard on her lips.

"We are going to have a baby, Rebecca. Say it to me please" Bruce whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"We are…going to have, a baby" she breathed with a shaking voice.

Staring into her eyes, he had hoped that her own words of his impending fatherhood would spark something inside of him. Something that would click inside and overwhelm him with unselfish happiness.

But there was only sadness.

"I have yet to go to the doctor, but the test was positive, and I just…know"

Hearing Rebecca's words, Bruce blinked back into consciousness as he felt her pull away and look back up to the house.

"A mother knows best" Bruce spoke as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"To tell you the truth, I'm terrified of becoming a mother"

Hearing her concern, Bruce ushered her towards the opening of the gates.

"Is it because you are so young?" he spoke softly taking a hand out and resting it on her lower back as they began walking down the gravel path further from the Manor.

"That and the feeling that this baby is not going to see you" she muttered feeling his warmth as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Rebecca" Bruce replied as he reached up and adjusted the cap of his hat.

"I once asked you if you were hiding anything from me, and you said no. I want to ask you again Bruce, _what_ are you hiding?"

"The only thing that I am "hiding", he gestured, is telling you myself about witnessing my parent's murder at the age of eight, and…what it has changed inside of me" Bruce spoke as he looked to his wife.

Nodding her head, Rebecca didn't press further as she started walk down the pathway. Hearing Bruce's boots crunching behind her, she took in a deep breath.

"Who was here this morning?"

"A good friend of mine, Rachel Dawes; though I suppose she is going by Dawes-Dent now. Her mother use to work with the gardener when my parents were alive. We were playmates as kids" Bruce spoke as Rebecca took it all in.

"She and Harvey just returned from a year long world trip where they got married in Iceland. She didn't stay long but I suggested that we should all have dinner tomorrow tonight. She wants to meet you" Bruce added as they walked side by side.

"It'll be good to get out of the house" Rebecca replied as she raised a hand to her forehead.

"Let's head back, I have something for you" Bruce spoke as he took her hand firmly in his.

"Would I be even close taking the time walking back to guess?" she questioned as she felt Bruce squeeze her fingers tight.

"You might, but you'll never pinpoint the locations" Bruce spoke as he brought her hand up against his lips.

Making their way back to the Manor, they walked together hand in hand, and Rebecca couldn't help but smile to herself.

_This is all I want._

"Where are we flying to? Paris? Some villa in the south of Naples?"

"Nepal"

"Nepal? Why…"

"I'm going to explain to you who I am, but I need to show you as well. I'm doing this for us Rebecca" Bruce spoke softly as he caught his wife nodding out of the corner of his eye.

"And from Nepeal?" Rebecca questioned.

"Parts of China, India, before we return to Gotham City".

Climbing the wide stairs of the house, Rebecca felt the briefest touch of a snowflake against her cheek.

"It's starting to snow" she noted as she held out her hands, watching the tiny flakes melt into her upturned palms.

"Yes it is. How about we get Alfred to help us cut down a ten foot tree for the living room?" he offered, rubbing his cold fingers together before bringing them up to his mouth to blow on.

"You have boxes of decorations I'm assuming?" Rebecca questioned as Bruce opened the door and allowed her to enter before him. Shaking off his coat, Bruce heaved it over the back of a dark brown leather chair before he began rubbing his hands together.

"Alfred has always decorated the tree, the banister, the…tables, he gestured before looking back at her, but now that the House has a little woman"

"I'm not the type of woman to automatically take over her husband's house. Besides, I don't think I could match Alfred's natural flow of running the household" Rebecca smirked as the man in question strolled into the living room with a silver decanter.

"I thought some coffee would be in order to warm you up" Alfred smiled as he sat the tray down on the table.

"Thank you Alfred" Rebecca smiled as she looked to her husband standing in front of the roaring fire rubbing his fingers together.

Feeling the intense heat on his face, Bruce breathed deeply as he heard Alfred agree whole heartedly about decorating the Manor for the approaching holiday. It would be the first time in years that he would take part in suiting up his house for Christmas.

For once, this house would begin to start feeling like a home. A real home.

But tonight, tonight he _needed _to talk to someone outside of Wayne Manor.

He _needed_ to hear and see what was going on within Gotham City.

He _needed_ to be Batman.

Feeling Rebecca's cool fingers dance along the back of his neck, Bruce remained motionless as she sidled up beside him in front of the fire.

"When are we scheduled to leave?" she asked warming her own fingers as Alfred silently left the room with a spring in his step.

"Tomorrow night. We'll have dinner at the Plaza and leave from there, private plan of course" he spoke making his way towards the brown leather couch.

"A delayed honeymoon, which I think couldn't come at a more appropriate time" Rebecca muttered as she took a seat beside Bruce.

_She's right Bruce. You and she, need to get out of Gotham_

Rubbing his thumb along his brow, he shook his head slightly as Rebecca noticed his uncomfort.

"Just a headache, I'm going to get some Aspirin". Rising to his feet, Bruce walked into the kitchen and opened the far left cupboard taking down a small bottle.

_Your headache is from trying to juggle a growing family life with keeping a secret life secret, through constant lies _the voice rang out in his head as he twisted off the bottle's lid and pop three white pills into his mouth. Grabbing a glass off the wooden dry rack, he took a generous sip of tap water before setting it back on the rack.

He hadn't told Leslie about the single voice that was making its presence known in his head. Would she even be able to offer a rationale explanation as to why he was hearing an unidentifiable male voice that seemed to pop up whenever it felt like it?

"Is it my father's voice I'm hearing?" Bruce whispered to himself, hoping that by forming his question out in the open that the voice would offer a response.

Hearing nothing but his slow breathing, Bruce walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Rebecca, I need to go out this evening, to see Leslie" he lied watching as his wife sat up straight on the end of the couch. "But I won't leave until later tonight, which will give us time to…"

"Which will give us, a slotted period of time to play family" Rebecca noted as she folded her hands in her lap. "Can't you talk to me first?"

"I told you, I want to show you…"

"Yeah, I know. You want both a picture and story book all in one. Take your night out Bruce, just do what you have to do" Rebecca muttered as she reached for the black remote and switched on the high definition television.

Taking a seat beside Rebecca, Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Let's go out and get our tree". Pulling Rebecca to her feet, they redressed in silence and within twenty minutes, were walking back down the outside steps with Alfred in the lead carrying an axe and rope over his shoulder.

…

Together, the three bodies that inhabited Wayne Manor had hauled back a full bodied tree, set it up and decorated it to a tee with boxes of gold and silver decorations. After a quiet dinner in the kitchen, he promised to return just after midnight, with a long kiss on her lips, Bruce left his wife alone in their King sized bed and headed with determined strides to the study…

_2 hours later…_

He had been perched on the rooftop of the neighboring building across from Gotham Police Headquarters long before the signal switch had been thrown. Sitting on his hunches with his cape drawn around him, his masked eyes had been following the movements of James Gordon for the last part of half an hour.

He had been pacing with nervous steps after throwing on the signal and had only been joined once by a junior ranking Constable in a patrol uniform.

Standing to his feet, Batman had been debating since he had arrived in the city that night of whether or not he would answer any call put out by the Gotham Police. He certainly had no trouble finding areas and activities that warrant his attention outside of the police calls, those he was pleased to now know; would not involve a certain young brown haired ex-Brit.

Watching Gordon kill the bat signal, Batman leaped off the roof's edge and glided down to the rooftop, landing to Gordon's left side.

"Jesus" Gordon breathed as he flinched with the sound of a flapping cape coming to rest.

"I assumed you were too busy to respond" Gordon spoke as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is there an emergency?' Batman breathed as he made sure to keep his distance in the surrounding shadows.

"The city is always buzzing with some sort of crime, however petty" Gordon responded.

"My assistance is generally not appreciated by many of your force's officers"

"Well, they all fall under me and my orders. They don't have the choice"

Perking his ears up to the sirens sounding off in the distance, Batman took a step forward towards the one Official that he knew he could count on with providing the unbiased picture of the city.

"You are aware of course of the growing sense of animosity that surrounds you, many city officials and public servants are uncomfortable with having you on the on the "unofficial payroll" Gordon muttered as he leaned his back against the enclosed door to lead back down to the lower levels of the building.

"Are you saying that I should take a leave of absence? Scale back my presence in the city?" Batman spoke as his voice was on the edge of a growl.

"Wouldn't you like a night off every once in a while?" Gordon smiled as the mobile clipped to his side went off.

Not offering a response, Batman took a step back into the full dark and allowed himself to fall off the roof side before landing on his booted feet on the ground of the empty alleyway.

Looking back up to where he had stepped off, he smiled to himself.

Gordon's words were exactly those that he was looking to hear. A semi order from Gotham's top ranking police official in charge of keeping the city safe. He needed to hear those words to put his mind to rest that it was possible to leave the city.

If even for a period of time before returning.

"Gotham City will _not_ fall apart without Batman" he spoke out loud as he turned around and made his way towards the mouth of the alleyway.

…**..**

**There will be one more villain that makes an appearance in the remaining chapters. I know which one I will write in, but I'll keep you guys guessing. Just to remind all of you, this story will continue in a Part 2.**

**A reader left a comment about Batman never killing anyone. Initially, I was going to abide by that rule, but felt that it would be such a powerful push on Bruce and his mental state and to run with it in how Rebecca discovers who Batman really is.**


	41. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 40 **

**Song(s) – Three Days (Janes Addiction), Bach – Goldberg Variations: Aria (Glenn Gould), Tokyo Rose (Idle Eyes)**

The crisp night air that stung at the exposed flesh of his cheeks threatened to unleash a mighty downpour of snow. So far, the citizens of Gotham City had been free from any huge accumulation of snow, but as the tall figure clad in black wrapped his cape around his body, he didn't doubt that the city would wake tomorrow with at least a foot of snow.

Just in time for Christmas.

He had been perched on the roof siding of the building opposite her apartment for the last hour and a half. Taking in a deep breath, Batman sniffed hard and cursed the December winter weather as he sat, lying in wait for the apartment to become bathed in light.

And there it was.

Reaching down onto his belt, he brought up a pair of black goggles and as he looked through them, he felt a shiver.

There was Rachel, setting a wrapped bouquet of white roses down onto the kitchen counter.

And there was Harvey Dent, her new husband, coming up behind her and enveloping her in loving arms before placing a kiss on her soft cheek.

_She's happy _he noted as she smiled widely at her man behind her.

Replacing the goggles back onto his belt, Bruce rubbed at his tired eyes before looking down at the street below his feet. Littered with parked cars, his ears picked up on the sounds of irritated car horns, and the occasional laughter and shouting from the citizens that didn't believe midnight was too late to curb the partying before rising for work.

He had promised Rebecca that he would return by midnight, and he had fully intended to keep his promise to her.

But Rachel had just returned home…

Earlier in the day, he had promised to explain to his oldest friend everything that she had missed by leaving the country. She already knew that he had married from the tabloid magazines, but she knew nothing of who Rebecca was.

Of her courage or her strength.

Sniffing once more, Bruce ran his gloved hand under his nose before looking back to the apartment across the way.

It was all dark, except for a single light in a room at the far end.

Standing onto his feet, Bruce flipped his cape back over his shoulder and looked behind him up at the soft glow of the low clouds as tiny snowflakes hit and melted against his cheeks.

"Storm's coming" he spoke out loud before jumping off the roof's edge towards the building in front of him.

…

Lying all alone on her side of the king sized bed; Rebecca laid her hand gently on her stomach and began to lightly rub small circles.

Looking over to the red numbers of the alarm clock that sat upon the far side table, she sighed heavily as she laid her bare arm across the cool white silk sheet.

"Bruce, you promised me" she whispered as she ripped off the white comforter and shivered as the cool air hit her bare legs. Making her way across the bedroom, Rebecca pulled off the back of a brown leather chair, a brown blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Entering into the hallway, she ran her hand along the side of the staircase as she descended into the darkness down the marble stairs towards the living room.

She had retired to bed long before Alfred, and as she entered into the dimly lit living room, her eyes lit up as the glowing embers of the fireplace radiated warmth onto her white nightdress. Staring down into the fire, she listened for any noise to signal that Alfred was still awake…

And she was met with silence.

Watching the dying embers crackle before her, Rebecca took a seat on the brown leather chair and tucked herself up with the blanket around her.

She was intent on staying awake until Bruce got home, but in all honesty, she was quickly becoming exhausted.

"I need to keep moving around" she muttered rising back onto her feet. Padding around the room, Rebecca stepped into the kitchen, turned on the light above the stove and plugged in the kettle for a cup of tea.

"No more coffee for me I'm afraid" she spoke, looking down at her still flat stomach.

_Are you a boy or a girl I wonder?_

A very British girl she was in the sense of being born, raised, and early educated in the country's finest boarding schools, but as for the British tradition of consuming tea…

"Eight months of drinking tea from leaves, yuck" she sneered as she ran her fingers over the silver canisters that sat in a straight line across the back of the wall.

"Surely one of these contains tea bags or even loose leaves, Alfred would never stand for a ban on tea in the house" Rebecca muttered as she moved on from the canisters towards a set of moss green tins on the wooden hutch against the wall.

Tapping her finger nail against the wood paneling, she chose the third tin from the left and smiled to herself as she opened the lid.

There had to be at least five hundred dollars in American twenties all stuffed into the bottom of the tin.

"Money for a rainy day" Rebecca whispered as she smiled at the thought of Alfred stuffing the bills into the jar for "just in case" situations.

Replacing the lid back on the tin, she reached over and took the tin to its right. Slipping off the top, she breathed in deeply with a hum as the scent of tea invaded her senses. Hearing the whistle of the pot, she poured the steaming liquid into a pale blue tea cup and grabbed a saucer to rest it on after tossing in a single orange pekoe bag.

Drumming her fingers against the edge of the wooden island, she listened to the incredible stillness and silence that enveloped the house.

_Wayne Manor may have kept watch over many of your ancestors Bruce, but this is defiantly not a comfortable home. I bet there are rooms and, Christ, wings of this place that I have never been in _she thought to herself as she poked at the lonely steeping tea bag.

"What not a better way to stay awake than to go sightseeing?" Rebecca spoke as she dug the bag out of the cup and sat it on the edge of the sink counter. Taking a small sip, she carried the scalding hot liquid with her as she left the kitchen, leaving the light on.

Standing in the middle of the grand foyer, she looked down to the marble tiles that were scattered throughout the floor from front door to wide staircase. In front of her was the dimly lit living room with the embers now fading into complete darkness.

It wouldn't be long before she would begin to feel the chill in her bones.

Feeling a shiver, she took a second sip from her cup before placing it on the wooden table that held her car keys and mysteriously enough, Bruce's wallet.

"If he got pulled over by Gotham's Finest, I'm sure he'd just pay off the Officer's children's college fund or funds" she noted as her eyes fell upon the staircase. On either side of the white pillars, in the darkness, she knew were rooms beside rooms of whose doors she had never entered. The study down near the back of the house that faced out towards the naturally green, picturesque landscape she had visited once and that was only because she caught the hint of a lit lamp that revealed the body of her husband deep in thought in front of a portrait of his late parents.

Shifting her eyes up to the top of the staircase, she knew that Alfred would not be disturbed by her padding around in the back part of the grand house, and it was then that she decided that she would undertake the task of getting to know this house that was her home.

…

Pulling the white sheet up against her chest, Rachel felt Harvey settle in beside her as he dimmed the table light.

"Are you all ready to return to the DA's Office in the morning?" Harvey questioned as he turned onto his side to face his wife.

"Mmm…I don't think a year was quite enough" Rachel smiled as she laid the back of her hand against Harvey's cheek. Feeling the stubble of her husband's cheek against her hand, she smiled with all the love in the world.

_He is the only man in the world that could make me feel this happy._

Turning around onto her side, Rachel clasped Harvey's hand to her breasts as his arm fell over her side in protection. Smiling widely, she felt his lips press against the side of her neck and as she opened her eyes, she caught the briefest sight of the ends of a black fabric cape disappearing off to the side where the apartment balcony dropped off.

_Bruce_

Staring straight ahead out the glass balcony window, Rachel sighed in mock irritation as she rolled over.

"Hun, I forgot my blackberry in the car" she spoke throwing off the think white sheet.

"Do you want me to get it?" Harvey asked as he tucked the white sheet firmly around his waist, leaving his chest bare.

"No no, I'll be back in a minute" Rachel smiled as she leaned in and gave a kiss. Grabbing the cream colored cashmere throw, she wrapped it around her shoulders and slipped on her shoes. Making her way into the living room still packed to the near brink with cardboard moving boxes, she slowly slide the balcony door open just enough to slip through and closed it behind her.

It was freezing.

Feeling the strains of her loose dark brown hair tangle around her face and against her mouth, Rachel wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders as her bare legs showing beneath the white nightgown shivered in the cold wind.

"Bruce?"

Being careful to whisper his name, she knew he was around here somewhere. She had caught sight of his black cape.

Keeping still, she could hear the horns of the ever present congestion of traffic from down below and as she took a step back in an effort to use the brick wall for protection against the elements, she felt the hardness of his rubber suit against her back.

"When you said you would explain later, I didn't think you meant in the dead of night on one of Gotham's coldest nights" Rachel whispered as she felt a pair of strong black gloved hands settle onto her shoulders.

"Where is Harvey?" Batman questioned though he already knew the answer.

"In bed, Jesus Bruce, it's really cold"

Taking his hands off her shoulders, she heard a rustle as he draped his cape around her shoulders allowing it to fall down and cover her legs.

"We can't talk here" his voice rasped as Rachel finally turned around to face him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hold on Rachel"

Firing off his grapple gun, Rachel closed her eyes tightly as they leaped off the side of her balcony, seemingly floating into the night air.

Ten minutes later, she felt solid ground under her feet. Opening her eyes and she quickly realized where they were.

_Bruce's penthouse_

Hoisting her over the glass guard rail, Rachel made her way to the doors and found them unlocked.

The immediate feeling of warmth as it hit her made her shiver. Hearing the door slide shut behind her, she took a seat on the plush leather chair and gathered her feet beneath her.

Watching her host as he pulled off his mask, Rachel rubbed at her tired eyes as the unmasked Bruce Wayne slumped tiredly into the seat across from her.

"She really doesn't know?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Bruce tapped the holed out eye sockets of his mask as he looked into her face

"No, she doesn't"

"Bruce, why didn't you tell her?" Rachel spoke, pulling off the black cape and laying it on the coffee table to her right.

"I was…I, didn't know…how to tell her. It's not something you discuss over dinner Rachel" Bruce spoke with an edge in his tone.

"You are afraid she is going to leave you"

_That was exactly the reason._

Looking at his oldest friend seated in the chair, Bruce could only nod his head slightly as he sat his mask onto floor.

"I love her Rachel. From the first minute I saw her, I really believed that I could have it both ways. That I could marry her and be the Bruce Wayne, businessman, husband, and…father, that she expected" he began catching Rachel's quistive eye.

"Father?" she whispered

"Rebecca is pregnant"

She was happy for him. Truly she was, but she felt from his shaky tone that he was not all entirely sure about bringing a child into a world where it was not guaranteed that he would return home night after night.

Smiling, Rachel rubbed her hands together as silence settled over the room.

"You will make a good father Bruce. You and Rebecca will make good parents" she spoke watching as Bruce got to his feet.

"You should get back to Harvey" Bruce spoke as he took up his mask.

Watching as his still boyish looking features were swallowed and hidden away beneath the mask that so terrified many in the City, Rachel tightly pulled her shawl against her shoulders as she involuntarily shivered at his action.

_He does cut a terrifying figure_

"Bruce, if you want someone to be there with you when you"

"Rebecca and I are leaving for Asia after dinner tomorrow night. I'm going to tell her tomorrow night" Bruce spoke as Rachel made her way towards the sliding doors.

"I hope she understands Bruce" she whispered as they stepped out into the cold night

…

"I'm not even sure how many rooms are in this house" Rebecca muttered to herself as she dimed the light of yet another spare bedroom, the sixth she had come across in the space of nearly an hour's exploration.

"If I see another perfectly made up bed, I don't know" she added, closing the door firmly behind her.

She had changed out of her nightgown into a pair of black pants and t-shirt and grabbed Bruce's Princeton hoodie as it hung over the back of the chair nearest the bedroom door. Pulling the large sweatshirt over her head, she savored the faint scent of his cologne as it enveloped her into a safe hug.

Tugging at the excess fabric around her neck, Rebecca pushed up the sleeves of the hoodie and reached out for the round handle of the last door before the sharp turn that would take her down yet another dark and cold corridor of Wayne Manor.

Twisting the door knob, her brows furrowed as she tried to push her weight against the door.

It wouldn't budge.

Taking a step back, she surveyed the door with her hands on her hips; almost sizing it up.

"Mental note, ask for a pick lock set for Christmas" she spoke out loud as she abandoned the room and continued down the corridor. Although the hallways were dark and only lit by the light of the full white moon outside, Rebecca felt no fear in wandering alone into the deep bowels of Wayne Manor.

_Why didn't I bring a flashlight, or some bread crumbs?_ She thought to herself as she rounded the corner. Stopping in her steps, she drew in a deep breath as she felt cold air against her hands.

Staring straight in front of her, she could see that this corridor had no rooms on either side of the walls, but that it was lit up more than any other area of the house she had previously visited. Looking back behind her, Rebecca took a few steps back and reached under the cream colored lamp shade, allowing the area around her to light up from the single bulb. From the moonlight streaming into the wide corridor, she counted four floors to ceiling windows with what appeared to be cream colored cushions for comfortable seat gazing.

Taking tentative steps, down the bare floor, she spied another table lamp and switched it on. Orange paneling met her eyes along with antique chairs lined against the walls all the way down to the open room further down the hall.

"I doubt Bruce would have redecorated the entire house once he reached legal age" Rebecca spoke as she tapped her finger against the antique wood of the styled chair.

"That would mean, that these…all this is from his parents"

Smiling at the thought of having her late in-laws still evident in certain areas of the Manor decades after their tragic deaths, Rebecca felt a ping in her chest. If Bruce ever gave her the go ahead to overall the entire house in whatever style she desired; she would look him straight in the eyes and with all the truth in her heart, she would shake her head and say the house was already perfect.

Making her way down the hall, her eyes caught the sight of the moon as it hovered high in the night sky and she wondered just where exactly and what exactly her husband was doing.

_I won't be one of these women who turns a blind eye to her husband's infidelities', if that is what he is doing_ Rebecca noted as she entered the open room in front of her. The room was covered in grey carpet with open wooden boxes scattered all over the floor nearest the far wall. Taking a step closer, she grazed her fingers along the tiny porcelain figures that rested face up in the box on the table in the middle of the room.

"So pretty" Rebecca whispered as she looked away and caught sight of sheet music propped up on a wooden piano.

As a child, she had been forced by her father to engage in a hobby that would deem suitable of attracting a wealthy husband, and week after week she would cringe as she sat down on the wooden stool in front of a piano that overtook her in height, and thumb out the notes that never sounded as good as her instructors…

_(Flashback)_

"_Practice, practice Miss Middleton. If you don't practice you'll never be worthy of Bach"_

_Scowling as she turned and fixed her eyes on Mrs. Phidelia Bowers's profile, Rebecca suddenly smiled widely and slammed her fingers down hard on as many keys as she could muster._

"_THAT IS FINAL! I will not tutor to a student who is so unwilling to learn!" the woman had yelled out before quickly standing up onto her feet and shouting out her resignation as she made haste for the brick house's front door…_

Taking a gentle seat, Rebecca traced a hand lightly over the white piano keys listening to the notes as they sounded perfectly in her head…

_Mason & RischMason & RischMason & RischMason & Risch_…

Feeling the gravel of the rooftop scuffing beneath his heavy boots, the dark figure recoiled his grappling gun and took a moment to breath in the city air around him. Tired as he was, he couldn't shake off the troubling feeling of what waited for him within the next forty eight hours.

_If you put off going back to Princeton Master Wayne, then I fear that you shall never return _

Hearing the words of Alfred crossing his mind, Bruce smiled as he thought back to the day when he had unexpectedly showed up at the front door of Wayne Manor with only two suitcases and a chip large enough to balance out both of his shoulders.

Much to the great surprise of Alfred Pennyworth.

He was about to call it a night, when his eyes caught the briefest flash of what looked like a flashlight beam from the building to his right. Holding still, his eyes followed the white beam as it danced and darted without a pattern before coming to complete darkness.

_Bruce, you promised your wife…_

Shaking his head at the voice in his mind, he realized then that it had been a while since it had made its presence known. Was it merely his conscience trying to knock some sense into him? Into his very actions before they were undertook?

Giving his head a second quick shake, his eyes caught the beam of light once more.

And with this, he knew it had to be something other than a security guard who had merely forgotten where the room's light switch was located.

Spreading his arms, he leapt off the roofs edge and came to rest just above the window of the room in question.

What could he expect? The person could be armed, they could be poised and ready to fire right at his face should he try and take them at surprise. Or they might very well be too preoccupied with trying to dig around in the near dark that he would have the upper hand and strike them out cold from behind.

Never before had he taken the time to "sit and hunch" his way through a plan of action. Was it because he actually now had someone waiting at home for his safe return?

"Meow…"

Breaking his train of thought, Batman sat perfectly still above the ledge as his eyes caught the small four legged white feline slowly climbing out onto the narrow wooden ledge twenty feet below him.

_A cat? He hated cats_

Watching the tiny creature of pure white in color shake its head before bringing its paw up to rub against its ear, he was startled as an equally graceful looking two legged body slowly slipped out of the window.

Though the darkness of the night around them prevented him from catching a look at the person's face, he made out that the rooms intruder was defiantly a female.

"Hmmm, a job well done. Let's go home Pale" the woman's voice spoke as Batman watched her gently pick up the cat and cuddle it against her chest.

"You must be new" his voice rasped as the woman below him quickly threw her head up, fixing her surprised wide eyes onto his face. He watched as she took a slow step back before setting the cat back down onto the ledge of the building. Watching the cat scurry away behind its Mistress for protection, Batman took his place on the ledge making sure to keep a safe distance.

The woman in front of him had to be just shy of six feet in height, even with the black knee high boots she wore over black pants. Her upper body was clothed in an equally black long sleeve shirt that fitted in all the right places. Her face, her face not only was it half hidden by the darkness, but that it was shielded by what appeared to be a party mask littered with speaks of silver.

"Wow"

Keeping his distance, he kept his eyes focused on the lower exposure of her face as she breathed out the single word.

"What are the chances, that I would run into you on my first night" the woman purred as her red lipstick stained lips pursed before giving way into a wide smile. He stood still as the woman took a careful step forward and then another before she gave a quick glance down to the sidewalk and nearly abandoned street that had to be at least one hundred feet below.

_What are you doing Bruce? She is within striking distance of you_ the voice whispered as he watched the woman raise a single black gloved hand up before tapping her lips and then patting the centre of his chest.

"You are very impressive Batman. I've heard much about you" she spoke, at the same time rubbing the tips of her fingers in a light circle around the centre of his chest armor.

If either of them made a sudden move, there was good chance they would both find themselves off balance and slip off the side of the ledge down towards the concrete sidewalk below.

He couldn't risk it.

"I suggest you put back the diamond necklace and whatever else in your bag you took from the room, and I won't haul you to Gotham PD" Batman rasped as he watched the look of surprise cross over the woman's eyes. Eyes that, from what he could see as she stood so close in front of him, were of deep brown or perhaps hazel in color.

Lifting her fingertips from the centre of his armor, she traced the diamond pendant that had slipped out from underneath her shirt. With his words, she was now beginning to feel the heavy weight of all the contents of the safe settling on the bottom of the bag that was straining her right shoulder across her back.

"Mmmm, this is my first time Batman, and I don't think my contractor would be much impressed if I turned up empty handed" she smiled, taking a step backwards on the ledge as a gust of cold wind caught her loose dark brown strains of hair.

"Who are you?" he demanded watching as she slowly lowered herself onto one knee before reaching just inside the open window and withdrawing the flashlight that had first caught his attention.

"Another time I think" she replied dropping the flashlight as a searing pain travelled up the length of her arm. Hearing the clinking of the tiny silver bat emblem as it hit against the steel frame of the window before coming to rest at her booted feet, the woman sucked in a deep breath before returning her eyes onto his face.

"A keepsake perhaps?" she smiled before suddenly turning and leaping off the ledge. He was quick to pull his grappling gun and he fired it with precision as the cord wrapped tightly around her left arm.

_She wasn't going to get away_ he thought before he was taken aback at the flash of the knife blade that cut through the cord allowing it to recoil back up towards him. He watched as the black clothed figure threw out what looked to be a length of rope with a crack.

Squatting down onto his hunches, he watched as she came to rest on her feet at the mouth of the alley across the way before taking off in a mad run into the darkness.

He very well could have gone after her, but Rebecca was waiting for him.

"Meow"

Turning his head, his eyes fell upon the white cat that had earlier made its presence known. He watched as it sat in a perfect stance before tipping its head forward to look below.

"Who are you?" Batman mouthed softly as he watched the white feline take to his feet and with a seemingly bored expression upon its face, turned and sashayed down the length of the ledge away from him before disappearing down the fire escape.

…

She had been tinkering away at the piano keys for more than twenty minutes and it was only now that she was beginning to remember the scales she had been made to practice. There was however, one song that she had committed to memory and as she repositioned her fingers, she began to play…

Until her finger hit a sour note.

Wincing at the off key, Rebecca reached over and hit the D key once more only to receive the same sound.

"I guess no one has played around with this thing" she muttered noting the level of dust that had settled over the pages of the sheet music. Hitting the D key once more, Rebecca used her index finger as she hit the D, E, and A keys in succession before jumping in her seat at the sound of a low click and a moving bookshelf to her right side.

"What, the hell?" she shivered as a rush of cold cold air hit her. Her fingers were frozen in place above the black and white keys as she stared at the opened passage way.

_Of course Wayne Manor would have revolving doors, and secret tunnels. It just adds to the mysteriousness of this whole house_ she thought as she stood up from the piano bench and slowly walked over to the bookshelf. Tapping a fingernail against the glass, her mind reverted back to a conversation she had had with Alfred after first moving in as a permanent fixture of the family…

_(Flashback)_

"_The walls of Wayne Manor both inside and outside have been coveted of secrets and acts of bravery for nearly six centuries" Alfred had spoke proudly as he passed Rebecca the tea towel, much against his feverish denials for assistance with the dishes. _

"_Like what?" she had questioned_

"_For instance, Master Wayne's Great Grandfather had provided a safe hold for those who were travelling the through the underground railroad in the 1860's. The passage way still exists beneath the foundations of the Manor"…_

Was this the passage way? Rebecca thought as she took a tentative step inside.

"At least I am wearing shoes" she spoke to herself as she walked fully into the narrow tunnel. She was surprised to see some light coming from within. The tunnel in front of her stretched down a few stairs and Rebecca pressed the palm of her hand against the wall in order to monitor any dips.

Reaching a metal shaft, she turned and looked back at the room that was illuminated on the other side of the bookcase wall. Looking back at the shaft, she peered over the edge and felt her stomach drop at the thought of how far the drop went.

"This is crazy" she muttered before catching what appeared to be dim light coming from the dirty ground below.

Stepping into the shaft, she had no intentions of testing the old metal elevator and as she laid her hands down gently on the side of the rail, she leaned in a bit too close and felt her weight being lifted as the shaft began to fall with lightening speed.

"**JESUS CHRIST!"**

She had only screamed out as the shaft came to an abrupt rest as she fell hard onto her ass. Breathing in deeply, Rebecca looked up to where she had fallen and gasped at the drop.

"Please God, say this thing has a reverse" she mumbled tapping the lever.

Giving the metal lever a hard tap, her ears picked up on the faint screeching sounds of what could have been a bird. Rising to her feet, she was indeed curious as to her surroundings and she couldn't help but feel a bit like Alice when she had tumbled down the hole after the rabbit. Exiting out of the shaft, her eyes spied a white pod light that rested on the floor half covered by what appeared to be sand. Feeling the heat of the lamp as she stood beside it, Rebecca breathed in the cold air deeply.

_I feel like I have been here before _

Walking slowly down the sandy pathway, her eyes spied a large black wardrobe to her left and as she studied it curiously, she continued walking until she spotted machine tools. A band saw and what appeared to be a stationary sander.

"A hobby of a Wayne relative?" she wondered, moving past the makeshift work shop. Walking further down the tunnel her ears picked up the sound of rushing water before she found herself standing on the edge of an open cave. To her right, there was a great rush of a semi water fall that fell down into a swirling pond stretching half across the cave's floor. To her left, there was nothing but sharp jagged edges of the cave wall. Raising her eyes above her to the ceiling, she felt her chest becoming tight at the sight…

Stalactites

Breathing deeply, she watched as her breath snaked around in front of her as the sounds of low screeching invaded her ears.

"That noise" she whispered as her eyes caught the quick flapping of a small dark creature in front of her.

"I've been in here before" Rebecca repeated as she felt her chest beginning to heave. Taking a step back, her eyes fell back upon the machinery and she walked with a hurried pace to the table before spying a switchblade…

_(Flashback)_

_She felt the gentle graze of the switchblade tip run against her inner wrist as the straps around her right wrist went tight…_

"_I'll scream" she threatened feeling the tension grow in the pit of her stomach_

_He fixed a curious eye on her. "Well like you said, you're in a hole"…_

"No" she whispered backing up quickly, nearly tripping over the excess amounts of sand.

"No…no…." she kept repeating breathing in quickly as she slowly walked before breaking into a quick run back down the tunnel. Rounding the corner, she spied the tall black wardrobe and racing towards it, she threw her hands against it, before scratching her nails into the middle where the doors met. Throwing her full weight into the steel doors, she felt her knees starting to give out as she took a step back and firmly gripped the metal handles on either side of the doors.

Feeling the wetness in her eyes, Rebecca slowly pulled open the doors and felt both her heart sink and her knees giving way…

Falling down to her knees in front of the open wardrobe, her eyes met squarely with the carved out eye sockets of the black mask that had been both her rescuer and her nightmare since her first days in Gotham.

And with all the strength she could muster in between her gasps for breath, she screamed out into the cold darkness as the tears in her eyes fell uncontrollably.

…

**So this is the first part of Rebecca finding out that Bruce is Batman. I find it funny that I actually had Anne Hathaway in mind for my Catwoman, but I have made Noomi Repace as my Catwoman inspiration. Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	42. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 41 **

**Song(s) – Destiny (Zero 7), Don't Explain (Billie Holiday)**

Speeding down the gravel road, his eyes darted to the right as the trees flew by in the darkness. Gripping the wheel with one hand, he reached up under his chin and pulled off the black mask before tossing it onto the passenger seat beside him.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Bruce breathed deeply as he focused on the long stretch of road in front of him. Many a times he had sped down this particular stretch of forested lined road not counting his blessings that he had lived through another night of dealing with those who were aiming to get the jump on him with guns, bullets, and knifes.

But now that he was a "happily" married man with impending fatherhood only mere months away, he was beginning to feel the need of throwing his head up to the sky and mouth the silent words…

_Thank you._

Catching sight of the cave's mouth, Bruce cracked his neck from side to side before hitting the red accelerator button that rested just alongside his thumb and prepared to be suspended in mid air as if he were flying.

…

_Twenty Minutes Earlier…_

She had been sitting in the sandy dirt for the past thirty minutes, only now realizing that she had surpassed the state of feeling cold. Watching her breath snaking around her face, she listened to the dripping of water that came from nearly every side of the cave.

"How…why?" Rebecca breathed with shaky breath.

"How could I not have known?" she questioned herself a bit louder. Looking above her, her eyes could see nothing in the darkness. Her ears on the other hand, had gotten use to the incessant flapping and chirping of the cave's hidden residents. Looking back down to her hands, she traced her fingers along the hollowed out eye sockets of the mask and with a sudden fury…

Threw it with all of her might against the stone wall in front of her.

Hearing it simply ting off the wall, Rebecca pushed herself up onto her shoed feet and picked it back up.

"How….**COULD YOU?"** she screamed throwing the mask across the settling pond of cold water that lay at her feet.

Standing alone, her hands were shaking as she spun around on her heels and grabbed the side of the heavy wardrobe door. Not caring if she broken any fingers or bones, Rebecca began pulling everything off the shelves. Masks, wrist guards, cloth neck guards, before ripping open the small drawer displaying neatly lined metal emblems in the shape of a bat.

Ripping the drawer clean out of the wardrobe, she gathered up as many as she could just as her ears picked up the sounds of distant rumbling.

…

Resting his head against the back of his seat, Bruce closed his eyes as he listened to both the hum of the roof above him sliding back and the growing sound of dripping water. Feeling the cool air against his damp skin, he ran his gloved hand along the bottom of his chin before slowly pulling himself out of the vehicle.

Normally, he would have spread his cape and allowed himself to leap over the large pond of gathering water to get that much closer to a hot shower. But right now, he needed to replace the sharp knife guard that ran along the edge of his right wrist. Sliding off the guard, Bruce let out a deep cough as his ears picked up the sound of shuffling.

"Alfred?"

Hearing no response, Bruce began walking towards the sandy tunnel that led to the metal shaft and halted in his steps.

Hearing the crunching of what sounded like metal and glass, he looked down at the ground beneath his heavy black boots and bent down.

"What the hell?"

Feeling the chill settling in his shoulders as his body temperature warmed, Bruce reached down and picked up a piece of sharp metal.

Bringing it up to his eyes, he felt his mouth drop slightly as he cleanly recognized both the cut and the hard metal of the black piece between his gloved fingers.

_My mask. It's the ear of my mask. _

Closing his fingers tightly around the piece, Bruce rose to his feet as his eyes caught the reflection of silver metal beneath the pockets of cold water to his left. Stepping towards it, he instantly recognized the shape.

Taking determined long strides, his boots sounded loudly over the loose rocks and debris and as he splashed through a puddle before rounding the corner that would turn the hard ground into sand, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Lowering his arms down slowly to his sides, Bruce let his fingers uncurl as his unmasked eyes fell upon the lowered head of his innocent young wife standing in front of the open empty wardrobe.

The silence between the two breathing bodies was so thick, not even the sharpest butcher knife could have made a straight incision.

_At least you'll have company_

Hearing Alfred's words from many years ago when he had first decided to convert the cave into his second refuge, Bruce breathed out with a heavy sigh.

He had never intended for the woman he deeply loved to ever step foot in his dark, damp hideaway, and as he shook his head at Alfred's words for company, he took a single step forward.

"Rebecca" Bruce breathed as he watched with a sudden heavy heart at the slight shake of her head.

"You…**YOU!"** she screamed balling her fists and rushing towards the caped man she had vowed to love, honor, and cherish for the rest of her life.

He didn't back away as she threw herself against his padded chest with a furry. Keeping his eyes trained on her anguished features, he listened to her rage as she shoved her open hands hard against his chest, breathing hard as she noticed he remained in place.

"**HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** Rebecca screamed, shaking.

"I…Rebecca I've wanted to tell you for so long" Bruce began taking a step forward.

He wanted to console her. He wanted nothing more than to apologize and beg for her forgiveness for everything and to hold her in a loving embrace in the safety and comfort of their martial bed.

But he felt the deep guilt growing in his stomach.

He could also see that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and as he reached out a gloved hand towards her cheek, he found himself caught off guard as Rebecca suddenly swung her hand out upwards.

The dull glow that shown from the two ground lamps buried into the sand was not enough to give him sight at the object Rebecca held in her hand as she raised it and swiped it across his face.

"You…are a **FUCKING MONSTER!**"

Hearing her scream, Bruce felt a quick, deep searing pain against the side of his upper cheek before the warm trail of blood that began to drip down the side of his face, dripping droplets onto his hard plated suit. Breathing out hard, he brought his gloved fingers up against his face and felt the growing rage building as his eyes focused on the dark red liquid that pasted his fingertips.

Holding her breath, Rebecca felt her own heart beating fast as she watched the blood free drip down the side of her husband's face. Brining the bat shaped piece of metal up in front of her; she began to shake and hurried her breathing at the sight of the blood covering the sharp point.

Hurling the piece of shaped metal against the wall in front of her, Rebecca felt the panic and adrenaline pumping throughout her body as she turned and started running down the sandy tunnel towards the open door of the metal shaft.

_Please…Please, let me get upstairs and away from him._

_Don't look back._

She knew that if she slowed down or allowed her feet to get caught up in the sand that he would catch her; the monster that had been hidden from her all along as she allowed herself to foolishly fall in love.

"**REBECCA!"**

Hearing the caped man yell out her name, Rebecca quickly slammed the shaft door shut before furiously running and hitting her fists against any of the metal pieces to get it to move.

"Please…." She begged as she suddenly was thrown backwards at the sheer force of the lift rising.

**BANG**

Gripping the sides of the metal basket, Rebecca felt her breath catch in her throat as she set eyes on the grappling hook that had been shot from the ground.

Thrusting herself forward, Rebecca wrapped her hand around the hook and threw it off the edge, before feeling the weight of the metal basket rise once more towards the ground floor of Wayne Manor.

Feeling her chest heaving with tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, Rebecca lowered her eyes down onto the fading lit face of her husband.

"I loved you" she whispered as the metal shaft halted at the edge of the platform. Throwing the door open, she felt her feet carrying her with such speed that she tripped on the final stair and fell onto the carpet of the expensively decorated study.

Pushing herself up onto her feet, Rebecca felt the sharp pain in her stomach as she let the tears flow freely down her face. Moving her legs as fast as she could, she needed to make a break for the foyer for her keys and the front door towards her Honda Civic. Down the floor to ceiling windowed corridor, she ran, ignoring the lamp on the small wooden table that fell over as she rounded the corner.

The foyer was right in front of her, twenty feet in distance, and as she rounded the corner to the table, fumbling to grab her keys, the front door behind her blew open.

"Rebecca, you need to stop, think….think of our child"

Hearing Bruce's words as he rushed towards her, Rebecca took off like a shot up the marble stairs towards the safety of the second floor and a double locked door.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** she screamed racing up the stairs, hearing Bruce racing up behind her.

Two steps away from the pillar corner, Rebecca felt her feet fall beneath her as she landed hard on her hands and knees. Twisting around on her back, she felt nothing but fear as her eyes focused on the length of twine that her husband gripped in his black gloved hands. She had heard the shot go off at the same time she had gone down hard on the stairs, and it was with utter fear and exhaustion that she reached forward and tore her finger nails against the tightening length of twine.

"Stop…**STOP!**" Bruce shouted as he tightly wrapped the twine around his gloved hand, pulling hard as Rebecca slid down a stair.

_You did the same thing with Ivy. And now you are treating your wife and the mother of your future child like a criminal. She is the victim Bruce…_

For days, he had not heard the voice in his head.

"**MASTER WAYNE!" **

Hearing the concerned voice off to his right, Bruce tightened his hold on the twine as he pulled it hard.

"**MASTER BRUCE, STOP THIS"**

Blinking hard, Bruce threw his wet eyes onto Alfred's scared face as he watched the Wayne Family's most trusted friend, rush over to Rebecca's side, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders, holding her close.

Breathing deeply, Bruce let the twine fall through the fingers of his gloves as he took a step towards his wife.

"Stay away Master Wayne. Please" Alfred whispered, holding out a hand to keep his distance.

Throwing his eyes onto Rebecca's tearful face, he watched as she burst into a complete tearful breakdown, sobbing uncontrollably into the chest of Alfred Pennyworth.

"It's alright Mrs. Wayne, it's alright" Alfred soothed as he pulled a jackknife out of his pants pocket and began cutting through the tightly wound twine.

Watching the twine fall from around her legs, Rebecca scurried up onto her feet and ran up the rest of the marble stairs before running into the first bedroom on her right.

Hearing the violent slam of the bedroom door, Bruce began to shake as he balled his hands into fists and slammed them into the white pillar.

"What have you done, Sir" Alfred whispered as he watched his charge ripping off the pieces of armor and equipment. Hearing the sharp metal of the blades on his wrist fall with a clink on the stairs, Bruce stripped of all he could before he stood before his faithful friend in a damp white t-shirt and his suited bottoms.

"Alfred he whispered, slowly climbing the stairs one at a time, she was never to find out this way."

Shaking his head, Bruce slowly rounded the pillar and climbed the stairs. Stopping outside the room Rebecca had locked herself in, his old nursery in childhood; he gently placed both palms against the door and closed his eyes.

"Rebecca, please" he whispered, hearing the sudden movement of furniture being pushed up against the door to block any entry.

Nodding his head, Bruce kept his eyes closed as he turned and leaned his back heavily against the door, letting himself slide until he hit the floorboards.

Bringing his hands up, he pressed his palms against his exhausted wet eyes as Alfred Pennyworth gave a sniff and removed a white handkerchief from his pocket.

"I love you Rebecca" Bruce whispered as he tried to calm his nerves.

Hearing footsteps to his left, Bruce opened his eyes and watched as Alfred walked away, down the hallway towards his own private quarters.

_You are truly alone now Bruce _the voice of his father rang out in his mind as he closed his eyes.

…

**Thank you for all the reviews. School is now finished, so I hope it won't take me that long to update. : )**


	43. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 42**

**Song(s) – Love Resurrection (Alison Moyet)**

"_I love you Rebecca"_

She had heard his words from behind the safety of the wooden door.

And she couldn't bring herself to believe them.

The nursery door had a simple lock, but after hearing Bruce so close on the other side, she had used all her strength and pushed up the dark wood armoire against the door.

She was beyond exhaustion, and had felt the pull of gravity once realizing that she had run into Bruce's old nursery room.

The room that had played out the briefest illusion of a happy mother holding her child.

Running her hands over her eyes, Rebecca dissolved into tears as she sat down on the hardwood floor, leaning her back against the heavy piece of furniture that, if she had thought about it twice, would never have budged into the place it rested now.

Cradling her head in her hands, she tried to steady her heaving breaths as she lowered a hand against her stomach.

"I am so sorry" Rebecca whispered as she gathered her legs up.

_What am I going to do now?_ She wondered, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

…

_Leslie._

_I need to see Leslie. _

He had been leaning against the closed door for nearly an hour, listening for any sound that might give hope to opening.

But nothing had come.

He desperately needed to call someone, and he knew that his best friend since childhood, who also was privy to his secret identity, would be the best choice.

Rising to his feet, Bruce began walking towards the staircase and stopped as his eyes fell onto the bits of cut twine.

_How could I do this to her?_ He wondered turning back around and walking silently past the closed door. He needed to remove all physical traces of the Batman from his body and so he continued walking down the carpeted hallway his bedroom, their bedroom.

Pulling his t-shirt up over his head, Bruce chucked it across the length of the room not caring where it landed. Knowing that the right shoulder was now stained with blood, it would have to be thrown out. Walking into the dark bathroom Bruce flipped on the light and sighed at the sight of his face.

Raising his hand, he traced the length of the cut from the top of his cheek. Three cm it had to measure in length. Pressing his finger tips against the cut, he winced at the sharp pain but was glad the cut was not deep. Fortunately for Batman, his mask would easily cover the defection.

Running the faucets, Bruce reached over and grabbed a facecloth, running it under the water, he brought it up against his cheek.

"I cannot fault her for this" Bruce spoke into the mirror as he stared at this reflection.

"I cannot blame her if she leaves. If she leaves with our child" he continued suddenly feeling an unknown sensation in his eyes. Staring at his reflection, Bruce watched as his hazel eyes began to cloud over before becoming wet.

There were tears in his eyes.

Lowering his head, Bruce let the facecloth fall into the pinkish stained sink. Staring into the basin of the sink, he felt the tears fall from his own eyes as he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry".

…

_What is going to happen now?_

_Was our marriage truly a lie? Did he marry me to complete the illusion of being a perfect billionaire while all the while out late at night tormenting the city's criminals?_

Leaning her head back against the armoire, Rebecca had settled her breathing back to a normal pace all the while staying in place. Her legs were sore, and as she finally climbed up onto her feet, she steadied herself against the tall piece of furniture.

_He's been the Batman long before I arrived in Gotham._

_He's been Batman all along._

Slowly walking to the only window in the room, Rebecca hugged her arms around her chest as she stared out into the dark night.

Allowing her mind to think back to her first days, weeks, and months in Gotham City, she tried to pinpoint something, anything that would have been a clue to Gotham's most infamous citizen leading a dark double life…

Bruce was strong. Though he had had that preppy rich attitude towards her, she sensed that it was always just for show.

Gripping the ledge of the window, Rebecca remembered her first interaction with the Batman.

It was in the alley way, the night she had slugged Bruce Wayne squarely in the face.

It had been him all along.

The way his eyes had glared at her as she tried to back away, the menacing stance he took as he halted his face inches from her own, the way he had let her fall off the side of the skyscraper before rescuing her in his strong suited arms.

"He hurt me. On more than one occasion" Rebecca whispered as she placed her hands flat against her hardening belly.

Thinking back to her time in Jonathan Crane's company, she felt her stomach lurch.

_Bruce brought me here to Wayne Manor why? Because he felt guilty at failing to apprehend Crane?_

"I can't do this anymore."

Turning away from the window, her eyes caught sight of car headlights lighting up. Running her hands over the sides of the window, her fingers caught the latch and she pushed the window open just in time to see the Mercedes-Benz exit the garage and proceed down the gravel drive.

_Was it Bruce in the driver's seat? _

"This is your home Bruce, I'll leave" Rebecca whispered as she watched the car disappear out of sight.

There was the chance that it was not Bruce at all. Perhaps Alfred had left.

Giving a shiver, Rebecca looked around the near empty room. There was only the one door to enter and exit from and only window. She knew she would have to leave this room, and she didn't know for sure if Bruce was still outside the door in the hallway.

_Your husband is Bruce Wayne. You can run, but you'll never be able to hide. _

Walking up to the wall, Rebecca held her breath as she listened for any sign of movement on the other side of the door.

Nothing,

"I can't stay in here forever"

Pushing the armoire to leave enough space for her to open the door halfway, Rebecca gripped the door handle and gently twisted it.

The light from the hallway spilled against her as her eyes fell onto the carpet floor.

He was not there.

Stepping out into the hallway, she heard no sounds while walking silently towards the staircase. There was nothing lying on the ground. No twine nothing.

_It's like it never happened_

Moving to the other side of the staircase, Rebecca kept her eyes trained for movement.

She wouldn't run from him. She would give him back the shroud that was his house, and take her leave without uttering a word.

Reaching the middle of the staircase, her ears picked up the step behind her and as she tightly gripped the intricately engraved banister, she turned around expecting her husband.

"Mrs. Wayne"

Feeling her heart sink, Rebecca bit her lower lip as she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Alfred"

Holding steady against the banister, she watched as Alfred descended the stairs towards her one at a time.

He could see that she was in bad shape.

"Mrs. Wayne, I am…sorry" Alfred spoke softly, stopping a stair away from her.

Focusing her eyes on Alfred's, Rebecca shook her head and looked away.

"You knew. You've always known, haven't you?"

Lowering his head, Alfred refused to look at her.

"**HAVEN'T YOU!"**

Hearing the young woman scream, Alfred nodded his head.

"Yes"

Breathing heavy, Rebecca turned and made her way down the remaining stairs.

"Please, Mrs. Wayne"

"Is he still here?" Rebecca questioned, averting her eyes to the long corridor that led towards the piano and the secret door.

"No M'am, Master Bruce has left"

"I'm leaving too"

Walking over to the wooden table, Rebecca grabbed her car keys and Bruce's Blackberry.

"Where are you going?" Alfred spoke standing on the bottom stair.

"Away from here"

Nodding his head, Alfred opened his mouth to speak

"It would make me rest easier, to know where you are going"

Pausing in her steps, Rebecca turned around

"It doesn't matter where I go Alfred, I'm sure _he_ will find me"

Grabbing her coat, Alfred watched as the Mrs. of Wayne Manor disappeared into the cold night air before making his way into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone off the hook, Alfred dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the man on the other end to pick up.

"Mrs. Wayne has left the Manor Sir, if I were to give you any advice it would be to find her now" Alfred spoke into the receiver. Hanging up the phone, the elderly long serving, long suffering servant pulled a chair out and seated himself at the kitchen table.

…

She literally had no idea where to go.

Though she had money, her own money, she was not anxious to board a plane to a far off destination. Dana's townhouse had been given over the charity and was already in house.

Her face and name made her stick out in Gotham like a sore thumb. It didn't matter where she went, she would always be recognized and found.

There was only one place in her mind that she wanted to go.

And it was owned by Bruce.

The penthouse apartment offered the best view of the city, but it wasn't the view she craved. It was the fresh air that the balcony allowed for one to clear their head.

Parking her car, she was relieved that no one else was around. Taking the elevator, she entered in the pin code that would allow her to travel all the way to the top floor. Leaning back against the stainless steel wall, she rubbed her eyes before feeling her mobile vibrating in her pocket.

She didn't need to look at the caller id to know who it was calling her husband's mobile, and she switched it off in her coat pocket.

Watching the door in front of her open into a dark foyer, Rebecca stepped threw and shrugged out of her coat. Though she had only been in this apartment twice before, she found it more homely than the Wayne Castle in the country Palisades.

"A hot shower and sleep tomorrow is a new day" she spoke out loud as the elevator door closed firmly.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, Rebecca walked into the open spaced bedroom and took in the sights of all the lit windows across the distance.

_Beautiful _

…

Twenty minutes of the hot scalding water pouring over every inch of her body could have lasted into thirty minutes, but she craved sleep more. Just wanting to lay her head down and close her eyes.

Turning off the faucets, Rebecca stepped out and grabbed a white fluffy towel off the vanity. Standing in front of the large mirror, she traced a finger down the length of smeared mascara at the corner of her eye.

"I've done enough crying for all women" she whispered securing the towel around her front. Stepping out in the cool hallway, Rebecca padded her way towards the bedroom.

Stepping into the dark room, she felt his presence right away.

"Don't scream please"

…

**WOW two chapter updates in less than a week. I'm on a roll!**


	44. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 43**

**Song(s) – Do You Sleep? (Lisa Loeb)**

His voice spoke from a dark corner of the open spaced bedroom.

She had neglected to turn on any lights in the room, favoring instead for the dim beams of the apartment window s across the way. For all she had wanted to do after her shower was to collapse into the large king size bed.

Alone.

And sleep for a week.

Catching movement on her right side, Rebecca pulled the front of the towel tighter against her.

"Stay away from me" she breathed in a low tone as Bruce came into vision, rising from the post modern styled black sitting chair.

Halting in his steps, Bruce held his hands out palms up.

"All I am asking is for you to listen. After that, I will leave" he spoke, shoving his hands into his black Adidas track pant pockets.

Turning her head slightly, Rebecca looked to the still lit bathroom before looking back into the dark bedroom.

"Bruce, I am exhausted" she whispered sucking in a deep breath as he took a step towards her.

"It's okay Rebecca" Bruce whispered back, watching his wife flinch at his words.

"How can you even sound out those words?" Rebecca questioned walking cautiously to the bed. Pulling back the white comforter, she dropped her towel and slipped in between the sheets.

"I want to explain, everything to you. Starting with the very beginning" Bruce spoke standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at the young woman lying on her side facing away from him.

Hearing no response, Bruce took a gentle seat on the edge of the bed.

"Just listen please" he whispered, before pulling his Roots sweater up over his head, revealing a clean non stained white t-shirt.

He couldn't see if her eyes were open or if she was doing her utmost best to tune him out, but he needed to start talking.

Opening his mouth to speak, he was caught off guard by her words…

"The elevator didn't ring" Rebecca spoke, not turning to face him.

Nodding his head, Bruce rose to his feet and walked over to the far wall. The wall she happened to be facing. Catching her eyes, Bruce pressed his thumb against the lower corner.

She watched as the panel gave two beeps before pulling away.

"Was this…has this always been here?"

He knew she was asking if the panel entrance had been in place when she had first stepped foot in the penthouse.

"Yes"

Running a hand over her eyes, Rebecca curled into the fetal position staring at the panel as it closed shut.

"Who else knows besides Alfred and me" she asked in the darkness.

"Can I sit?"

Rolling onto her back, Rebecca sat up, clutching the white sheet against her front. Nodding her head, Bruce felt the distance between them beginning to close.

Taking a seat in the middle of the bed, Bruce ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Leslie Thompkins, Rachel Dawes whom you have not met, and Lucius Fox"

Hearing the name of the recently deceased Board Member of Wayne Enterprises, Rebecca stiffened.

"Sharon?"

"I suspect that she does" Bruce replied.

Bringing her hands up against her head, Rebecca breathed in deep, "Jesus".

"I never meant for you to find out this way" Bruce spoke softly watching as Rebecca shook her head.

"You mean, you never intended for me to find out, ever" she spoke, rephrasing his words.

"No. I've wanted to tell you since you first arrived in Gotham City"

Bringing her eyes up onto her husbands, she scoffed.

"I don't believe you" she breathed watching as Bruce rose from the bed.

Closing the distance between then, Rebecca pulled back as Bruce reached out to touch her chin.

"You can ask Alfred, and he'll tell you how many times I have tried to work out the best way to explain all of this".

Shifting to the other side of the bed, Rebecca looked out to the dimly lit windows of the apartment buildings across the way.

"Bruce, you need help" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Rebecca…"

"**YOU NEED HELP!** You can blame Batman only so far to avenge your parent's being murdered, but this…the lies, the…keeping this hidden from the girl you say you love. Letting me fall off a building…you are sick."

Bruce watched as her shoulders shook with pent up rage.

"I have been meeting with Leslie Thompkins, for years"

"For years? How long have you…when did you start, all of this" Rebecca asked kneading her fingers together on the comforter.

"I will tell you, but you need to sleep"

"You think I'll just be able to get a good night's sleep after tonight?" Rebecca seethed suddenly throwing her eyes out the window towards the distraction presenting itself in the sky.

And there it was

The Bat Signal…

_His_ Signal.

Frozen in place, Bruce look down at the young girl who was nearly engulfed by the sheer size of the king sized bed.

She was staring directly at the dark shape illuminated against the clouds.

Placing a hand lightly on her sheet covered stomach; she felt the sickness rising from deep within.

"I'm going to be sick" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Here…"

"Don't you touch me."

Hearing the hatred littered in her tone of voice, Bruce took a step back and watched as she sunk lower into the sheets.

"I know you saw the signal, and I am not leaving you tonight" he whispered staring down at her.

"Just go" her voice echoed against the stillness of the dark room.

"I'm not leaving Rebecca" he replied walking over to where she laid. Staring down into her face, his eyes bore into hers as she began to cry.

Kneeling down beside her, Bruce laid two fingers against her bottom lip and leaned in, "I love you" before placing a light kiss.

"You, love nothing. A man who could ever put his wife through such emotion and physical anguish while wearing a mask, loves nothing" she spoke through her tears.

"Rebecca, you are the only woman I have ever been in love with. Setting eyes on you, getting to know you and convincing you to become my wife has given me the chance to detach myself from being Batman. I wasn't lying when I said you could give me the chance for a normal life."

Hearing his words, Rebecca swallowed hard.

"You have trapped me in this nightmare with you. Even worse, she continued, you have trapped an innocent child" she spoke watching as Bruce lowered his chin against his chest.

Raising his head, he fixed his eyes hard on her face

"You know about my parents and how they were murdered in front of me. But I want to tell you how I became Batman, I need for you to hear it from me before you leave" Bruce spoke catching Rebecca's eye.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rebecca looked to the wall concealing the panel.

"I don't want to step foot in Wayne Manor ever again" she stated, speaking towards the wall.

Sliding his hand over her sheet covered thigh, he felt her pull away at his touch.

"I fell foolishly in love with you. The young girl and the billionaire playboy living happily ever after in the antique mansion in the hills" Rebecca sighed looking down to her stomach.

"I will take you anywhere" Bruce breathed watching as Rebecca shook her head.

"You don't get it do you Bruce? I want from you something that you can never give" she spoke looking into his eyes

"And what is that?"

Reaching her hand up, Rebecca traced her fingers along the edge of his cheek before settling a finger against the side of his chin.

"You won't ever give up Batman"

…

**So there is not much left to this story which is Part only three more chapters at most. I have an outline of Part 2 to this story but it will take place some sixteen years after this. The last chapter of this story will have the name of Part 2. **


	45. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 44**

**Song(s) – Service Bell (Grizzly Bear and Feist)**

His back was killing him.

Leaning in the black chair, his legs had been crossed at the ankle for close to an hour and a half as he watched his young wife finally succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Bruce propped his hand up under his chin, watching Rebecca's chest rise and fall with each breath.

She had known about the murder of his parents within her first week of residing in Gotham City. And in the two hours she had spent awake in the king size bed; she now knew about his early beginnings studying and infiltrating the most notorious of criminals and mobs…

_(Flashback)_

"_I returned to Gotham after two years of study at Princeton in New Jersey. The only reason why I returned was to see the parole hearing of the man who had shot my parents some fourteen years previous" Bruce began after pulling up a beige chair to her side._

"_My friend Rachel was the Assistant District Attorney in the case" he added watching Rebecca give off a quick shiver._

_Rising to his feet, Bruce reached down and took up his Princeton Sweatshirt. Sitting back down in the chair, he pushed it towards her. Reaching out, Rebecca took it in her hands and pulled down the sheet from around her chest._

_For the briefest moment, his eyes fell upon her breasts before she pulled the oversized sweater over her head._

"_And his appeal?" she questioned softly._

"_Approved"_

_Fixing her eyes on her husband, Rebecca shook her head._

"_He should have been jailed for life for what he did" she replied watching as Bruce nodded his head._

"_I had no intentions of letting him leave the Court House alive"_

_Hearing his words, Rebecca watched his mouth tort into a grimace._

"_Bruce, what did you do?"…_

Looking at his expensive watch, he caught the hour hand resting slightly past three. Rising to his feet, he needed a glass of water to wet the dryness that rested both in his mouth and in his throat. Giving a last look to Rebecca's deep breathing, Bruce silently walked out of the bedroom and down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass from the wooden dish rack at the side of the sink, Bruce turned the faucet and listened to the water slowly filling the glass. Hitting the tap, he walked towards the large window that looked down on the City.

Even in the dead of night, the streets of Gotham were still steady with flows of traffic. Raising the glass to his lips, Bruce took a generous sip before setting the glass back on the counter.

Digging into his pant pocket, he pulled out his keys and laid them next to the half empty glass. Letting out a yawn, he took up his glass once more and refilled it before wrapping a white napkin around the base.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he just wanted collapse onto the bed

_(Flashback)_

"_I had never held a gun before in my life. And holding one then, trying to conceal it up my sleeve as I waited for Joe Chill to exit the court room filled me with such…power" _

_Speaking his words, he folded his hands together as he remembered the day he had been willing to take a life. It was as clear as daylight…_

"_Joe….Hey Joe….Falconie says hi…"_

"_Someone else shot him?"_

_Raising his eyes, Bruce grimaced._

"_I wanted to be the one to kill him"_

_The deep tone in his voice, made her stiffen. She had heard that tone too many times from the Batman, and it only put her on edge towards realizing that the Batman and her billionaire husband were forever one and the same._

"_You would have been thrown in jail if you had been the one to shoot him" Rebecca muttered as she pulled the ends of the sweatshirt sleeves over her exposed fingertips._

_She was feeling cold._

"_That night, I left Gotham without telling a soul. Not Rachel, not Alfred that I was leaving. I had to find out for myself, at just how; I could make my own revenge"._

"_And for some reason, you chose to personify a bat?"Rebecca asked, watching as Bruce moved the chair closer to her side._

"_Bat's have always set me on edge. From the time I was a kid."_

_The bedroom fell silent as Bruce allowed everything to sink in, more or less._

"_I want to know one thing" Rebecca spoke as she watched Bruce move from the chair at the side of the bed to sitting on the actual bed._

"_I will explain anything you ask" he replied reaching over and taking her hand in his._

"_Jesus, you're freezing."_

_Settling in beside her, he was glad that she didn't violently pull away from him as he pulled the white comforter aside to pull her against him. Wrapping both his arms around her body, he held her close as he felt the side of her face pressing lightly against his shirted chest._

"_If this Falconie person had someone kill Chill, then why did you still become…Batman?"_

_The name of Bruce's alter ego held great distaste in her mouth as she spoke it. Breathing in deeply, Rebecca rubbed her cheek lightly against his shirt._

_He is so warm._

"_I knew that Gotham's problem with crime would not be solved by the death of Joe Chill. I knew that it was deeper. Affecting all levels of the City and something had to be done." Bruce spoke wrapping his arms tighter around Rebecca's shoulders._

_The room elapsed into silence again as she took in his words._

_Staring in front of her, her eyes fell on the vacant chair by the bedside._

"_Did you think that if you revealed yourself to me in the early days I my meeting you that I would turn you in? Is that why you...kept this from me?" she whispered against his chest._

_Taking in a deep breath, Bruce brought his hand up and stroked the side of her hair, feeling the strands against the inside of his fingers._

"_I have…struggled from day one. As much as I wanted to tell you, I knew that it would have been safer in protecting you. But, that didn't go according to plan."_

_Lifting her cheek, Rebecca looked at her husband._

"_What do you mean protect me?"…_

Walking past the bedroom, Bruce ran a hand against the dark wall and winced as his eyes were blinded by the bright bathroom light. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower and braced himself, hands pressing against the wall as the scalding hot water hit his neck and back.

First thing in the day light hours, he would call Alfred. Second, he would call Rachel. He needed Rebecca to meet her and hear from his oldest friend about the good that came from being the Batman.

And third.

Thirdly he needed to meet with Leslie.

Hitting the faucet with his hand, he listened to the slow dripping of the water droplets as he stepped out into the steamed up room and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Bruce caught sight of the latest bruise that screamed out from his upper left shoulder. Though showing signs of fading, he reached back and traced his thumb along its circular edge.

"Batman has no limits" he whispered, watching his mouth as the words fell.

Many times he had uttered those words, much to the disapproval of Alfred Pennyworth who could only stand by and watch as the nightly gathering of scars, deep bruises, and lacerations were covered and hidden by the expensive guise of Hugo Boss dress shirts and John Paul Gautier tailored vests.

Flipping off the light, he made his way down the hallway and turned into the bedroom. His eyes landed on Rebecca's closed eyes as she slowly rolled over onto her back in deep slumber.

Standing at the side of the bed, he looked down into her face as she opened her eyes.

Nodding her head, Bruce slid into the cool sheets and rolled over onto his side to face her.

Reaching up, Rebecca traced a light finger over a fading bruise that lingered on his bicep. Sighing, she looked up into her husband's eyes as she felt a hand gently caressing her stomach.

"You and our child, Bruce whispered running his fingers in a small circle against her stomach, are the most important things in my life. And I will do whatever is necessary to protect you both."

Hearing his words, she wanted to believe that everything was going to work out for the best. She desperately wanted to believe that they would be a happy family without a care or a need in the world.

Moistening her lips, Rebecca felt herself being pulled against her husband's strong body as his arms closed around her in a warm embrace. Closing her eyes, she felt Bruce's soft lips lightly touching hers before moving against her cheek and against the side of her neck in a seductive manner.

And it was then, biting her lower lip hard to prevent the tears from falling, tasting the blood that lingered at the surface of her lip…

That she began to formulate her plan to permanently leave both Gotham City

And Bruce Wayne.

…

**I have decided to end Part One of this story at chapter 49. So there are five more chapters left to Grant Me Three Wishes Please before Part Two of this story picks up sixteen years down the road. Villains that will be written in Part Two (which is still unnamed) will be Dr. Hugo Strange, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and others whom I am not yet sure about.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review and for being so patient as I finally agree with myself to end this story. I've been writing this story for a few years, and many writers will know that it's hard to end a story. Even if it is picked up again in another part.**

**Again, please review. I hope to have the final chapter up by the last day of May.**


	46. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**A theme song I have in mind for Selena Kyle aka Cat woman is "****Slow Train Soul"** **by Ma ****Soucouyant.** **You can find it on youtube. I also have a replacement for Cat woman and that is Emma Stone.**

**Chapter 45**

**Song (s) – 3 Libras (A Perfect Circle), Slow Train Soul (Ma Soucouyant)**

"_I leave the running of our company to better men" the elegantly dressed man spoke from his seat on the silver train._

_Scrunching up his nose, the young boy equally dressed in a smart black and white tuxedo, tightened his hold on the silver bar._

"_Better?" he questioned, confused at the word his father had used. _

_Who would be better than a Wayne to run the family business?_

"_Well, more interested men" Thomas spoke, looking over and catching his wife's eye. _

_Focusing his green eyes out the window and onto the quickly passing buildings, Bruce's attention was interrupted as the seated man on his right began to cough hard._

_Looking to his right, Bruce's young eyes fell upon the man's hand and as he pulled it back from against his mouth, Bruce felt his heart beat beginning to race._

"_Dad, I think that man needs help" he whispered, hearing the man cough deeply._

_Holding the railing more tightly, Bruce watched as his father took to the man's side and pulled out a clean white handkerchief. Observing the reddish ting that stained the cloth, Bruce took his father's empty seat and felt the reassuring warmth of his mother Martha's hand on his._

"_Your father will help him Bruce, he's always helping those in need"…_

Opening his eyes, Bruce Wayne blinked slowly as his eyes came into focus. The room was barely lit, but he could make out the chair that was still pulled up bedside. He had been regulated to that chair for nearly two hours the night before and had only been welcomed back into the marital bed after refusing to leave Rebecca's side.

Rolling over onto his side, his eyes fell onto Rebecca's bare shoulder. Reaching out, he traced a single finger over the bone of her shoulder blade before slipping silently from out of the Egyptian sheets.

She needs her sleep. Looking at the time on his watch, he rubbed his eyes as he left the bedroom for the shower, feeling the coolness of the December morning against every inch of his naked body.

…

Feeling the chill in the air against her bare shoulders, Rebecca opened her eyes and saw the empty side of the bed. Shrugging her arm out from under the white goose down comforter, she touched the second pillow beside her head before sliding the palm of her hand along the bed sheet.

He had left the bed, and not recently.

Straining her ears, she listened for footsteps or the smell of strong coffee.

Nothing.

"I knew he wouldn't stay" she whispered, throwing off the expensive blanket and getting up to her feet. Her eyes caught sight of Bruce's Princeton hoodie and as she reached down, her ears heard the opening and closing of the penthouse front door.

Slipping back into the bed, Rebecca had just brought the sheet up over her chest as an older accented voice broke out in the hallway.

"Mrs. Wayne?"

_Alfred _

"Yes Alfred, I'm awake" she called out, wondering if the faithful family friend had been just as polite to Bruce in his mornings of his single days or if he simply strode in and ripped open the curtains after slamming down a beautifully made breakfast on a silver tray.

Peeking his head in, Alfred nodded as he slowly walked into the open spaced bedroom with his arms full.

_If I wasn't in my birthday suit, I would help _Rebecca thought as she watched Alfred Pennyworth drape three plastic garment bags all with metal hangers onto the antique dresser.

"Master Bruce instructed that I bring over some garments for you, oh and the morning paper" Alfred spoke as he folded his hands behind his black coated back.

"Where is he?" she asked as Alfred nodded towards the garment bags.

"If you would permit me to create some breakfast for you, I will take you to him" he replied, turning around and exiting into the hallway without waiting for an answer.

Licking her lips, Rebecca turned around and took in just how much snow had fallen over night onto the fair city.

…

Stepping into the stainless steel kitchen, Rebecca was amazed at the simple breakfast that sat on the counter top. A white plate garnished with peace slices and red raspberries surrounded centered fully white scrambled eggs. A white china cup steamed with milky tea and a small glass of freshly squeezed orange juice stood in perfect placement.

Shifting her eyes onto the stainless steel sink, she shook her head at the sight of no dishes.

_Alfred wouldn't have stood for having dirty dishes laying about_ she thought as she took a seat on the dark wooden stool. Reaching for the cup of tea, Rebecca took a small sip as she opened her mouth…

"You didn't make enough for yourself?" she asked, taking up her fork.

Taking a seat opposite her, Alfred shook his head.

"I've already eaten" he smiled watching as Rebecca took a healthy bite of eggs.

"I don't mean to pry, but will you be returning this evening to the Manor House?"Alfred questioned, pushing the glass of juice towards his female charge.

"He was here last night Alfred" Rebecca spoke catching his nod.

"I know."

"He says he was quote, "protecting me" from all this" she continued shaking her head.

"Master Bruce was troubled in deciding to tell you"

"Well, my curiosity solved his dilemma. If anything, he didn't seem truly remorseful. Sure, he states he didn't intend for me to find out by latterly stumbling into his hideout, but…"

Stopping her words, Rebecca shook her head and threw her hands up against the sides of her head.

"I'm so sorry Alfred, I'm just…"

"If I may M'am, I have had words with Master Wayne about you. And even though he hid it well from you, I know that he was torn in trying to tell you."

Hearing Alfred's choice of words, she was almost taken aback.

"If you are finished, we can go" he continued rising from his seat.

…

The drive to the heavily fenced, heavily built up shipping property had caught her eyes long before they had turned down to the direct road.

Putting the car in park, Rebecca watched as Alfred exited the car while fidgeting with his ring of keys. After a minute, she watched as the gate gave way inwards with a light push of Alfred's hands.

Entering the yard, her eyes spied a stern metal sign with words carved in blood red…

**ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW**

Beneath that, she made out the corporate company name of Wayne Enterprises.

The black Mercedes Benz inched forward about two hundred feet before the engine went silent. Looking around her in the car's passenger seat, Rebecca looked to Alfred as he took up the rolled Gotham Times.

"Bruce has an office in the shipping yard?" she questioned, opening her door and stepping out among the lightly falling snowflakes.

"Something like that M'am" Alfred responded as he walked to a large orange metal container. Reaching his black pea coated shoulder, Rebecca watched as he took off the heavily padlock.

"Please watch your step"

…

Sitting at his desk, Bruce shifted his tired eyes from one computer screen to another in no particular order.

_What is it that I'm looking for?_

Scanning through the recordings of the previous night's "hot spots", he watched as the undisturbed scenes of last night ran on.

_Am I looking for signs of her? The one from the ledge who refused to tell me her name? The masked woman with her cat?_

Hearing the loud grind of the elevator shaft behind him, Bruce reached out and hit a button on the keyboard sending all the screens into black.

_Alfred is always checking up on me_, he thought standing up and grabbing his white perfectly pressed dressed shirt.

The remaining Board members were meeting at the Dorchester in three hours to discuss the approach and rebuilding of the main offices. Tasting _her_ name in his mouth, Bruce roughly tugged on his shirt as he listened to the elevator halting in the distance.

"Master Wayne, you have a visitor."

Pausing his fingers as he began to fasten the shirt's buttons, Bruce stood still as his young wife came into view.

_Jesus Alfred_

Watching Rebecca's slow steps, he watched as she looked to the bare walls before shifting her eyes onto the low level ceiling. He watched as she walked right over the sunken enclosure that when raised, kept a spare bat suit and accessories.

"I asked Alfred to bring me to you" Rebecca spoke, stopping five feet from her husband. Ignoring the sounds of Alfred plunking the newspaper down on the table and twisting off the lid of a silver thermos, Bruce covered the distance between himself and his wife.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, bringing a hand up and touching her cheek.

"Considering everything that has happened in the last day and a half, I did" she responded brining her hands up flat against his shirted chest. Moving her fingers along the buttons, she fastened them through the holes as Bruce leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"I had to leave early to prepare for the Board meeting" he whispered, watching as Rebecca nodded her head. "And I was thinking, we never had our honeymoon."

Fastening the last button, Rebecca tapped her thumb against his right shoulder.

"You didn't want one, remember?" she breathed.

"Call it a change of heart, actually, Bruce spoke a bit louder as he leaned in a kissed her lips, call it a new beginning to our marriage."

Listening to his words, she wanted nothing more than to believe him.

Ever y word.

"I don't think a few days away from Gotham City is going to fix everything between us"

Taking a step back, Bruce cupped Rebecca's chin.

"Look at me"

Shifting her eyes up onto his, she could feel the ting in her heart.

"I believe it's an honest start."

Taking her hand in his, they made their way towards Alfred who had been trying his best to appear scarce.

"Do you want to return to the house?" Bruce questioned as Rebecca began shaking her head almost immediately.

"I want to talk to Dr. Thompkins."

Hearing her request, Bruce nodded his head and looked to Alfred.

"Alfred"

"No"

Looking to Rebecca, both men stopped in their steps as Mrs. Wayne placed her hands up on her hips.

"I can contact her myself" she spoke.

"Rebecca, I have nothing to hide from you. I have talked to Leslie for years, and if talking to her will help you, then please, speak with her. I will come with you if you'd like" Bruce offered.

"You had mentioned a friend of yours, Rachel?"

"I will ask her to come by the penthouse tonight for dinner" Bruce whispered as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I love you Rebecca"

Hearing his words as he breathed into her hair, Rebecca took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love you too"

…

_Dr. Leslie Thompkins Residence _

"Rebecca, it's nice to see you, please don't worry about your shoes"

Stepping into the Doctor's brownstone residence, Rebecca smiled as she took off her coat and hung it up on the dark wooden rack.

"It's been since the wedding that I've seen you, I thought maybe Bruce would be with you" Leslie smiled as she showed Rebecca into the living room.

"I asked Bruce to meet with you alone. It's not really a social visit Doctor; why I am here" Rebecca spoke as she took a light seat in the leather chair.

"Are you looking to schedule a…session Mrs. Wayne?" the Doctor questioned with a confused tone as she reached for the handle of the white teapot.

"Doctor Thompkins, I know that Bruce is…Batman"

Hearing the young woman's words, Leslie slowly sat back in her chair.

_She doesn't believe me; she thinks I am bluffing _Rebecca thought as she folded her hands together.

"Last night, I found, inadvertently, the door in the study and I found myself standing in a dark wet cave" Rebecca spoke watching as Leslie closed her eyes thus proving no need for further details.

"Bruce told me that both Alfred and you knew"

Nodding her head, Leslie finally opened her eyes.

"Bruce and I had meetings discussing the very issue of you" Leslie spoke, watching the young girl in front of her catch on a certain word.

"Issue? Bruce sees me as an…issue?" Rebecca whispered watching as the elderly doctor sat forward on the edge of her chair.

"I don't mean you as an issue, goodness no, what I mean is that, Bruce was concerned about brining you into his world. Both worlds" Leslie added in a hushed tone.

"He has kept this whole thing from me, and I found nothing of him trying to tell me. Not a slip, not a phrase, not anything. I think about this, and I wonder if he would have ever told me had I not pressed those keys on the piano"

Watching the girl's lips quiver slightly, Leslie reached forward and patted her knee.

"He was going to tell you Rebecca. He just needed time"

Fixing her eyes onto the window glass that faced the sidewalk, Rebecca began to absentmindedly rub her tiny bump.

This did not go unnoticed by her company.

"Rebecca, are you…" Leslie questioned softly as Rebecca looked back at her.

"All the more reason, he should have told me Doctor"

…

_Dorchester Hotel_

Striding in through the Hotel's front doors, Bruce mentally cursed the gang of paparazzi that had gathered in the foyer.

Unbuttoning his blazer as he walked, he ignored the frantic calls for him to pose and offer a smile.

Feeling a bump against his shoulder, Bruce grabbed the manila folder that was thrust into his waiting hands.

"Mr. Sheffer, could you kindly have the photographers removed from the hotel" Bruce seethed as he casually flipped open the file before closing it almost as quickly.

"Yes Sir, I don't know who tipped them off" the young hotel worker moaned as he apologized once more for bumping into the young billionaire's shoulder a second time.

"Your members are all seated in the conference room, Mr. Wayne" a perky red head spoke taking place at his right side.

"Thanks" Bruce breathed as he ducked around both assistants and pushed open the doors of the meeting room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you all for coming. Though I was hoping this would fly under the radar of the sensational Sunday newspapers, I see we've been welcomed by the shutterbugs" Bruce spoke offering a small smile as a few polite laughs echoed around the dark wood table.

"Our first order is to fill Lucius Fox's seat on the Board, and I can think of no other person suited for the position. I've already discussed it with Sharon Fox, and she is committed. She will be present at the next meeting and so forth" Bruce spoke, halting his words as a round of generous applause erupted from around the table.

Shoving his hands in his black suited pants, Bruce felt the pang in his stomach as he began introducing the meetings final point.

"Due to the…destruction of Wayne Enterprises Headquarters in the city centre, we will need to make plans for the reconstruction."

"Mr. Wayne, are you planning to rebuild on the same grounds?"

Looking over the equally expensively dressed Mr. Ryan Clare, Bruce nodded his head.

"Of course" he responded firmly.

_I will not let that dead bitch take away everything that my family's company has built_ Bruce thought as he took a seat at the head of the table.

…

_Wayne Penthouse_

The snow had fallen steadily since the late afternoon.

With only one phone call, the massive tree that had taken up space in the Wayne Manor living room, was now fully decorated and lit in the open spaced living room of the penthouse.

Holding a white china mug with steaming tea, Rebecca slowly circled the enormous green tree and touched the tips of the pine.

She had been serious in her "no" when Bruce had asked for the second time if she wanted to return the Manor, and as such, he had ordered that all her possessions and those of essential to him were carted over to the penthouse.

Including the Christmas tree.

Hearing the echoing of her husband's footsteps coming up behind her, Rebecca took a quick sip and felt Bruce's shoulder nudge against hers.

"If anything, it looks better here" Bruce offered as he stepped forward and touched the same pine branch his wife had roused minutes earlier.

"How was your meeting?" Rebecca asked feeling Bruce's hand curl around her back of her neck in a soothing gesture.

"Actually, it went well. Sharon is now on the Board, reconstruction of Wayne Enterprises was given the green light and the Board unanimously approved you as the beneficiary of the company."

Turning her head, Rebecca stared at her husband's profile.

"In case anything happens to you right?" she breathed knowing full well that Bruce would catch the double meaning.

"Everything that has the Wayne name on it, is partly yours" Bruce responded leaning in and placing a kiss on his wife's temple while placing a gentle hand on his growing child.

"Master Bruce?"

Breaking the small smile that had spread across his lips as his hand played along the firmness of Rebecca's stomach; Bruce shifted his eyes to Alfred who had come up behind them.

Holding out a cordless phone, Alfred smiled at Rebecca as he held the phone out to Bruce.

"It's Ms. Dawes"

Taking the phone, Bruce held it to his ear, "Rachel?"

"Bruce, I know it's last minute, but I'm afraid I can't make dinner tonight" Rachel spoke as Bruce looked to Rebecca taking a sip from her teacup.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce questioned, watching Rebecca as she turned and walked away from him towards the kitchen.

"It's Harvey, he thinks he has food poisoning, so the sight and smells of anything that Alfred makes will make him hurl. And I mean that in a good way"

Hearing his friend and childhood sweetheart laugh made him smile as he bid his goodbyes. Strolling into the kitchen, Bruce grabbed a piece of carrot from the wooden cutting board and walked to the glass window where his wife stood.

Reaching her side, he crunched down on the carrot and looked to her face.

She was staring straight up into the sky, up into the clouds.

Raising his own eyes, Bruce licked his lips and swallowed hard as his eyes fell onto the illumination against the clouds.

Batman was being called out into the night.

…

_12__th__ West 34__th__ Street, Gotham City_

"Let's go girly, your rent is due"

Hearing the continuous rapping of her landlord's fist pounding away on the locked door, the twenty six year old brunette uncrossed her long legs and silently walked to the door.

It was only the middle of the month.

"I can hear you breathing in there Kyle, but if you want to make to change rent money to a night in my apartment, I'd be willing."

_Junkie asshole _the young woman sighed as she retreated to the middle of her bachelor apartment living room and bedroom. Standing with her hands on her hips, she breathed deeply as the knocking finally ended. Looking to the clock hanging on her far kitchen wall, Selena Kyle, second year Masters Student of Sociology, decided that if she didn't wish to be homeless come morning, she had better take to the streets for some rent money.

"But who would be buying at 7:30 in the evening?" she wondered as she grabbed the ends of her fading grey sweater and pulled it up over her head. Tossing it onto her sofa bed, the young student slipped into her bathroom to dress accordingly for her night's adventure.

…

_Really Bruce? You had to gain her permission to go out and save the city from crime?_

Shaking his head, Bruce dug his booted feet into the gravel of the roof top of Khan Jewelers as he felt the falling snowflakes against his exposed cheeks.

"I'm threw lying to her" Bruce spoke out loud into the empty air.

Walking to the edge of the roof, he breathed in the cold air and closed his eyes.

_Jump Bruce. I'm sure Rebecca won't miss you._

Opening his eyes, his ears caught the shrill of police sirens off in the distance.

And they were getting closer to where he stood.

"Pull it together for shit shakes or you will get knifed" the masked man threatened to himself as he pulled out a grappling hook and jumped off the edge of the roof.

…

She hadn't done this much running since gym class in high school over five years ago.

Turning the corner off the lightly snow covered sidewalk, Selena Kyle cleared an upturned metal garbage can sans lid as she jogged down the dark alley behind the red brick townhouse apartments.

Hearing the police sirens not far off from the alley way, she mentally cursed herself as she ducked behind a large dumpster. Firmly pressing her back against the wall, she could feel the coldness of the bricks.

_Stupid mistake. God damn rookie mistake._

"If I get away from this, I'll get a real job to pay for school" she whispered gripping the strap of her black bag as the sounds of a police cruiser passed by the mouth of the alleyway. Earlier, the bag had been filled with just the tools of her trade. Now, it held a bounty of diamond necklaces and a few rings curtsey of the De Sosa townhouse on West 82nd Street. The house had been the dream target of hers since her beginnings as a semi professional theft and now, now she could smile.

"This should cover rent for the next four months and my last tuition installment" Selena smiled as she lifted the top of the bag. Removing the small glass cutter, electrical tape and black gloves that carefully rested on her "rent money", the black masked woman gently pushed aside the lid of a garbage can next to her and dumped them in.

"No tools, no evidence. Just need to make it to Donnie's."

Focusing her attention on the silence around her, she shivered as the winter chill seeped into her bones. Slowly rising to her black booted feet, the young University student spun around at the sound of rattling trash and breathed out a small smile as a stray orange tabby peaked out from a plastic bag filled with crushed Pepsi cans.

"Hey friend, watch my back?" she spoke softly as the cat gave a small meow in response. Unbeknownst to her, there was a second pair of eyes that had trained themselves on her figure as she began to walk calmly towards the end of the alleyway. Clutching her bag, she stopped quickly as the shouts erupted from less than one hundred feet behind her.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE, AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**

If anything it was irritation rather than the fear of just being caught that was making her heart pound.

Slowly turning around, her green eyes fell onto the officer's face as he approached her with his hand drawn out to his side. Looking down at his hand, Selena blinked quickly as the flashlight was brought up against her eyes.

"Get your hands up now" the officer repeated as Selena took a small step backwards.

"Something the matter officer?" she asked sweetly, knowing that it was too far to run to the end of the alley before he would have drawn and shot his gun without any distractions.

"Your description fits that to a robbery that just occurred. Set the bag down slowly and put your hands on your head" he repeated getting closer.

Taking another small step, this time to her right, she didn't divert her eyes for more than a second as she felt the cold metal beneath her fingertips. Throwing the lid of the metal garbage can squarely towards the officer, she wasted no time in making a mad dash for the open mouth of the alley.

_Either I make it, or I get shot_ she cursed striding as fast as she could.

Even if the alleyway had been strung up with LED lights, spotlights, and natural sunshine, she still would have missed the set trap that laid bare on the alley floor. The tiniest slip of rope, just enough to catch the front of a boot. Running towards the set trap, Selena dared to look back and saw the officer now pointing his gun straight at her.

_Here we go _

Feeling the quick pull beneath her, her breath caught in her throat as she found herself being hoisted up at lightning speed from upside down. Opening her eyes wide, Selena caught sight of the officer's blank expression as it grew more vivid with every foot of space that she was hauled up towards the roof of the apartment building.

Feeling the contents of her stomach approaching her throat, Selena screamed loudly as she watched her bag fall from her hands and crash down hard onto the alley floor near the officer.

There was nothing so could do about it now as she watched the officer walking to her bag. All she could think was thank god she had not brought any form of identification with her.

Feeling herself slowing, she dangled by one foot as her eyes fell onto a pair of hard black boots. Raising her eyes, she shook her head as she took in the hard plated black putty suit that covered his chest.

_I don't believe it._

Feeling a firm grip on her upper arm, Selena closed her eyes and felt herself fall only to hit the gravel of the roof.

"Way to go asshole, that officer now has my rent and tuition money" Selena muttered as she rolled over slowly off her stomach and onto her back. Staring up at the Batman, she whistled and shook her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be catching real criminals? Those who murder and feed drugs into the city?" she questioned, raising a gloved hand up to her face and straightening her decorative mask.

"You seem to have a fascination with diamonds" Batman gruffed as he rolled up the length of tight wire that had, but a moment before, been the only supporting the woman at his feet's weight.

"And you seem to have a soft spot for females in distress. Thanks for getting me out that jam by the way. I wasn't looking forward to having to knock out a police officer" Selena spoke as she moved to climb to her feet.

"You committed a theft, assaulted an officer" Batman began as he watched the slender woman in black climb to her firm footing.

Throwing out a hand in a casual gesture, Selena stared at the man in front of her.

"Please, that woman could do with a few less diamonds" she spouted in a rather bored tone. "What she should do is donate them to a student who is struggling to pay their tuition" she added before looking back at her company.

"Guess I made the good decision for her."

Giving her a long stare, Batman took a step forward.

"You're a student at the university? You don't need to turn to crime. Get an honest night job" he spoke watching as the woman, who took a step towards him sighed.

"Yeah sure, ten dollars an hour will pay for rent, bills, school. No thanks, I'll stick with the easy money."

_She can't be much older than Rebecca_ Bruce thought as he watched her take another step closer to him.

"Someone like you though, could help me. Get my bag back from that cop and I promise to never steal another thing again. Not a penny candy, or a couple thousand dollars worth of jewels" Selena Kyle smiled as she took another step closer.

"Tell me your name"

Blinking in surprise, Selena let out a laugh.

"You want a name? How about…" she paused looking down at her long gloved fingers. Spying the white strays of hair that belonged to her beloved Pale, she raised her head and offered a sly grin.

"Cat Woman."

…

**Please enjoy this latest chapter. I am revamping my part two of this story as I am not happy with how I first envisioned it. Please stay tuned for the remaining chapters of this story, and rewards for such a long chapter (over ten pages) with reviews will be much appreciated. **


	47. Chapter 46

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 46**

**Song (s) – Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden)**

Sitting at the counter, the young woman stared into her steaming plate of dinner.

Perfectly pink roast beef, mashed potatoes without a single lump, gravy, and steamed green beans.

To her left laid a fork, to the right of her plate, a stainless steel knife and spoon. Above those, rested a glass of water half full.

The dinner was beautiful in its creation, almost like a painting.

And she was sitting here to enjoy it alone.

Lightly resting her fingertips against the roundness of the glass plate, Rebecca gently pushed it away from her before halting in her action. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the plate, silverware, and glass over the edge of the counter.

Hearing it all clang and shatter glass on the kitchen floor, she stood up and left the kitchen. Walking towards the balcony, Rebecca Wayne hugged her arms around the tiny person growing in her stomach and pulled open the door. The frigid cold hit her cheeks with a punch as she stepped out into the night air. Placing her hands on the cold railing, she looked up into the night and searched for any sign of the signal against the clouds.

There was nothing.

Closing her eyes, she had made him promise that if he returned, he would not come back as the Batman….

_(Flashback)_

_Raising a single eyebrow as he took a step towards her, Bruce opened his mouth to speak._

"_Of course I will be coming back" he replied as he watched his wife bite her lower lip._

"_You don't know that"_

_Hearing her whisper, Bruce breathed out, "Gotham…"_

"_Gotham City has police officers. Trained armed officers, whose job it is to protect the city and fight the crime. Not…not a billionaire out for revenge."_

_Her words hit him squarely in the heart as she whispered the word revenge._

_It was true that the man who was responsible for his parent's murders was now six feet under the cold frosted ground; and had been for some time._

"_You know why I do this" Bruce whispered sternly as he watched Rebecca turn and walk away from him towards the stainless steel stove._

"_I… can't stop you Bruce" Rebecca whispered as she took up the wooden spoon and began stirring the gravy in the bottom of the pot._

_Stepping forward, Bruce paused and simply watched her stir._

_She could stop you Bruce. You could make her stop you the voice broke out in his head as Bruce Wayne watched her taste the liquid against her lips._

"_What do you want me to do Rebecca?" he asked setting his hands flat on the counter top._

"_Just go"_

_Hearing her whispered words, Bruce lifted his eyes onto her back and waited for her turn around._

"_Go, please."_

_She wasn't going to look at him._

"_Look at me please" Bruce asked as he watched her set down the spoon on the stove top._

"_Just promise me that if you return, you won't come here as Batman…"_

Opening her eyes, Rebecca Wayne folded her arms over her shirted chest and felt the pings of tears in her eyes.

"Who the hell can live with this?" she wondered out loud in the empty penthouse.

Promising Alfred that she would be going straight to bed after his deliciously made dinner, she had asked him to return to the Manor House, thus leaving her alone.

"But I am not alone" she noted, running her fingers over her tiny bump.

Never before had she fathomed the thought of becoming a mother; and at such a young age. Her goals had always been to keep her head down, make it through her time in her parent's aristocratic nightmare of a house before fleeing across the ocean to a new life.

"I've done that" Rebecca whispered with a smile as she briefly thought of her mother's mascara stained cheeks after a night of drinking and arriving at the oak wood breakfast table still dressed in the night's previous attire. Seeing her father's face in her mind, Rebecca touched her stomach.

"I will never put you through any of that" she whispered, feeling the chill in her shoulders from the night air.

"And I won't let your father put you through any harm" she added with a protective edge to her voice. Leaving the balcony, Rebecca slowly closed the door behind her and immediately felt the warmth against her body.

Compared to the magnificent size of Wayne Manor, the Wayne Penthouse was, if anything, the size of the first floor of the Manor. Combine kitchen, living room, foyer, hallways and the study, and you would just be able to fit the penthouse. The only thing that bothered her about the place was that even a simple whisper would bounce off the near empty walls.

Her first visit into Bruce's city residence had left her with so many questions.

What exactly was the point of having this place? Sparsely furnished, she had felt cold and a devoid sense of emotion while walking around. I wonder how many other women he has brought here?

The answers to her questions had been rewarded with one word responses as they were lying in bed one night listening to the rain falling outside the open window.

"Geography and none."

Walking over to the Christmas tree, Rebecca's eyes caught the tiny white lights as they reflected against the expensive decorations.

_So beautiful._

…

"Cat woman" he growled, watching as the young woman in front of him slowly drew her hands up to rest on her hips.

"Oh, you think that's not original? Bat…man" she breathed out turning around and slowly walking towards the edge of the roof. Focusing her eyes down onto the alley floor, she no longer saw the police officer that had been chasing her. Nor did she see her bag lying around.

"Merry Christmas to me" she bulked as she heard the sound of his cape behind her.

"Are you really going to haul me to the police Batman? One day before Christmas?" Selena questioned trying to figure out how she would be able to free fall off the side of the roof without one, breaking a leg and two before the masked man behind her could snag her once more with one of his gadgets.

"No"

Hearing his response, Selena slowly turned around and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Well now you have me curious in the justification for my freedom" she spoke with a tiny smile as she took a step forward.

Shifting his eyes onto the night sky, he knew it was late and he was beyond exhausted.

"Another time" he gruffed, turning away from the black clad woman. Walking across the rooftop, he could hear the sounds of her boots marching steadily behind him, she was trying to keep up with him.

"Hmmm, family expecting you home at a certain hour? Dinner date with the wife?" Selena purred as she unconsciously bumped her shoulder against his armored arm.

"Damn, that smarts" she seethed through gritted teeth as she caught the scowl across Batman's face.

"Ah, so you really are breathing, bleeding human being. Does she know about all this?" Selena questioned intently as she was taken aback by his quick stop. Gripping her upper arm, Batman pushed her roughly away from him.

"Are you looking for pointers on how to lead the double life?" he growled watching as the woman standing away from him simply nodded her head.

"Well I have no one to worry about me at home, Selena purred as she took a careful step closer, perhaps you can give me some hints over coffee or maybe something stronger" she spoke with a non question.

Sizing her up with his eyes, Bruce merely scoffed as he turned back around towards the roof's edge.

"I find you interesting Batman."

Hearing her calling out from behind his back, he stopped in his tracks as he heard her drawing closer.

"I find you very very interesting" Selena repeated as she made her way to stand directly in front of him pushing her black gloved fingers up against the black carved emblem centered squarely on his chest.

"Many people do, and not for pleasant reasons" Batman spoke as he lowered his voice and cleared his throat to the tone of Bruce Wayne in the unfamiliar guise of a bat.

"You and I are very similar you know"

Listening to her words, Bruce licked his lips as she moisture hers at the same time.

"You simply steal jewels. We are nothing alike" Bruce gruffed as he looked down to her fingers splayed against his armored chest.

"I don't have anything to worry about do I? You're not going to break my fingers or throw me off the roof?" Selena smiled as she sidled up closer.

Bringing his eyes down onto her lips, Bruce watched as her fingers left his chest and traveled up to her mouth. Gripping the glove, Selena pulled off her glove completely and slowly moved her fingers up the side of his hard mask before lightly touching her warm fingertips against his cheek and eventually his cool lips.

"Hmm, just as I thought, cold"

He was unprepared for what she did next, and as he felt her pressing herself against his chest, he didn't pull away as University student and part time criminal gently pressed her lips against his.

Pulling away, SelenaKyle licked her lips and let out the deep breath she had been holding in, out.

"Now that was truly scary" she breathed taking a step back.

Keeping his mouth closed, Bruce watched as the women in front of him replaced her glove over her fingers and touched the back of her hand against her lips.

_Why did you let her do that Bruce? A kiss it was, but she could have gotten in a shot. A fatal shot_

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around…in time" Selena smiled as she gave a toss of her hand in a wave and strode past his shoulder.

"Next time I see you, I will be taking you in to the Gotham Police" Batman finally breathed out as he slowly turned on his booted heel and watched the black clad woman do the same, backing up slowly away from him towards the roof top door.

"Only if you catch me Batman, only if" Selena smiled as she opened the door with no effort and let it slam shut behind her.

…

_3:17am_

Climbing in through her bachelor apartment living room window, Selena pulled the blind down and carefully walked over into the area she had designated as her "kitchen". Turning off the stove light, her tiny apartment was bathed in darkness as she took a shaky seat on the floor. Feeling the front of the fridge door hard against her back, Selena slipped off her mask and let it fall from her fingers into her lap.

It was then that she started to chuckle before falling into loud laughter.

"Selena Marie Kyle, you were a completely different person tonight. You actually kissed THE Batman" she spoke out loud hearing the thundering of the city's railway as it approached her building. Hearing the rattling of the dishes in her cupboard, the young woman exhaustively fell onto her side and pressed her cheek into the floorboards as she closed her eyes.

"He is just incredible."

…

_4:01am, Wayne Penthouse_

There was no way in hell he was leaving the bed at all in the next twelve hours or so. Rubbing his eyes as he shed the last of the Batman physically from his body, Bruce Thomas Wayne closed up the compartment and made for the tiny door that would bring him up into the bedroom of the his married penthouse. Pressing his thumb against the button, he ignored the sound of the positive identification and instead placed his fingers against his lips.

"I've never had an opponent kiss me before" Bruce muttered as his mind flashed back to the mysterious "Cat woman"…

"_Now that was truly scary"_

"Hmmm"

Pushing open the side panel door that would present in directly at the right side of the king sized bed, Bruce ran a finger against the side of his nose as he took in the empty, unturned down bed.

Turning his head, his eyes could see the faint light from down the hallway. Reaching down, Bruce grabbed the edge of the bed covers and pulled them down halfway. He'd be wrapped in those in less than ten minutes no matter with or without Rebecca. Rubbing his hands through his damp dark brown hair, Bruce walked slowly down the hallway before coming to the landing. Looking down on the evasive open spaced living room, his green eyes couldn't pick her up.

"Rebecca?"

Calling out her name, his ears were met with the slight sound of shoes scuffing.

Slowly making his way down the stairs, Bruce turned left and walked into the open kitchen, and it was then that he saw the top of her head behind the seated counter.

"Rebecca?"

The sounds of scrapping along the kitchen floor caught his ears as he walked over to the side of the counter. With only the stove light on, his eyes could barely make out the broken pieces of glass and the bits of unchewed food that littered the tiled floor.

Leaning down on one knee beside his wife, Bruce reached out and started to pick up the large pieces of white glass.

Neither spoke as the clinking and clanking of broken glass fell to rest in the bottom of the bucket.

"What happened?"

Hearing her husband's words at her side, Rebecca felt a light hand on her lower back as she tossed the remaining bits of Alfred's untouched dinner into the trash.

"The plate fell" Rebecca replied as Bruce took a look around them for any extra bits of overlooked glass. Taking in the stake of her dress, Bruce opened his mouth with a question.

"Why are you still up?"

Pushing the trash bin away from her, Rebecca stood up on her feet.

"I'm not tired" she lied, knowing full well that Bruce would see right through her lie.

"Come on, let's go to bed" he motioned as he turned his back and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"How…how was your night?"

Hearing his wife's stumbling words, Bruce turned back to her with a hard look.

"No, Rebecca, I'm not doing this. This is not going to turn into a 'how was your day dear'. Batman is off limits. You said so yourself that you didn't want to know" he spoke with a hard tone as he watched Rebecca fold her arms around her shoulders.

"You have no idea how hard these hours were. Here I was fucking listening for sirens, looking into the clouds for your calling card, and wondering if and when you were going to make it back here all in one piece" Rebecca spat as she watched her husband rub his eyes.

"Rebecca, I am tired and I would just like to get some sleep. If you want, I'll take the spare bedroom" Bruce yawned as he watched Rebecca shake her head.

"Do **NOT** shut me out. I'm…I am trying to deal with this, and how else am I to react to your nightly adventures on rooftops while I wait here"

The moment the words left her mouth she knew he would be raged. But it was too late now to backtrack as she felt the blood rushing into her cheeks and the scowl slowly spreading on the face of the man now standing directly in front of her.

"My 'nightly adventures'? **MY FUCKING NIGHTLY ADVENTURES?**" Bruce shouted as he grabbed Rebecca's wrist and pulled her against his chest before striding determinedly over to the nearest window with her in tow.

"The criminals that roam these very streets looking to **KILL, THREATEN, AND DESTORY EVERY CITIZEN!.** Those like you who were a victim of Crane's" Bruce shouted feeling Rebecca trying to pull her wrist out of his strong grip.

"**BRUCE STOP IT!"** she yelled as h roughly let go of her wrist without any hint of sorrow.

Throwing her wet eyes onto the back of her husband's head as she stepped away from him, Rebecca felt her heart racing as she heard him make mouth the ultimate confession.

"Your little friend Pamela Isley was one of them, the red head in the coffee shop? Went by the moniker Poison Ivy. She blew up my building and killed Lucius Fox" Bruce breathed as Rebecca brought a hand up against her mouth with a gag.

Turning around to face his wife, Bruce made no effort to approach and consol her as he continued his confession.

"She knew about you and me, she knew who I was, and I put a stop to her" Bruce spoke calmly as Rebecca felt her stomach lurch.

Looking into his wife's eyes, Bruce spoke the words with no emotion…

"I killed her."

…

**There are three more chapters left in this Part 1. Part Two will be called "Split Personality" and if you wish to read, please click on my name ladyhouse and it will take you to the story along with my others.**

**Please review :D**


	48. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 47**

**Song (s) – That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore (The Smiths)**

_(Flashback)_

"_You want to go to Gotham City? At least have a blue blooded friend you can spill your worries to"_

_Raising her eyes, she found herself being bumped into a rather handsome, yet tall man with a similar shade of hair and eyes that seemed to pierce deep down into her very soul._

"_Mr. Wayne, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City."_

_She watched as he held out a hand, which, breeding had taught her to shake lightly and was amazed at just how strong his grasp was…._

_I am gone tonight!' she spoke to the empty room as she threw herself into rapid packing._

_Ripping her two vintage blue suitcases out from under her queen sized bed, she heaved them heavily onto the comforter as she marched to her walk in closet and began tossing in the clothing she wanted to take with her. _

_Nothing fancy would she stuff into the light blue cases. From this moment on, there was only room for the inexpensive and normal attire of a teenager befitting her age and her four year career as a full time University student in one of the world's most glamorous and infamous cities._

_Snapping closed the lid; her ears picked up on the gentle taps of nails on the outside of her door. Eyeing through the peep hole, she looked into the mascara clad eyes of her mother…_

"_When you meet the man you fall in love with and agree to marry, just make sure you know all his faults before the ring gets cool on your finger."_

_Watching the back of her mother as she exited the bedroom, Rebecca tossed her black sweater onto the bed, and shook her head._

"_Don't you worry Mum. I won't make the same mistakes you did." _

_Throwing herself onto her window seat that faced out to the back of the house, Rebecca propped her knees up and rested her chin steady. Her green eyes fell onto the white party trucks that were in the process of dismantling the long tables that had held both food and drink for the party that had now completely disbanded._

_Watching two workers carrying out a long table, Rebecca sucked in a deep breath as her thoughts began reverting back to one of the party's most celebrated guests._

_Bruce Wayne._

"_Hmm, the man of the hour. You are quite a dashing man on the outside Mr. Wayne, perhaps we will meet again."Rebecca spoke out loud to the empty room as she covered her mouth to suppress a tired yawn.._

"_No rest for me, I am leaving here tonight. Tomorrow, I will be a newly minted citizen of Gotham City._

"_The City that never sleeps…"_

"I killed her."

Taking a slow step backwards, Rebecca felt her lower back make contact with the kitchen counter as she closed her eyes. Her head was beyond "just spinning" and as she tried to steady her rapid breathing, she felt the bubbles in her stomach rising up as if the tiny baby growing inside was trying to communicate to its mother through absent speech.

Stepping alongside the white porcelain counter, Rebecca kept a firm hand on the edge as she stepped onto the tile of the floor, keeping her eyes on her husband's chest.

"I had to stop her Rebecca. She knew who I was" Bruce spoke calmly as Rebecca continued to back slowly into the open kitchen. Though the large stainless steel kitchen was sparsely furnished with all the latest must have appliances of the highest caliber name brand, there was only one area that held the objects that might give her a fighting chance for protection.

Turning around briefly, her green eyes feel upon the black handles displayed out of the thick block. Turning back around, Rebecca gave a startled step forward as she watched her husband walking slowly onto the tile.

"I, Bruce, I think you need to…"

Hearing the echoing of her own shaky words falling out of her mouth, Rebecca stepped back hard against the counter before slowly reaching her left arm back behind her.

"I had to protect you Rebecca. I had to protect…us"

"I… believe you Bruce" Rebecca whispered out of desperation as she felt her eyes welling up.

_Bruce, you've killed a human being._

Taking a small step to her left, she could feel her fingers lightly touching the handle of the cool blade.

"Bruce, please leave."

Hearing her whisper, Bruce Wayne raised his eyes onto hers before dropping them down to the arm she had half hidden behind her back. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Bruce slowly inched forward all the while keeping his senses open to the tightness of his wife's body.

_I wish to god Alfred was here _Rebecca thought as she started to feel lightheaded.

"Please"

Slowly uncrossing his arms with a low growl, Rebecca had only enough time to hear the stainless steel blade graze against its resting place in the block before she held it out in front of her with a shaky hand.

"Please get away from me"

Hearing the choke in her throat, Rebecca felt her heart pounding.

_But I have to do this. I have to get away from him. _

_I have no choice, he's a…_

"And what are you planning to do with that?" Bruce questioned as he nodded his head towards the butcher knife now turned on him as a deadly weapon.

"You…you killed that woman? You took her life?" Rebecca sputtered as she reaffirmed her inexperienced grip on the outstretched knife.

"And I told you why" Bruce whispered, setting his jaw hard as he slowly put up his hands with a seemingly innocent surrender.

_He's…psychotic. He's completely lost it._

Blinking away the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks, Rebecca took a step back as she began to shake her head.

"Put down the knife" Bruce demanded sternly as he watched his wife raise it slightly.

_She must know that I could take it from her at any time_ Bruce thought as he took a step towards her.

"**YOUR'E A MURDERER!"** Rebecca screamed as she watched the man ten feet away from her bring his hands down in front of him.

Holding her breath, she recognized his stance from the first time she had laid eyes on him.

He was preparing to attack, not bracing for one.

"I'll scream" her voice choked out as she backed up slowly.

"And who do you think would hear you from the penthouse?"

His serious words froze every inch of her. The man she had foolishly fallen in love with at the naïve age of eighteen, the man that had made her the envy of all women in Gotham, and who had made her a mother to be; had just cemented her heart retching decision.

"Put the knife down Rebecca" Bruce repeated in a low tone of voice.

Slowly lowering the blade of the expensive knife, Bruce lunged forward and gripped Rebecca's wrist causing her to feel a sharp pain shooting through her fingers. Hearing the blade bounce before coming to rest on the tile floor, Rebecca felt the coolness of the fridge door hard against her back as Bruce pushed her with force.

"Look at me"

Refusing to bring her head up, Rebecca felt his fingers firmly grip her chin as he lifted her face.

Throwing her scared eyes up into those of her husband's, she bit her lip hard.

"That…_woman _threatened to kill you. She found out that you were my wife, and when she found out who I was…"

"You can stop being Batman" Rebecca choked out as Bruce's grip tightened.

Looking deep into her eyes, Bruce shook his head.

Feeling the tears overflowing from her eyes, Rebecca felt the tiny bubbles welling up inside her stomach.

"I want out of all this" she whispered as Bruce squeezed her wrists hard.

Blinking, Bruce took a calming breath.

"Out of what exactly?"

Staring hard into her husband's eyes, Rebecca spoke the words that would break her apart from him forever.

"This life. Us. Batman"

He knew exactly what she was saying. Not only did she wish to be free from their albeit brief marriage, but she also wanted to be free from the horrors of the Batman.

His alter ego.

"You want out" Bruce spoke, not as a question but as a statement in want of a firm confirmation.

Breathing out deeply, Rebecca could feel her heart racing as she looked steadily in his eyes.

"Ye..yes."

Letting go of Rebecca's wrists, Bruce took a small step backwards and looked down to the butcher knife that rested beside his foot.

"Then go."

Hearing his words, she wasn't sure if he meant them.

_Then go_

Was he truly going to let her go so easily? After all she had discovered about him? After all the secrets that she was now privy to?

Taking a step forward, Rebecca kept her eyes on his that were downcast.

He wasn't even going to look at her.

Feeling the cold around her, Rebecca quickly stepped forward and immediately felt herself being taken up in his strong arms. Managing to spin around in his arms in pain, her eyes met those similar in shade of green belonging to her billionaire crime fighter husband and she felt her lips being consumed by his in a deep longing kiss.

All the passion she had ever known with him, all the rage of secrets and discoveries both good and bad flowed through their shared kiss. Feeling his cool finger tips against her cheeks as he held her steady, Rebecca moaned deeply as she tasted the salt in her falling tears.

"Stop" Rebecca whispered as she pulled away with violence.

Letting his hands fall, Bruce raised a single hand and gently brushed his fingers along the hardness of her stomach.

His child.

Their child.

Turning around, a part of him could not bare to see her leave and as he walked towards the clear balcony doors, his eyes only caught the hurried back of her black sweater as she threw open the penthouse door and left without turning around.

All around him, the penthouse laid in silence.

Stepping out into the cold, Bruce tightly gripped the balcony railing as he looked out straight ahead to the apartment building across the way. The entire floor of the top landing was completely lit up. Squinting his eyes, he could see the faint string of white Christmas lights that were strung up along the banister. No doubt there was a fully decorated green and tinseled tree with perfectly wrapped presents laid beneath in the living room.

With a family to boot.

Feeling the cold seeping into his bones, Bruce Wayne marched back into the penthouse and straight up to where Alfred had stood the large, fully decorated Christmas tree. Grabbing it firmly by the outstretched oversized bushes, he ripped it right out of the foundation pot and dragged it roughly across the expensive floor and out through the glass balcony doors.

Ignoring the pain of the branches as they cut against his arms and fingers, Bruce hauled the oversized tree against the railing and pushed it up and over the edge. Watching the dark object briefly illuminated by the lights of the building, he listened to the clattering of the decorations as they pinged off the sides of the lower balcony railings.

He stared straight down into the darkness below until he could hear no longer hear the breaking of the glass ornaments that had been in the Wayne family for years longer before his birth.

He had no use anymore for any happy memories. Happy memories either passed down through the years, or the few memories that had been created through his brief marriage with Rebecca Mary Middleton.

"She's gone" Bruce whispered as he felt his teeth starting to chatter.

_It's best if she leaves you Bruce. For good._

"And take my child with her?" Bruce spoke out loud as he fell silent, as if expecting that the voice in his head would offer a reasoning.

Looking up into the night's sky, Bruce scowled as the familiar glow lit up the night's snowy clouds.

Gripping the railing as tightly as he could, Bruce ignored the cold shooting up through his arms.

"She left because of Batman, not because of Bruce Wayne."

…

_Four Hours Later…_

Throwing her nearly worn through book bag onto the equally well worn seat of the recliner chair, Selena Kyle ripped the elastic of her ponytail out and roughly brushed the loose pieces of her chestnut colored hair out of her eyes.

"Damn, I knew I forgot to buy something" she cursed to herself as she forgot to pick up the simple bobby pins. Night's out clambering around rooftops, alleyways, and taking care not to leave any hint of her presence at the target sites of Gotham's most wealthy for their priceless collections of jewels had taught her that having securely fastened bobby pins would be a lot more practical than swiping her bangs and leaving loose hairs.

Walking into her bathroom, Selena had just brought the ends of her sweater up over her head when she spied a familiar black strap. Tossing aside her sweater onto the peeling tiled floor, Selena bent down and took up the fabric between her fingers.

"Shit."

Pulling the black fabric apart with her fingers, Selena looked to the white bathtub and found the remaining pieces of what was her nightly mask.

A mask that in the hours she had been out running errands and doing research for the beginnings of her overdue Masters first draft, had been completely shredded beyond the point of salvage.

Catching sight of the responsible feline, Selena threw the fabric at Pale, missing her by a long shot.

"Damn you Pale" Selena muttered as she walked out of the bathroom and up to the dirty window that faced the alley. Crossing her arms over her chest, Selena ignored the hunger pangs that growled in her stomach as she looked up to the night's sky.

Her fellow masked companion was being summoned for his nightly patrol.

"I need a mask. Anything" she groaned as she threw her eyes over her shoulder towards her tiny kitchen.

_Nothing in there will help me_

It was then that she had a flashback of packing all her junk extra's into a haplessly tapped cardboard box the night before her move from Illinois to Gotham City seven months previous. Striding hard over her worn out floor carpets, Selena threw open the doors to her closet and began carelessly tossing out behind her all the junk and random items that she had found no immediate home for.

Stabbing her finger nails through the clear tape, she smiled with delight as the item she was looking for came into direct view.

…

_Two Hours Later…_

He had been perched on the ledge of the building for nearly forty minutes, watching the southbound traffic of Gotham City's core. Letting his eyes shift over to the intersection of fifth and twelfth, his ears perked up as the sound of footsteps broke out.

Hearing the cautious steps to his right, Batman slowly turned and focused his eyes over his shoulder to see not an entirely unexpected guest.

But she looked somewhat different.

The woman walking slowly towards him had her black gloved hands held up with the idea of a "truce" and as she approached him, taking care to leave a safe distance, he got a good look at why she appeared so different.

"Interesting choice for a mask" Batman growled as he turned his eyes back onto the traffic below his feet.

"A bit of a wardrobe malfunction. I'm sure you have never had that problem" Catwoman spoke as she folded her arms over her chest. Although she was fully clothed, her choice in costume was nowhere near close to being appropriate for the Gotham winter.

Letting out a gruff of un-interest, Batman ignored her close steps as she stood next to him.

"Do you not remember what I said to you, the last time we met?" he growled licking his lips as snowflakes started to fall.

"I'm taking that with a grain of salt, seeing how it's Christmas and all" Catwoman replied as she leaned forward slightly to glimpse the dark streets hundreds of feet below.

"The goggles are a bit, un-catlike. With the rest of your…uniform, you'll freeze to death in no time" Batman rasped as the young woman next to him took a cross-legged seat.

"You don't have to worry about me Batman" Selena whispered as she quickly flinched at his sudden movement. Focusing her eyes on his gloved fingers, she watched with awe as the costumed man next to her snapped off his cape and tossed it to his right side, half landing in her lap.

"This isn't going to suddenly turn in to a cage, or a pair of cuffs is it?" she asked sliding the black cape fully into her lap. Tracing her gloved fingers over the memory cloth, Selena peeled off a single glove and lightly touched her fingertips along the cloths edge.

"Mind if I ask who your supplier is?" she questioned knowing full well the man next to her would offer no response.

Sitting in silence on the rooftop, Batman turned his head as his breath snaked around his face.

"There was a time when I thought criminals would take the night off on Christmas" he spoke catching the shin off the roof's light as it reflected off her swimming goggles.

"Well like I said, tonight is a truce. I have no one waiting for me at home so why sit and be depressed in a cold water apartment."

Hearing her words, Bruce sunk his chin in against his armored chest.

"Well that makes two of us" he growled catching the movement next to him of the young woman tossing his cape around her shoulders before pulling it in tightly against her chest.

"School doesn't keep you busy enough that can find time to sit on rooftops in the cold dead of night?" Batman questioned as he looked out straight ahead to the large billboard advertisement.

Clearing her throat, Selena felt a tad warmer as the heavy cloth molded to her shoulders.

"I would ask the same of you, and also as to why your wife has suddenly left you."

Sinking his chin down into his chest, Bruce peeled his left glove off his hand as the gold of his wedding band flashed in his eyes.

"How do you do it?"

Looking into Selena's face, Bruce could just make out the blinking of her eyes, closing then re-opening through her swimming goggles.

"Do what" he replied touching the gold band before replacing his black glove.

Reaching out, Selena gently touched her bare fingertips against the exposed flesh of his wrist causing him to look at her.

"How does Batman make a marriage work?" she asked quietly as she gently rubbed her thumb along the under part of his wrist.

Looking down to his wrist, Bruce felt the young woman sidle up to him as she pulled at the fingertips of his glove, pulling it off completely. Tracing her thumb along the edge of his thumb, Catwoman lightly touched the knuckles of his fingers before tapping a nail against the top of his wedding band.

Raising his eyes up onto her face, Bruce licked his lips as he answered her…

"He doesn't."

…

**Two chapters left in this part one of the story. Rebecca is not gone yet. Thanks for sticking with my story over the last two years. I appreciate all reviews!**


	49. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 48**

**Song (s) – Hello Earth (Kate Bush)**

The snow had been falling steadily since she had first stepped foot outside of the high rise that held the cold and dark fated Wayne Penthouse as its tower. Feeling the snowflakes swirling around her face and the cold wind biting at the exposed flesh of her face, Rebecca pressed the power button and listened in the dark as her driver's side window rolled up.

Catching sight of her mascara stained eyes in the review mirror as another nightly driver passed her parked Honda Civic, she didn't bother to signal as she pulled out from the street curb and onto the snowplowed roads.

_Just think Rebecca, your husband is probably scrambling along the rooftops as you drive further out of the city_

Giving her head a shake, the pretty chestnut haired woman ignored the festive lights that decorated the lamp posts and brownstone townhouses as she drove by until she realized the neighborhood that she had driven into.

"Dana" she whispered as she slowed down her speed and turned her head to look out the passenger side window.

It had been months since she had last stepped foot inside the apartment that had belonged to her only friend in town. Belonged to and had become her final resting place. Seeing the building bathed in complete darkness, she had no plans to venture out into the cold and pulling out onto the road; she felt her tires spin as she slammed the breaks and her fists against the wheel.

Staring out the windshield, she watched as the glass quickly became covered by the large heavy flakes. A steady stream of tears fell down her cheeks as the stoplight further down the road changed from red to green.

Smoothing the palms of her hands, Rebecca gripped the wheel tight as she lightly touched her foot to the gas pedal.

She knew where she had to stop first before she made her flight out of Gotham City, and it was a stop that she was not looking forward to making.

…

Sitting on the rooftop, Batman felt the weight of the woman next to him as her head came to rest against his shoulder. Moving her head closer, he could feel her hair against his bare cheek.

_Get her away from you Bruce_

Heavily shrugging his armored shoulder, he felt her head role as she sat straight up and shot him a questioning look.

"This isn't a date" he gruffed as his mother's voice sounded off again in his head, telling him to keep his distance.

Never before had he heard her voice, it had always been his father.

Sitting in silence, Bruce quickly climbed to his feet and stared out through the heavy falling snow as Gotham Square sat lit up in white lights off in the distance.

"Where are you Rebecca?"

Hearing the armored man's soft words, Selina Kyle slowly walked up beside him and shrugged off the black cape around her shoulders.

"I wish I could say that I had New Year's Resolutions, but I don't" Selina spoke as she held out his cape.

"Give up being a petty thief and concentrate on school, and get out of this damn city" Batman spat as he took his cape and re-fastened it around his own shoulders.

"You know Batman; we could keep each other company tonight. Masks can stay on."

Hearing her words, he tucked his chin into his chest as his mind drifted off at the possible thought of forgetting all troubles from earlier in the night with a few hours of distraction.

_You would commit gross adultery on your pregnant wife Bruce? _Martha Wayne's voice broke out in his thoughts as he turned his head and looked down into the face of the young black dressed, goggled female.

"I mean, if you are out here on Christmas Eve playing Batman and criminals instead of being with her, then why not take the distraction" Selina spoke as the man at her side suddenly jumped off the roof's ledge and free fell down the side of the building, disappearing entirely from sight.

Frowning, Selina Kyle reached up and slipped off her swimming goggles before turning on her booted heel and walked calmly for the roof's door for the stairwell. Taking the stairs slowly and one by one, she flipped her dark hair back as she took the last three remaining stairs in a single bound. Throwing her weight fully into the heavy crash bar door, the night's cold air hit her exposed face as she coughed deeply and rounded the corner…

Straight into the hard suited chest of her night's company.

Stepping back and nearly tripping over her own booted feet, Selina slowly touched her fleshy cheeks before breathing out a shaking breath as her bare and uncovered eyes bore straight into those of the Batman.

Opening her mouth to speak, she watched with wide eyes as the suited man in front of her stepped forward and brought his cool lips down hard onto hers. Muttering what could have been a hint of protest or encouragement to continue, Selina felt herself being pulled hard against his cold suited body before feeling herself being pushed up hard against the brick wall of the building with the feeling of being a much needed distraction to a lonely man on Christmas Eve.

…

The spot lights of Wayne Manor were already lit before she had finished travelling up the nearly one mile stretch of country road.

"Please God, say he is not here" Rebecca muttered as she pulled up into her usual spot and turned off the engine. Gripping the steering wheel hard, she waited nearly five minutes for the sound of crunching gravel or the beam of a flashlight from either one of two men that resided inside the grand Manor house.

Watching her breath snake around in front of her, Rebecca pushed open her door and withdrew her keys as she singled out the key that would open the back door into the kitchen. Spying the light on over the stainless steel stove, she pushed open the door and quietly closed it behind her. Allow the silence to return, she stood and closed her eyes.

The kitchen had a lingering scent of baked cookies.

Opening her eyes, she had no desire to sneak around and find the lucky jar. She had come back to her husband's ancestral home for one purpose. And that was to get her papers and passport from the safe in the study. The same study that held the tiny door that had opened up a new and dark chapter in her nineteen year old life. A chapter that she would continue to read over and over.

Walking out of the kitchen, Rebecca rounded the corner table and made her way down the hallway and past the floor to ceiling windows that had the curtains drawn. No doubt to gather the early morning sunlight that spilled out from over the rolling hills that were lightly dusted with thin white snow. Turning the corner, she could feel her heart beginning to pound through her chest as her eyes fell onto the dark room that lay directly in front of her.

Running her hand along the wall, she watched as the room was bathed in light from the overhead antique crystal chandelier. Her eyes however, had been trained directly onto the hidden door that laid concealed among the shelves of books and decorative ornaments.

"Are you down there Bruce?" she spoke out loud, feeling a chill in bones as if the air was answering her question in its own way.

The fire and bullet proof safe where all the important papers were stored, hers, Bruce's and Alfred's, was located behind a simple oil painting by an artist she had never heard of. Sliding back the piece of art, Rebecca tapped her fingers against the cool front of the safe and actually frowned as she tried to remember the combination that Bruce had given her the same day she had been given sets of keys to both Wayne Manor and the Penthouse…

_(Flashback)_

"_It's been a very long time since this place has had a matriarch" Bruce spoke as he squeezed Rebecca's finger tightly. Entering the study, side by side, Rebecca took in the sight of the black and white piano and felt none the urge to start tinkering around._

"_Be it a very young matriarch" she responded, taking note of the black and white photographs of his beloved parents sitting on the old oak desk. Martha was very beautiful, she noted, as she felt her fiancé's lips touching her right ear._

"_Think of your youth as the opportunity for many years to grow" Bruce whispered as Rebecca turned slightly and kissed the man who was to become in her husband in due time. The man who had made her a promise that he would protect her and shelter her for the rest of their lives together,_

"_Age is just a number" Rebecca muttered as Bruce produced two sets of keys from his pocket._

"_One for the Manor, and the other for the Penthouse in the City. You are now officially a resident of both" Bruce smiled as he quickly held up a finger to silence his fiancé who was about to speak._

"_Speaking of numbers, Bruce spoke as he crossed the floor behind her and made his way to a wide painting that hung on the far wall. Pushing it aside, he beckoned her to his side with a single finger and placed his fingertips on the turn dial of a metal safe._

"_All important documents are kept here. Anything for the house, properties, birth certificates, passports" he spoke, turning the dial as he spoke out the numbers._

"_Those numbers, do they stand for anything?" Rebecca questioned as she watched her husband slowly nod his head._

"_It's the anniversary of my parent's marriage"…_

Nodding her head, Rebecca slowly twisted the numbers she had been shown months ago.

"Nine, seven, six, and three."

Hearing the satisfying click as the safe granted her access to all the important Wayne Family documents and signed holdings; Rebecca smiled as she pulled open the door.

There was a lot more in the safe than she had expected. Gliding her fingers gently over the stacks of envelopes, she reached further back and felt the unexpected feel of soft velvet against the inside of her thumb and forefinger.

"What is this?" she questioned quietly as she reached fully and took out the long dark velvet box. Taking it into both her hands, Rebecca lightly touched the top of the box before pushing it open and feeling her breath catching in her throat.

_Pearls._

Loose white pearls settled snuggly in the bottom and along the sides of the box. Peering deeper into the box, she touched a few with the end of her index finger before she froze. Rolling over one pearl, then another, Rebecca snapped the lid shut firmly and shoved them roughly back inside the safe.

Looking at her fingers, she knew what had been on those pearls and who they had belonged to.

"He's kept his mother's pearls. Her blood is on the pearls" she spoke out loud as she felt her legs going numb. Moving over to the brown leather chair against the wall, Rebecca sat down on the edge of the cushion and rubbed the palms of her hands on her knees.

Bruce had told her about his parent's murders. She had also read about her late in laws not long after arriving in Gotham City. Thomas and Martha Wayne, the pride and example of all those who made Gotham City their home.

Shaking her head, Rebecca stood up onto her feet and placed a light hand on her stomach. The bubbles in her stomach were moving around again. How weird it felt to know that there was life growing inside of her. Life that was half of her and…

Half of Bruce.

"Mrs. Wayne?"

Giving a startled shake, Rebecca turned around and took in the state of dress of the man she trusted the most.

"Alfred, I'm sorry if I woke you."

Stepping fully into the study, the burgundy robed elderly man laid down the stainless steel fire poker that had been firmly clasped in his left hand against the side of his leg.

Looking around the room, Alfred gave a questioning glance to the Mrs. of the Manor.

"Where is Master Bruce?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca turned back to the open door of the safe and began pulling out the stacks of envelopes and loose papers in the bid to find her own items.

"Mrs. Wayne?"

"Where do you think he is Alfred? Christmas Eve does not give Batman the night off" Rebecca spoke firmly as she bit her lower lip hard to stop the quiver in her voice. Rummaging through the loose sheets of property ownerships, she finally spotted her name and her British Passport. Pulling them out, she was thankful that she had her own money and bank account and would not be left stranded driving out of Gotham City in a Civic.

"He needs serious help Alfred" she whispered as she folded her papers and shoved them into the pages of her passport.

"Has something happened?" Alfred questioned with a tired expression.

"When does something not happen Alfred? Tonight, was the night to end it all" Rebecca frowned as she shut the safe door and turned to look at the elderly butler.

"I, I had to defend myself tonight Alfred."

Hearing her chocked up words, Alfred was at her side in a matter of seconds, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright M'am" his words soothed as Rebecca felt her chest heave as everything came to light.

"He admitted to killing a woman named Isley. I've met this woman Alfred" Rebecca chocked out. Leaning against his shoulder, Rebecca closed her eyes and savored the warmth.

"I know you won't speak ill of Bruce, and he knows that I am leaving."

"M'am, please"

"No Alfred. Tonight, I feared not just for my own life, but for, she paused in her words touching her swelling stomach, this marriage cannot work."

Allowing the room to settle in silence, Alfred patted the young woman's shoulder as he rose to his feet.

"Where will you go m'am?" he asked in a gentle tone as he watched Rebecca rub her stomach absentmindedly.

"Does it matter Alfred? He'll find me if he wants to. He's Batman."

Shifting the weight of his right leg, Alfred shoved his withered hands into the pockets of his robe as he set his chin.

"He's Bruce Wayne, m'am."

Shaking her head, Rebecca gave a last look to the secret compartment along the shelving of the far wall before moving up to Alfred's side.

"I don't know who he is anymore Alfred."

…

_Gotham International Airport_

Truth be told, she had no idea really as to where she would go.

With no luggage, a millionaire on her own terms, and a valid passport, she could go anywhere.

Sliding a hand out of her peacoat pocket, Rebecca tugged on the brim of her black Nike ball cap and pulled it more over her eyes. Gotham Paparazzi were notorious for being incredibly intrusive once a target had been spotted, and she hoped to hell that she as Mrs. Bruce Wayne, would not be seen all alone boarding a plane out of the City with not a hint of luggage or even a simple carry on bag.

Walking past one of the many airport gift stores that tried to squeeze the last remaining drop of money from the weary arrivals or deportees, Rebecca stopped short as her eyes fell onto the glossy cover of Gotham Gossip, one of the city's more sensational Sunday newspapers. Stepping closer to the metal stand, her eyes fell onto her own face, frozen by the flash bulb of the shot. Recognizing the dress, she felt her fingers curl as she looked down to her engagement ring as the shot was taken the night Bruce had proposed to her.

On the front cover, she had been looking away to her right while unbeknownst to her, Bruce was looking down at her.

_Is she pregnant?_ the headline screamed while the magazine in the next stand had a snapped photographed of her and Bruce climbing out of the black Escalade at Lucius's funeral.

_Gotham's Own Royal Couple _the white capitalized headline broke out front and centre followed by a proud statement that seven previously unpublished photographs of the pair were littered inside.

"You better buy those now, this is the third time I have stocked these two stands. The Wayne's sell out like hot cakes" the foreign voice broke out at Rebecca's elbow as she stood up quickly, straightening her spine.

"I'm not interested" Rebecca muttered as she turned around walked towards the departure board of the terminal.

_Where in the hell am I going to go?_ She wondered as she slipped a hand into her coat pocket.

Money was no object of course. She had no desire to stay in the United States, and any place warm would be uncomfortable. Canada would be extremely cold at the moment and she knew no one in that country.

"_You could go home to Britain"_ the voice rang out in her head as she nodded her head in agreement. To her parents she would not go to, but to Alice Pennyworth, the only friend she still had living and breathing she knew she would be always welcomed.

"And I swore I would never go back" Rebecca spoke as she approached the ticket counter and a short middle aged blond woman in uniform adjusting her black issued tie.

"Hello, can I have a first class to London Heathrow please" Rebecca spoke in a voice that for a moment, she didn't recognize as her own. It had been years since her words had been laced with the upper crest accented English that had surrounded her upbringing. Taking out her wallet, she pulled out her credit card and slid it across the counter.

"Heading home for the holidays?" the woman asked as she punched in the numbers on the keyboard.

"I suppose" Rebecca replied as the woman looked at the name on the credit card and slowly fixed her eyes onto Rebecca's flawless skin.

"You probably get this a lot being from another country, but has anyone told you that you look like her? Uh, Rebecca Wayne?"

"Never actually. You would be the first" Rebecca muttered as she took hold of her ticket and receipt.

"Well you should consider it a compliment. She's beautiful and has managed to marry the gorgeous Bruce Wayne in his castle. Have a pleasant flight and Merry Christmas" the woman smiled as she held out a hand to receive the passport from the impatient fingers of the man standing behind Rebecca.

Remaining silent, Rebecca stepped aside and walked slowly towards the airports large panoramic windows.

"_Why not go back to him? You know his secrets, and the house is big enough for the two of you to remain separate?" _

Shaking her head, Rebecca looked down to her finger and slowly slid off her engagement ring, tucking it into her jeans pocket.

"There is no way that I can or would ever go back to him. The man I loved was all a lie."

**NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 113 TO LONDON, HEATHROW. BOARDING AT GATE 9**

Hearing her flight number, the young dark haired woman followed the growing procession of bodies as they made their way towards the terminal gate. Her first class ticket immediately separated her into a much smaller line and within ten minutes, had her sitting comfortably in a plush seat with no one seated beside, behind or in front of her.

She didn't dare risk her composure by looking out the window at her left side. The night sky of Gotham City yielded no sign of rising sunlight and as Rebecca looked at her ticket receipt, she saw that it was now Christmas Day.

Never would she sit at the mouth of the giant stone fireplace, dressed in expensive silk with colorful wrapping paper at her feet beside an equally attired husband. Never would she witness the strong hands of her lovely husband reaching down to assist their child with the difficult wrapping of the foiled paper that concealed the expensive and most sought after gifts of the year.

Eggnog would not be shared under the mistletoe, Alfred would not watch with pride as the young boy he had taken to raise after the cold blood murders of his parents hoisted his own child up into his arms to gently touch the passed down Christmas ornaments that littered the full twelve foot tree.

Looking back down into her lap, Rebecca felt the tiny bubbles rising in her stomach as she shifted her eyes onto the settled lights of Gotham City for the last time.

"I will keep your secret Bruce" she whispered as she dissolved in tears and threw the palms of her hands up against her eyes that spilled over. Nothing could stop all the emotions that now fully cascaded down the sides of her cheeks as she replayed the loving snapshot of the glossy magazine cover in her mind…

_Gotham's Own Royal Couple_

…

**Thank you to all who have stuck with my story over the years. Chapter 49 is the final chapter in Part 1 of this story. Rebecca has now left Gotham City and Bruce Wayne. I know many were hoping for a happy ending, but this is how I always envisioned the first part of this story. Reviews are much welcomed! Chapter 49 will be out shortly followed by Part 2 of this story that will be named "Split Personality."**


	50. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the original DC Comic characters. I do own all the created characters. I own none of the songs mentioned, they are included for your enjoyment

Thanks to all those who hit my story. An extra thanks to those who take the time to leave a review.

**Chapter 49**

**Song (s) –Light of the Moon (The Pretenders)**

_December 28__th_

Three days had passed since Christmas Eve.

Pushing his black leather chair back from the oak desk, Bruce Thomas Wayne rose to his feet and walked over to the large floor to ceiling blindless window that looked out over the financial hub of Gotham City. Placing his palm against the window glass, he looked down into the snowy streets and watched as the heavy coated suited citizens of the financial world struggled through the slush and dirty snow.

Ignoring the throbbing cold against his skin, Bruce fixed his eyes on a black tie, black pea coated man as he slipped forward on his shoes and fell down hard against his briefcase.

In the last forty eight hours, Gotham City had been pummeled by the heaviest snowfall on record. Accidents galore littered the streets both main and side and more than once on his drive in from the Manor house did he feel the back of end of the black Mercedes fish tale under Alfred's firm steering. More than once did his eyes fall on the collision of motor vehicle and metal trash cans that had once been perched collectively as a group on the sidewalks.

Running his fingers over the three day old growth on his chin, Bruce paid no attention to the flashing red light that he knew was still flashing on his desk phone behind him. All morning he had ignored both the direct calls from those who had permission and those from his replacement secretary Valerie. Only once since 8am did she dare knock twice and enter through the double wooden doors that led into his makeshift office on the twelve floor of the Kaiser Building before she caught his cold glare and doubled back with numerous apologies falling out of her mouth.

"_You'll have to turn around sometime soon, son"_ the voice of Thomas Wayne broke out through his mind as Bruce tapped his thumb nail against the cold window pane.

Nodding his head, Bruce knew his father was right. In turning around, he would be unable to ignore the three page hand written letter that held the forever parting words of his young wife. Their marriage had lasted not even half a year. Their first Christmas would never be, instead it would forever mark for the both of them as the breaking point.

Letting out a deep breath, Bruce folded his arms over his broad chest and shrugged his shoulders as he turned around, eyes focused on the spread out pages of Rebecca's letter…

_(Flashback)_

_Feeling the elevator shaft coming to a slow halt, Bruce stepped out and wiped the white towel once more over his face and over his dark hair. If wearing the Bat suit for hours on end was not one hell of a workout in itself? Then he didn't know what could ever match._

_Pushing open the hidden door, his eyes met a study where both floor lamps were brightly burning and the metal door to the wall safe was wide open. Slowly walking across the Indian carpet, Bruce reached out and touched his fingers to the door before looking inside. Nothing inside looked like it had been disturbed, until his eyes fell upon a half opened velvet box pushed up against the side of the safe wall._

_Swallowing hard, he knew who had been in the safe. _

_Besides Alfred and himself, Rebecca had been the only other person who knew the safe's code. Reaching fully inside the safe, he pulled out the stack of white envelopes and quickly scanned the titles. _

_Nothing in her maiden name flashed by his eyes._

_Throwing all the envelopes back into the safe, the tall dark haired young man didn't need to step outside into the snow to see that Rebecca's car was not parked in the wide private driveway. He didn't need to be told that she was no longer in the house._

_Closing the safe door, Bruce left the study lights on as he walked down the hallway and emerged in the open foyer at the bottom stairs. Shifting his eyes across the marble floor, Bruce caught sight of still glowing embers in the fireplace and as he walked into the grand living room, he felt the heat off the burning logs as soft snores met his ears._

_Lying stretched out on the brown sofa Alfred Pennyworth's snores slowly subsided as Bruce's eyes fell upon a familiar black and white framed photograph that stood up on the side table next to a white sealed, unaddressed envelope. Reaching out, his fingers lightly touched over the frozen smiles of his parents before he took up the white envelope. _

_Once before had he arrived home to find a similar envelope, and he knew that this envelope contained the last written words from Rebecca. _

_And it was not something that he wanted to read in his current physical and mental state. _

_Letting the envelope fall from his fingers and back down onto the side table, Bruce picked up his towel and headed for the stairs and nice long hot shower. Taking the stairs slowly, he knew that she was gone, that he had finally and permanently driven her away and out of his life. The second woman that he had ever loved had now been driven out in complete fear of…_

_Him._

_Never again would he feel her warm body next to his in their shared white sheeted bed. Never would he catch the slight tresses of red that hid in her long dark hair. And never would he watch her grow and blossom in her first time in young motherhood. _

_Rounding the white pillar at the corner of the stairs, Bruce strode into the dark master bedroom and straight into the equally dark bathroom. Tossing aside the towel in his hand, he shed his t-shirt and jogging pants into a heap on the tiled floor and let out a low growl as the scalding hot water flowed from the shower head and onto his bare skin._

_Running his hands through his wet hair, Bruce closed his eyes as he flexed his strong fingers that hours earlier had caressed the soft flesh of her breasts…_

"_Tell me your name" he had moaned as his lips touched the lower part of her exposed throat._

_Feeling her fingers tracing around the edges of his mask, he reached up and stopped her._

"_And how and I suppose to read your face to know that I am giving you all that you want?" Selina whispered as she felt his bare hands pushing up beneath her black sweater._

_Growling against her lips, Bruce brought his eyes down to her delicate fingers that were lingering against his utility belt._

"_This might take some work" Selina smiled as she brought her eyes up to meet his catching her breath as the Batman brought his mouth down hard against hers._

…

_Slamming his first down against the taps, Bruce listened to the slow dripping of the water droplets as he rested his head against the tile wall. It was bad enough that he had given in to the temptations of a man who was both in lust and angered with the fact that his seemingly perfect life was not to be granted. _

_Waiting for her to exit through the crash bar door and round the corner, he could taste the feelings of both anxious and unfaithful as he played it out in his mind of just how he would approach her._

_He knew she had wanted it too. _

_Giving his head a hard shake, Bruce stepped out of the shower stall and caught sight of a table lamp on in the bedroom as he passed towards the mirror above the double marble sink._

_It could only be one other person._

_Wrapping a towel around his waist, Bruce walked out of the bathroom and saw no one in the room. Nobody on the other side of the King sized bed, and no one around the corners of the room. Besides the table light lit on the far side of the room, there was only one other piece of evidence that someone had been in the room prior to him re-emerging._

_The white envelope that lay in the middle of the perfectly made bed…_

**BEEEEPPPP**

Blinking his eyes quickly, Bruce walked up to the edge of his desk, picked up the receiver of his phone and sat it back down in its holder.

Whoever it was, they could wait. Forever if he chose.

Slipping off his expensive navy blue Mastuda suit jacket, Bruce rolled up his dress shirt sleeves and loosened his black tie. In the three days since he had come home to her letter, he had carried it around in his inside jacket pocket. Only now, was he about to take the time to read back the first words.

Rubbing his fingers against his temples, Bruce coughed once before spreading the three pages side by side in front of him. Focusing his eyes, he began to read.

…

Her early years had been spent in the expensive boroughs of London, yet she had never felt entirely at ease among her fellow British aristocratic students and now, as she walked down the cleared sidewalks past the stone walls of her old prep school in Belgravia, Rebecca didn't bother to give the school a second glance.

She had been back on British soil for all of three days and had only spoken to one person of whom she was on her way to meet at the local Patisserie Valerie Café. Pulling tight the white scarf that was wrapped around her neck, her breath snacked around her face as she looked for an outdoor seat.

"Excuse me, would it be possible to have a table and chairs set up for just outside?" Rebecca questioned in an accented voice that sounded as foreign to herself as it did being on solid British ground.

Receiving a puzzling stare, Rebecca smiled as she slipped a one hundred pound note into the waiting man's hand.

"Nothing gets done without a little monetary prompt" she whispered as she watched a round table and two elegantly coiled chairs being carried out onto the sidewalk.

"When I listened to my answering machine early this morning, I was really hoping that it was not the Christmas holidays, but rather an early April Fool's joke."

Hearing the elderly woman's voice approaching her left side, Rebecca shook her head in a no gesture and turned her eyes onto the soft blues of Alice Pennyworth.

"I have a table being set up just outside on the sidewalk" Rebecca spoke as Alice turned around order two black coffee's.

"Are you worried someone will hear us? Or…find you?" Alice whispered as she waved off the offer for milk and sugar.

Taking their seats outside in the chilly winter London air, Alice pushed one of the cups across the table to the young bundled up mother to be.

"Alfred told me, that you and Bruce are expecting. I would congratulate you both, but he also told me that you have left Bruce. Permanently it seems this time" Alice whispered as she lightly took a sip of the hot black liquid.

"His secrets have…pushed me to leaving him. I need to do what's best for our child" Rebecca spoke softly as she watched the steam of the coffee swirled up and disappeared into the air.

"I know why you left him Rebecca, and I can only implore that you go back to Gotham City for the sake of your child and the fact that I know you love him enough to make your marriage work through his secret."

Straightening her back against the coiled chair, Alice's words hit her stomach like a punch.

"You, know about Bruce? Who he really…"

Stopping her words at the sight of Alice's shaking head; Rebecca lightly rested her fingers against the sides of her cup.

"Bruce is separate from the Batman. He uses Batman to"

"No, no he is not. Alice, you have no idea what he has put me through" Rebecca blurted out as she started to cry. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she felt her hands being taken by Alice's as she tenderly rubbed her fingers in a motherly way.

"You are young Rebecca. All of nineteen years and still a teenager. We all wish that Bruce would have told you before you fell in love, but you have to understand, he loves you more than his own life and he would give his own life to protect you" Alice whispered as she held onto Rebecca's hands.

"I can't go back to him Alice. Deep down inside of me there may still be love for him, but I love my child more, and will not put him or her through this secret. I asked you here Alice as a friend to talk to, seeing how my only friend in Gotham City was savagely murdered and Bruce left me on my own to play Batman in the night" Rebecca spoke as Alice released her hands.

Averting her blue eyes, Alice watched as a middle aged woman tugged at the hand of a toddler child in a bright red jacket across the street towards the park.

"And you don't think that Bruce will find you and demand custody? You running off like this Rebecca does not look good for either of you. I'm assuming you don't need money" Alice spoke as she reaffixed her eyes onto the young woman seated across from her.

"I have my own money; I don't need any help from the Wayne Family Trust, Rebecca replied as she finally took her first sip of the now cooling hot coffee, trying hard to suppress the actual realization that her husband could destroy her legally if he chose . And I have thought hard about Bruce's parental rights. I won't make it a secret as to where I choose to restart my life. Where I choose to raise our child, I am giving him the decision as to his involvement, what I do need though Alice, is from you."

…

Setting his eyes onto the third and final page of Rebecca's letter, Bruce tugged at his tie until he pulled it clean off and tossed it to his right, not bothering to watch as it landed on the floor in disarray.

It was true, she was truly leaving him. As to the now limbo of their marriage union, he had not read the word "separation" or "divorce" anywhere in the previous pages…

_(Flashback)_

"_I want her to have everything Alfred. Everything that belongs to me, I want Rebecca to have. I owe that much to her."_

_Hearing his charge's struggling words, Alfred Pennyworth sat the silver tray down on the side table and made his way over silently to the hastily and bunched up closed window blinds._

"_It is best Alfred if she leaves Gotham City for good" Bruce added as he moved his eyes away from the breakfast tray and began to examine a fresh bruise that had not been caused by the movements of a violent struggle. _

_In fact, quite the opposite._

"_Mrs. Wayne leaving Gotham City might be best for her health, but to have to leave due to the absent love, care, and attention from the man she loves and the father of her unborn child, I place nothing but absolute blame on you, Sir."_

_Throwing his eyes up onto Alfred's angered face; Bruce merely threw off the bed covers and marched towards the bathroom._

"_You have responsibilities Master Bruce, as a father and as a husband, and if you are not willing to give up parading around the night sky as a masked creature for the love of a woman that so desperately wanted you, then Sir, I might just wash my hands of you" Alfred spoke forcefully as he watched Bruce Thomas Wayne reappear suddenly in the doorway._

"_Do you really think that all this could have been averted Alfred if I had told her in the beginning about Batman? Absolutely not. She had her mind made up, and there is and was nothing that I could have said and done to change that. I wish that she was not pregnant Alfred. Not pregnant so that I wouldn't have to offer one single thought on her anymore."_

_If words could have broken a heart, the elderly butler might have felt his own cease to beat with blood as he felt his face go cold._

"_You have gone truly mad Master Bruce. Both your parents would have been ashamed at the words that have fallen from their only child's mouth" Alfred whispered icily as he turned and exited the room with firm footing…_

Turning over the final page of Rebecca's letter, the seated man straightened his posture and tapped his thumb nail against the paper.

If he wanted to, he could hire private investigators that could find her in a matter of days, hours perhaps. They could tell him where she was, what she was doing, and he could mount such a legal team against her that the remaining millions in her own private bank account would be wiped out if she chose to fight him.

But he could never do that to her.

Rising once more from his chair, Bruce looked down at the gold band on his finger and slowly slipped it off. Cradling it in the palm of his creased hand, he knew that wearing it would only serve as a reminder of what he had truly given up for the City of Gotham. To its citizens, he was forsaking his hope for love, his responsibilities as a husband and father, and his mental sanity. To the criminals that lurked in the alleys and viciously plotted to take down the spirit and hope of one of America's most enduring and powerful cities, he would rise to fight them.

Returning to his desk, Bruce slowly opened the top drawer and pushed aside the black day planner that he had never once used and grabbed the long rectangular box that held one of the more precious memories of his childhood. Sliding the lid off, his brown eyes fell upon his late father's grey stethoscope. Running the tip of his finger along the black ear pieces, Bruce smiled as his favorite childhood memory came flashing back of his father steadying the cold receptor against his heart while Bruce listened intently to the beating of his own small heart.

Swallowing hard, he slid the gold wedding band into the box and watched as it came to rest against the soft velvet of the inner wall.

Two of his most precious memories in life were now being kept together. The man who had been his role model and mentor for the early years of his life, and the woman who had stolen his heart and accepted more heartache and heartbreak than any human being in a lifetime should experience.

Closing the box, he replaced it in the drawer and folded up Rebecca's letter before tucking it into his black pant pocket. Tonight, he would throw it into the roaring fire at Wayne Manor. He would order Alfred to have the penthouse closed up and everything draped in protective sheets. If Alfred so truly wanted to rid himself of Bruce and his growing madness, he would not interfere with the resignation of a dear friend.

Reaching out, Bruce pressed the call button and waited for the voice of his secretary to respond.

"Yes Mister Wayne?" the young girl's shaking tone wavered as she waited for a verbal lashing of some sort.

"Get me Selina Kyle's phone number please" he ordered as he released the button without waiting for an acknowledgement.

Walking back over to the large window that displayed a hellish looking winter wonderland, he wondered just what awaited for him when the daylight ended…

When the night sky would be upon him and he had all the time in the world to think about the tragic wishes that had failed to come true.

**END OF PART 1**

…

**Thank you so very much to all those readers who took the time to leave reviews and subscribe to my Batman story over the past couple of years. This is the end to Part 1 "Grant Me Three Wishes Please." Part 2 of this story will continue in "Split Personality" which will be out in time for Christmas. Part 2 will feature Bruce, Alfred, Rebecca, Gotham Villains, and other characters that I create. **

**You'll be able to find the story quickly if you check my stories listing or subscribe to the Author Alert. Again, thank you all so much! Please review!**


End file.
